A Vow
by paresthesia
Summary: "You make it hard for me to love you," he said. "It isn't supposed to be easy," she replied. Love. It was a vow, for the two of them. One that should not, and can not be broken. KyouyaxOC, enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The room quieted at the sight of him. With a grim expression plastered on his face, he carried a terrifying aura where ever he stepped. His dark shadow hid a boy who trailed along behind him, keeping his distance and his head down towards the ground.

The boy took orders from his father without a second thought.

"Introduce yourself," the man demanded, giving a forceful shove to the raven haired boy that he called his son. The young Ootori bowed his head and gave a polite smile to the business associate before saying his name.

He was Kyouya Ootori. Nothing more than another pawn for the Ootori Corporation. He was pitied as the 3rd son by the rest, being told he had no chance to be the heir. But despite all, he had no choice.

As an Ootori he still had standards to fulfill. He was the top of the class, fluent in 3 languages and counting, well-versed in many activities but he was never good enough, even at the tender age of twelve. Nothing satisfied his father.

* * *

"Mom, I can't do this anymore," she begged.

The woman looked at her daughter with scornful eyes. "You're weak."

The girl looked down to the ground. There were blisters all over her feet, and her ankle was swollen from falling earlier in the day. She had enough. She shook her head at her mother. It was the last straw.

"Send me home, Mom. Send me home, now," her voice quivered.

"This _is_ your home, you ungrateful child."

The twelve year old shook her head again. It was not her home, no matter how large the mansion was. The girl limped over to the closet and took out her luggage. Her blisters began to bleed again, causing her to fall back to the ground from the pain for a moment.

"What are you doing?" her mother angrily asked.

"I'm leaving. Just like how you left _him._" She messily placed her clothes into the bag, and struggled to get back up again.

"You idiot. You're twelve. You can't leave." The older woman pushed her daughter back down to the ground with one swift motion. "You have no power."

Victoria Alistair was left alone. She sat on the floor, her clothes strewn from the closet to the luggage. The blood of her feet smeared onto the wooden floor. All her life, she had been raised to be the perfect child, but she was far from it. Every virtue was smeared by a flaw. The biggest flaw of all. Nothing would have satisfied her mother.

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome, welcome. :) A new fic, for those who have read my other story, Littlest Things. If not, then, hello. I'm a little iffy about where this will be going, and perhaps this is a terrible idea staring a new story when I am still in the process of writing another. Nonetheless, I hope to continue this after Littlest Things. Please leave your thoughts and comments, I would love to hear them (despite how short this chapter is). Hope you're all having a fantastic day!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kyouya sat by his office desk, finishing up his English assignment from earlier in the day. A pile of budgeting was to be done after he had finished for the Host Club. It was tedious work, yet somehow the Suoh heir managed to make him do it anyway. It was nothing he couldn't handle, but he preferred to have time on his own to read and understand investing strategies. Footsteps were heard outside of his room, and a knock on the door was heard.

"Ootori-sama," a maid called.

Kyouya did not look away from the computer and gave permission for the woman to come in.

"Dinner is ready."

The student did not cease his typing and glared at the maid to leave. He was in no mood to eat, not with the work and an annoying blonde to pester him with.

"Your father requests you at the dinner table, Ootori-sama," the maid quietly explained. "They are waiting." And with that, the meek woman took her leave.

Kyouya sighed, and made his way out of his room and down towards the dinner table. He took his time on the steps, dreading each one as he moved closer and closer towards his family. His face was expressionless, his back was straight. Exactly how an Ootori would walk, proud and dignified with no sense of weakness. The raven-haired teenager took his seat quietly and bowed his head at his father to show his respect.

The meal had started.

And in silence, they all ate.

* * *

Her feet soaked in the cold water. It was a daily ritual. She worked by her desk, frantically trying to finish her homework. The history paper was due the next day, as was the analysis of Shakespeare's Macbeth. Violin practice also needed to be squeezed in, or else she would fall from the First Violin position in the orchestra. Victoria could only hope that her feet would stop swelling and her blisters would cease. Each day was gruesome training.

She was a ballet dancer. One of the best in the school, her talent was impeccable to the point where she received a full scholarship to the Academy.

A soft knock was heard.

"Come in," Victoria called.

"Dinner is ready," the maid announced. Victoria nodded and turned to take her feet out of the tub of cold water under her desk. She dried her feet and limped over to the doorway to go downstairs to the dinner table.

"Masaru-sama specifically asked for you to stay in your room," the maid blocked the doorway and handed her a tray of food. "Enjoy your dinner, Miss."

Victoria stared blankly at her tray of food. A bowl of rice, a few side dishes and a glass of water. It was not the first time that it had happened. She was not allowed to eat with her own mother, or her step-family. She was invisible, to the point where the maids treated her like dust.

Yet she still tried to be seen.

Victoria sat stiffly on the floor and placed the tray down. She too, ate in silence on her own.

* * *

Kyouya placed a smile on his face. It was homeroom, and the girls flocked towards him and the Suoh. It was a perfect opportunity to advertise the Host Club as it began picking up more business over the past few months. He spoke to an heiress to a hotel chain, watching as she became smitten by his words. He flashed another smile and handed over a business card.

"It would be a pleasure to have you come by, Akihara-san," Kyouya propped up his glasses. A few squeals and excited murmurs in the corner were heard.

"Ah, I… think I might drop by this afternoon then," she agreed. A blush crept up on her face before the girl rushed over to her friends.

Tamaki was much more flamboyant in his ways, having a whole crowd of girls surround him as he flirted with them all. He was loud and shameless, speaking to them all in bits of French. He certainly attracted more attention than Kyouya, not that it mattered. Kyouya had his own ways.

Class began and crowds dispersed.

* * *

"Allongé," the instructor demanded. "Your forms are terrible."

The girls tried their best to please their teacher. The woman looked at each girl in the eye, waiting for them to loose their balance. The Dance Program at Ouran was not called the best for nothing. Victoria looked straight into her instructor's eyes, she had no fear. She knew that her form was acceptable at the very least. Her criticism was of no concern to her.

"You," the woman pointed. "Come." The girl obediently followed the woman around the dance studio. Victoria stood straight, her feet flat on the floor as she waited for her instructions. "Do the choreography from yesterday."

Victoria took a moment to put herself together before she began. All eyes were on her, and the pressure was hard to ignore.

No one could deny that the girl was graceful in every way. Her thin legs and all the way towards each hair in the bun behind her head were perfect. Her form was beautiful, the way she moved her feet with absolute skill and fluidity was hard to miss. Her jumps and her pirouettes were perfected to the very tee. The expression on her face was blank, but her eyes were filled with concentration. Her lips moved slightly as she whispered instructions to herself. She finished off the routine with her head faced down to the floor, her chest rising up and down. It was not an easy routine, yet she executed it with such elegance that each person in the room stared in awe.

"I've decided," the woman announced. "You, Miss Alistair are the lead for this year's ballet."

"But…" a student in by the barre tried to intervene. "She didn't even audition."

Their instructor glared to the girl who spoke. Her eyes narrowed. "She just did. Or would you like to top that?"

The class hung their head in shame, and went back to the way they were. A few dirty looks were given to Victoria during their five minute break. Victoria only shrugged and stared back, waiting for something to be said.

She was confident on the dance floor. It was her passion, her love. It had been since she was five and she knew what she was doing. It was her dream. Her first dream.

And the dream she would be forced to let go of one day.

* * *

Kyouya sat complacently by a table with his laptop, looking over the schedules of the hosts. They were all fully booked. A good sign. He too, had been booked for the entire afternoon. He patiently waited as his clients filed into the Third Music Room when the club was to open in a quarter of an hour.

Yet something sat at the back of his mind as he replayed the conversation he had with his father.

"What is this so-called extracurricular of yours that you started with the Suoh heir?" Yoshio mentioned it one day before dismissing his son from the office.

"Suoh-san created a Host Club. I saw it fitting to turn it into a business opportuni—"

"—Do not be stupid wasting your time with such activities."

His father's voice boomed in his ears. A part of him wanted to defy his father, for the very first time. It was a strange feeling, wanting to rebel. Kyouya still had his eyes set on the goal of becoming the heir, but in his own way. Kyouya felt confused for the very first time, unsure of how to approach his feelings. Should he obey his father's orders? He was, in technicality, obeying them as he was keeping the Suoh heir close. Kyouya reasoned with himself, justifying his actions to stay with the Host Club, as ridiculous of a club it may have seemed.

The sound of high-pitched voices and giggling from the teenage girls snapped him out of the daze. It was back to work. His mask was once again placed over his face, and his smile flashed over to the ladies that stood nearby.

Out in the hallways, the faint sound of music played.

* * *

"Let us take it from the 87th measure," the conductor announced.

Members of the orchestra immediately readied themselves with their instruments, immersed in playing the music in front of them. Victoria sat in the front row as first violin, paying attention to the specific measures that were especially difficult. One false note and she would immediately be demoted to the second violin, a position that she was not willing to take again.

The piece finished, leaving the orchestra members a break for a few minutes.

"The Host Club is right next door and we have to sit here in Orchestra," a girl whined.

"What I would give to not be here in rehearsal…" her friend said.

Victoria gave a glare to the girls. If they were not going to play, there was no point in joining the orchestra. The rest of her section was not as diligent as she, but it was no longer surprising. They had money; the conductor could not criticize them without having his job snatched the next day. She had… nothing. She was nobody. Yet, Victoria could not accept the fact. It was not fair.

Her mouth stayed shut. If it was one thing she had learned from the Academy, it was to keep her fiery temper under control. Her expression was blank, almost dead-like. She was emotionless. She was well-known however, in the dance classes. Her extracurricular activities in orchestra were of nothing to anyone.

She too, had her own mask. A mask of indifference to the world.

* * *

Their paths never crossed while they were in school.

Victoria was a year above, due to advanced placement classes and the arrangements made for the Dance Program. Kyouya never bothered to see her file. She was of no use, and no one spoke about her. If there was one person to slip under his nose during his years in Ouran, it would have been her.

For Victoria, however, the name Kyouya Ootori was infamous, as were the names of everyone else in the Host Club. For her, the Ootori's name stood out especially. Third in line for the inheritance of the Ootori Company, what were the odds? Rumours of him being perfect, absolutely flawless. He was smart, hardworking, good-looking… everything in one. He was loved by everybody, even if he was known to be cruel and heartless. Dubbed as the "Shadow King", everything was going well for him.

Even if he had no chance of being the heir, Victoria was not wrong when judging his character. She knew his determination was not to be questioned. He was going to be the heir no matter what.

It was not fair.

She hated him.

He was perfect in every way.

And while she tried to be, she couldn't. Nothing went her way.

She was talented. An accomplished ballerina, and held the first violin position in the Ouran Orchestra that was world renowned. She played the piano, and was fluent in three languages. She had the mannerisms of a proper lady, taught to her when she was only a child. She held her tongue, and kept her temper. Her grades were decent, perhaps not perfect, but certainly enough to get her into an Ivy League school.

Victoria could not cover up the flaw of being the child of her mother's previous marriage. She was shunned, ignored… she did not exist.

She hated hearing the name. She hated hearing how perfect he was.

She envied and despised him all at the same time.

It was then Victoria had learned that the world would never be fair unless she made it so.

* * *

His summer was spent travelling overseas with his father, with a bit of time with his irritating so-called friends who dragged him to places when he wasn't busy. His much needed sleep was always cut short by the Host Club, particularly the annoying blonde who insisted on going everywhere.

Most of his days however, were spent cooped up in a room. Stock market highs and lows, finances spewed everywhere on his monitors, piles of paper above his desk. He worked like a dog. Kyouya always had his eyes on his goal to become the heir to the Ootori Company.

His father still had not approved of his interaction with the Host Club. Yet Kyouya could not part from his… friends, a reluctant title he had given to them.

Kyouya had decided that it was not about obedience that would win his father over. It was himself.

* * *

Her summer was spent back in America, with her father and half-brother. She attended the summer programs for the School of American Ballet, one of the most prestigious programs in the world. For five weeks, she trained and trained. It felt like there was no end.

But it was the one summer before her sixteenth birthday that she had realized that her life could no longer be controlled by her mother. Victoria had realized that her life in Japan was nothing compared to what she could strive for when she was on her own, with the freedom she had.

She did not need Ouran or their prestigious program for the Arts. She did not need a mere name on her transcript to say Ouran to get into the Tisch School of Arts. And most of all, she did not need her mother to tell her what to do.

Victoria realized that nothing could win her mother over. No amount of talent, no amount of obedience and no amount of love could let her mother see that her child was a prodigy.

She had decided to give up.

* * *

Their University years were much different.

He went to Harvard, for the mere reason that it was _the best_. He was proud to be an alumnus of the school, and proud to have graduated top of his class. His ego had certainly grown larger, if that were at all possible. Everywhere he went, people recognized him. He was the Ootori, the one that had all the top grades, but rarely showed up to class. It was said that he was busy working for the company.

He was young, successful and everyone envied him.

While Victoria… she went to Yale. She was the social butterfly, the one that got invited to all the parties, the one that everyone wanted to meet, the girl that all the boys wanted and the one that ultimately triumphed in the end, as Valedictorian for her graduating class. She too, was proud to be an alumnus of her school.

She was young, successful and everyone envied her as well.

One would have never thought of her to be a social butterfly if they had seen her before. She was meek, and obedient, always the quiet girl that stood in the corner. How could someone change so dramatically… it was an art that the two people knew all too well.

They had masks, they were manipulative, and they knew how to read people like the back of their hand. The two were liars, cold-hearted and many would have considered them to be emotionless.

But who could tell?

Only themselves.

* * *

The two had not met each other until after their University years. They were young, and hungry for power. They were ambitious and greedy. They grew up differently, yet all the same. Their goals were reached for different reasons, while using all the same methods.

The two stood in the shadows of their mentors when they both met. Kyouya stood behind his father, his head held high and back straight as his father met with an old friend of his. Not quite a business associate, but someone of great importance that Kyouya could not pinpoint at all. The girl, he noticed, was dressed formally, her hair let down and her head held up high. She too, stood behind her mentor, careful not to make eye contact with the infamous Ootori heir. She was not afraid, but cautious. Her lips were in a thin line, not a smile nor a frown, but perfectly emotionless.

It was almost like looking through a mirror. The resemblance was uncanny.

"This is my son, Kyouya," Yoshio introduced, stepping aside for his son to come forward.

"Ah, and likewise, this is my protégé, Victoria," her mentor said. Yoshio raised an eyebrow at the girl. It was not hard to tell that he certainly questioned his friend's choice in mentoring a _girl. _Nonetheless, Yoshio kept to himself, or at least he had thought so. Both Victoria and her mentor had caught onto the slight change of expression on the older Ootori's face. The two were keen on details.

Their mentors stepped into a private room, leaving their young apprentices outside. Silence overcame the two, and the two quickly busied themselves with work.

She had case files to read, being one of the interns in a Law Firm, led by her mentor. She was still in Law School. While he typed away on his laptop, putting together a proposal and occasionally checking on the stock markets.

Victoria almost found herself smirking when she saw the Ootori in front of her. Of course she would have recognized the boy who was the talk of her high school years. He had not changed, not one bit even though she had only caught glimpses of him during her years in Ouran. Victoria knew it he wouldn't have recognized her. Not when she didn't even graduate from Ouran. She had dropped out two years before graduation to attend school in the US.

But it was the same feeling of hatred and envy that washed over her. He was still perfect, while she was not. She still had a long way to go, and becoming a lawyer certainly was not as easy as it seemed. It always felt like he was on a pedestal, with everyone worshipping him.

Even after all these years, she still felt as though it was not fair.

Not when he had the approval of his father.

And she couldn't even get a smile out of her own mother.

* * *

His name floated around social gatherings. It always had. The name Ootori was everywhere. The powerful name of Ootori gave him influence and it gave him everything he could have possibly wanted. Yet her name, her name was nothing.

Victoria Alistair.

It was unheard of. It was beautiful, or at least that was what she was told when she introduced herself.

"_What a lovely name, and your line of business…?" _was always asked.

"_I'm a lawyer,"_ she would sweetly reply. "_My card."_ Her smooth fingers always had one ready to give out.

"_My, my… Richard Parsons and Associates. Top firm of the country, is it not?_"

Only a sly smile was given as a response.

"_Your clientele… you certainly have quite a few large names."_

"_Always room for more,"_ Victoria smoothly replied.

Slowly, but surely, Victoria Alistair became known. She became the life of the party, the name that everyone dropped when speaking of their lawyers and the one that everyone was always curious to meet. She created the name for herself, on her own with her own ability. The woman was known to be humble and polite, yet interesting and humorous at the perfect times. She was gorgeous and stunning, her deep auburn hair always made it easy to spot her.

She was the one stealing _his_ spotlight.

And _that_ was what caught his attention for the first time in years.

Kyouya Ootori walked into the ballroom, looking pristine and proud. His presence was always known the moment he walked into the door, but today, it was different. It was an eerie feeling, like attention was shifted. Of course, he still gained the attention of many as he of course, was hard to miss. Women were smitten by the sight of him; even men turned their heads to see what the fuss was about. Yet his instinct told him that something was off.

He made his rounds of networking, with many business associates, drinking and laughing. Kyouya slipped his card to a few important people, and pretended to enjoy himself as he made small talk with one of the largest drug companies in the world. It was then, her name was mentioned.

"Ah, there she is," the elder man pointed out. "The lovely Victoria Alistair."

Kyouya Ootori raised an eyebrow at the man, and looked towards the direction the man pointed to. She was dressed in a gown, a deep emerald one that flowed beautifully to the ground. Her shoulders were bare, and her long hair covered a good portion of her back. She held a glass of champagne in her hand while she spoke with an heir to a hotel chain. She looked strangely familiar.

"Quite stunning isn't she?" the man asked.

"Ah, well. As are many women here, no?" Kyouya replied.

The older man shrugged. "She's young and ambitious… quite like you. But a lawyer instead."

"A lawyer? Hm." Kyouya was unimpressed. It wasn't the first time he had seen a lawyer.

"Top firm of the country, and already a senior associate."

Kyouya wanted to scoff. He was the CEO of the Ootori Corporation, a successful man in his twenties and she was a mere associate in a high-end law firm. She was nothing compared to him. He couldn't fathom the reason why she could possibly steal his thunder. Kyouya took his leave from the CEO and decided to see for himself what made the woman so special.

From afar, he had to admit she was gorgeous. The way she moved was so eye catching, it was so fluid and smooth. She was graceful and elegant. The woman walked over from group to group, easily fitting into each conversation, even the ones with the brattiest heiresses. She certainly had a way with words.

And eventually, Kyouya approached her. She was standing by a pillar, looking like she was occupied by a phone call. When Victoria hung up, Kyouya stood in front of her, emotionless, like he was waiting to see her reaction, to catch each piece of detail. Instead, the woman only smiled.

Victoria had seen him coming. At first she was most definitely surprised, seeing the Ootori come near her. Even having him watch her was a strange thing. It was not uncomfortable, almost flattering to a certain extent.

"Mr Ootori, what a pleasure to have you stand before me," Victoria lied through her teeth. Rule number one: always feed their ego. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was not aware that we had met before, Miss…?" he feigned ignorance.

Victoria laughed. It was much too easy to tell that he was lying as well. They had certainly met before. Either the infamous Ootori had forgotten, or he was approaching her with a motive that she had yet to unveil. The latter was much more likely. "Ah, my apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Victoria. Victoria Alistair," she clarified and offered him her card. Rule number two: always offer your card.

"Richard Parsons," Kyouya read off the business card. "A senior associate? Not even a junior partner?"

Victoria heard the mocking of his voice. "Sorry to disappoint, Mr Ootori," she shrugged. "It seems as though not everyone can be as successful as you." Rule number three: stay classy.

He too, heard the slight bitterness beneath her voice. "Jealous?"

"No." Victoria was quick to deny. "Envious," she corrected. And that was certainly not a lie. She saw the slight glint in his eye, it was obvious that he was easy to please, or at least easy to please with words. A smirk grew on his face, the one he always seemed to wear even while in high school. The one she hated to see, because it looked like he smiled out of triumph.

One would think someone like Victoria would not be so petty, but that was how she was. She did not like seeing the smirk on his face, but she had no choice but to let it go. Only for the moment, or at least until she was on his level. The world functioned on a social hierarchy, and Victoria knew it better than anyone else. She had spent years trying to climb up to the very top.

Why? No one knew but her. Victoria made every effort to make it seem natural, like she was still down-to-earth and nothing more than just an ambitious young woman. She was seemingly lucky; to reach each goal she had set. From entering Yale, to becoming Valedictorian, and scoring high enough on her LSATs to be admitted into the Law School of Yale. She moved onto interning at one of the best firms in the country, studying under the man everyone strived for.

No one would have ever thought that she had orchestrated each step.

Except for an Ootori, because he too, had done the same.

But at that moment, looking to each other's eyes, wishing to read each other's thoughts… a spark of curiosity had been lit. Kyouya stared down to the auburn haired woman, as beautiful as she was; she was shielded in every way. No weakness could be spot, not in her eyes, not in any way she moved, and certainly not in the way she spoke. She was flawless.

No one was flawless. Only he could be.

Kyouya had refused to say that he had met his match. No one would be able to match him.

Victoria noted his emotionless eyes, his stiff posture and the way his lips were shaped in a thin line. Emotionless, just like how they had described him in high school. He was handsome, with his raven black hair and the way he stood. The way he carried himself with such pride, it was certainly something not to be overlooked. Victoria wasted no more time trying to analyze him, knowing that he was doing the same to her. She did not want to be read like an open book, and neither did he.

"Can't take your eyes off me?" Victoria flirtatiously asked. Her lips grew to a smirk. She was not afraid to play the cards she knew, but with this one in particular, Victoria had no high hopes for the Ootori respond. It was purely in hopes of having the Ootori leave her alone. Kyouya did not seem the type to flirt with women, assuming that he had grown out of his high school habits.

His eyes flickered for a moment, like a switch to turn on his mask. "How could I not, Miss Alistair? Your beauty is not easy to ignore."

"How sweet of you to say," her voice was dripping with the slightest hint of resentment towards him.

They spoke between the lines, in ways that were difficult to decipher. Each sentence was to be interpreted of the many meanings of each phrase, each word and their tones.

They were two peas in a pod, and never had they found someone to be so similar to them to be so difficult.

Kyouya had then reluctantly accepted Victoria as someone to keep an eye on, someone who appeared dangerous yet interesting at the same time. She was toxic, but irresistible. There was no proof, nothing to back up his instinct. Although it would have been safe to say that his instinct had never been wrong. Something about this woman was alluring.

Victoria was ahead of him, in ways he would never know. Staying out of his radar was a privilege, and now that she had been seen, it was time to step up her game. She was exposed to the most dangerous man of all, Kyouya Ootori. Victoria Alistair had escaped once, but never again. This man was able to make or break all she had worked for: her career, her life, her everything. She treaded through dangerous waters, walking on egg shells when it came to the high-class society.

She was nothing more than a pique of interest.

And he was nothing more than a threat.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh so, I can't say I know where I'm going with this story either (assuming that you have read Littlest Things haha). Heads up on the fact that I will no longer be updating as frequently as I did last year. School has been taking a toll on me, but I will hopefully strive for regular bi-weekly updates. It would be a pleasure to know what you all thought of the chapter. I understand it is a little fast paced, but there are plenty of holes to fill in still. Questions, comments, etc. are welcome. As are reviews (both good and bad)!

Hope you're all having a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Heartless. Hateful. Cruel. Cold.

All words to describe what Kyouya Ootori was. He sat in his office at the Japanese headquarters, isolated from everyone. His family, his former-friends, even his employees. He worked solo, without the help of anyone, not even a secretary. Aside from the papers on his desk, the double monitors and name plate, there stood one picture frame.

It was proof that he still had sentiment of the seven people who stood smiling in the photo. He never thought about them often, because he did not allow himself to do so. It was just a reminder, a hint to let him know that he was not completely isolated. Did he miss them? No. He did not. It was more of something he could not quite explain. He just liked seeing it.

He liked seeing her.

He wondered where she was, what she was doing.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he missed her. He, for the lack of a better word, cared for her.

Kyouya looked at the time. 10:30 PM. He was still in the office, while everyone else had left. Perhaps it was time to take a break, and by break, it meant checking up on her.

How was she? What was she doing? Where?

Haruhi was still at Harvard Law, interning at Richard Parsons at New York City. Information was easy to find, especially for him. Was it wrong? Did he infringe on her privacy? Perhaps. But he did not feel guilty, not when knowing that she had someone else taking care of her and not him. It was none of his business to know what she was doing, but he couldn't help it.

He was still infatuated with her.

She was his first mistake.

* * *

"Interns?" Victoria asked, as she sat in her leather office chair. "Give the kid to someone else, I work alone. You and I both know that."

Her boss sighed. Only she would have the guts to defy her own boss, being picky and refusing orders. But what could he do? Richard could not deny that she was a fantastic employee, and earned the right to do so. She had an incredible work ethic, and knew how to close the deal without batting an eye. She was a star in the law firm.

"She specifically asked for _you._ At least look at her file, it's quite impressive," he tried to convince her.

"Well _I _specifically ask that I don't have to baby sit these little interns."  
"You were an intern once."

"I was. And I interned under someone very special, one who _hand-picked_ me to work under him. This kid won't be doing anything more than photocopying and getting everyone coffee," Victoria snapped. "I don't need a dog to do measly tasks."

"I think you'll like her."  
"I think you're better off getting out of my office or you won't be getting this $40 million deal to be closed by yours truly."

Richard sighed and shook his head. The woman was stubborn, and she had an ego. He placed the file on her desk and gave her a pleading look before leaving her alone.

Victoria rolled her eyes and pushed the file aside before getting ready to get out of the office. Her client was waiting.

* * *

Haruhi watched from afar, seeing the man who gave her the opportunity to intern under the best firms of the country speak to Victoria Alistair. It was rumoured that her mentor was Michael Skroff, the man behind the scenes of every powerful or influential figure. The man controlled the media without the blink of an eye; the man won the most mind-bending cases in court and most of all: he was a legend in the law industry.

His only protégé was Victoria Alistair before he disappeared into retirement.

But she, his only protégé, decided to become a corporate lawyer and she was damn well at her job. Surely, she had tricks up her sleeve that she did not share with others. And if Haruhi could not get to Michael Skroff herself, Victoria Alistair was her best bet.

She too, was ambitious. She wanted to be a lawyer, just like her mother and Haruhi decided not to settle for anything less than the best.

The young intern watched as Victoria got up to leave her office, without looking at her file. She made her way towards the elevator with her high heels. Her suit was pristine; her hair was high in a pony tail. Victoria was professional in every way, even her make up was perfected to the very tee. It attracted just enough attention to gain someone's interest, yet not enough attention to place the spotlight on her. The woman walked right past Haruhi who was still in the midst of observing her.

Haruhi rushed over to the elevator, catching the same one. She earned a questioning glare from the woman almost to say it was obvious that Haruhi did not fit in within the office. She stood out like a sore thumb.

"Miss… Alistair," Haruhi began. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She offered her hand.

Victoria looked to her side and eyed the girl, it was common courtesy to shake one's hand and Victoria was not raised without manners. She gave a small smile and a nod. "Is there anything I can help you with Miss Fujioka?"

"I understand that you must be busy and that you may not have seen my files, but I truly hope to have the chance to intern un—"

"—You don't seem like the type to enjoy rambling, Miss Fujioka. You want to intern under me you say? It is much easier to be blunt with me than anyone else. I am not a client," Victoria was quick to intervene. She did not want someone sucking up to her, nor did she like wasting time. It was easy to tell that the kid was not as good with words when it came to meandering her way around to get what she wanted. Victoria had done it herself years ago. It was much too fake.

"Yes, I do want to intern under you," Haruhi admitted. "You and Michael Skroff…"

"If you think I'm passing on what I have learned from him, you are terribly wrong. Although I have learned valuable skills, it is not applicable to what I do now."  
"How could it not? He was… and still is a legend."

Victoria gave a smile to the young girl, shaking her head. "You're so naïve, it's almost adorable."

They reached the outside of the skyscraper, outside to the busy streets of New York City. The loud noise of cars honking, and people speaking, it truly was a busy city. A busy city for a busy girl, and that was what Victoria loved about it.

It was time for her to take her leave. "Find someone else, Miss Fujioka. I do not believe I am qualified to mentor you, nor do I think you're ready to be under someone like me. Have a good day," Victoria curtly said.

Haruhi stood on the streets of New York, still trying to process what had happened.

* * *

Victoria went home after a long day of work. Her apartment was quite spacious, despite her being the only one living there. If she could afford luxury, she never saw why not. It was an open-concept design, no privacy except for the bathroom. It worked best for someone who lived alone, with no guests at all. No one knew where she lived, except for two people.

Her father and her brother. The rest of the world was out of the question.

She may not have been at work, but she certainly still had work to do. Victoria was a workaholic. Slept late, woke up early, and took runs in the mornings before going off to work again. Was it boring? It must've seemed boring to many, but Victoria had learned to like the dull days of paperwork and negotiating. People depended on her, and likewise, she depended on others.

As of course, they were the ones paying her, and money was certainly a motivation factor.

Was that being shallow? Victoria had come to the conclusion that everyone was shallow to a certain degree. It was the sad truth that the world had come to live by. Years ago, while she was still contemplating on going to Yale or the Tisch School of Arts, she had realized the many truths of the harsh society she had lived in.

Dreams were petty things for people that did not see reality. Hope was for people who had given up. Friends were only used for mutual benefits.

Pessimistic would be a great way to describe what she was. She was pessimistic with low expectations of the world, but with a work ethic and ambition that no one could compare to.

Why? People never stopped to wonder why. No one analyzed her to such a degree. She never allowed them to.

Victoria sat comfortably by her desk, the long glass desk with her laptop and various files placed over it. She came across one that managed to slip into her pile of cases.

_Haruhi Fujioka_, it read. Victoria sighed. She decided to give the girl a chance. If her files were truly impressive then perhaps she would consider the girl.

She was Japanese. Victoria spoke Japanese too. Logically speaking, their conversations could be easily concealed within their office if need be. Secretive and exclusive, that was how Victoria worked. She did not like to share. There were perks to this girl.

But the question was: how trustworthy would she be? Victoria, herself took years to build upon the trust with her own mentor. He was never easy to win over, and neither would she.

Haruhi's grades were spectacular, it had reminded Victoria of herself when she was younger. Funnily enough, the two were not that far apart in age. She skimmed down her University and LSATs, to her high school.

_Ouran Academy_

An Ouran graduate. Now wasn't that interesting. Victoria was not an Ouran Graduate herself, but it certainly was a small world. Perhaps the two girls had more in common than what she had initially thought.

But what irked Victoria were Haruhi's points of interest. It was _prosecution_. All her classes pointed towards _prosecution_. Why? Why did she want to intern under a corporate lawyer when she clearly wanted to be a prosecutor? And what made her the most perplexed was seeing that the _Ouran High School Host Club_ was listed as an extracurricular while she was attending the Academy.

The _Host_ club, where all the pretty boys were. The long brown hair and the large eyes of the young woman she saw certainly did not seem like she fitted in such a group. On top of that, Victoria hadn't remembered hearing her name at all while she attended Ouran.

It must have been after she had left the school. But even so, a _girl_ in a Host Club. That was amusing. Although it certainly piqued her interest, it was not enough to let the girl under her wing. Being part of a Host Club was nothing more than a trivia fact.

Victoria placed the file aside. Now was not the time to muse over minor matters.

* * *

Kyouya sat patiently in the hotel café, and as always he was the early one. He waited for his friends while he typed away on his laptop, paying no attention to his surroundings. He said he wouldn't have much time to spare. It was a quick hello-goodbye meeting. To be honest, he didn't even want to show up.

Yet the annoying blonde would never stop pestering him. Kyouya's ears perked up when he heard her laugh. He looked up to see them hand in hand, with large smiles plastered on their faces. They were together. They had been since the end of high school.

Kyouya kept his face expressionless as they approached the table, and gestured for his high school mates to sit.

"Mon ami, j'ai te manqué!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hello Tamaki," Kyouya greeted. He turned to Haruhi and gave a small nod. "And Haruhi."

Haruhi only smiled. Her hair had grown out and it looked as though she had gotten off work, seeing as she was still dressed in business attire. He checked the time. 5 PM. That sounded about right, most people had gotten off work.

Their conversation, or rather, Tamaki's rambling had gone on for most of their meeting. Kyouya however, was more interested in what the girl had to say. She piqued his interest more than anyone he knew. He patiently waited before Tamaki turned the conversation over to Haruhi. She began talking about Law School and her field of work.

"I got the intern position at Richard Parsons," Haruhi announced. "Although it certainly was not what I had thought."

"How so?" Kyouya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's this particular lawyer I wanted to work with," Haruhi began. "She's… rather difficult to deal with."

"If you require any assistance…" the Shadow King offered.

"No, no," Haruhi shook her head. "I can handle her."

Tamaki placed a hand over hers. "If you need anything…"  
"I know," Haruhi said, smiling. She had such wonderful people in her life, reaching out to help. It was reassuring after the cold encounter earlier in the day.

The Shadow King could not help but to satisfy his curiosity. "Who is _she_?"  
"Victoria Alistair. The one who represents the large corporations, the politicians… anyone famous, really."

Tamaki tilted his head at the name. "She sounds familiar."

"She's also a socialite… makes appearances at philanthropist events… she's quite famous herself," Haruhi tried describing her.

"But why? Why would you want to intern under her?" Tamaki couldn't fathom the reason. The woman certainly was not of Haruhi's circle of comfort.

"Nothing wrong with taking the opportunity to learn from someone who has learned from the best, no?" Haruhi looked over to Kyouya. He was the one who taught her that. Never fail to seize an opportunity. The Shadow King gave a slight nod.

Haruhi only saw Kyouya as a big brother of some sort. A friend, but never one close enough to start something more. It was purely platonic, even after all these years. It just never happened. No spark, no attraction. Just a mutual understanding with one another.

Kyouya was not sure where he stood in their relationship. In fact he never thought about it until the couple had been formed. It was too late. Even if he had acknowledged any feelings, it would not have mattered. Nothing mattered. He was just another heartless, cold and calculating man as described by the world.

She had made him feel vulnerable in ways that she would never know.

And that was the weakness he hoped no one would discover.

* * *

The windows overlooked the skyline of New York, yet the woman never took the time to appreciate the view. Employees were to report to work 30 minutes ago, yet there were people still settling into their work schedule. While the lawyer was already heavily concentrated in the paperwork. A knock on glass door caught her attention.

"Morning, Miss Alistair," Haruhi stood by the doorway. "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Victoria sighed. "I'm sure your assistance is required elsewhere," she politely replied.

"But I insist." Haruhi did not budge. Victoria raised an eyebrow and waited. The girl was stubborn. The lawyer gestured for the girl to take a seat across from her. Haruhi closed the door and walked over towards the woman.

"You don't mind if I'm blunt, do you?" Victoria asked.  
"Not at all. I am the same."  
"Learn to fix that. Being blunt is sometimes not appreciated."  
"But you…" Haruhi tried to speak.  
"Depending on the circumstances, Miss Fujioka," Victoria explained.

Miss Alistair leaned back on her seat, observing the girl. She did not look uncomfortable when it came to attention. Victoria's piercing eyes were not ones to ignore.

"Do you understand what _I_ do?"  
"You're… a corporate lawyer, of course. You represent the—"  
"No. More than that."  
"You close deals, negoti—"  
"What do you think of this job? Your thoughts? Opinions?" Victoria gave no chance for Haruhi to speak. It was obvious Haruhi did not understand. She had much to learn about what Victoria did. The paperwork was just a façade.

"I… find it interesting," Haruhi cautiously explained.  
"You find my _work_ interesting, or do you find _me_ interesting? Because I'm inclined to believe you're only here to learn about me, and perhaps, my mentor, Mr Skroff."

Haruhi stopped. The woman was not one to fool. Even if she hadn't lied, Victoria would have understood what she was thinking. It was frightening. That smile on her face, even if it was one of triumph, it looked the slightest bit malicious. She was one dangerous woman.

"Your silence speaks volumes, my dear," Victoria spoke after letting her words sink in. "You seem to have more of an interest towards prosecution than corporate law. I don't understand why you aren't working under a DA."

"Skroff was a DA, was he not?" Haruhi made her point. Victoria's smile grew larger. Finally, progress. The lawyer finally began to understand her motive.

"Briefly, yes," Victoria answered. "Then he turned to a consultant, and, well… you know the rest. He was vital to crack the largest cases in history, be it murder, treason, embezzlement… he's a legend."

"And you studied under him," Haruhi pointed out. "You could be doing the same. Why aren't you?"

"I believe that is none of your business," Victoria calmly replied. "Miss Fujioka, I don't think it is worth being here. I have nothing to offer you."

"You have plenty to offer, Miss Alistair."  
"My apologies, I mean to rephrase that. I don't want to offer you anything."

Haruhi grew angry. "And why not? I am more than qualified to be in this office, under you." Her rising voice did not faze Victoria one bit. It seemed as though she was anticipating such a reaction. She was always a few steps ahead.

"If you can not control your temper, how will you ever do well in court? You have much to learn. I just can't be bothered to baby sit someone," Victoria shrugged. "I work best alone, and you, my dear have potential. But I won't be the one helping you fulfill that."

A knock on the door was heard, someone poked their head through the door. "A case for you," they announced before quickly placing the files on the desk. Victoria wasted no time in taking a look. It was a merge.

A merge between one of their clients and the Ootori Corporation. The paperwork had been sent, but it was up to her to negotiate the terms between the two companies. Victoria did not like the fact of dealing with the Ootori. Yet luck was strangely on her side today.

Haruhi still waited patiently, looking calmer than she was a few minutes ago. She had composed herself. Victoria could only assume that the young lady was still burning with anger. After all, Victoria knew how spiteful her attitude was. The lawyer looked up from her case files.

"Still want a job? Deal with the Ootori Corporation," Victoria passed over the files to Haruhi.

"A-alone?" Haruhi stuttered as she tried to comprehend the files as quickly as possible.

Victoria only smiled. "I will certainly be there to supervise you, but you're doing the work."

"Shouldn't you be the one handl—"

"I thought you were the one eager to learn," she cut off. "Show me what you've got, perhaps your skills in Japanese may actually be useful."

Manipulation became second nature for Victoria. Of course, knowing Haruhi's connection to Ouran and their Host Club was certainly a perk. A chance for the girl to shine, or think she had done so. An excuse for Victoria to take Haruhi under her wing, and perhaps, use her for information. Was that cruel? Unethical? Victoria had no shame. She did what she could.

It was a harsh world. Victoria was doing nothing more than fending for herself. It was the survival of the fittest.

And Victoria had the drive to survive more than anyone.

"Alright," Haruhi agreed.

* * *

It was just to her luck that the rain began pouring down 6 minutes before the board meeting began. Victoria stared at the grey clouds while the rain drops poured relentlessly before the group of professionals met. There were going to be businessmen, their lawyers, plenty of paper and cups of coffee placed on the long table.

She looked over to the intern who was obviously nervous. Haruhi paced around the room, fidgeting with herself and the papers in her hand.

"Don't be nervous," Victoria reassured. "The rain isn't going to hurt you."

"What makes you think I'm afraid of the rain?" Haruhi denied, taking a seat beside the lawyer. She tried taking deep breaths.

"Thunder, perhaps? You certainly don't seem fazed by the politicians or businessmen that step into the office." Victoria flipped over pages of the files one last time. It was never a bad idea to be prepared. Her peripheral vision revealed the shaking fingers of the girl beside her as she tried taking a sip of coffee.

"Don't," Victoria stopped Haruhi from taking a sip. "Your fingers will only shake even more from the caffeine. Get out and calm down. Stay out of this meeting, and I'll handle it."

"No, I… I can do this," the girl said. "I'll be fine."

Victoria took no chances. She shook her head at the girl. "You can't handle this. You can not stutter and you can not fumble. You need to stand your ground when negotiating. We do not back down, and you are not fit for this job."

"At least let me stay," Haruhi pleaded. She worked so hard for this project; she couldn't see to let it go.

"Then you sit and you stay quiet. You will not speak a word. Do you understand me?"

Haruhi nodded before turning towards the door. Their client had arrived, and Victoria immediately plastered a business smile over her face, treating their guest with utmost respect. It was a complete change in character in only a split second. Shortly after, a familiar face to Haruhi had shown up with two people by his side.

Kyouya Ootori walked in with the eerie aura he carried, enough to almost make Haruhi shiver like she did back in high school. Of course, the CEO would be present in a merge like this. Someone had to sign the documents, and it had to be him.

Victoria smiled and introduced herself once again to the Ootori. Her firm handshake was given to all three men, and welcomed their opposition to sit in the comfortable leather seats across from them. Haruhi watched carefully, listening to how Victoria handled the merge. Numbers were being thrown around, whispering from each side, the two sides revised clauses and it was an all around mess. Yet, somehow, everything had made sense.

"You can not be serious," Victoria scoffed. "Do you not know how much this technology is worth? At least five times the amount you're offering, do not push our limits."

"Our client is making the best offer there is, Miss Alistair. If you had some sense, and the best interest in your client, you would take this deal."

"No," Victoria refused. "We will not. Not when you're underestimating the potential of this product. This is _revolutionary_."

"_Revolutionary_? Please, the Ootori Corporation can whip that thing up in no time."

"Not if you are asking for the merge. Clearly, we have something you do not have. Do you and your client a favour and take our deal. Let us not waste anymore time," Victoria pushed over their files and leaned back in their seat. She gave a reassuring nod to their client before looking over to the Ootori.

His eyes were fixed on something else, or rather _someone_ else. His eyes were fixed on the little intern to her side. It was hard not to ignore. Victoria was quick to spot details, to observe each little bit of the Ootori. He was dangerous. However, as bright as Haruhi was, she did not notice.

She was oblivious to the eyes that had been fixed on her the whole time. Haruhi, instead, was looking at Victoria, noting each detail and learning best from example. Perhaps it would have been a good lesson to teach if she were a little more observant on her surroundings. Haruhi noticed Victoria raising an eyebrow at her, almost as if to tell her to stop staring. Haruhi immediately turned towards their opposition, watching her old high school classmate as he spoke about terms with his own lawyers. A brief moment of eye contact was made between the two.

And in that brief moment, Victoria had noticed something. A slight glimmer in the Ootori's eyes, the way his lips perked up, even in the most miniscule way, but it meant something. It was probably a completely insane and irrational deduction, but for once, perhaps, it was his weakness.

To think his weakness was a woman. Not even a woman, but a naïve little intern that still did not understand the harsh reality of the world. It perplexed her. Victoria's lips perked up herself, triumphant in her discovery. Her instinct was rarely wrong.

"We'll take it."

Papers were signed. Another round of firm handshakes and fake smiles. A closed deal.

It was a good day.

* * *

Victoria sat in the wooden chair in a small café after work hours. Her laptop was placed on the side with papers and her coffee scattered over the table. Office hours were over, but that never meant her work was over. She looked up from her laptop, spotting a head of raven hair. It couldn't be. Not when there were plenty of upscale, expensive cafes around New York City.

It was strange, having him so close. Years ago, she would never imagined being on nearly the same level as the Ootori; much less even see him face to face. Even having a conversation with him was out of the question. He had this aura of elitism, one that Victoria had always admired and also one that she envied. Victoria had longed to be respected over years. She wanted to be someone others would look up to, one that everyone wanted to be.

But the question _why_ was never answered. To many, Victoria seemed to be the girl-next-door, the sweet one that everyone got along with. Yet to her colleagues and to anyone who had seen her work, they would have described her to be driven to a degree with such passion, it was almost terrifying.

Someone sat in front of her as Victoria had a brief moment of dozing off in her thoughts.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so often, Miss Alistair?" his smooth voice glided over the soft jazzy music playing in the background. Victoria composed herself quickly before replying to the person.

"Mr Ootori, I wasn't expecting you to be here," Victoria replied. "I assume that you are seeking out Miss Fujioka? I sent her home as she looked unwell. Perhaps she had forgotten to tell you about the cancelled appointment."

Kyouya looked at the auburn haired woman. She had large brown eyes, with a small pointed nose and a petite face. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and her collarbones were exposed as well as part of her shoulders. She had taken off her blazer and placed it on her chair while she worked comfortably. His eyes could not find the answer to how she would have possibly known about his appointment with Haruhi earlier in the day.

"Forgive me for making preposterous assumptions, Mr Ootori. I was under the impression that the two of you had something other than a professional relationship."  
"And what do you mean by that?" Kyouya did not like the phrase _other than a professional relationship._  
Victoria raised an eyebrow. "If you wish for me to clarify what I had meant, I had thought you two were friends at the very least."

He misunderstood. That never happened. Ootoris did not merely _misunderstand_ things. There was tension between them. No matter how much they covered up their words, it was impossible to ignore the rising anxiety between the two. They knew they were not being themselves; they were dishonest and wore masks. But they did not trust each other. Not in the slightest to even show a fragment of what was underneath them.

"Miss Alistair, I will not waste your time," Kyouya began. "I personally request that you provide Haruhi with the utmost—"

"—From what I know, Mr Ootori, and with all due respect, Miss Fujioka is not the type to appreciate others vouching for her. She is a woman of great integrity. She does not need your praise, nor do I. I treat her the way I will treat her. Miss Fujioka approached me, not the other way around. She follows _my_ rules, _my_ orders and _my_ teachings. If she has an issue, she comes to _me._"

Victoria watched as his eyes narrowed at her. Even an idiot could tell that she had offended him. It was a bad idea, a _terrible_ idea. The way his sharp eyes watched her like a hawk and the glare he gave to her was frightening. It was clear why he was called the Shadow King, the devil. But even Victoria knew his tricks all too well. She did not allow any form of emotion on her face. No weakness was to be shown.

Victoria did not take bribes. Nor did she like having others tell her what to do, or how to do her job. She was petty, and egoistic. Just like him. Was it too late to backtrack? No. She refused; she was not going to apologize. Not when he was the one on his high horse all the time.

Victoria always had a grudge against the man. Hearing how _perfect,_ how _flawless _and how _gorgeous_ he was. She was sick of it. She could regret her actions later. But it didn't seem like it was likely that the man would ever be her client, she did not want to represent the Ootori Corporation anyway. He had his own team of corporate lawyers, the irritating Harvard dimwits.

But she could not deny the amount of power he had. He could make or break her career.

"Do not be offended, Mr Ootori. I would not tell you how to run your company, and likewise, you should not be the one telling me how to do my job," Victoria relented. She kept her voice monotonous. "I leave you to what you are best at alone, and I ask for you to do the same."

Kyouya propped up his glasses as his stiff shoulders relaxed slightly. "I was making a suggestion, Miss Alistair." Victoria almost scoffed at his response. Was that his way of apologizing? It was cowardly. He could not even acknowledge his mistake.

"In that case, may I suggest something to you?" Victoria slyly asked.

The Ootori raised an eyebrow. This woman had taken him off guard. What else did she have to offer? Obviously she was not a threat, just… amusement. The type of person you wanted to know about. Irresistible. Forbidden. Alluring. The aura she had could not be avoided. She fascinated him, just like Haruhi had. But the two women were so different, yet so enticing.

"I am listening," Kyouya said.  
"Get rid of your corporate lawyers. Those dimwits from Harvard are overrated," she snapped.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Just a suggestion," Victoria smirked.

Outspoken, confident, fearless. Kyouya had understood what made her so attractive to many. Needless to say, he believed that it took much more than her beauty and her assertiveness to attract _him_ of all people.

Victoria was tempted to roll her eyes, but she could not. Her actions spoke louder than her words, and despite her harsh words, she was careful not to offend him further with any small gestures. She was after all, dealing with the Ootori. There was a line that should not be crossed. She was blunt, but fair. He offended her, while she was only responding in the same way. It was an eye for an eye.

Kyouya left that day, feeling more driven than ever.

He was hooked by her charm no matter how much he denied it.

* * *

"_New assignment," Richard Parsons marched into her office to place a folder on her desk.  
"Assignment? Not a case?" Victoria looked over her files.  
"You speak fluent Japanese, don't you?" her boss asked.  
"No," Victoria denied. "What made you think so?" she lied.  
"What about your intern?"  
"Oh, her. Yes, she does. Born and raised in Japan and graduated from the infamous Ouran Academy. What is it?"  
"Potential clients. Ouran Academy Reunion, rich and famous, you know the drill."  
Victoria paused. She did not like the thought of going to Japan. "No."  
"No? What do you mean no? You've never refused a case."  
"Well, now I have," Victoria smoothly replied. _

First class seats, a cup of wine and plenty of room to relax. The pilot announced their descent in 30 minutes time. The girl beside her had a large smile on her face.

"Excited to be home?" Victoria closed the book she read and looked outside the window to see the city below.

"I've missed Japan," Haruhi admitted. "What made you change your mind?" Haruhi knew that Victoria had refused to take the case initially.

Victoria shrugged. "None of your business, my dear." She gulped the last of her wine and handed it to the flight attendant. Perhaps the alcohol would help the growing melancholy of feelings subside. The moment they got off the flight meant that she could not break apart, she was solid. There will be no weakness shown.

* * *

Kyouya looked at the invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the Ouran Reunion, Ootori Kyouya._

The Ootori contemplated on the pros and cons of the event. He certainly wanted to reconnect with his former classmates, his proposals on the various therapeutic centres required real estate and construction companies. Working in association with them would certainly be a good opportunity. Yet, a part of him felt as though it was not necessary. Flying out to New York City tonight would save a bit of time when it came to preparing for his presentation to investors on the biotechnology research he had planned for.

He donned on his suit for the night and decided that perhaps, it would be the best for the company. It was going to be quick. A hello and goodbye encounter with his former classmates, dropping a few hints and offering a very intriguing business deal. Simple enough.

After all, how could he possibly refuse to show up? The ladies tonight would surely be disappointed without the Ootori.

* * *

Victoria checked her make up a few times in the mirror before stepping out of the washroom in her lace dress. It was short, showing off her long, beautiful legs but covered up the rest of her body, hugging her figure. Her bangs were clipped back, giving the slight poof above her head. Her gladiator heels strapped onto her feet, adding a pop of colour to her monotonous outfit of the night. Her smoky eye make up was flawless to the tee.

Aesthetically pleasing, check.

List of people to network with, check.

Phone, wallet, hotel card key, check.

Business cards, check.

She smiled to the mirror. Acceptable.

One final look on the research she had done, and she was ready to go. Victoria always did her homework. How else would she be able to have a conversation with the rich and famous? Small talk only went so far, she needed to be memorable. She was given a list of people to reel in.

Victoria navigated her way easily through the school. The familiar art halls were nostalgic to her, but she fought the urge to peek into the dance studio. The destination was the Third Music Room. The room that she had always hated while she was in high school. The room filled with the people that ruined their orchestra rehearsals, with the sounds of breaking vases, squealing teenaged girls and all sorts of unruly noises.

She was never the one to make a grand entrance. She waited on her prey, strategically planning the best way to hunt and kill. Patience was key. Haruhi was a natural. Victoria watched as the girl had others flocking towards her. Haruhi was lucky. She attracted attention with ease. Victoria however, had to learn the skill from the very beginning.

All attention directed at the door when the Ootori stepped in. Heads turned, people fell silent. The Shadow King had arrived. He was the competition. The guests were their prey. The outcome of the battle between the two was still unknown.

Now was no longer the time to hesitate. Victoria got started on the job and began approaching the heirs and heiresses. A fake smile, feeding their ego and sly hints were the perfect concoction to reel these young men and women in. They were easy prey, much easier than those that had been in the business long enough.

But that was not the goal. The goal was to reel in the big names, _their parents_. Heirs and heiresses meant nothing when they were not the CEO.

The Ootori was an exception. He was the youngest and the only CEO out of the entire room. Surely, that attracted much attention. Everyone was still in the midst of their schooling or still learning the ropes. Others were beginning to marry into respective families before starting their job as the heads of their companies.

And Victoria certainly did not fit in as a mere lawyer, but neither did Haruhi. But the former-host had the help of her boyfriend, the Suoh. The loud, attention seeker. Victoria worked alone, piquing the interest of everyone instead. She too, had a crowd gathered around her in no time.

Kyouya could not help but to notice the auburn hair. It was so distinct, so vibrant in the middle of the room. The woman had skill, and he could not deny it. It was like the last time, where she stole his thunder. Perhaps it was time to break up her little moment of joy before she became too obnoxious.

"Why hello there, Miss Alistair," Kyouya swiftly made his way into the crowd, facing Victoria with his host club smile.

The woman gave a slight nod to acknowledge his presence as the crowd's attention shifted towards the Ootori. She exhaled quietly out of frustration, and slipped her way out of the large crowd. Fighting for attention never looked good. Attention was earned, if people did not want to give you their attention there was no point in trying.

Victoria looked down onto her list of targets. Fifty out of fifty. She called it a night. Victoria looked over to her intern, who was still graciously enjoying herself with her irritating blonde boyfriend. She would find her way back. But for Victoria, it was enough. She was sick of it.

Quietly, she stepped out of the Third Music Room.

And just when she thought she hadn't caught the eye of anyone, Victoria had caught most dangerous man of all.

* * *

**A/N: **My apologies, I know it's a long chapter. I'm still trying to set up the story, and hopefully you guys can get the feel of Victoria's character. :) I know there isn't a lot of interaction between our Shadow King and Victoria, but there will be. And yes, I have been playing around with Haruhi and Kyouya's relationship, but do not fret, these two will not end up together. It will strictly be Kyouya x Victoria. Please let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated.

And thank you to those that have added this story to their alerts and favourites. :) You guys are wonderful.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kyouya noticed Haruhi talking to a group of hotel heirs and heiresses. She stuck by Tamaki for most of the night, smiling and garnering all the attention with ease. She was still the natural host, even if no one had recognized her from years before. He wanted to approach her, but he knew there would have been no point. Neither of them had much to say to each other except for the polite hello. He pulled his eyes away from her, with someone else grabbing his attention.

It was always the colour. The colour of her hair. It was so easy to spot her dark red hair that shifted to brown depending on the lighting. The way she moved quickly from person to person. Her feet were so light on the ground, like she danced her way across the room. He watched her, almost with eyes of admiration. But his curiosity got the better of him as the woman quietly sneaked out of the room. He found himself slipping away too.

The dark halls were lit by the moonlight that seeped through the large glass windows. He peered out the door, watching as the figure went into the adjacent music room. The vibration of her phone echoed into the halls before she stepped into privacy to take the call.

"_What do you mean? No, you will do as I say. I don't care if you're my boss, this is my case. I call the shots. Call the woman and make it clear that we are not backing off," _Victoria's sharp voice whispered on the other side of the door. _"I will do the job myself if you're too much of a coward. I'm serious."_

Silence. Just pure silence as Kyouya tried to hear what was being said on the other side of the music room door.

"_I know what I'm doing. Don't give me that bullshit about being my boss. You and I both know I could leave and find a job anywhere else in America. Do not forget the deal. I want to see my nameplate changed by the time I'm back."_

"_I've done what I needed to do. Case files on my desk are also finished. I've e-mailed you a few more documents I've written up. I need a break."_ With that, Victoria abruptly hung up and opened the creaking music room door. They still hadn't gotten that fixed. She smirked and remembered the times that the conductor would give a glare to those that tried slipping in quietly during rehearsal.

She stiffened at the sight of someone who stood by the doorway. Although the halls were dark, it was not difficult to tell that the Ootori was standing by the door without shame.

"Eavesdropping is quite rude isn't it, Mr Ootori?" Victoria posed the rhetoric question with malice. What did he want from her? She narrowed her eyes. She had the right to do so.

"What do you possibly mean by that, Miss Alistair?"  
"The mighty Ootori caught eavesdropping, and he can't even choke out a simple apology?" Victoria shook her head at him like he was a child.  
"How do you even have the audacity to speak like that?" the Ootori's voice had gotten considerably louder.  
"How do you even have the audacity to forget your own manners?" Victoria shot back. "Get off your high horse, Mr Ootori. Everyone can't please you all the time."

It was the alcohol talking. It was not often that Victoria spoke without thinking, but the sight of the smirk on his face was too much. She had seen it since high school, she had watched him grow into a man, and she had watched as his ego grew beyond words. But wasn't she the same? Victoria refused to believe that her ego was as large or that she was as rude as he could be. She earned other people's respect, and he gained it just through the simple name of Ootori. How he could steal her thunder with just a simple hello was not fair. How he had the nerve to tell her that she was _only a senior associate _was still not appreciated. And how everyone thought he was _perfect_ when he was far from it.

"Good night, Mr Ootori," Victoria politely said before taking her leave. It was enough scolding for the night. If Kyouya Ootori had become her enemy after tonight, Victoria would find her own way to deal with it. She couldn't pretend to like him and to flatter him. He must have gotten that from everyone. The only way to appear fierce and indestructible was to challenge him.

Victoria still contemplated whether it was a good idea, but she couldn't care less. The man needed to be told off some day. If she needed to apologize...

Who was she kidding, she wasn't going to apologize.

* * *

Kyouya Ootori was never told off. He was never scolded by anyone else other than his father. Someone had bruised his ego. But it was strange. He did not want revenge, he wanted answers. What had driven someone like Victoria to dislike him to such a degree? He was not afraid of being undermined by anyone, he knew it was impossible. She will never be a threat, just a little fly that came around to bother him every so often.

He could not deny that he was the one to have provoked her first, and for that, he understood her dislike for him to a certain degree. But each time he came close to her, the more he began to realize her passion of hatred towards him. He had seen false smiles, received back-handed compliments and plenty of flattering words. Yet she... had much more to say. Each time she began, the quicker she was to stop herself from speaking too far. She opened up and closed herself right before he was able to analyze her any further.

Victoria was quick to shield herself. She acknowledged his toxicity and she understood the power he had. But no one besides Haruhi had been able to speak their mind to him. But no one besides Victoria had understood the power of an Ootori.

It was time to research on the woman. Kyouya took out his phone and searched through a few sources.

_Victoria Alistair_

_B. Sc (Psychology) – Yale University, J.D. – Yale School of Law  
LSAT score: 173  
Employment: Richard Parsons & Associates, New York City  
Michael Skroff, New York City  
Place of Residence: New York City, New York, USA  
Relatives: -  
Place/Date of Birth: -_

She was a mystery. Kyouya clicked on another link, the Law Journals that she had written as a student at Yale. Many were centred on international law, yet as she moved further into her years, her focus shifted to corporate law. Interesting, but useless information. Nothing else was to be found. Her tracks and past were covered. She really was no one of importance.

Or was she?

Kyouya's instinct couldn't help but tell him that she had so much more to offer. She kept secrets that he wanted to know, important or not. No information on the high school she graduated from, or her family members. Did she have none? Even her birthday was not listed.

The woman perplexed him, but not enough to deter him from his work.

She was simply nothing else but a source of amusement, a brain teaser or puzzle.

* * *

Victoria still walked down the long halls of Ouran, her heels making noise everywhere she went. She was still within eyeshot of the Ootori. It was a late night, but the woman certainly did not look tired. She made a left turn into the art hall. Not the exit.

Strange. She didn't seem to be lost either.

Victoria took off her shoes when she turned into the halls with the dance studio. One peek, she told herself, just one peek to see if anything had changed. Those countless hours dedicated to dancing in that one room... she had to see it while she had the chance. Her quiet steps contrasted from the loud creak of the entrance door.

Victoria rolled her eyes. The school was incredibly rich but they couldn't fix the damn doors from creaking? The door opened to reveal the mirrored walls, the barre, and the large glass windows that made the room light up with sunshine during the day... nothing had changed. The floor was still shining with wax, smooth as ever to make their movements as graceful as possible.

She felt like she was home.

It had been so long. The seemingly empty room meant so much more to her than anyone else. It was where her dreams were born. It was where she gained hope for a future of elegance, of beauty and dedication. They were petty, childish dreams that still stood at the back of her head.

She walked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard. She remembered taking her breaks by just admiring the beauty of the fountain and maze. The way the flowers bloomed and the birds flew... those were the days where she was the naive little girl who believed that her future was going to be ballet. It felt like her entire childhood.

It was in this same room, where she said goodbye to all of it.

Victoria turned around, barefooted to find the Ootori standing there again.

"Were you a dancer here?" he asked.  
"Were you always a stalker?" she snapped back after putting herself together. "It's none of your business."

Victoria quickly walked out of the room, hoping that the Ootori hadn't seen her looking so exposed, so _out of it_. She didn't know what the Ootori could possibly tell from that brief moment, but it would surely come to something.

She did not want people knowing. She did not want others to know who she was. She did not want to be understood. Victoria protected herself that way, with her walls of steel.

The Ootori quickly caught up with her while she slipped on her shoes. She couldn't walk outside barefooted, of course. Kyouya watched as she scrambled to get on her shoes, refusing his hand to balance. It was impressive, to be quite honest. Her sense of balance was better than most.

"I believe we said our goodbyes earlier, Mr Ootori. Why are you still here?" Victoria calmly said.  
"Miss Alistair, _you_ said your goodbye. I was not quite done with you."  
"Then is there anything I can help you with?" she urged him to get to the point.

He paused for a moment, trying to read her expression before asking. Emotionless. Her soft eyes from the dance studio had immediately turned into glaring and frightening ones. Did he see her at a vulnerable moment? Perhaps that was just his luck.

"Why do you hate me, Miss Alistair?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow. The man should have caught onto her dislike towards him eons ago, and he asks now, after midnight, outside in the cold.

"And from where did you possibly come to such a conclusion?" her monotonous voice dripped with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Is it envy? Jealousy? My success over yours?" he bluntly listed possible reasons. Kyouya Ootori had no shame. No consideration for the other party's emotions. It was no wonder why people called him heartless and cold.

Victoria took a deep breath. He was gauging a reaction out of her. He wanted to make her irritated so he could have the last laugh, knowing it was true. Victoria only smiled.

"Why do you care, Mr Ootori? You and I both know I'm certainly not of any concern. Where's the merit? Or were you just looking for an ego boost?"  
"It was a simple question, Miss Alistair."  
"It was a request to say that you're better than me in every way possible, sir," she corrected.  
"Ah, so you do admit that I am better than you," Kyouya nodded his head in satisfaction.

He was impossible to work with. Victoria slowly shook her head at the Ootori.

"Can I be honest with you, Mr Ootori?" Victoria sighed.  
"Why, of course."

"Haruhi will never return your feelings. You two just do not click. You will never be able to understand her like Tamaki does. Stop wasting your time," the woman slowly explained. She didn't think she would have been using her weapon so quickly, but she had the advantage. Haruhi was his weakness.

Victoria watched as the Ootori stood there speechless. He had no words. He was silent, for once in his life. Victoria did not feel triumphant. She never did when she hurt anyone, but it had to be done. Victoria did not allow herself to be vulnerable to anyone.

"Nonsense," Kyouya denied.  
"Not nonsense, Mr Ootori. The way you look at her… the way you long for her attention. Luckily, only I notice these small details, so I suppose your secret is safe with me," Victoria shrugged.  
"It is impossible to deduct—"  
"—Don't try using your logic on me. When _I know_, I'm _right._"

Kyouya glared at the woman. _Now_ was the time he felt threatened. His instinct told him that she was dangerous, but he never listened until this very moment. But what was she going to do with the information? Oh, the infamous Shadow King has feelings. Like the world would believe her.

But he felt vulnerable.

The second person he ever felt vulnerable to was in front of him, and it was not a good feeling. The worst part was: she knew he felt vulnerable, while Haruhi did not. She was able to attack him in ways no one else could. The woman played her cards well.

"I am not here to ruin you, your image, or your company. You have not done anything to hurt my career. I play fairly, Mr Ootori. The more you provoke me, the more you try to play or toy with my emotions, the more I will do the same to you. Likewise, you hurt my career, or you hurt my reputation, it will come back to you ten-fold."

Kyouya scoffed. "Ten fold? What would you possibly do to undermine the Ootori Corporation?"

"I may not be as powerful as you, Mr Ootori. But I will have my ways, and I am not afraid to use them."  
"I have the advantage."  
"You do," Victoria admitted. "You have the advantage over everything, but what do I have? Nothing. Nothing but understanding your thoughts, your ways, and your steps more than anyone else. Do _not_ test me."  
"Likewise, I can dig up any secrets you have. Anything to undermine you and anything to hurt you. You should not be testing me either, Miss Alistair."

"But do you understand me? Do you know what I am thinking right now? Can you figure out my next step?" Victoria challenged. "Mr Ootori, I know you're feeling vulnerable and threatened. You're trying to play the same game as I do, but you can not. You're at the disadvantage because no one can understand you like I do. Emotionally, you're confused. You don't know what to do with Haruhi, and you feel anger towards me. You feel as though I am stepping all over you because I know. I am _not_. I am proving a point."

Kyouya was speechless for the second time during the night. She put his feelings into words. He placed his feelings at the back of his mind as they continuously tried to be interpreted. Emotions were difficult to deal with, and she was right. His emotions were things he did not understand. Kyouya never knew how to place a finger on what he felt.

"Let me make it clear to you. I am not here to hurt you. I am not here to tell you what to do with your company, because quite frankly, it is none of my business. However, I am here to warn you. Do not get in _my_ way, and I will not get into yours."

Victoria waited for a few moments to let her words sink in. And when the Ootori reluctantly nodded, she quickly left.

It was a truce.

For now.

* * *

Defeat.

That was not in his vocabulary. Kyouya Ootori was not defeated. He was challenged, he told himself. Being challenged was certainly not being defeated. The Shadow King sat boringly on the airplane as his flight travelled to London.

All research was done, his files were ready and all there was to do was waiting for the flight to land. It wasn't for another 3 hours. He sat back in the leather seat and tried sleeping.

"_Do not get in my way and I will not get into yours."_

Who did that woman think she was? Kyouya's eyes snapped open with irritation. She was preventing him from sleeping with that one phrase. Her sharp voice rang in his ears like she was above him. _No one_ was above an Ootori. He paused. Was he, himself implying that she was better? Just because she made a few deductions that could not even be proved by any evidence? Kyouya was not going to let anybody under his skin. She was just another socialite. Not a threat, just a woman with a sharp tongue.

She was nothing to worry about.

But his fingers were already on the job, looking for Victoria Alistair and every single piece of information about her. Kyouya was not taking any chances. Something about this woman made him think that she would be his downfall.

Nothing about her childhood could be found. Victoria's files were all from her time during Yale and beyond. Kyouya rolled his eyes. _Yale. _Second best to Harvard. The two schools were rivals after all. Yale had done multiple stories on her for their newspaper. There were quotes from her as Concert Master in Orchestra, President of the Debate team and even photos of her on the website were found.

Her sweet smile plastered on her face as she stood in the midst of her team mates, the only difference: her hair. It was a vibrant red colour. It seemed as though she had always grabbed attention, especially with her hair. She must have toned down the colour after becoming a lawyer. Being too flashy in the office was looked down upon.

She was flawless. Everything about her was perfect. Her beauty, her intelligence, and her work in the community.

But the most flawless people were the people that had the most to hide.

* * *

Victoria rang the doorbell. Two weeks off. It wasn't exactly approved by her boss, but he had gotten used to her ways of disappearing in and out of the office. She did her job well, and her performance was impeccable. She deserved breaks. Or at least, Victoria thought so.

A man opened the door, looking tired as usual.

"Hey Dad," she greeted. The man opened up his arms for a hug to which Victoria gladly returned.  
"You didn't tell me you were coming."  
"Surprise," Victoria said. She smiled, a real one this time. Her father let her into the small home that she had grown up in.

Victoria sat by the kitchen table as her father made a cup of tea for her. Nothing had changed. He had photos of his children everywhere. She peered over one that hung on the wall. She was wearing a graduation gown, and holding her diploma. Her brother was on one side, while her Dad stood on the other. Graduation was a good day.

"How is work?" he asked when placing the warm beverage down in front of his daughter.  
"Okay," she replied. Victoria never told her dad much about her job. "Just lots of paperwork, the usual."

The older man nodded. He watched as his daughter took a sip from her cup. She looked just like her mother.

"Dad?" Victoria snapped him out of his gaze. "You alright?"  
"Fine," he reassured. "You just look so much like your mother."

Victoria stiffened. "Dad, she's not my mom. She's a stranger."

Her father sighed and shook his head. "She gave birth to you. She named you. She raised you while I was gone. She is your mother no matter what you say, my lovely girl."  
"Stop it, Dad. I don't want to talk about her," Victoria pleaded. She placed her hand over her father's and asked him to stop with her eyes.

"Alright. Did you hear about Lily?" her father changed the topic. Lily was his granddaughter, and Victoria's niece. Victoria hadn't gotten the chance to visit her brother yet.  
"No," she replied.  
"She started ballet. Like you."  
Victoria smiled in response. Lily was adorable. Perhaps she would visit Lily in a few days, just to say hi. After all, who wouldn't want to see the best aunt of all time?

"She saw pictures of you and wanted to start taking ballet. She pleaded Mike for lessons."  
"Pictures of me? Where?"  
"The staircase."

The staircase was filled with photos of Victoria when she danced. Her first ballet lesson, all the way to her very last recital. Her father never missed one. He was the driving force behind her passion for dance, encouraging her every step of the way, even when it was hard.

"Remember when you used to call me? Crying because you thought you would never satisfy your mother?" her father reminded.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about her," Victoria quietly said.

"No, I'm talking about you. Why did you give up? You never told me why. The Tisch School of Arts had already accepted you for dance, and you decided to go to Yale in a split second."

Victoria sighed. "You said you supported me no matter what I did."

"I never said I didn't want you to go to Yale, Victoria. I just want to know why. You gave up something you loved so dearly to do something else. I still can not fathom the reason after all these years," her father said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just… woke up to reality," Victoria explained.  
"Woke up to reality?"  
"As in, I realized that… dancing would only get me so far in life. I still love it, Dad. I never gave up. I just… do you hate me for giving up my dreams? Are you disappointed that I've come so far just to throw it all away?"  
"Never. You're the star in my eyes, Victoria. You're victorious in anything you do. That's why you were named Victoria."

Victoria smiled. She was still a daddy's girl, even if she was a full-grown adult. But she couldn't tell her father the reason why she became a lawyer. It would break his heart, knowing how much he was still irrevocably in love with her mother. The man never stopped loving her.

Even if she left.

Even if she married someone else.

Even if she pretended that their daughter wasn't her own.

He loved her until the end of earth.

And for that, Victoria could never forgive her mother.

* * *

Victoria went back to work a few days earlier than she had expected. She was ready to go back to the chaos of paperwork and stress. However, unlike her usual habit, she arrived to work late knowing there would not be much work to do. She rode up the empty elevator, and stepped into the office of their law firm.

People were busy with their own tasks, not blinking an eye towards her presence. Perfect. She wanted to quietly slip into her office anyway. Victoria turned and stepped into her spacious office. But not before looking at the label.

_Victoria Alistair  
Senior Partner_

She stood in awe for a moment. Senior partner. She pulled a few strings, and went to Japan for the promotion. Was it worth it? It certainly was. She didn't even get the title of Junior Partner before being promoted to Senior. It seemed as though the news hadn't travelled around yet, not many people dropped by Victoria's office in the first place. Everyone knew she worked alone and didn't need the help of anyone.

"Admiring your new title, I see," Richard commented as he walked towards her.  
"Well, why wouldn't I be? Senior Partner in only two years, that's pretty impressive, is it not?"  
"Don't disappoint me," her boss chided.  
"You know I won't," she called.

Haruhi ran by out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a pile of paper in her hands. Victoria figured that she must have been given the job of being the fetch dog. The kid that photocopied things, the one that got coffee and the one that was always given the useless tasks.  
"I'm at work, obviously. Missed me?"  
"Yes," Haruhi admitted. "Very much."

Victoria sighed to herself. She was once the fetch dog before interning under Skroff. It was never a pleasant experience. She gestured for Haruhi to finish off her tasks before coming into her office. Victoria took a seat in the familiar office, she wasn't sure if she felt good to be back. But her daily routine came back again.

Immersed in the new cases given to her, Victoria did not look up when she heard someone come into her office.

"Haruhi, if you would be so kind as to summarize all these files on the right of my desk… that would be lovely. Also, a cup of tea would be pleasant. Oh, and schedule a meeting with Radnor & Co., I know they've been meaning get in touch with me. Draw up these files for me from the file room too," Victoria listed jobs off the top of her head without looking up. Haruhi was used to these tasks. They were much better than just photocopying and delivering. She actually had a job.

"Victoria…" someone said before clearing their throat. She recognized Richard's voice.

"What?" she said before looking up.

"We have a new client," her boss carefully explained, stepping out of the Ootori's way.

Victoria's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. She pulled herself together and stood up like she usually did for any client. "Well, isn't that lovely news. Please take a seat Mr. Ootori." Her eyes shifted over to Richard and told him to leave.

Victoria offered her hand to the Shadow King. It was almost like shaking hands with devil. She hadn't seen him in quite a while. Their hands lingered for a moment as they tried to segue into the purpose of their meeting. Victoria knew something was up.

"What brings you here to our firm, Mr Ootori?" Victoria closed the folder on her desk and placed it to the side. It was a sign of respect and to show that their client had their utmost attention. She watched as his eyes flickered towards her, reading her every move and every miniscule action.

"I took your suggestion, Miss Alistair. I got rid of the _dimwits_ you told me about," Kyouya smirked. "I had thought that perhaps… your firm had more to offer, especially now that you're a _senior_ partner."

"Well then, it's an honour to have you as a client," Victoria lied through her teeth. "Is there any service you're looking for in particular?"

"Why don't we have a chat as business partners?" Kyouya suggested.

"Mr Ootori, I am busy. I can not be playing games with you. I'm sure you are also short on time as well. Get to the point," Victoria ordered.

"You warned me last time to not get in your way," Kyouya reminded. "I'm merely helping you out by staying your side."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. There has to be something _more_. The Ootori never gave out freebies, he was not like this. What merit was he looking for? What did he _want_? Victoria did not want to fall into his trap.

"What do you want?" Victoria bluntly asked. "You're not on my side. You want something, you _need_ something. Let's be honest with each other, Mr Ootori. We can't play guessing games for the rest of this partnership."

"Rumours have been going around that you're a _fixer_. Like your mentor."  
"You want me to _fix_ something? I don't think you need anything to be fixed."  
"It is merely a precaution, Miss Alistair. You can never be too careful."

Victoria tilted her head in confusion. A _fixer_. In other words, she was the woman to go to if you had any scandal to cover up. Anything you needed, she was there. She was there to protect your reputation if it was on the line, she was there to threaten others when she had to for her client. She _fixed_ problems, just like her mentor. Victoria was the person who handled the media, she was the one directing and orchestrating events. _She_ was a miracle-worker under the façade of a corporate lawyer.

The only thing was: she only had to do her real job under serious circumstances, which was rare. But that didn't matter. She did her job well. Just like Skroff. He cracked cases, while covering scandals up. He diverted the media's attention, while he did his job. He was a legend for his cases, but not his work backstage.

Very few people knew of Victoria Alistair and the scandals she was able to successfully conceal. How the Ootori managed to find out about her, she didn't know. But that certainly meant that one of the client's confidentiality had been violated and that was _not_ something Victoria was pleased about.

Kyouya took this opportunity to speak while she stayed silent.

"So the rumours are true," Kyouya noted. "Tell me, Miss Alistair, what have you covered up from the world?"  
"I'm afraid I can not tell you that, Mr Ootori," Victoria stood her ground.  
"You can not hide from me."  
"I have to protect my clients, Mr Ootori. If you want to be one of them, I will do the same for you but you can not poke your head into my business. I have terms and rules for my clients to follow, and you are absolutely _no_ exception."

Kyouya nodded. The woman was stubborn, and loyal. Perhaps she was quite trustworthy. But you could never be too sure. Kyouya had only heard of the woman's job through word of mouth. It was just his luck to be working with a business associate that slipped her name and what she had done. Victoria Alistair did her job, and she did it well. Nothing scandalous was found under any of her clients. She truly was _a miracle worker _if even the Ootori could not dig anything up.

"Fair enough, Miss Alistair. Let us begin with the contract."

It was a beginning of a strange relationship. A partnership, they both liked to call it.

For Kyouya, it was a risk he was willing to take. The woman was not going to bring him down if she was to work for him. Her job was unique, and certainly an interesting service to be offered. Not to mention, he was generous with his payment.

Yet for Victoria, her signature on the contract felt like her soul was sold to the devil. Yet, logically speaking, it would be better to work with the Ootori, than against him. She did not know what was in store for the future.

But she kept on her toes.

It was not going to be an easy task to deal with the Ootori.

* * *

Kyouya Ootori had seen Victoria Alistair work before. But on the opposition, not for him. He began understanding why everyone raved about the woman. Her confidence, and the way she snapped at the other side without hesitation. It was annoying to the other side, but when she was the one representing the Ootori Corporation…

It was a show.

It was amusing.

It was everything a client would want to say to the other side but couldn't. The woman was damn well at representing her clients and she got what they wanted. _She_ deserved each and every praise that Kyouya Ootori had heard. Kyouya could not believe that he had admitted it himself.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a sassy little…" one lawyer tried to slip in the last comment before signing the agreement.

"Sign the documents," Victoria Alistair cut him off. After the man slid over the documents to the other side, the lawyer smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you and for the record, yes, I have been told I'm sassy and a little egoistic. But those qualities certainly did not hinder me from closing the deal, no?"

Victoria made little comments on the side out of pure amusement. After all, why not make her job a little more interesting? Dealing with paper and pens each day only made her job more mundane. Poking fun and irritating the opposition was much more exciting. It had been quite some time since she had been in court. The goal was to never let the cases go to trial. It wasted time, and it attracted unnecessary attention. But sometimes, Victoria wished to step into the courtroom.

That was what she was trained for after all.

The partners rode the elevator together in silence. Victoria's job was done and she never lingered by. Haruhi was still busy back in the office, balancing out what Victoria needed done. The lawyer had warmed up to having a little assistant do the small tasks for her, it made work much more efficient. Kyouya glanced over to the woman who stood beside him. She was checking her phone for any missed phone calls, and e-mails.

"Pleasure working with you," Kyouya said, before taking his leave. He was impressed by her work.  
"The same to you," Victoria replied monotonously. She began walking away from him.

"Miss Alistair," he called. Kyouya found himself wanting to converse with the woman. She carried an aura of mystery that Kyouya could not help but to dig into. The woman turned around and waited as patiently as she could. The Ootori was at a loss of words for a moment, scrambling to find an acceptable topic.

"Yes? Is there anything else I can help you with?" Victoria politely asked. After all, he was her client. She kept a fair distance from the Ootori, in hopes that he would not irritate her too much. Victoria could not control her sharp tongue all the time.

"Would you be interested in attending an event?" Kyouya asked as smoothly as he could.  
"Depends on what the event is," the lawyer carefully said.  
"The grand opening of an upscale art gallery."

Victoria tried her best not to cringe. She had been to one before. They were mostly people who pretended to know about art history and bought artwork worth millions for face value. Granted, Victoria would have gotten used to these events, but it was just so _stupid_. The first time she attended was with her mentor, and Victoria found herself to be distracted by the artwork instead of doing her job.

"As lovely as that sounds, Mr Ootori, art is not my cup of tea unfortunately. Thank you kindly for your offer. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm running late for another meeting," Victoria politely declined.

Victoria scurried off before the Ootori could say goodbye.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me do this," Victoria muttered.  
"Look, I need you here. Okay? Everyone looks at _you_, you're like the magnet for attraction," her boss explained.

Victoria wore a long red gown, her hair up in a beautiful bun as her fingers gripped the glass of champagne. She stood closely by her boss, who brought her along against her will.

"You only want me here because you know nothing about art."  
"Well, neither do these rich snobs, now do they?"

To that, Victoria chuckled in response. "Just tell me what I need to do. I'm getting paid over time for this, right?"

Richard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Victoria. You are still being paid, you greedy kid."

"Perfect. So who am I targeting?" the sneaky lawyer observed the room like a hawk. "The old woman staring at the Van Gough? Or the man that's hitting on that heiress by the sculpture near the front?"

"The man beside the Ootori," Richard pointed out. "Five o'clock."  
"Why is he here?" Victoria snapped.  
"Who?"  
"The Ootori, obviously. Why would he be at an irrelevant art…" Victoria trailed off after coming to the realization that the Ootori had invited her a few weeks ago. How would she explain that it was a mere coincidence and not a deliberate attempt to avoid her client? The smallest gesture can lead to the worst situations.

Victoria turned her back towards the wall to hide her face.

To deal with the Ootori? Or to avoid him like the plague for the whole night?

A decision had to be made quickly.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts on this chapter would be lovely. I hope you're finding this story to be interesting, despite this chapter only including bantering between Victoria and Kyouya haha. It was meant to display their chemistry (if you can even spot any... apologies for my terrible writing skills, sometimes I can not convey what I want the two to feel even though I _am_ the author). So yes, thank you for reading and your wonderful reviews. They always give me the encouragement to continue writing (and procrastinate... on my homework). Nonetheless, I appreciate every little bit of feedback you all give. Thank you to all who have added this story onto their alerts/favourites.

Have a lovely day, my fantastic readers. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean?" her boss asked.  
"Just cover me for a while, wait until the Ootori leaves," Victoria whispered.  
"Oh? What is this? Our little Victoria is actually afraid?" Richard was amused. Never had Victoria refused a task to socialize with potential client.  
"Shut up, Richard," she ordered. "He's a client. I can't go around with my sharp tongue around him anymore. Do you know how much he contributes to the firm? It's enough to pay the salary for the associates for the whole year."

Richard snapped his mouth shut and reminded himself to go over the firm's finances the next day. Only Victoria was able to spur up the courage to defy her own boss. Not that she considered him as his boss, and neither did Richard consider Victoria to be his employee. She had proved her worth to be much more than an employee.

Victoria triumphantly made her way over to the person Richard had requested her to reel in after the Ootori found himself to the other side of the gallery.

Hook, line and sinker. It was an easy job. But Victoria was always distracted, just like she always had been.

It was the art.

She didn't know what it was. Sculptures, paintings, photography… Victoria took the time to appreciate them when she found one that she liked. They distracted her and they placed her in a world where no one was allowed to disturb. She went to museums and galleries in her free time while she studied in University, sometimes just to stand and stare.

Sometimes she pretended to admire works of art when her head was filled with confusion and chaos. The quiet museums were always a perfect place to sort out her thoughts.

"What is it about this piece that makes you so intrigued?" a voice asked.

Victoria shrugged. The photo was of the busy streets of New York, of course, where else would you find better street photography than in the city of New York. But the photographer had captured that one moment, of a child jumping to reach a bird. It faintly resembled a pose that was found in ballet.

"The form. The vibrant movement of the child. His innocence and smile, it's so… sincere. The photo is beautifully composed, it's… stunning," she quietly muttered. She had thought the voice had stemmed from her mind.

"You seem quite appreciative of art, yet you declined my offer?" the voice continued, amusedly. Victoria snapped back to herself when she recognized who it was. Slightly startled, Victoria took a step away from the man who stood beside her.

"Mr… Ootori, I didn't think you would be here," Victoria bluffed.

He raised an eyebrow, as if to tell her that he knew better than that.

"I didn't mean to decline your offer. My boss had requested that I be here," she explained as calmly as she could. "Are you an art enthusiast yourself?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Here for the networking, just like you. Although it seems as though you're more the enthusiast than I," he noted.

"I took a few art history courses back in college, it wasn't anything special," Victoria brushed off his comment. She took the step to leave from the Ootori before he mentioned her small moment of raw emotion. Their relationship was strictly to be professional. Victoria felt the Ootori wanting to reel her in, like his prey. Reeling her in to expose everything she was, to see her faults and learn of the ways to tear down everything she had worked for.

The Ootori nodded slightly, unsure of how to keep up their conversation. He could tell that she wanted to leave, and did her best to escape away as politely as she could. Kyouya needed to keep hold of her attention somehow. He wanted to know more about his own employee, his lawyer who handled the most important documents of his company. It was an important job, or at least that was what Kyouya had told himself.

In truth, he just wanted to know about Victoria Alistair. How she was so strangely similar to him, yet she was able to toy with his emotions like it was nothing. He didn't think anyone would be as manipulative as he was. How was the Ootori meant to play the same game with someone without knowing them first?

"I have a piece of artwork exhibited here," Kyouya said before Victoria slipped away.

Victoria turned with eyes of curiosity. "Oh do you? I suppose that is the real reason as to why you are here."

"Would you perhaps be interested in seeing it?" he offered.

"It's the oil painting, isn't it? The one of a garden with a large fountain that is seen outside a glass window. The building that has the Victorian style architecture to it," Victoria said. It was Ouran. She recognized the courtyard from the English hall immediately. Victoria smiled at the reaction of the Ootori. She was still at the advantage. She knew more than he did, and that was comforting. "The piece was... quite realistic. Just like you."

"Impressive," Kyouya managed to choke out as smoothly as he could. "You seem to know me so well, Miss Alistair. So tell me, why is it that I know so little about you?"

"I am unnecessary to get to know, Mr Ootori. Time should not be wasted on me," Victoria replied.

"Yet you know so much about me," he shot back.

"Well, of course. I need to know my client in order to represent them," she slyly said. "I am only doing my job. As my client, you just need to accept these facts. I work on _your_ side, Mr Ootori. Do not misunderstand."

"And likewise, I am also on your side. Nothing wrong with getting to know your allies, no?"

"Ah, now you are mistaken, Mr Ootori. We are not allies. This is a mutually beneficial relationship, but certainly nothing more than that," Victoria clarified. "Please understand that any more involvement between you and I is not needed."

"Explain your logic to me, Miss Alistair. I am curious." Kyouya noted that her professionalism was impressive. But he also took this chance to provoke her, just a little. "Is it… out of fear, perhaps?"

The woman gave a sly smile. "If that makes you feel better, we can say it is out of fear." It certainly was part of the reason why, and Victoria could not deny that the Ootori was a dangerous man; he had the power of influence. She needed to tread carefully around him. However, there were also other reasons underneath her evasion.

"Why Miss Alistair, there should be nothing to fear about me," Kyouya smoothly lied.

"Oh? Nothing to fear about an Ootori? I would rather not take my chances," Victoria said with a light tone. "Yet it always perplexes me as to what makes you so intrigued about me? I do not remember Ootoris becoming comfortable with their business partners."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. So she was going to play this game, turning the question back to him. "Indeed we do not. But there seems to be something about you that begs for me to reveal, something that makes me curious. I only ask that you satisfy my curiosity."

"Oh? Then tell me, Mr Ootori. What is it you already know about me? What more do you need to know?" Victoria challenged him to reveal his cards before she revealed hers. What was it that he knew about her to make him so intrigued?

The Ootori paused for a moment, reading her expression. She was genuinely curious from what he could tell. The way her lips curled up on the sides, waiting patiently for him to speak. Her hazel eyes stared back at him with the same intensity as he did to her.

"An alumnus of Yale, correct? You were Valedictorian for your class among various other positions during University. LSAT score was quite impressive, resulting in the admission into the Law School of Yale, no?" Kyouya paused for a confirmation. Victoria nodded apathetically, like she had expected all of this to come out of his mouth. "Yet, of all these mundane achievements, you managed to climb up the social ladder to stand in front of me. How?"

To that, Victoria smiled. "Nothing more than just hard work, ambition and plenty of coffee to reach where I stand now." She was cryptic.

"What I question the most is your motive, Miss Alistair," Kyouya admitted. Her motive was everything. It could be the cause of his downfall, the reason why she seemed so dangerous. It could make or break his views on the woman. It would make his job of plotting his next move a hell of a lot easier. He just could not understand her, not in the way she did to him.

"My motive? I am not out to get you, Mr Ootori. I've made it clear that I work _for_ you, not against you."

"The more you say so, the less inclined I feel towards believing those words." The Ootori was more suspicious than ever.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to trust me," Victoria refused to give up. She was not going to be an open book for the Ootori to read. "I assure you that I do not break what I promise and that contract with my signature along with yours states that we have agreed to work _together_. I do my job well, and I ask that you respect my means of keeping our relationship the way it is."

Kyouya waited and tried to find an excuse. But he couldn't. "As you wish, Miss Alistair," he curtly said.

Victoria nodded and went along her way, disappearing into the crowds.

* * *

The sound of papers rustling and staplers pounding. It was a regular day in the office. Everyone bustled about minding their own business while Victoria sat in her own office that overlooked the New York City skyline. She read through mountains of documents as she sipped on her coffee that Haruhi had generously brought over. Her little intern was busy on her own, drawing up files for Victoria.

A knock on the door caught Victoria's attention. The blonde man smiled fondly at her. Victoria found his face to be strangely familiar.

"Mademoiselle, would you be as kind as to let me know where my dear Haruhi is?" His sing-song voice gave it away, with Victoria rolling her eyes at the former King of the Host Club. It was Tamaki Suoh, of course. It had been quite some time since she had seen him. She had only caught a glimpse of him with Haruhi at the Ouran Reunion.

"And you are…?" Victoria asked, checking the time on her watch. It was nearly 5 PM. Perhaps her little boyfriend was here to pick her up.

"Tamaki Suoh, mademoiselle. Pleased to meet you," the Suoh approached her desk and offered his hand. Victoria stood and shook it warmly.

"Enchanté," Victoria replied. Her French was certainly rusty, but introductions were still fresh in her mind.

"Ahh, vous parlez?" Tamaki asked.

"Un peu. Haruhi est là-bas, à vos droit." Victoria guided him towards his girlfriend who sat in her cubicle with the pile of papers that Victoria had handed her a few hours ago. She left the two on their own as she returned back to her office.

"She seems rather… stoic," Tamaki commented as he waited for Haruhi to get herself ready.

The brunette shrugged in response and continued to organize her papers for the night. She was used to it.

"She also speaks French, not too shabby of an accent she has either," Tamaki continued. "She gives off that vibe doesn't she?"

"What vibe?" Haruhi asked. The two began making their way down the elevator. The intern was not surprised at the fact that she spoke French. Victoria was quite the linguist, speaking bits of Japanese when they got off the airport months ago. It was strange, but it wasn't surprising when her job required her to be fluent in multiple languages when she had so many clients to deal with.

"The one that makes you want to get to know her," Tamaki commented. "Doesn't she look strangely familiar?"

The young intern thought for a moment and shook her head. "You probably saw her at the Ouran Reunion, remember?"

"She graduated from Ouran?" Tamaki's eyes lit up at the fact.

His girlfriend shook her head. "She wasn't on the alumni guest list, I don't think. Our boss has connections, he probably got through somehow." The blonde's shoulders lowered, looking dejected after realizing he was probably wrong.

"Odd. I thought she looked like someone I would have known," the Suoh muttered.

He remembered watching the annual ballets that the academy put together. One of them in particular, Giselle had forever been engraved in his mind. No other ballet had ever topped that one. It was the lead, the Giselle herself. Her graceful dancing, her technique, the expressions that were intricately crafted on her face to express her emotion as the character… Tamaki remembered it vividly. It was a performance that he could never forget.

He sat in the front row, watching as the Giselle danced her way along the stage. Behind all of the costumes, the make up and the hair was a girl that he had never seen until that night. He wanted to praise her, to tell her what a wonderful dancer she was. But he was swept away before he could approach her.

Victoria Alistair looked vaguely like the Giselle he had remembered.

* * *

Kyouya sat in a first class lounge in the airport, typing away on his laptop. A cup of coffee was beside him while document folders were placed close by. His phone vibrated in his pocket, diverting his attention away from his laptop for a moment.

_Tamaki_, it said. The Ootori quickly ignored the call. He was not in the mood to deal with the blonde. He had work to do.

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated once again. Kyouya instinctively tapped the ignore button and continued on typing the proposal.

It was the third time his phone had gone off in 10 minutes. Kyouya glanced over to see the caller ID.

_Haruhi_.

He reluctantly gone over to pick up his phone and answered it.

"Why is it that you answer Haruhi's calls and not mine?!" his friend wailed.

"She's less annoying," Kyouya replied. "What is it?" he snapped.

"Something has been on my mind…" Tamaki began.

"I don't have time for this," Kyouya was ready to hang up. "Goodbye, Tamaki."

"No, no! Wait, Kyouya. Hear me out. Do you remember that ballet I took you to see?"  
"What ballet?"  
"Giselle, during our first year?"  
"What?" Kyouya had no memory of such a thing.  
"Giselle! It was the Annual Ouran Ballet, the best of the three I had seen."  
"No, Tamaki. I do not. Goodbye," Kyouya seethed.  
"Do you remember the lead? How she looked like?" Tamaki quickly asked before his friend hung up.  
"How _who_ looked like? No, I do not. Do not waste my time with such useless subjects."  
"But she looks so much like Victoria, does she not?"

Kyouya paused, trying to digest the information that had been said. Perhaps it was not so useless as it had seemed.

"Which Victoria?" Kyouya slowly said.

"Your lawyer, the one Haruhi works under. I was picking Haruhi up after work and I happened to meet with her. There's something about her that seems so… familiar. I can't quite pinpoint it. Don't you think she looks like the Giselle we saw? It's been at the back of my mind all d—"

"—What was it you said? Giselle?" the Ootori clarified.

"Yes, Kyouya. That's what I've been saying all this time," Tamaki said, obviously frustrated. "You would know how your lawyer looks like. Doesn't she look similar to the Giselle?"

Kyouya only vaguely remembered watching a ballet with his old friend, but had no memory of the lead. Everything was a big blur. The Ootori figured he had probably fallen asleep, knowing how the blonde liked to drag him to stupid events that were a waste of time. He caught up on sleep every chance he could.

"This is ridiculous. Goodbye Tamaki." Kyouya hung up.

Victoria Alistair had not been on his mind for quite some time. He simply could not bother himself with such thoughts. But she certainly was a subject he pondered over when he had the time. She had sparked his curiosity, and she was someone he needed to keep a close eye on. Especially with their last encounter at the art gallery; it certainly did not end on a good note.

_Giselle. _

Kyouya did a quick search on the Ouran database. Perhaps the school had photos of the event still under file. Annual ballets had become a tradition, and were much more advertised now that he had graduated. The dance program had prospered, burying files of the Giselle ballet to nearly the end. An article in the school newspaper had highlighted the performance, and featured an interview with the choreographer of the ballet. Nothing was said about the lead, except praises. No real name, just the name _Giselle._

A picture was attached onto the article. Giselle dancing with Albrecht, the second act.

Nothing. The angle was too far to make out a face.

It was only then he had remembered the woman looking longingly out of the dance studio that one night during the Ouran Reunion. She was also able to point out the painting he had on exhibit, the one of Ouran without being told a single word.

_Could it have been her?_

* * *

"You're so flexible… it's kind-of scary," someone noted while she stretched.

Victoria gave a small smile. It was a place where she could be herself without the façade, without all the paperwork and inflated ego. She didn't have to hear the photocopier beep when it ran out of paper, or staplers pounding against the desk. She was free of the annoying chattering between her colleagues and the mountain of things to do for each client.

It was pure freedom. It was dancing.

She never gave up on dance. Victoria only gave up the career path of being a professional ballerina, a career of beauty, grace and elegance. But that didn't mean it was not found elsewhere.

She joined a studio, founded by some of her old friends back in high school when she returned to America. Some went to Tisch; others found their own way in the underground world of hip-hop dance. Out of her old circle of friends, she was the only one that took a path other than the arts.

And despite their differences, no one could deny the passion they saw while Victoria moved her body. Like everyone else, she dressed in sweats with her hair up in a high ponytail. Her feet felt pampered as they were not stuck in the high heels she wore each day, or in the cramped pointe shoes she used to wear.

Victoria occasionally came to the studio to dance, sometimes to join in a class that were taught by her old friends. She was always quick to pick up the choreography. Popping, locking, whatever it was, she was able to do. It was a form of stress-relief as she placed her all into these dance sessions.

"I haven't seen you here in a while," Travis commented as he walked by her during the break. They had known each other for years, but were never close enough to be friends outside of the world of dance. Victoria was one of those floaters, dropping by each little group of people and developing acquaintances with them all when they were in high school. She was always on friendly terms with all of them. Victoria developed her socializing skills early on.

"Been busy," Victoria replied. "Do you need an assist for tonight? I think I've got the choreo down," she offered.

"Would you? That would be fantastic, Hayley."

Some might have called it an alter-ego, the name _Hayley_. But it was just a nickname given to her. It started one day as she watched a crew dance in the middle of the cafeteria, making a huge scene during the lunch period. It was her first day of high school in the US. One of the dancers spontaneously pointed to her and asked if she had any moves, perhaps in a way to embarrass her because she was new to the school. Victoria shrugged, and copied a few of their moves, stringing them together as they watched surprised.

"_What's your name?"_  
"_Victoria,"_ she shyly replied.  
"_Hm. You don't look like a Victoria."  
"I don't?"  
"No. You look… like a Hayley."  
"But… why?"  
"Victoria seems too serious for someone like you."_

And so she stuck with it. She introduced herself as Hayley when asked what her name was when she danced, to the point where no one questioned her. No one looked at her strange, no one cared when they lingered on to hear her last name but was never said. She was just Hayley.

Victoria Alistair was the lawyer.

Tonight, she was just Hayley.

* * *

"In a good mood?" Richard asked as he saw his star employee walk down the corridors to the coffee room. The woman gave a small smile to the man, slipping past him without another word. He followed her into the room, waiting for her as she took time to pour herself another cup of coffee.

"What do you need, Richard?" Victoria asked. It was obvious something was up.

"Nothing, Victoria. You're just… different today," Richard said.

"Elaborate. In what way am I _different_ to you today?" She leaned comfortably on the counter with her hands gripping the warm drink.

"You didn't snap at me when I told you about the earlier meeting with the Gorci Corp. this morning."  
"That's because I had the files on hand. You know I'm always prepared."  
"I know my employees well. You're strangely pleasant today," Richard had his suspicions on Victoria. Her behaviour was abnormal, nothing more. He was curious.

"Am I not pleasant on a daily basis then?" Victoria countered.  
"Pleasant to the clients, but certainly not to me."  
"I thought we were past that point in our relationship, Richard. No need for pleasantries, you said that yourself."  
"Indeed, we are. So what is it? Did you get a boyfriend or something?" Richard teased. He never saw Victoria fazed. Always the emotionless face, plastered on each day during work. There was nothing wrong in taking a break and poking fun at his own employee after all.

Victoria rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Let's keep our personal lives out of work, alright?" The woman began walking away.

The woman sauntered her way back to her own office, with her cup of coffee in hand. The place was busy as it is making it an obstacle to meander her way around people without spilling her drink. Victoria was stopped by Haruhi on her way back, dropping off the documents that she had assigned Haruhi to handle.

"By the way, Ky—" Haruhi stopped herself. "Mr Ootori is waiting in your office, Miss Alistair."

"I wasn't aware we had a meeting with the Ootori," Victoria eyed Haruhi for confirmation.

"We didn't," Haruhi replied. "Also, the Marsells are scheduled for 2:30."

Victoria's face turned sour. "That's in roughly twenty minutes. You expect me to be done with the Ootori by then?"

"He's quite blunt… I'm sure he'll make whatever it is quick," Haruhi reassured. "I'll have the Marsell documents ready."

The lawyer shook her head and shooed her intern away. Victoria's mood instantly turned bitter. No warning, there absolutely no sign of appearance from the Ootori for the past few weeks. At least with the Gorsci Corp, Victoria had known of the appointment ahead of schedule and had finished up with the documents before the appointment had taken place, and coincidentally right on time as well. The Ootori showed up like the world revolved around them, like everything could be dropped in order to please them.

And it certainly did not work that way.

Victoria had documents on her left arm and a hot drink in her right hand. She pushed open the glass door with her shoulder to her office and eyed the Ootori as he sat comfortably on the leather couch with a smug look on his face.

"I believe there was no appointment booked with you, Mr Ootori," Victoria calmly stated as she placed the contents in her arms onto her desk. "Whatever this is about, I ask that you cut straight to the point as I am short on time."

"What happened to serving your client with the utmost respect and dedication to their wants and needs?" The Ootori stood from the leather couch and approached her at the desk.

"I assure you that our firm caters to each and every client with their best interest, but we ask for at least the _courtesy_ of booking an appointment. Now, what can I do for you today?" Victoria bluntly asked.

"I need you to attend an event. I've heard that Nolan Leid is quite fond of you."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. Nolan Leid, the president of Leid Pharmaceuticals. They had conversed at parties and whatnot, but he had never approached her to handle his company matters. She remembered him quite fondly, being a very joyful old man, speaking of his favourite pastime of watching ballets. It surely was an easy thing to speak about for Victoria. They connected in ways and had conversations that went beyond business; it was on the verge of friendship, perhaps.

And because of that, Victoria was reluctant to hear what the Ootori had to say. Business was good, but Victoria was careful in keeping her business relationships separate from personal ones.

"I handle legal matters, Mr Ootori. I do not attend events on anyone's whim."

"Yet you attend events at the request of your boss?" he pointed out. "I should not be any different. After all, your_ firm caters to each and every client with their best interest_," Kyouya quoted.

Victoria still stayed suspicious at the request. What a strange request it was.

"And what would be in your _best interest_, Mr Ootori?" Victoria asked.

"Expansion in our pharmaceutical sector, of course. We both know Mr Leid has no children, and he certainly is climbing up the ladder in age…"

"You want a buyout," Victoria finished.

"Precisely, Miss Alistair. I'm glad we're on the same page," Kyouya smoothly said.

Victoria looked at the time. 12 more minutes. Time was running out.

"Do not misunderstand, I have not agreed to this arrangement. But what am I to do at this _event_ if I were to attend?"

"Just a simple favour. There should be no harm in dropping my name, and introducing me, no? Perhaps, even hinting at a buyout," Kyouya shrugged. "An easy job. I do not require much of you."

"So I am only a pawn?"  
"Yes," Kyouya admitted. He had no shame in doing so.

"I don't understand, Mr Ootori. You're rich, you're powerful… and quite amiable to a certain degree. Why must you require a mere _pawn_ to do this job for you?" Victoria poked his ego. If he was so great, why couldn't he just do the job himself? What ulterior motive did he have?

"We both know that Mr Leid isn't exactly easy to get a hold of." The man was always surrounded by people, trying to impress him. As a result, he stopped showing at social events out of irritation. Victoria had not seen him for quite some time.

"Well, certainly you have information others do not. Use it to your own advantage. And for the record, I am certainly _not_ a pawn for you to use."

"Then what would it take for you to do this, Miss Alistair?" The Ootori was more than willing to bribe.

"Respect," Victoria easily replied. "Something you certainly are not capable of doing very well, Mr Ootori."

Victoria was not willing to take this job. She looked at the time again. 9 minutes. She should be in the meeting room. Haruhi knocked on the door to her office and popped her head into the room.

"Our client seems to have arrived a little earlier than expected, Miss Alistair," Haruhi looked to Victoria for further instructions.

Victoria looked at the Ootori and back to the intern. She sighed.

"Just go. Nod and smile, don't do anything stupid," Victoria ordered. "I'll be there in a minute."

Haruhi followed orders, leaving the two on their own once again.

"Anxious, I see," Kyouya decided to go for a different approach, ignoring her last statement. He had this planned out, after all. "Now, we wouldn't want to see Little Miss Alistair late for an oh-so-important meeting, while abandoning one of their highest paying clients in her office, now would we?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. Victoria knew what the man was doing. He was not going to leave until she agreed, and he came at the perfect time to do so.

"I want a briefing of this whole event on my desk by the time I get back. Like you, I also do my research. I agree to whatever it is you're dragging me into; _however_ I ask that you uphold your end of the deal. _Respect_ me as your equal, and not as a pawn for you to dispose of."

Victoria took the phone off her desk and other documents needed for the meeting. The lawyer left with a malicious tone to her voice, "Good day, Mr Ootori."

* * *

7:15 PM.

Fashionably late. The woman walked through the lobby in her midnight blue gown, carefully observing her surroundings before proceeding any further. Her auburn hair bounced in the loose bun as her head turned from side to side, trying to spot a familiar face. There was no sign of panic, or confusion. The hunter was merely observing her surroundings before strategizing an attack.

No one paid much attention to her.

Except for him as he watched from above, by the stairs.

She walked with grace, smoothly making her way towards the red carpeted stairs in the beautiful Opera House. The place was overflowing with guests, each in their own small social group, none of which had any interest to Victoria. She was still busy finding her prey.

And her client who seemed to have been hiding behind shadows.

Her phone vibrated.

_Looking for someone, Miss Alistair?_

Victoria ignored the text message and continued scavenging through the crowds, looking natural with a sweet smile on her face. Kyouya smirked as he watched her roll her eyes at her phone before she quickly gave a smile to passer bys.

There was no rush. Not yet, anyway. There was still plenty of time. Kyouya watched as she struggled, or what he had thought to be a struggle. A game of hide and seek. The small triumph put a small smirk to his face.

The woman disappeared out of his sight for a moment, before reappearing again on the stairs as she moved her way up the building. She was getting close. The way her sharp eyes darted across the building, not missing a single detail. She was a hawk, circling around the premises as she patiently waited for her prey to show.

But unfortunately, she was nowhere close to the actual prey. Kyouya diverted her attention with something else.

_Mr Leid has just arrived at the lobby._

The Ootori had cameras everywhere, and with the use of his phone he was able to monitor nearly each nook and cranny of the building. He was on the highest floor, hiding by the staircase behind a pillar, where the darkness hid him.

"Mr Leid is not any of my concern right now, Mr Ootori." Her voice echoed in the empty hall as she stood a few feet away from the man.

Kyouya turned to see his lawyer standing sternly, clearly not amused. The Ootori raised an eyebrow at Victoria. She was quite the seeker. The game of hide and seek did not last as long as he had thought it would.

"What is the plan?" Victoria did not bother with any formalities. "Or are we playing this out by ear? Up to you, Mr Ootori."

"Quite a _respectful_ way to greet your client isn't it?" the Ootori snickered.

"The theatre is opening its doors in 5 minutes. We will take our seats by Mr Leid. You will stay silent throughout the ballet. I will do the talking," Victoria took control of the situation instead, while ignoring his comment. There was no time for chit chat. Victoria obviously was not pleased tonight. And that was perfect. It reassured him.

The Ootori just _had_ to pick the Giselle ballet.

And of course, Mr Leid would be the one to be watching one of the most performed ballets of the world.

It was a perfect way to evoke the most reaction out of Victoria. It was a test. It was a way to gauge for a reaction from the woman, all while benefiting from the whole event. Kyouya planned his moves accordingly. He himself did not know what he was looking for in particular. A sign of weakness, perhaps. Just _something_ to use against her. He needed some way to toy with her emotions. He needed the advantage. He wanted power.

And of course, he wanted the Leid Company all at the same time.

He followed Victoria down the marble stairs, looking at her from head to toe. She was beautiful, in every way. Even from the back. He had seen his share of beautiful women, yet something about Victoria seemed different. She radiated with attention, and deserved much more than what she was given. He couldn't quite pin point what made her so intriguing.

She never lost her balance, even with the five inch heels. Her back was always stick straight as her shoulder blades protruded out of her pale skin. He followed the patterns of the bones, watching as the light danced across the small indentations of her back. Something strange caught his eye.

The pigment of her skin was strangely powder-like. Before he could observe any further, Victoria turned around.

"Go take your seat. I'm going to head to the restroom."

He did as he was told; parting ways from Victoria who waited for him to enter the auditorium before heading her own separate way.

* * *

Victoria felt the eyes of the Ootori puncturing her back. It certainly was not a good idea to wear the dress, exposing the upper portion of her back. She turned her back towards the mirror, craning her neck to see if anything looked suspicious.

She didn't think the Ootori would bother staring at her back of all things, but out of paranoia, Victoria could not help but check. Victoria was not one to underestimate the Ootori. He had sharp eyes, and he might have picked up on something strange.

Even if he hadn't, the man probably had a sharp instinct.

He was no different from her.

Victoria took one last look at her back, checking to see if any ink was shown. It was a tedious process, covering up her tattoos. She had secrets to hide. Tattoos, despite living in the 21st century were still looked down upon. Or if anything, it wasn't exactly seen as _attractive_ towards the conservative. Hiding tattoos in the office was not difficult. At events however, it certainly was a process Victoria hated to go through.

Nothing seemed to be out of place. It depended on the lighting though. Luckily, Victoria had brought a shawl along, and contemplated on getting it from the coat room. In case "it got cold". In which, obviously, it hadn't. However, Victoria could not decide whether to wear it or not.

Would it look suspicious? Because "it was cold"? The Ootori knew better than that. Yet, would she risk letting the Ootori catch onto something? Did he already know? Was there a point in hiding her tattoo?

To be quite honest, her tattoos were nothing of being ashamed of. She had gotten them when she turned eighteen. It wasn't being _young and stupid_. It meant something. But at the advice of her mentor, she always kept them covered. She followed his teachings well, and obeyed each word.

Revealing her tattoos meant exposing herself. It meant showing others a side of her that she did not want to show. It meant vulnerability.

And that was not what she was here to be.

_Vulnerable_.

She hated that word.

Victoria decided against the shawl.

_Fearless._

Now that was a word she liked.

* * *

**A/N**: Terribly sorry for the sporadic updates, please bear with me as I try to keep up my studies. Anyway, like always, thank you for reading. You're wonderful. Thank you to those for placing this story on their alerts/favourites. I appreciate every one of you. And also, for the lovely reviews last chapter. :)

Have a marvelous day!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Victoria quietly slipped her way into the auditorium, glad that most people hadn't trickled in to take their seats yet. She looked at her ticket. The best seats in the house, of course and the most important part was that it was right beside Mr Leid.

She sifted her way through the rows and made her way beside the Ootori who was busy on his phone. Victoria instead looked at the pamphlet that outlined the program. She skipped over the synopsis to read about the leads in the ballet. A part of her felt envy for the dancers, wishing that maybe she could have been on that stage tonight too.

"Is that you, dear Victoria?" a hearty voice to her right said.

She looked up from the pamphlet to see a joyous man, his hair greying while his cheekbones still glowed with happiness.

"Mr Leid, what a pleasure to see you here," Victoria smoothly greeted. "I didn't know you would be in town tonight."

"Likewise, I didn't know the lovely Miss Alistair would be watching Giselle beside me," Mr Leid replied. "Are you with anyone tonight?" he asked.

Victoria was about to answer no before the Ootori interrupted their conversation.

"She's with me," Kyouya answered. "I believe we haven't met before. Why haven't you introduced us, Victoria?" The Ootori took control of the situation, smirking at the glare she gave to him.

"My apologies Mr Leid, Mr Ootori here isn't exactly the most skilled in common courtesy. It seems as though he hasn't ever heard of the fact that it is _rude_ to interrupt a conversation."

"Oh, no, do not apologise Miss Alistair. You two certainly make an extraordinary couple," Mr Leid complimented. He was quite fond of the lawyer, and seeing her with the Ootori seemed to make a great match. It was no doubt that the powerful Ootori would be smitten by the ruthless Alistair.

"Mr Leid, we're n—" Victoria tried to clear up the misunderstanding but the Ootori interrupted once again.

"—Victoria, dear," he tilted his head at the CEO and hinted for her to introduce him. Victoria only narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Patience, _darling_," Victoria hated how the word rolled off her tongue. It was sickening. "The performance will start in due time. Why don't you check up on your schedule for tomorrow?" Victoria ignored his hint. She was in no mood to heed his orders, especially after leading Mr Leid to believe that they were a couple. The lawyer still smiled sweetly to the elder CEO beside her, making small conversation with the man instead of Kyouya who frustratingly sat beside her, pretending to be content with the situation.

Throughout the performance, Kyouya snuck glances at the woman beside him. Ballet was never quite as entertaining for him. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open. The dark theatre along with the serenading music did not help. Instead, he spent his time watching his own lawyer.

For a while he had thought she was engrossed in the performance, watching as her eyes danced across the stage like Mr Leid's. After the first few numbers however, he noticed her averting her eyes to other places in the theatre. Initially to the elder CEO himself, watching as he was captivated by the dancers on stage. Victoria's eyes tiredly made her way back into the centre of the theatre, at the stage. She was in a daze, apathetic to the dancing, the music, and the audience. She was bored.

He noticed her hands fidgeting. The woman was probably aware of her hands, trying to keep them in place instead of the urge to lean her head on arm. Kyouya's eyes traced up her arm, and stopped by the faint outline of her collarbones. He saw her neck shift towards him, and immediately his eyes shot up to her face, just to see if she noticed him watching.

And she did.

Their eyes met, the orbs of brown trapped with one another. It was her that snapped out of the reverie first. Victoria raised an eyebrow at the Ootori, as if to ask what was wrong. The man took out his phone and quietly texted her a message. Victoria shook her head at the man, chiding him like he was a child. It was rude to text during a performance. He shrugged. It was obvious that she would end up reading the message anyway, contradicting herself.

The woman snuck a quick glance at the older man beside her. Mr Leid was so absorbed by the performance that he hadn't blinked for as long as she could remember. Victoria quietly slid her phone out of the clutch she held, glancing on the screen.

_Bored? _

Victoria rolled her eyes. Was it really that obvious though? She _was_ bored. She had seen it all. Performing was much different from watching. There was no fun, no thrill, and no excitement. Her feet itched to move, although she couldn't remember much of the choreography. It had been too long since she had danced ballet.

Instead, she craned her head slowly to see what the Ootori was doing. Victoria smirked as she saw him discreetly checking his stocks on his phone. His raven dark hair swept over his head just like it had been back in high school. He was still the same Kyouya she had remembered, except she hadn't seen him so… close. Her eyes moved down towards his sharp jaw, all the way to his smirking lips and back to his eyes.

She quickly snapped out of their second brief moment of eye contact and acted like nothing had happened. Her attention was back at the stage. But at the back of her mind, she could not deny that he was attractive. Victoria had heard of him and how gorgeous he was through word of mouth, but never thought of him to be as someone who really struck her as appealing.

Physically, he was average. What made him appealing was not his physical appearance, but the way he spoke, the way he acted. Victoria never quite understood why so many women would swoon at his feet when he walked through the door. His coldness never made him likable in her eyes.

Yet the demeanour he kept up, even just by sitting in his seat, coolly checking his stocks like he owned the place… _that_ was what made others attracted to him. He really was the cool type.

Unfortunately, Victoria was no stranger to his manipulating ways. It took more than just his cool façade and pretty boy features to have her smitten. She had seen her fair share of gorgeous men. Victoria could only wonder what he saw her as. Was she just as cool, for the lack of a better word, as he? Or was she just another pawn that he never bothered even sneaking a second glance at? He certainly had _some_ interest in her, right?

The ballet was of no concern to the two business partners as they occupied their minds with each other.

Kyouya still could not place a particular _weakness_ on her. Not even the Giselle ballet had gauged any reaction out of the woman; in fact of all things she was _bored _and absolutely apathetic to the whole thing. Perhaps Tamaki had been wrong the whole time. What did the blonde know anyway? At the very least, Kyouya had hoped for this merger to take place so his efforts would not go to waste.

The Ootori found himself unknowingly sneaking glances at the woman throughout the ballet. It wasn't so much that he wanted to see if there would be any reaction, she was just… difficult to ignore. The way she managed to steal the spotlight from him, he could see why. Certainly being beautiful had helped the woman along. Yet upon closer inspection, he could not help but to notice traits of mixed heritage. Half Japanese, perhaps? Strange.

The more he observed, the odder she became. Not in the sense where it took away from her beauty, but just times where his curiosity had piqued. There were so many more questions he wanted to ask. Everything she was, her beauty, her professionalism, the way she mingled, her smile, her whole life… everything about her was perfect. But she couldn't be.

Kyouya Ootori knew that more than anyone else. That strive for perfection. That need and desire to be everything.

It was impossible.

There should not have been someone _just_ like him.

It didn't add up.

He was once again stumped, frustrated and angry.

* * *

"An absolute delight! Wasn't it, Miss Alistair?" Mr Leid asked as he escorted her out from the theatre. The Ootori trailed behind the two.

"Stunning work. The lead, especially. My goodness that footwork was gorgeous," Victoria replied without hesitance. It was amusing to hear the woman's thoughts on a ballet she didn't bother paying attention to. Yet if she didn't pay attention how did she know? Perhaps she had perfected her mingling skills to the tee, Kyouya deducted.

The young woman and CEO made a stop at the bottom of the staircase, laughing and mingling as they pleased. Kyouya snaked his arm around Victoria's waist, naturally acting like the couple they were meant to be.

"Ah, my apologies Mr Ootori. I did not mean to keep you from your date," Mr Leid politely said when the Ootori made his presence clear.

"No, no, Mr Leid," Victoria said. "He's just…" the woman paused to think of an answer. "A workaholic who yearns to get back to his stocks. You would not believe the amount of time it took me to convince him to come see Giselle tonight."

"Ah, but as are you, Ms Alistair. You were quite the hard worker from what I've heard. What made you want to come see Giselle?" the older CEO was aware of the woman's work ethic. It was not often that he saw her at social events unless needed. But then again, he hadn't attended many social events for quite some time.

"Well, how could I miss Giselle?" the lawyer pretended to be shocked at the man's question. "Any ballet enthusiast would certainly not give up the chance to see this legendary performance." To which, Mr Leid heartily laughed in agreement. The woman smiled and turned to look at the Ootori.

He knew. That was the hint. The sign.

"Darling, I believe we must take our leave," the Ootori suggested. It was a lie, of course.

"But why? We're having such a wonderful time with Mr Leid," Victoria pleaded.

"The merge, Victoria. You may be my girlfriend but you certainly must do your job," Kyouya smoothly replied. His lawyer narrowed her eyes at the word _girlfriend_. But what was she to do? He had his arm comfortably around her waist and he had called her terms of endearment throughout the night. Victoria took a small breath and played along.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Leid. Isn't he always the workaholic…" Victoria sighed.

"Ah, if you don't mind me asking, what merge are we speaking of?" the man was hooked. Victoria's smile only grew larger.

"Nothing has been set in print. The Ootori Corporation is just looking for suitable candidates. And of course, as his lawyer I'm the one doing the job," Victoria rolled her eyes. "I suppose we should get going now." The lawyer looked to Kyouya who only gave a small smirk.

The Ootori was ready to bid his farewell with the other CEO, reaching out for a handshake before the CEO himself gave the man his card.

"If you're interested," Mr Leid said. The Ootori propped up his glasses and gave one of those business smiles. _Of course_ he was interested.

The "couple" waited for the CEO to get out of their sight before the two separated themselves from each other. Victoria did not bother with goodbyes and went straight to the coatroom, leaving the Ootori on his own.

Quite _rude_, he thought. Ironic, seeing as she was the one wanting respect when she didn't even have the courtesy to say goodbye.

The Ootori stopped himself as he stood in the lobby by the exit. Why did it _irk_ him so much that the woman did not even say bye? Did he _want_ her to? But for what good reason would there possibly be?

There was only one exit. Unfortunately, Victoria had to get by the Ootori before going home. As per usual, he blocked her way.

"I believe my job here is done, Mr Ootori. You got what you wanted. Goodnight, Mr Ootori," Victoria said through gritted teeth when she could not move forward.

"At the very least, let me escort you home," Kyouya said being the gentleman he was.

"That will not be necessary," Victoria monotonously replied. "I'll take a cab." The lawyer stepped out of her way to meander around the Ootori but failed to get past him again. The man stood tall and mighty, smirking down at the woman who only fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her patience was running low, and the smirk on his face was certainly not ceasing the depletion of the so-called virtue.

Passer bys went along their way, exiting out of the Opera House, letting in the cold autumn wind as the doors opened and closed. Victoria pulled her jacket closer to protect herself from the chills.

"Mr Ootori, it's been a long day for the both of us. I am not here to play childish games with you," Victoria calmly said. "I would kindly ask that you move out of the way."

"I only ask to escort you home, Miss Alistair. It is after all, common courtesy."  
"Well I have made it clear that that would be unnecessary. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

The man did not budge even after Victoria tried once again to get past the Ootori. Victoria had it. She decided there would be no point in trying to avoid the man.

"What is it?" Victoria threw her hands up in the air. "Are you trying to irritate me? Gauge a reaction? Do you enjoy this hobby of some sort to infuriate others?" Pretending to be his _girlfriend_ was enough to tick Victoria off, but this was the last straw.

The Ootori thought for a moment. Pretended to think, of course. He was quite enjoying the spectacle.

"Only you, Miss Alistair."  
"Well, isn't that an honour," her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"This would all have ended sooner if you had just said yes," Kyouya pointed out.  
"Well, if I say yes now then I would be losing this battle, wouldn't I?"  
"Who said that this was a battle? Nothing more than an offer, Miss Alistair. Aren't you rather _childish_ for thinking so?"

Victoria mentally kicked herself. She should have kept her cool. It was a slip of the tongue. A mistake. And another triumph for the Shadow King.

"What do you _want_ Mr Ootori?" Victoria slowly asked. "I work for you. I have done my job, quite well if I may say so myself. What is it that makes you insist on keeping my company tonight?" A distraction. A diversion.

"Stop flattering yourself, Miss Alis—"

"—I'm not, Mr Ootori. In no way do I think I am flattering myself. But of all things, you decided to pose as my boyfriend tonight. That certainly says something if you are deceiving your future business partner. We both know that makes complications in the future. So why would you take such a step?"

"What else would I have posed as?"

"You did not have to pose as anyone. I had it under control," Victoria simply said.

"It certainly did not seem like it," Kyouya denied. "Nevertheless, if anything, I had made the job easier for you."

"Easier?" Victoria scoffed. "You just ruined my professionalism."

It was the Ootori's turn to scoff. "It would be an honour to be even at the slightest _seen_ with an Ootori, much less—"

"—Don't you dare try to use your name as an excuse. It is not a privilege to know you. I am your lawyer. You are my client. _We_ are nothing more than just lawyer and client. But _you_, tonight _you_ have ruined _my_ reputation. The most _obvious_ and primary rule of _any_ occupation is to separate your personal life from work. Now, to see me involved with _you_ and as _your lawyer_, what does that say about me?"

The Ootori stayed silent, his face expressionless. Victoria took a step back and calmed down. Of course, the Ootori wouldn't have cared about _her._ She was _just a pawn_.

"Good night, Mr Ootori," Victoria harshly said before departing to the cold chilly night.

* * *

Guilt.

Another word that was not in his vocabulary.

And an emotion he had never felt. The Ootori had learned that it certainly was not one he enjoyed. It was the type of emotion that haunted people, similar to the feeling of purchasing a bad stock and having no way of getting rid of it.

But Victoria Alistair was certainly not a bad stock. In fact, she was an investment that proved her worthiness. She was competent in her job, as she had proved during that night. However, Kyouya could not shake off that nagging feeling when her words rang through his ears.

_What does that say about me?_

He hadn't exactly _ruined_ her, but for once in his life he felt as though he had done wrong. Face was important in their line of business. Kyouya knew that above all, having the mask he had to wear all the time. Meanwhile, Ootori had reasoned with himself, realizing that perhaps his move was beneficial. While the woman kept jabbing him and attacking his own emotions in ways he could not understand, he had finally made his own move.

He triumphed.

He won.

But it didn't feel like a victory.

Although known for his backhanded ways, the Ootori did not feel satisfied this time.

* * *

"I want their books from the past 5 years. Also, photocopy this doc, it'll probably be useful," Victoria ordered. She took a pile of paper and handed it over to Haruhi. "Read over these. Find any mistakes."

"But aren't you finished with these?" Haruhi asked while looking at the mountain of papers placed in her hands.

"It never hurts to double check. One little mistake can tip the scale," Victoria explained before shooing the intern back to her cubicle. It was a busy day in the office, or any other day really in the firm. The lawyer looked over to her desk and began tackling another pile of papers. It was just an endless amount of files and documents to read, and another list of things to draw up for clients.

There was never a break.

Which was good, Victoria thought. It gave her something to do. She was never bored.

The ringing of her office phone broke away her concentration.

"Victoria," she said. It was probably the receptionist forwarding a call to her anyway.

"Mr Ootori is on hold, Miss Alistair," the robotic voice replied. Victoria paused, trying to make sense of what was just said. They hadn't kept in contact for a few weeks, which was normal.

"Would you like me to put him on hold or…" the receptionist trailed off. It wasn't often when the lawyer didn't give a command right away.

"Did he say what for?" Victoria asked.  
"No. Just that he would like to speak with you. It was important, he noted."

Victoria contemplated on putting the powerful man on hold. She didn't want to speak to him. Not when she had so many things to do.

"Tell him to call back later," Victoria decided.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Tell him to call back later. I'm busy," she repeated.  
"But… the Ootori," the receptionist no longer sounded robotic.  
"He isn't going to hunt you down, Amy. Tell him what I told you. Good day."

Victoria ended the call with a sigh. Now was not the time to worry about the Ootori. She continued working.

* * *

The office was empty. Victoria decided to call it a day, in the office of course. She gathered the last of her pile of things to do into her bag, saving the rest of the documents for when she got home.

The lawyer ended up on the busy streets of New York, while the sun was barely still in the sky. It had been a long day. Go for a treat, she said to herself, keeping herself sane from her work. Victoria walked over to a nearby coffee shop, ordering herself a large cup of coffee along with a few sweet pastries to keep herself full.

Victoria waited patiently by the counter for her coffee to be made as she browsed her e-mail inbox on her phone.

The woman was never a believer of karma, or anything of that sort. Fate, destiny, whatever it was. It had never occurred to her that the mere action of refusing a call with the Ootori would lead her to what came next.

Her phone made a sound.

_New e-mail: Ootori Kyouya_

Victoria narrowed her eyes. Perhaps he couldn't reach her through phone, leading to the next possible form of communication: e-mail. She shrugged. Understandable, and completely logical. Her finger tapped on the icon.

_Miss Alistair,_

_Quite rude to refuse a call from your client, no? There were a few issues of importance we must discuss with the merge with Leid._

_KO_

Victoria rolled her eyes and did not bother to reply. She decided to do it later. The merge was not in any particular rush; therefore it was not her priority at the moment. The Ootori did not get special treatment. None of her clients did.

"Extra large espresso macchiato," the barista called out.

Victoria looked up from her phone to have someone standing right in front of her. She didn't bother looking up to make eye contact, meandering her way around to reach for her much needed coffee.

"In a rush, Miss Alistair?" a deep voice called out to her.

What a strangely familiar voice. Victoria turned around after getting her coffee to find the Ootori standing with an expressionless look on his face.

"Yes, in fact, I have to go. Pleasure seeing you," Victoria lied. She turned around once again to face the exit of the café and confidently stepped out of the store. She was met with the autumn wind as she began walking down the busy streets of New York, disappearing into what she thought, was a crowd.

She stopped by Grand Central Park, sitting comfortably on a bench with the cool breeze as she sipped her warm coffee quietly and began reflecting on her earlier actions.

Of all people in the world, and of _all_ the cafés in the city, the Ootori had to be in the same place as her. Did he stalk her? How would he have known? Was it done to make her uncomfortable for refusing his call earlier? The Ootori was not so petty, was he? _Why_ and _how_ were the only words that Victoria could not fathom.

It wasn't out of fear that she avoided him. Just irritancy. Victoria had enough on her plate for the day that she needed to keep herself calm and collected. Adding the Ootori into the mix would have just added unnecessary stress.

She was unsure of how much time had passed by before a man in his dark trench coat stood in front of her.

"You were in a rush to sit on a park bench and daydream? My my, Miss Alistair, such priorities you have."

Again.

_How_? How did the man find her two blocks away from where they met? Was the woman not allowed to have five minutes to herself?

"Mr Ootori, I would kindly ask that you make an appointment with my firm if you want to speak to me. A call or e-mail would suffice as well." Victoria stood from her seat.

"Coming from someone who ignored my call and e-mail? I would not be so inclined to believe your words," the Ootori responded.

"I said to call back. You never did," Victoria made her case. "I did not ignore you. It was merely not a good time."

"Then how about now?" the Ootori offered.  
"Also not a good time," the woman slyly replied.  
"And why is that?"  
"It is none of your business, sir."  
"Well you certainly don't seem busy sitting on a park bench doing absolutely nothing, now are you?"

Victoria took a deep breath. _It is not worth it, Victoria. Don't you dare make this partnership shakier than it already is. Think of the firm. Think of the merits. Think of the consequences._

"Mr Ootori, I do not think you hunted me down to speak to me about business. You and I both know that the merge is under control and terms are still being discussed. Why am I needed?"

She watched as Kyouya diverted his gaze somewhere else, to where the path led deeper into the park.

"If you have nothing to say, I will do us both a favour and not waste each other's time," Victoria stepped past the man, only to have her arm in his firm grip.

"I wanted to apologize," his voice switched into a husky, deep whisper. It was very much like him, not losing any ounce of his powerful authoritative growl.

Victoria stopped in her tracks, only hearing the howling of the wind past her ears.

"Excuse me?" she said. She wasn't sure whether her mind was playing tricks on her.

"You heard what I said. My job here is done," the Shadow King reverted back to his old ways, with a mask of indifference on his face. It was his turn to leave but she caught onto his arm instead.

"For _what_?" Victoria was not about to lose this opportunity to have the almighty Ootori apologize to her.

"For whatever needed to be apologized for," he smoothly replied. "Goodbye, Miss Alistair." He easily took his arm away from her hand.

"Consider yourself forgiven after you answer this question," Victoria called out before he got too far.

The man reluctantly stopped a few feet away from the woman and turned around, waiting boringly.

"How did you find me? I swear I would have been impossible to spot if I walked through that crowd in the street," Victoria asked, pleasantly surprising the Ootori with her question. A part of Victoria already felt victorious when she heard the words uttered out of his mouth.

The Ootori only smirked.

"Your hair," he answered before walking away. His shoulders suddenly felt lighter.

* * *

12 AM.

It was early for bed. It had been a long day for Victoria, and her body longed to rest for the night. The woman stepped out of her washroom, letting her hair down from a long day. She made her way towards her comfortable bed, sitting down on the corner and turned to the mirror. She sat with her legs crossed as she looked at herself.

Her fingers ran through her long, silky auburn hair. It was not natural, of course. Her natural colour was a deep shade of brown that looked black from far away. Her mother had dark hair. Her father, however, had a beautiful shade of light brown.

She had gone through different phases with her hair. For the first sixteen years of her life, she kept her hair the natural shade it was. Victoria wanted a change when she began school in America, and bought herself one of those boxed hair dyes to dye her hair a lighter shade of brown. When she reached University, a little more rebellious stage of her life, it had turned to a shade of dark red, attracting attention from everyone. It certainly made networking easier when people recognized her for her huge ball of colour on her head.

When she reached law school however, it was recommended that she toned her bold hair colour down. So she did, with ombré hair, a deep shade of brown tipped golden yellow at the end. When she began working, it was another change.

To a more _normal_ shade, but still eye-catching. She had decided to have auburn hair. It was beautifully rich in colour, and yet it was still modest in its own way.

However, it had been a while since she had gone for a change in hair colour. In fact, Victoria had forgotten the reason why she wanted such coloured hair until the Ootori brought it up. She wanted to be seen, to be looked at… she wanted attention. Victoria knew that just a mere change of colour in her hair would not change her climb towards being the top of the social hierarchy. But it served as a reminder.

And it had not gotten to waste.

Although today was the first time her hair had worked against her advantage.

She wondered if it was time for another change in hair colour.

* * *

"Michael, wipe that expression off your face, please," Victoria sweetly said. "After all, this merge did end quite well."

The opposing side signed the documents within an hour, with the elder CEO cheerful as ever, despite not having all of his terms met. He wasn't exactly too worried anyway, the Ootori had given him a great offer and he could not complain.

"For _you_," Michael said through gritted teeth.

"You could have done better," Victoria agreed, but shrugged at his loss. She was only playing the game while he watched in the sidelines. Their clients shook hands and walked out of the meeting room, with the two lawyers trailing behind them. Mr Leid took his leave shortly, leaving his lawyer, Michael behind.

"Stop frowning, Michael," Victoria rolled her eyes. They went to the same law school, and had known each other for years, representing different clients.

"That is Mr Ryerson," the lawyer corrected.

"Right, Mr Ryerson. Well, I should take my leave now. Always a pleasure working with you," Victoria said, offering her hand to the man.

The lawyer reluctantly shook it and left Victoria with the Ootori to go down the elevator. The two business partners stood silently as they waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.

"He's quite…" the Ootori tried to make conversation.  
"Spiteful? He was never good at hiding his dislike for me." Victoria shrugged.  
"I would imagine there are many others like him," Kyouya replied.  
"Well, I'm sure you have made a few enemies here and there as well."

It had been some time since the two were able to speak without feeling irritation or suspicion between each other. In fact it might have been the first time they had anything in common. The appointment was quite late, scheduled at 4:30 PM. It was already 5:15 after work hours, with the streets of New York bustling during rush hour.

They had a strange moment of animosity, one that they never had experience before, at least not with each other which made goodbyes awkward. They were used to being on the edge with each other, feeling irritated by the end of their meetings.

Kyouya looked to the woman with her hair high in a ponytail, trying to find the same words to say like him. Funny, how she would usually leave right in an instant, with her usual professional-though-on-the-verge-of-hostile behaviour towards him. He wondered what made her want to stay.

At last, it was always her that made the first move.

"Good night, Mr Ootori," was what she settled on. Simple, sweet, and without any touch of malice. It almost made her sound charming to him. If charming was the right word to use for someone as hot headed as she.

"Do you have any plans, Miss Alistair?" Kyouya smoothly asked before she turned to leave.

He saw how she reluctantly answered, thinking through each sentence.

"I would imagine that you would," Victoria turned the question back to him. The Ootori only smirked. He wasn't stupid. He could read between the lines. She had no plans.

"How about coffee?" Kyouya asked, waiting for her eyes to narrow. They had met sporadically over the past few months, but after a while he had noticed her small habits. Her expressions and looks of suspicion were the easiest to note. The Ootori was finally beginning to read the woman, albeit in a terribly snail-like pace.

"How about no, and keeping this client-lawyer relationship the way it is," Victoria countered, in her own witty way.

"Do not flatter yourself, Miss Alistair. I asked as only your boss who wanted to treat their employee," the Ootori replied.

"Well, you can treat me by giving me a bonus on my paycheque then." She smiled.

She _smiled._ The Ootori had seen her smile before but not in… not where her eyes brightened up. Not when she was genuine. How… strange. Unfortunately, the smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"How about that bonus and coffee?" he tried again, gauging another reaction from her. Perhaps another smile. What was it about that _smile_ that made him want to see it again?

"Well, then I would be taking a bribe and my _actual_ boss would not approve."  
"I never said we had to let him know."

Victoria was actually stumped. She wasn't sure what to do. Something about him wanted her to say yes. Was it a trick? What would he possibly want from her? She refused to lose, and fall into his scheming ways. But what was she to do? Refuse? It seemed easier said than done, after her babbling from earlier. Victoria had even let herself smile, for a brief moment without knowing.

"Your offer is quite enticing," Victoria did not lie. "But I'm afraid I'll have to refuse."  
"Oh? And on what grounds?" the Ootori was quick to respond.

Victoria was caught off guard.

"On the grounds that we should not meet for any other purpose other than business," Victoria truthfully said.  
"Because we are business partners, correct?" the Ootori formulated something in his head. Victoria could see it in his smirk.  
"Yes…" she slowly replied, unsure of what she had gotten herself into.

"Then how about… as friends?" Kyouya posed the question on the woman who stood confused.  
"Going out for coffee as _friends_? I made it clear that—"  
"Just say yes."

Victoria could not fathom the reason _why_ the man would want to ask her for coffee. The mighty Ootori, asking for the measly Alistair out for coffee. It was not a big deal, of course. Just… odd, how years ago, Victoria would have never imagined the Shadow King from the infamous Ouran High School Host Club to even speak to her.

"I will take your silence as a yes," Kyouya said, naturally beginning to guide her towards the nearest cafe at the corner. Her legs began to unconsciously move while she still processed what had happened.

What happened to the Victoria who had hated the Ootori's guts? Victoria was still trying to search for her, wondering where she had disappeared to.

But before reflecting any further, she turned towards the raven haired man who stood nonchalantly by the end of the crosswalk.

"Acquaintances," Victoria stated before they made the move to walk across the street.

"Hm?" Kyouya looked down to his lawyer who had her eyes narrowed. She was still suspicious.

"That's what we are. Acquaintances," Victoria made it clear. Nothing more, nothing less.

"As you wish, Miss Alistair. Or shall I call you Victoria, my acquaintance?" the Ootori felt the name roll down his tongue. He liked the sound of calling her Victoria.

"No, Mr Ootori. You will address me as Miss Alistair. Do not get ahead of yourself." She reverted back to her professional personality, walking ahead of him so as to not see his face, and for the Ootori himself to not see her own expression.

Acquaintances.

Kyouya nodded. He could work with that.

* * *

**A/N: **Unfortunately I can not guarantee that I will be updating as often... though I will try. A mix of writer's block and my studies have prevented me from writing enough to update. Anyway, as always, I am thankful for everyone that reads my stories. :) Reviews would be lovely and always encourage me to write more, despite time restraints, but uh, yes. I will stop my rambling here.

I hope all my readers are having a lovely day. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He liked his coffee black. Pure, bitter, disgusting coffee.

She personally liked any type of coffee, anything _but_ black.

The two acquaintances sat across from each other, waiting for the other party to speak. It was strange, but not awkward. It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence either. It was just… it was almost like venturing out in uncharted territory. Everything was new. Caution had to be taken, but curiosity piqued between the two of them beyond anything.

The woman stirred her coffee, keeping her eyes down to the table. He wasn't staring at her anyway; Victoria knew when his gaze was upon her. From her peripheral vision, the Ootori was busy staring at the window.

Victoria stopped herself for a moment.

This was wrong, she realized. Completely, utterly wrong. Who the hell has coffee with someone like an Ootori? As an _acquaintance_ of all things. She was his lawyer, maybe border-line acquaintance. But this… was not supposed to happen.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice broke her chain of thoughts.

"Nothing," Victoria lied.

Silence ensued once again.

Victoria refused to believe that she would possibly fall into a trap. She had gone far enough. Curiosity will not kill this cat. They had a moment of animosity, nothing more. Perhaps the Ootori would not be as difficult to work with, but that was all to be concluded from today.

Victoria's daze was broken as her phone vibrated on the table.

"Excuse me," Victoria murmured as she took the phone off the table. Kyouya watched as her expression turned irritated. Her voice was in a low whisper, but not low enough to stop the Ootori from hearing bits of her conversation with the other line.

"Not this week," she ordered. "I don't want to deal with the Twins. Or their mother. Tell them I'm booked. Yes, I _am_ booked, don't you dare touch my schedule. Are we clear?"

The auburn haired woman hung up and apologized curtly to the Ootori.

"I believe it is common courtesy to turn off phones before any meeting, no?" Kyouya sneakily said.

"Well, this isn't a meeting now is it?" Victoria made her point.

"How about some mutual _respect_?" The man retorted. Only to have his own phone vibrate on the table seconds after. Victoria's lips twisted in a sinister fashion, mocking him.

"I think we're better off with mutual _understanding_ of our respective careers and how busy we both are. Pick up your phone, Mr Ootori. It must be important," Victoria shrugged.

The man narrowed his eyes and looked at the caller ID.

_Tamaki Suoh_

He ignored it and placed the phone into his jacket pocket and looked towards his lawyer who interpreted his actions as a way of proving his point.

The two fought in their own subtle ways. And this argument, no matter how seemingly unimportant, could not be left without a winner.

"How polite of you," Victoria's voice dripped with sarcasm. "To refuse a call just to have a cup of coffee with someone so insignificant."

"Believe me, that was not my intention, Miss Alistair." The Ootori caught onto her slight tone of mockery. "It was merely someone who was not worth speaking to."

The pocket of his jacket vibrated again.

"It seems rather urgent seeing as they've called in less than two minutes. It certainly does not seem like someone irrelevant," Victoria nodded, enticing him to pick up the call. The Ootori's lips pursed in a thin line, irritated at his stubborn friend for calling. He took the phone out of his pocket and answered.

"What?" he growled.

"_Did you hear the wonderful news?!"  
_"No."  
"_The Hitachiin Twins are venturing into the States!"  
_"That's it?"  
_"Well, today I made m—"_  
"Goodbye."

Kyouya took a few seconds to remember what the dumb blonde had said. What was it about the Twins? They were venturing into the States? The Ootori sat back in his seat, watching as his lawyer still stirred her coffee.

"The Hitachiin Twins," Kyouya dropped the name to see her reaction.

Victoria slowly looked up from her beverage and stared at the man. She waited for him to continue, keeping a bored expression.

"They're your clients?"

"That is none of your business, Mr Ootori," Victoria did not bat an eye when replying. "In fact, it would be best for you not to meddle in my field of work unless it pertains to your company. In which, from what I remember, the Hitachiin Company has nothing to do with you." The woman reverted back to her professional, robotic tone. No mockery, no sarcasm lay beneath. Purely professional.

"It was a yes or no question, Miss Alistair. There should be no harm in answering."

"Ah, then you will get your answer," Victoria smiled. "When you ask the Hitachiin Twins yourself." Her smile immediately turned into a thin line.

Tight-lipped, she was. The Ootori could not decide whether it was a virtue or vice. It was frustrating beyond words.

"Why does it matter to you? A fashion company isn't exactly one of your fields of interest," Victoria innocently asked. Of course she knew the Hitachiin Twins, those irritating brats that finished each other's sentences and broke her paperweight the last time they were in her office. From what she vaguely remembered from Ouran, the two were also in the Host Club. Victoria knew of the Ootori's connection to the two brats.

"It isn't," he admitted. "They're merely underlings I knew of back in Ouran."

Victoria nodded, not caring for his explanation. She already knew. What the woman did not know, however, was that it was the Ootori's segue into something he had been wondering for quite some time.

"Speaking of which, you were present at the Reunion a few months ago, were you not? We had… quite an encounter. Are you an alumnus?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "No, I was not. I was there on business at the request of my boss." She kept a monotonous tone. The Ootori nodded. He couldn't find her as an alumnus on the Ouran Database in the first place.

She did not like the topic they were on. She remembered the night vividly, now that she recalled it. He found her in the Dance Studio, most likely in a daze and quite vulnerable. Victoria had said a few things she obviously should not have. It was only about time that this particular event came back to become a pain.

"Oh? You seemed to know your way around."

It was perfect. "On the contrary, I was quite lost in such a large building. I somehow found myself in the dance studio. And of course, you showed up." It was a perfect chance to _lie_.

The Ootori tilted his head to the side. That certainly was not the right answer. Kyouya knew the halls well, and he could tell the woman was not wandering when he trailed behind her. He vividly remembered her bright hair bouncing as she quickly walked through the long art hall, taking a deliberate turn to the dance studio.

But instead, Victoria had chosen to use his silence as a means to change the topic.

"Mr Ootori, what is it that you are after? I am not an alumnus of Ouran, nor can I see your intention in bringing such a topic up."

"Merely getting _acquainted_ with you, Miss Alistair. Is that too much to ask?" Kyouya smoothly said.

"Perhaps _too_ acquainted for my liking, unfortunately," Victoria was quick to reply.

"Then I shall leave you with one more question," the man paused and waited for her approval. She waited patiently, with no change in her emotionless face.

"What you said about Haruhi… how did you possibly come to that conclusion?" he said, saying it as though as it was too ridiculous to even consider.

"You know, Mr Ootori, bringing it up only solidifies my deductions about it," Victoria pointed out.

"It certainly seems as though someone is rash enough to jump too quickly to conclusions, no?" Kyouya replied.

"Ah, well. Being rash certainly is not the same as being _right_."

Kyouya's face turned irritated at the woman. He couldn't tell if she was deliberately pissing him off or if she hadn't noticed his annoyance at all. Victoria shrugged and stirred her coffee, her eyes softening after looking down. The Ootori tilted his head to see her face a little better. She was in another daze.

"You're a dangerous man," Victoria murmured with a sly smile. "And I mean that in the most flattering way. I like to take precautions."

To that, the Ootori smirked. Of course it was a compliment that Kyouya's ego was more than willing to soak up. He wanted to reply but before he knew it, the woman glanced down to her phone to check the time and politely made an excuse to take her leave. Victoria swiftly left the Ootori sitting in the empty booth, staring at the space in front of him.

Her coffee was untouched.

* * *

Haruhi passed on the files to Victoria who sat comfortably at her office desk. There was coffee on one end, and stacks of documents that covered the rest of the surface. She skimmed over a few things and passed it back to Haruhi to file.

"Amy wanted me to remind you about the appointment this afternoon," Haruhi mentioned before stepping out the door.

"Wait," Victoria called out. "There shouldn't be anything this afternoon, or for the next day."

Haruhi shrugged. "They're only coming here to sign a few documents."

"Who is _they_?" the lawyer narrowed her eyes. She needed to _know_ these things. The last thing she wanted to do was be unprepared.

"The Hitachiins?" Haruhi confusedly said. "They've been booked since last week?"

Victoria's eyes widened at the news. Damn Richard didn't care about what she had said. "New assignment, since you did _so _well with the brats the last time… Haruhi, you pass on these files and _you_ entertain our clients. _I_ have work to do."

"W-w-wait, why me?"  
"Because _you_ can deal with the Twins, and probably their mother. You said it yourself last time, you're high school classmates. Should be easy, no?"  
"W-well the last time…"

The last time, Victoria had gone into the meeting room with the CEO of the Hitachiin Company, the Twins' mother who was irritatingly flamboyant. Meanwhile, Haruhi literally babysat the two grown children that the CEO brought along. A few things got out of hand, and Victoria's paperweight was smashed on the floor when she walked back into the office.

"Well _this_ time, if anything gets damaged or ruined in this office or in the entire _firm_ you're being held accountable for it. Understood?"  
"But…"

Victoria walked out of her office chair and passed on the papers.

"You deal with it," Victoria ordered. "Lead them to the meeting room, explain the documents, and make them sign it. Done."

"Wait…" Haruhi tried to speak. Victoria only guided her out of her office and closed the door before waving.

* * *

Victoria had always admired the interior design of the law firm. Beautiful glass doors, well-lit and very modern. While the glass made the place shine beautifully, it also made it easier to see whose office was whose with each employee sitting by their desk with no cover screen.

It was not often people walked into her office without knocking. It was common courtesy of course, and to the people who barged in without looking they were either new interns or the mailperson that did not know their way around.

Victoria's ears perked up when she heard her door open.

"Wrong office," Victoria called out without looked up from the papers.

"So this is where the infamous Victoria Alistair works," a sinister voice said.  
"Yale Law?" a slightly deeper voice read off the diploma that hung on the wall. "Hm. Not Harvard. What a shame."

Victoria looked up. One would have thought that they were seeing double. There were the Hitachiin Twins that explored her office.

"Why are you here?" Victoria monotonously asked. "I believe Haruhi—"

"—she's with our mother," one of them interrupted.  
"She's boring," the other frowned. "So we thought of having some fun with you."

Victoria put her pen down and glared at the two with hawk eyes.

"Get out. I don't have time to entertain you two, nor will I ever."  
"Feisty, aren't we? Your hair colour says it all."

Victoria was not amused. "Out."

"She's quite beautiful," the one on the left noted. "Isn't she Hikaru?"  
"Yeah," the right one agreed, almost in awe. "Is it the hair? The richness in the colour…"  
'No, not quite…"

"How flattering," Victoria flatly said. "Now, if you both could do me a favour and see yourselves out and let me work."

"You wouldn't have to work so much if you came to work for us. You could model," Hikaru shrugged.  
"Mother has been raving about you ever since she met you. Always says that it's a shame that you never take up her offer," Kaoru continued.

"The fashion industry is not my thing," Victoria explained. She paused for a moment, remembering a sly comment from either of the two. "For the record, Harvard Law is overrated."

"Huh… I like her, Hikaru," Kaoru nodded.  
"I don't like either of you," Victoria bluntly said. "You broke my paperweight."

"That was his fault," the two said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "But you wouldn't be so petty as to hold that against us, would you?" The redheads flashed a look of doe eyes and the puppy face.

Victoria kept herself expressionless. "Out," she eventually said.

"Doesn't she remind you of Kyouya?"  
"Oh yes! Cold hearted and boring right?"  
"And uptight."  
"Say, aren't you his lawyer?"

"That isn't any of your business," Victoria answered, rolling her eyes.

The Twins shrugged, not caring for her apathetic behaviour. They had a short attention span, moving onto a different topic.

"Does she not look the slightest bit Eurasian to you, Kaoru?"  
"Ah, well perhaps the rumours are true."

The lawyer narrowed her eyes. The Hitachiins took note of her narrowing eyes, liking how they had finally caught her attention.

"Half-Japanese, no? Mother says you're fluent in the language."

Victoria did not answer.

"Perhaps that is why her beauty is so difficult to place a finger on. She has the best of both worlds, petite with large doe eyes. She could look like a doll, easily…" No matter what, the conversation between the two designers always led back to fashion and beauty.

The door to her office opened once again, this time with the CEO of the Hitachiin Company smiling brightly.

"Time to go boys," their mother called out. Victoria smiled curtly to the client of the firm, stepping out from behind her desk.

"I hope you didn't mind Haruhi walking through the documents, after all she needs the practice. Was there anything you would like me to clarify, Hitachiin-san?" Victoria switched over to Japanese.

Haruhi watched in awe, listening to Victoria speaking her mother tongue without any flaw. The twins as well, had not expected such words. The woman was always filled with surprises.

"Not at all, love. It was wonderful as it could be," the CEO replied. The red-haired designer looked at her watch and signed. "Have you given any thought to my offer from the last time?"

"My apologies, Hitachiin-san. I do not think I am fit for such a job, though I am flattered you think I have what it takes to be a model," Victoria chuckled.

The woman sighed. "Always a disappointment to have you say no." The fashion designer looked at her watch and made a noise of surprise. "I must get going before I miss my flight to Milan. Such a pleasure seeing you again, Victoria."

The lawyer nodded and bowed to show her respect. Haruhi took the job of walking the Hitachiins out of the office, speaking in her mother tongue with ease. When the intern came back, she found Victoria packing her files in to her bag to go home.

"You're leaving?"  
"The office closes at 5. Go home, Haruhi."

Haruhi could never predict what the lawyer's move would be. Victoria was always unpredictable. It made it difficult for Haruhi to read Victoria.

"I didn't know you could speak Japanese so well," Haruhi mentioned before Victoria walked out of her office.  
"I thought you would have known. We did travel to Japan together."  
"But with such fluency…"  
"Just conversational Japanese, Haruhi," Victoria reassured. It was obviously a lie.  
"That isn't _conversational_, Miss Alistair. It was marvellous."  
"Thank you. Have a good night," Victoria was quick to avoid the intern. No more questions. Japan never held good memories for Victoria.

* * *

Kyouya sat at the large table, filled with socialites and important businessmen as they mingled among themselves. It was a benefit, a _charity_ event to help some other group of people in need for the holiday season. No one genuinely cared, not even Kyouya himself. It was all for face, after all.

He put his phone away after checking his messages. His craned his head around the room, looking for CEO that led a large real estate development group. The Ishihara Group, one of the largest estate developers in the world. The Ootori Corporation had been looking for contractors to build their resorts in the Bali. The 'therapy' resorts, of course.

The Ishihara Group was hosting this event, and it surely would have been a hassle to find the Head of the Ishihara Family. Luckily as the meal ended and the cocktails began to circulate, Kyouya easily found himself slipping his way in front of Tanaka Ishihara, heartily accompanied by his wife, Mai.

A perfect family, from what he had been told. The two had been married for nearly 20 years, with two children. He hadn't looked them up, not their family history anyway. It was not important. The CEO was an avid art collector, while his wife was a passionate musician, a violinist that also had an interest in ballet. The two were quite a pair, intertwining themselves in the world of the Arts.

Kyouya naturally made his way towards the couple, easily and smoothly making conversation. A common tactic was to charm the wife, not the man. Of course, who wouldn't fall for the Ootori's charm? The woman surely influenced Tanaka; it was obvious that the man was still smitten by the woman after twenty years. Many would call it true love, something rare. Kyouya only saw it as another way of manipulation. The Ootori had seen his fair share of women that climbed their way up the social ladder. They were dangerous, yet useful when understood.

"Ishihara-san, I heard you had quite an interest in ballet. I had just seen Giselle at the Met the other month. An absolute delight," Kyouya watched as Mai Ishihara's eyes piqued with curiosity.

"Oh? You know, your Alma matter is doing a reprise of the Giselle ballet in the following spring."

"Ouran? I had seen the Giselle years ago while I was in Ouran with a friend. The very first annual ballet, I believe."

"Oh, did you? Do you remember much of it?"

"Just the lead, Giselle," Kyouya lied. "The way she moved across the stage… I was captivated." He took the words of Tamaki. The Ootori could not remember a single thing from the one Tamaki took him to.

Mai's face turned the slightest bit sour for a moment. Not a good sign. Kyouya wondered what he had said wrong; surely praise for a ballet was safer than criticism. The Ootori took note of the expression of the woman's face and transitioned into speaking about the new Van Gough the CEO had purchased.

Kyouya could not help but feel irked by the woman's slight expression of disgust.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the event that the Twins had finally spotted the infamous Shadow King. The two ambushed the man as he made his way out of the event hall.

"Kyouya," they both said.

"What are you two doing here?" Kyouya grumbled, clearly irritated by the appearance of the Devils. He hadn't seen them in years but he surely didn't miss them.

"Aw, no love from our Kyouya?" Kaoru pouted.  
"We were invited by Emilia," Hikaru shrugged. "She was a classmate of ours."

Emilia Ishihara, currently a fashion design student. Kyouya nodded in understanding and kept on walking. He did not care for goodbyes. Unfortunately, the twins kept up with the Ootori, bombarding him with questions. Eventually Kaoru had given up trying to coax information out of the Shadow King and mentioned something that was somewhat related to the Ootori.

"We met your lawyer."  
"You don't know who my lawyer is," Kyouya replied.

"How about… Victoria Alistair? Auburn hair, half-Japanese, large brown eyes, petite, probably around five feet if she didn't wear heels. Right Kaoru?"  
"Fluent in Japanese, uptight, boring..." Hikaru continued on. One of the twins nudged Kyouya in the arm. "Wanna hear a rumour about Mai Ishihara?"

Kyouya slowed down his pace and raised an eyebrow at the twin. Of course he would. Any rumour is a prompt for research. Information was always invaluable.

"They say that the woman has an illegitimate child! But they've been banished from the Ishihara household and left to die on the streets," Kaoru added his own dramatic twist to the rumour. Only the first half of his sentence had been true. Nonetheless, it was always fun to gossip.

Kyouya shrugged and waved off the Twins with their irrelevant information. Or, what he made to be 'irrelevant'.

The Shadow King never liked that strange irk inside of him. It was time to dig.

* * *

Victoria loved her family dearly. She had never been so grateful for the three people in her life. It was a tradition to spend their Holidays together, for a feast, gift exchanging, board games, movie nights and decorating the beautiful Christmas tree.

When she left Japan, it was the first time in her life she felt like she belonged somewhere. She belonged with her father, her brother and for the past six years: her niece.

Lily opened her gift. Leather ballet flats. She hugged her aunt with a smile plastered all over her face, thanking her with her two front teeth missing.

"One day, you're going to wear pointe shoes," Victoria ruffled her niece's hair.  
"Really?"  
"Only if you work hard… and go to bed now."

Lily easily obeyed her aunt. Victoria had that power over her brother and was proud to flaunt it. Her niece quickly made her way up the stairs of her grandfather's home and climbed her way into bed, leaving the adults downstairs sitting in the family room.

"You know, she thinks you're everything," her brother, Michael said.  
"Well, I can't help that I'm awesome," Victoria shrugged. "No other aunt gets the 'Coolest Aunt' mug, do they?"

"There is no other aunt," Michael replied, deadpanned.

"Irrelevant," Victoria smiled.

"You two never change," their father chuckled as he sat by the fireplace. His hair was greying and his wrinkles became more prominent over the years.

"Dad, open your present," Victoria ushered. "From the both of us," she added, glancing at her brother.

The old man slowly opened the large package, revealing a suitcase. He looked up to his two children, confused. "I don't need this."

"But you need this," Victoria passed an air ticket to her father.

"Tickets to Rio De Janeiro?"

"You always say you want to go somewhere," Michael shrugged. "Somewhere exotic."

"So Michael and I threw darts at your world map… and it landed in Brazil," Victoria finished.

He smiled at his two children. Always the thoughtful ones. The three spent some time chatting over things that had happened over the past year, reminiscing old times. It was a lovely evening. Michael decided to retire for the night, knowing that his kid will wake up early tomorrow and he'd be the one taking care of Lily who would rave over Santa. That left only Victoria with their father.

"Victoria," he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I worry about you."  
"What for? I'm quite well off on my own. Graduated from University, I have a stable job… with good pay. There's nothing you need to worry about."  
"I know you," he slowly said. "You're just like your mother. You never say anything."

Victoria huffed. "Stop it. You're the only one, Dad. She is nobody."  
"She was stubborn like you too."

The child looked up to her father with longing eyes. "How come you only see traits of her in me? I'm _your_ child, nobody else's. Just yours."  
"You're incredibly childish for a grown woman, Victoria." He ruffled his daughter's now auburn hair. He never said anything about it, but he did miss her luscious natural dark brown hair from before. The father never meddled too much in his daughter's life, knowing that she liked the personal space and would come to him when needed. But there were times when he got worried.

"You need to let go of her," Victoria pleaded. "Is it because of me? Because I remind you of her that you can't?"  
"No, Victoria. She'll never come back to me, I know."  
"Then… why? Why do you keep talking about her?" Victoria desperately asked.  
"Because you need to patch things up with her."  
"I don't. She doesn't want me, or you. Or any of _this_." Victoria looked around their shabby old home. It was small, for a family of four. But it was home, and nothing could change that. Her mother preferred her shallow, empty mansion.

"Bitterness will do you no good, Victoria," her father lectured. "I just want you to be happy."  
"I am happy," Victoria said. "I really am."  
"You aren't."

Victoria stayed silent. "Dad, when you're happy, I'm happy."  
"You can't base happiness off of someone, love."

* * *

New Year's Eve.

There was always a party, a ball, a gala, some event that was held someplace fancy and filled with potential clients or as Victoria enjoyed calling it: prey. She quietly walked around the crowded room in her black dress that showed off her long legs that were toned from dancing in her free time. Champagne glass held in one hand, while the other had her clutch with business cards stacked to the fullest. It was a paradise for networking.

Likewise, it was never a big surprise to see big names at such events. Kyouya Ootori was never the one to miss an opportunity as such.

However, it was not an event like any other. One with classical music played in the background with an air of sophistication everywhere was the exact opposite. Surely, it was a high-class party… for the young. Loud music, strobe lights, and a dance floor.

One would have never expected an Ootori to be here.

Indeed, Kyouya would never willingly go to such an event. Yet for someone that had the next _big_ thing, the man who was on the verge of a new software that could potentially benefit the medical industry… he needed the man. Only, the fact was: he was a young, upcoming developer that had the brains and the thrill of having a good time. And with his newly found status, his name was anywhere and everywhere. He got into any party he pleased with the right connections.

Victoria sipped a bit of her champagne, waiting for her next prey. She leaned on the mini table, slightly irritated by the loud music. She was no stranger to clubs, having been to many in her University years as part of celebrations with her classmates, and of course, to keep face. Always the designated driver, and always the _responsible_ one.

She was approached by a man who looked like he had just graduated from college, and flashed a smile to the woman. He had dark hair, with sunglasses over his eyes and perfectly straight teeth while dressed in a suit that wasn't too shabby. Victoria raised an eyebrow and politely said hello.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" the young man said.

"I don't," Victoria chuckled, pretending to be sweet. The man handed his business card to her with a smirk, watching her expression.

_Christopher Demanstro_, it read.

"Ah, you're the kid with the _revolutionary nanotechnology_ or whatever," the lawyer apathetically said. "What can I do for you?"

"Dance with me," he shrugged.

"Aww, that's sweet of you," Victoria smiled. "I'm afraid I'm out of your league, though."

"I'll be a billionaire in a few years. I'd like to think it's the other way around, Miss…?" the kid moved closer towards Victoria. She didn't budge. It took more than that to make her seem threatened. She smoothly took a business card out of her clutch and handed it over to him.

"You're a lawyer?" he asked.  
"That's what it says, does it not?"  
"Victoria Alistair… huh. Would you dance with me say… if I agreed to have you as my lawyer?"

Victoria laughed. "Desperate, aren't you?"

She wasn't _that_ easy. Yet right when she was about to speak again, someone else had approached the two. Someone _familiar_, someone that Victoria would believe to never step foot in such a place. Her eyes widened as the man said hello, looking much different from his usual tie and suit she had seen him in before. Kyouya Ootori was dressed casually, or as casual as he could possibly let himself be.

"Miss Alistair, what are you doing here? And… who is this?" Kyouya made his entrance without any flaw and introduced himself to the man beside Victoria.

"Mr Ootori is one of my clients," Victoria explained, after pulling herself together and making sure it truly was _Kyouya Ootori_ standing in front of her.  
"He's one of _your_ clients? The _Ootori_ is one of your clients?"  
"Yes," the lawyer smiled and took pride in her achievement, though it wasn't really an achievement more… of an arrangement that she had no choice of.

"My god…" the young man was flabbergasted at the sight. The mighty Ootori stood before him, smiling at the sight. Victoria only rolled her eyes. It was obvious Kyouya's ego was getting a boost at the sight of one of his admirers.

"Will you be my lawyer?" Christopher desperately asked.  
"Uhh…" Victoria was taken back by the sudden change in character. From the flirtatious and cocky kid, to one that was begging her to be his lawyer, Victoria only looked towards the Ootori that would have the power to do so.

"He's a bright man, Miss Alistair. His research goes far beyond years… a great asset to your firm," Kyouya vouched for the man.

Victoria only narrowed her eyes. She saw through the scheme the Ootori played, she saw his eyes glaring at her own, persuading, no, _threatening_ her with daggers to play along.

"It seems as though Mr Ootori has taken quite an… _interest_ in you, Mr Demanstro. It would be good if you two had a chat." Victoria gestured to the business card that was still in the man's hand. "If you wish to contact me, you already have my business card."

Victoria politely took her leave and disappeared into the night.

* * *

She loved the beach. She loved being on the West Coast.

It was just her luck that Richard flew her over to the other side of the country, to LA for New Year's. Her boss took care of things on the East Coast in New York for the New Year's, while Victoria was testing the waters to see if she could snatch anyone from the other side of the country.

She did not believe in fate, or karma, or any of that type of strange unexplained phenomena.

But it seemed as though everywhere she went, the Ootori was there, and to show up in _such_ a place… Victoria had finally come to the realization that the man probably had planned for it to happen. He was cunning, and manipulative. She was no stranger to his ways.

And yet, how would he have possibly known about her being in LA? He could not have possibly tracked her flight, or her actions. He simply did not have the time for it; even Victoria had no time to stalk anyone for her own needs. It was not possible.

Victoria dug her feet into the sand, frustrated.

Did that mean she was forever a _pawn_ to the Ootori? Someone he could use and dispose of easily? Victoria was at crossroads. On one hand, they had a relationship of convenience. One that gave her more clients, and gave him whatever he wanted. Yet on the other, Victoria hated being _used_. The feeling of _worthlessness_ rushed through her veins, irritating her.

She was not worthless. She was not someone that could be used and tossed aside. She was not someone that was there for anyone else's own benefit. Victoria was _not_ going to be that meek little girl she was before. She—

Someone sat beside her on the bench, admiring the waves like she had been for the past quarter of an hour.

"I did not expect you to be here," the Ootori said. Victoria turned her head to the man who calmly sat beside her.

"Likewise," Victoria robotically replied, shifting away from the man and clutching her jacket closer to her. Although much warmer than New York, the winters in LA were still chilly.

"What brings you here?"  
"Business."

Silence ensued.

"You planned for this," Victoria said after a few minutes of silence. "You knew."

Kyouya turned to the woman beside him, with her long hair shining beautifully under the moonlight, with sharp eyes that saw through his manipulative ways. Kyouya could not tell whether he felt strangely comfortable beside her or if he had grew to overcome Victoria's threats.

"So?" Kyouya shrugged. "You said it yourself; it's a mutually beneficial relationship."

"I would _appreciate_ you at least telling me what you were planning on doing," Victoria explained, obviously annoyed. "I _hate_ surprises."

"I will note that for the next time," Kyouya replied.

"What _next_ time?" Victoria widened her eyes. "I'm not someone who caters to anyone's needs on a whim. I am not your serva—"

"—I pay you," the Ootori interrupted. "To do _your_ job."

"I'm your _lawyer_, not a fetch dog. What do you even see me as?" Victoria questioned the Ootori who sat comfortably on the bench, watching the waves. The man only smirked. He saw it more of an opportunity to say things for his own amusement.

"Others may describe you to be humble, witty and beautiful. I think you're… cunning, manipulative and rather hot-headed."

"Excuse me?" Victoria could not help but to chuckle at the first two. She always liked hearing what the Ootori truly had to say. For some reason, her walls slowly tumbled down. "Hot-headed?"

"That's what you are," Kyouya did not necessarily lie.

"Then you're a sociopath," Victoria shrugged, not afraid to speak her thoughts out loud either.

"A what?" it was Kyouya's turn to question the other party's thoughts. The Ootori smirked out of amusement.

"Oh please, like you haven't heard the term before. You're a classic sociopath. Manipulative, large ego, lack of empathy… all those lies you tell…" Victoria could have continued on.

"You aren't a psychologist, Miss Alistair. Perhaps you're getting too carried away from your petty TV shows you watch," Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"I did my Bachelor's in Psychology," Victoria responded. "You exhibit a lot of what a sociopath may seem like."

"As do you," Kyouya pointed out. His lawyer was no different. He managed to elicit a strange smile on her face.

"I know."

The Ootori smiled back… in the most miniscule way.

It wasn't true.

Neither of the two were sociopaths, though they did exhibit a few characteristics. They knew who they were. Manipulative, ruthless, emotionless… those were no more than defence mechanisms for either of them. As much as they would have denied it, both began to have a mutual understanding of each other. Both understood what it took to stay in the upper class. The deception, the lies, the faking of each smile and word.

And for a few seconds, they had finally found a rare moment of honesty between each other.

It was moments like these. Moments that made them feel at peace in their chaotic web of deception they faced each day. A breath of fresh air.

"A valuable friend," Kyouya murmured.

"Sorry?" Victoria did not believe what he had said. Her voice was softer than usual, one that did not have the intensity she usually had while questioning or stating her points.

"I see you as a valuable friend," he slowly repeated.

Victoria shook her head. "You see me as a friend now. But tomorrow, when I am of no use to you, I am nothing." She knew how these relationships worked. She was not as easy to be manipulated, nor was he.

Kyouya wanted to say no. But he could not deny what was to be held in the future. The Ootori nodded in understanding.

"For now," he added. "You are a friend."

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the delay, and lame chapter. A few things that I had to add in that will hopefully come to play in later chapters. It must be tiring to read Victoria/Kyouya go back and forth with their bickering... I'm having trouble moving their relationship forward haha, but they're getting there!

My winter break is coming soon, and while I am not studying I hope to be writing more. Anyway, I hope everyone is having a great holiday! Thoughts are always appreciated, and thank you for the lovely reviews as always. Much love to all of my readers.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Victoria was always known to be prompt and efficient. Her business trip to the west coast was only for a day, not that Victoria had minded. The woman was a workaholic anyway. Her brain worked well when focused on one thing at a time, and for the past few years, it had always been her career.

Her hair was comfortably laid down with sunglasses over her eyes to shield her from the bright California sun as she checked out of her hotel and hailed a taxi to the airport.

No luck.

Every taxi drove past her and Victoria began to grow impatient. She checked the time on her phone. A little less than an hour until her flight. She bit her lip anxiously. Victoria sighed, regretting the fact that she slept in because of the long night.

A limousine pulled up to the curb, to which Victoria only ignored and looked over to find another taxi. The opaque window rolled down and an obnoxious head of black hair poked out of it, amused at the sight of her distress.

"In a hurry, Miss Alistair?"

Victoria turned to the person speaking to her, raising her sunglasses to sit comfortably on her head.

"Why are you here?" Victoria asked, deadpanned.

"Your flight will approximately be leaving in 54 minutes, Miss Alistair," the Ootori said as a matter of fact.

"What can I help you with, Mr Ootori?" She was losing her patience, clenching her teeth to stay polite. Victoria tried her hardest to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"I don't suppose you will be running late at this at this point, no?"  
"I don't appreciate your tone of mockery this early in the morning, Mr Ootori." Victoria needed a coffee, pronto.

"Mockery?" Kyouya pretended to sound surprised. "What do you mean? I was only trying to offer my lawyer a ride to the airport."

"No thank you."  
"A shame that you'll miss your flight."

Victoria narrowed her eyes and glared at the Ootori who only smirked.

"If I take your offer, what will I have to do?" the lawyer carefully asked, knowing that there will _always_ be strings attached.

"Nothing much," the Ootori lied. "I will let you know when I need you."

She was silent. Kyouya watched as she contemplated the offer carefully, analyzing each word and each possibility. The way her eyes darted from side to side furtively, her fingers moved and mouth slightly open. He watched as she muttered a few things under her breath.

"No thank you," Victoria decided after what seemed like forever.

"And why not?"  
"Because for all I know, you have something up your sleeve that I am not willing to do. You show up conveniently at places, finding me in distress to take advantage of me. I am not stupid," Victoria explained.

"It surely took you quite a bit of time to figure that out, Miss Alistair." Kyouya noted.  
"Better later than never, no?"

Kyouya nodded. _Well played, Miss Alistair, _he thought.

"And if I said there were no strings attached?" the Ootori still tried to tempt her.  
"There is _always_ a string attached. Especially with you."

"But the mighty Alistair will have to miss her flight, unfortunately."  
"I'll catch the next one."

Kyouya smiled. "No, you won't."

Victoria blinked. That wouldn't be possible… would it? The Ootori was a powerful man, but he couldn't control _flights_. He was not a God. What would he possibly do to make her miss the next flight to New York? Buy all the empty seats? _What a reckless thing to do,_ Victoria thought. But the lawyer could not deny the possibility.

"I can make it happen," the Ootori plainly said. "Do not test me."

Despite the offer to be driven to the airport, Victoria was more tempted to see his power in action.

"Can you really stop me from catching the next flight?" Victoria pondered out loud. "There are multiple ways of getting to New York, Mr Ootori."

"Ah, but you are an impatient woman, Miss Alistair," Kyouya smirked. "You wouldn't bother taking connecting flights."

Victoria _could_ take connecting flights, but that would push her schedule back by a few hours and she did _not_ like being late. It was one of those pet peeves that she could never get rid of. Being punctual was something taught to her from an early age. Even a minute late was punishable.

"This is a terribly longwinded way of asking me for a favour," Victoria changed the subject. "What is it you want me to do?" She was tired of playing the game. She was already 44 minutes away from departure. Victoria had accepted the fact that she wasn't going to make the flight.

"Nothing," Kyouya did not lie. He honestly had nothing, he just wanted—

"Power," Victoria concluded. "You want me to feel indebted to you."

The Ootori shrugged. That sounded about right.

"Aren't you a manipulative man, playing with one's guilt and emotions…" Victoria murmured. She saw through him. She wasn't going to let him get ahead of her. The game would always be tied, if not, she would be the one ahead by at least a point.

Kyouya smirked in response. He did not feel threatened by the woman, especially when knowing that she was no less different. In fact, she had turned into a great amusement. Mostly because Kyouya knew that he was still a threat to her meaning, he still had the upper hand.

If it was one thing Victoria could not stand, it would have been the smirk on his face. The one that represented his triumph, his ego, everything that Victoria hated seeing. It mocked her, making her feel like the time she was nothing. It reminded her of the time where she truly was invisible, when no one knew who _Victoria Alistair_ was. It was back when she was just a measly person, hiding behind the shadows of people.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," she ordered. "You do not have the upper hand."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. She could not read minds, but she magically read his perfectly.

"I never said such a thing."  
"You didn't have to."

It was such an uncanny ability she had. Kyouya had realized that the woman was filled with surprises that he had yet to unveil underneath her cold exterior. The challenge was to see underneath that shield without giving into her own prying. The woman never did anything without a benefit.

A spark of understanding rushed through his veins. She never did anything without a benefit. She was a carbon copy of him.

How was he to defeat someone like himself?

"You can not defeat me, nor can you lose to me, Mr Ootori. That look of contemplation on your face gives everything away."

He stared.

"But for this instance… we both know who won this round." And with that, Victoria smiled. Was it worth missing her flight to defeat the Ootori? She did not know, but the triumph had trumped all of her frustration from earlier. She held up her hand to hail the cab that was driving towards her way, finally reaching success.

"Until our next round, Mr Ootori," Victoria bid her farewell.

* * *

"The next flight is completely full," the flight attendant explained.

"And connecting flights…?" Victoria tried, pleading with her eyes.

"You'll have to spend the night in Miami, or you can take 12 hours from now to get to your final destination more or less."

The wrath of the Ootori was easily felt.

A part of her refused to believe that the Ootori had orchestrated such a thing, it can't be possible. He didn't have the time or effort to ruin her day to such a degree. But of course, she was speaking about the ruthless Shadow King after all. He was filthy rich. For all she knew, the Ootori would have had no problem buying seats for the next 100 flights to New York City from Los Angeles.

Victoria hung her head down.

Defeat.

It was a terrible feeling.

She brought this upon herself, and Victoria was not going to sulk. The woman held her head up high once again, purchasing the tickets to New York City regardless of how long it would take.

Victoria knew life was never fair, unless she made it so. And today, her old habits had betrayed her. A reminder and a lesson re-learned.

The auburn-haired woman easily made her way through security and bought herself a cup of coffee. She walked confidently to her boarding gate, repenting for her mistake and suffering in silence. Victoria found herself by a nice lounge, and made herself comfortable on a small chair and table near the window.

She kept her phone on the table, in case anyone called. Victoria blankly stared out the window feeling oddly peaceful. Maybe this long flight would do her some good. She had plenty of files to read over anyway. Victoria sipped on her coffee quietly with the sun rays bouncing off her pale skin to keep her warm.

Victoria looked back onto the table to find her phone missing. Her eyes darted from left to right, immediately reaching for her bag.

"Looking for something?"

Her ears perked up to the voice, the husky and deep baritone voice. Victoria looked up to find the Ootori with her phone in his hand.

"My phone," Victoria held her hand out. She was not amused. That phone was her lifeline.

"Not so fast, Miss Alistair."  
"I'm not playing games with you. I would like my phone back, _please._"

The Ootori tilted his head, mocking her even further. "From what I recall, you initiated this so-called game, Miss Alistair."

"On the contrary, if you had minded your own business and stayed out of my way, you would not have to go through such trouble, Mr Ootori. It is clear someone is rather petty."

"Ah, so you admit that you're petty," Kyouya smiled.  
Victoria scoffed. "Will it make you feel better if I said I was? Or that you were the winner this round? Oh, the mighty Ootori, always triumphant over the measly peasants. I bow down to your tyranny," Victoria mocked.

Two could play at this game. Ironically, the two were terribly childish in their own ways.

"Why are you here?" Victoria asked, breaking the silence.

"Catching a flight," Kyouya replied. What else would he have been doing? "And to offer you a flight to New York," he added, gauging for a reaction.

"I _am_ on a flight to New York," Victoria corrected.

"Without your phone," Kyouya noted.  
"What?!" she exclaimed as the Ootori began walking away from her.

Victoria was quick to take her carry-on bag and her handbag with her as she rushed to keep up with the Ootori who meandered his way through another gate.

* * *

Empty. The whole boarding gate was empty. Victoria looked around cautiously, observing her surroundings.

"Phone. Please, and now," Victoria held her hand out.

The Ootori chuckled inwardly, fondly looking at the piece of technology that led the woman astray like a lost puppy. He gestured towards the door towards the passage towards the outside.

"Are you trying to get me run over by an airplane?" she asked, looking outside to the pavement that was darkened by the shadow of a jumbo jet.

"Walk outside and follow the path," the Ootori ordered. "You will get your phone once you reach the destination."

"This is not funny," Victoria scolded.  
"No, not funny at all. Quite hilarious," Kyouya corrected. Anyone could tell he was laughing inwardly.

Victoria reluctantly obliged, walking out the passageway and finding herself on the pavement under the warm California sun. She looked around the place, noting a smaller jet with an escalator to the entrance. The Ootori swiftly walked in front of her, dangling her phone as if to gesture for her to follow along.

A private jet.

He was taking her onto a private jet.

Victoria could not believe her eyes for a moment as she was told to sit in one of the comfy leather chairs. Kyouya held her phone out for her to take, to which Victoria cautiously took back.

"What is the meaning behind all of this?" Victoria narrowed her eyes. "It would do us both some good if you were more straightforward in what you want."

"Or rather, Miss Alistair, it would do us both some good if you weren't such a stubborn woman."

Victoria stayed silent. It was a lesson re-learned to watch her tongue.

"Now that you've trapped me for about six hours, what do you want?" Victoria got straight to the point.  
"I require your expertise on a subject," Kyouya admitted.

"You could have told me this two hours ago, Mr Ootori. All of this would have been solved," the lawyer sighed.  
"Ah, but where would my entertainment be?" Kyouya said.

Victoria stayed expressionless; she played enough games for the day. It became tiring.

"My expertise should not be needed, Mr Ootori. As I've heard, you're quite resourceful."  
"Pardon my last comment, perhaps your _opinion_ would be more accurate."  
"My opinion?" Victoria questioned. "Since when does anyone's opinion matter to you?"  
"Since you are a _valuable friend_," he quoted.

Victoria scoffed again. "Still playing that card, Mr Ootori? In this world, we both know friends can not exist. Especially when dealing with someone like you."

Kyouya shrugged. "Whatever you wish to believe."

"I suppose providing my opinion is the least I could do," Victoria reluctantly agreed. "Enlighten me, Mr Ootori."

"The Ishihara Group," Kyouya said. Victoria raised an eyebrow. The Ootori assumed that she knew who they were. Of course she would, the woman knew her way around the upper class

"A Real estate developer, what about them?" Victoria asked boringly.

The Ootori handed a pile of files towards her. His lawyer reached over to grab the pile of papers. Victoria flipped over the papers in the documents.

_Mai Ishihara_

The place of birth, her education, birthday, everything… _almost_ everything. The woman covered up her tracks well. The secret only lived between her and her mother. If the Ootori could not find a trace of her, then… nobody could. Victoria smiled, covering up the small pang in her chest.

"Wife of the President of the company, enjoys ballet and was a former violinist," she summarized. "Quite a comprehensive report, Mr Ootori. Why all the trouble?"

"She was irked by a comment I had made about the Giselle ballet," Kyouya explained.  
"Oh? Why is that relevant? Perhaps I am not the petty one, after all," Victoria feigned ignorance. She knew exactly why. The Ootori did not seem to know a single thing, to which Victoria was relieved for.

"Your opinion on this matter, Miss Alistair?"  
"Why?"  
"A second opinion is always valuable."

Victoria sighed and answered. "I do not see the relevance to such a small comment. The Giselle ballet you took me to was exquisite. Anyone would know that the performances at the Met Opera are superb, assuming that you made a comment about that. You don't strike me as a ballet enthusiast, unless necessary." Victoria knew the ins and outs of this conversation. She would keep the Ootori under oblivion.

"Indeed. I had mentioned something about my alma matter, Ouran and the Giselle ballet from years ago," Kyouya continued on with his explanation. He did not suspect a thing.

"What about it?" Victoria blankly asked, knowing full well that she was the lead. She was the Giselle in that performance.

"I had not remembered a thing, though I did take my friend's word for the fact that it was wonderful." A part of Victoria's shoulders had felt a ton lighter knowing that the Ootori did not know it was her. Not from what she could see, anyway. He did not seem to suspect her.

"You've misjudged her character, Mr Ootori," Victoria explained. "You know fully well that this woman has climbed up the social ladder to be where she is now. She's ruthless."

Kyouya nodded, interested in what his lawyer had to say.

"You can not sway her with such comments. These mere _interests_ on this sheet of paper are nothing more than just a façade to cover her true character."  
"How do you know?" the Ootori asked.

"It isn't easy to climb your way up into the upper class, Mr Ootori. She is powerful, the matriarch of the Ishihara family. She plays by her rules. Your research says it all," Victoria pointed out the obvious even though she knew exactly how the woman behaved. She was careful with how much she said.

"And what would you suggest?"  
"Assertiveness and honesty. She probably has developed the skill to spot the insincere and see right through your manipulative ways."

Kyouya sat back for a moment, digesting the information in.

"She seems a lot like you, Miss Alistair."

Victoria's eyes flickered. "Does she?" She certainly was _not_ like that woman. Victoria knew who she was, and stood by her morals. That woman had none.

"Spotting insincerity and seeing through manipulation, no?" Kyouya pointed out.  
"I suppose," she reluctantly said.

Victoria leaned back in her seat, turning her head out to the window. Everything looked small. A childish feeling she always had, but she liked feeling mighty above the ground. It was a comforting feeling, one of those small joys in the world. One that also distracted her from the nagging feeling in her heart. Victoria was careful not show any emotion on her face.

"You aren't going to ask me what this is for?" the Ootori snapped the woman out of her reverie with his question.

"It's obvious, isn't it? You need the group to develop those resorts you plan to build in some faraway place for the rich and famous," she nonchalantly replied. "Any developer will do. Why the Ishihara Group of all companies would be my question for you."

"My father had ties with the CEO."  
"Ah, following orders like a good boy, aren't we?"

"Out of convenience, not orders," Kyouya corrected.

Victoria only shrugged; it was obvious she was still under the impression of the Ootori being unable to break free under the reign of his father. Typical, she thought. Yoshio Ootori could not be beat, not by his own son. Somehow, Victoria understood.

Victoria could not be bothered with his questions anymore and took out the documents from her carry-on bag. She may as well stay on top of the work if she had this much time. Victoria minded her own business, silently working and left the Ootori to do whatever he pleased. She did not expect to be entertained; in fact she had refused any refreshments offered by their flight attendant. Victoria told herself that she was only here to get to New York, any other _offers_ made to her was to be refused in case the man decided to take everything into account. For all she knew, the Ootori would have no shame in charging her for the flight itself.

There was something fascinating about the woman that Kyouya could never pinpoint. That aura of mystery never stopped emanating from her. It was like watching an animal in its natural habitat, the way she worked with such concentration. The small expressions she would have when something was wrong, the way her eyebrows furrowed or when she bit her lip over something that did not make sense. She fidgeted with her pen, sometimes running her hand through her hair before taking a deep breath to dive back into her pile of paper work. She surely was not dressed in her usual office wear, but of a simple cardigan and skinny jeans. Her square framed reading glasses framed her face perfectly… Kyouya stopped himself from observing any further, continuing with his typing on his laptop.

Victoria looked up to the Ootori who went back to work.

She liked their peaceful silence. Victoria put her hair up with a pen and looked outside to the darkening sky. She would miss the California sun dearly. She looked longingly to the clouds, taking a break from her work. A part of her wished she could have hopped on a plane to somewhere like Bali after missing her flight to New York. But she couldn't do such a thing, not when she had so much to do. She did not allow her impulsiveness to take control.

"You look forlorn."  
"Don't you have work to do?" Victoria replied.

The man shook his head at her defensiveness. He wondered if there would ever be a day when the woman wouldn't jump to defending herself whenever he said anything. Kyouya sat back in his leather seat comfortably, waiting for Victoria to turn back to her work. He had an interesting proposition.

Victoria tiredly turned back to her pile of work on her lap, only to have her attention caught by the man.

"Your analysis on the Ishiharas…" Kyouya began slowly. "It was impressive."  
"Thank you," Victoria curtly replied, eager to go back to her work.  
"Which leads me to another thing I had been pondering over… how well are you able to analyze me?"

His lawyer raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me to analyze _you_? That would put me at quite a disadvantage, laying all my cards down beneath you."  
"I'll analyze you first," Kyouya shrugged.

"Let us just accept that we both read people well. I am not interested in what you have to say about me," Victoria suggested.

"But I am interested in hearing what you have to say."  
"You shouldn't."  
"But I am."

Victoria sighed out of frustration for the millionth time of the day. She took the pen out of her hair and began working, ignoring the stare of the Ootori. She was not here to play games, after all. How she ended up in such an odd dilemma, she did not know. Unfortunately for Victoria, she was running out of work to do.

"What are you hiding Miss Alistair? What are you afraid of? What do you have to lose that makes you so defensive all the time?" Kyouya questioned out loud. "You're about to say _none of your business_, because that certainly seems to be a catch line you've developed."

Victoria placed her pen down onto her pile of paper, making a smacking noise against the documents.

"And you, Mr Ootori, I wonder why you're constantly being nosy. What is it that makes me such a threat to you for you to always wonder about me? I am insignificant. I am nobody."

"You're my lawyer and also a valuable friend. That is not insignificant. You know your way around this industry. It is only a matter of time I understand who you are, as you seem to know me so well."

Victoria frowned. "Has anyone ever told you that you're terribly stubborn?"  
"You are too, Miss Alistair. You are no different."

Victoria smirked. "You have your answer. I am no different from you. Whatever I hide, whatever I am afraid of, you are too."

"And what would that be?" The Ootori pried.  
"You should know your fears best, Mr Ootori."

There was no way winning around this woman. Her wall was impenetrable. Kyouya switched over to a different tactic.

"I do not fear anything."

Victoria laughed. "In that case, neither do I."

Silence ensued, with the Ootori having nothing else to say. Victoria could tell that the gears in his mind were working over time, while she continued on with her own work without another word.

"Mr Ootori, what is it that makes me such a _valuable_ friend?" Victoria asked, flipping a page. "I certainly do not seem to be anything like a friend. If you think making me a _friend_ will make me open up to you, you're awfully mistaken. A mere status of _friend_ does not mean anything."

"So what _would_ mean something to you?" Kyouya questioned.

Victoria stopped writing and looked up to the man who curiously waited for her answer.

"Loyalty."

* * *

Fuyumi walked into her little brother's room. It was usually empty, especially with him handling company matters. He never came home, except for those rare nights where he would spend the night silently without a word. Tonight seemed like one of those nights.

She quietly made her way into his study where the light was still on. The smell of acrylic paint and the wishy-washy sound of water was heard. She creaked open the wooden door to find himself in another room. One with an actual window to see the courtyard and one that let the moonlight in. It was a dusty small room that he never allowed anyone come into. Fuyumi had only been in the place a handful of times.

"Kyouya?"

The man didn't turn around from the canvas. He stayed silent, always deep in thought while he painted. Fuyumi could only see strokes of dark blues and hues of white. It looked like the deep sky, with water underneath.

"What's wrong?" Fuyumi asked.

"Nothing."

His older sister took a seat on a stool beside him, waiting patiently for him to speak. It wasn't likely that he would, but Fuyumi had a feeling that her presence would make him feel at least the slightest bit more comfortable. He must have been under so much stress for the past few months. Kyouya always painted when he needed a break, to get away from the world.

No matter how old he grew, Fuyumi could never stop seeing Kyouya as a boy who just could not express his feelings. She loved him dearly, pitying him for taking on such a huge responsibility, yet admired him for doing something he loved so much.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."

Fuyumi knew that meant no.

"Do you want to talk?"  
"No."

That meant yes.

"Are you confused?"  
He did not answer.

Fuyumi nodded. That was a yes.

"What are you confused about, Kyouya?" she quietly asked.  
"Petty emotions," he answered.

His sister only grinned. The boy was so intelligent in everything else except for being human. He couldn't wrap his head around his own emotions, yet had such a clear understanding of how to manipulate other people's emotions. She shook her head and sighed.

* * *

Victoria walked into the dance studio bright and early on a Sunday morning. Empty. Just the way she liked it. She walked over to the barre, seeing herself in the mirror. High ponytail, sweatpants and comfortable shoes. She needed a break. The thought of the Ootori working with the Ishihara group nagged at the back of her mind. It was a mixture of fear and dread all at once.

Her brain shut away her thoughts for a brief moment while she stretched by the barre, just like she used to when she danced ballet. Those days were long gone as she turned up the music to something much more up tempo and reckless. She took some time to choreograph a piece in an hour, and practiced for the next.

Victoria heard applause from someone after finishing her routine.

"Hayley, take it easy. You look like you're about to collapse."  
"I'm fine," she croaked. Victoria was dehydrated, obviously. She had forgotten about her thirst as her concentration levels soared.

Her friend tossed over her water bottle that she gulped down immediately.

"You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah."

He gave her a look of concern. "You always come here to think. What's on your mind?"  
Victoria shrugged and shook her head. "It's fine, I've got it."

Her friend Mike sighed. She wanted a distraction, not someone prying into her life. He understood that, he had known her since high school.

"Teach me the choreo," he offered.  
"Really?" Victoria smiled.

The woman's movements were always so fluid. _It's from being graceful in ballet,_ she said. It was much easier to pop and lock joints than to be as fluid as she was. Much of her choreography reflected lyrics, or the mood of the song. Each choreography had her signature on it, everything was so personal. While she performed, it was magic. Anyone could see the passion she placed in the art.

It was only a shame that she never pursued it as a career.

"How is the whole lawyer-thing going for you?" Mike asked while they took a break.  
"Same old, same old," she replied.

"Are you happy doing it?" her friend wondered. "I mean, you always seem happier on the dance floor."  
Victoria shrugged. "I do what I have to do."

"You know, I respect that you always have boundaries. But sometimes… I worry."  
She sighed and gave a small genuine smile. "I really appreciate your concern, Mike. I honestly do. I just deal with things better on my own. Don't take it personally, I shut everyone out," Victoria joked.

"Yeah but… you shouldn't."  
"That's just who I am," Victoria concluded. "I can't help the way I am."

* * *

Back to work. Back to reality. The two of them trudged their way back to their jobs, back to their normal schedules. Both went back to their mundane paperwork and meetings. They did not meet for weeks at a time, yet each time they met it became more of an appointment they looked forward to. Meeting one's match was always exciting, they assumed.

"We've secured a deal with the Ishihara Group," Kyouya updated his lawyer on the situation through the phone. He heard papers shuffling. She wasn't listening, but replied anyway.  
"Good."  
"Is the paperwork ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Is there anything else?"  
"No."

They hung up. Victoria certainly wasn't thrilled about the whole deal, but no one had to know. She only had to draw up the documents, talk to their lawyer and make ends meet. The leg work, as some people would call it. There was nothing to it. The lawyer kept herself level-headed, remembering to keep her personal life out of work. Her mother probably didn't even know about her working on the case.

Victoria stopped herself from thinking any further. The woman was irrelevant. Time should not have been wasted on her. She sent the documents on their way and held her breath. She was not going to run away.

Victoria already knew what was in store for her if they ever met again.

* * *

"Ishihara-san," Kyouya greeted as he walked through their office.

"Apologies as my husband is not feeling well. I will be filling in his place today, Ootori-san," Mai curtly greeted. Her dark hair was pinned in a bun while her face showed faint traces of wrinkles upon her forehead. It was barely noticeable unless you looked for it. She was in her fifties, but looked about ten years younger. She gave off a fierce aura, a much less friendlier exterior than her husband. The rumours were true when it came to the matriarch of the Ishiharas. She was fearless and powerful.

Mai opened up the documents on her desk as Kyouya took a seat. They had agreed on terms without any argument. Or at least, the Ootori had agreed with the actual CEO. He could only hope that the woman would comply with the discussed objectives.

"Your lawyer…" her eyebrows furrowed as she eyed the name.

"Victoria Alistair," Kyouya filled in the blank.

"Yes," Mai nodded. "It's…_familiar_." The word rolled off her tongue with a twinge of disgust. Her eyes flickered for a split second before making eye contact to the young man across from her.

"She's rather well known in America," the Ootori said, trying to offer an explanation.

"Is she?" the woman replied, obviously sceptical. She flipped the page of the document and signed her name at the bottom. "I had expected you to have a team of corporate lawyers behind you instead of… a measly American."

Anyone could tell that the woman was slyly insulting the Ootori, questioning his judgement. The Ootori kept a straight face, obviously not amused. Mai Ishihara only smirked.

"Why pay a team when one does the job more efficiently?" Kyouya shrugged. "My lawyer is none of your concern, though I assure you that she lives up to her name of being the best of the best."

Mai raised an eyebrow. The woman rolled her eyes and did not say anything more.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Ootori-san," she blankly said. The older woman offered her hand before ushering him out of the place. The Ootori shook it out of courtesy and was well on his way out of the office.

He left the company with a twinge of irritancy. He did not like the woman, not one bit.

* * *

The Metropolitan Museum.

It bustled with tourists, people scattered all over the steps to the entrance of the museum, even in the cold winter sun. The giant museum was always overwhelming in height and structure. New York was never the same without the waft of hot dogs in the air along with the grandiose structure.

She took the day off. Her boss understood, and it was conveniently during a period where work was low. She needed a day to think.

He cleared his schedule. There would be nothing to do today. It was just a day to sort himself out, to think a little bit. He needed days to recharge, however rare.

Quiet whispers, low murmurs, and emptiness. They both liked solitude, their own private worlds where no one could penetrate. It was theirs until they showed it to someone else. They looked at art the same way. Sometimes a piece would catch their eye. A bit of reflection on the piece would be done, perhaps trying to understand the piece itself, the artist, each stroke and each brush of colour used. Sometimes it would take ages, for others it only took a few seconds. But they would mostly spend their days wandering around the place, taking each step carefully, clearing their minds slowly.

The two were not strangers to the large museum.

Victoria found herself in a section of the museum that was dimly lit. It had one small window that exposed another exhibition, one with large open spaces and huge sculptures that Victoria was never interested in. The open space was great for children as they could run around. Victoria sat on a comfortable bench, staring at a large painting. It was one of her favourite spots.

The Asian collection was lovely. Victoria never missed the gallery because it was so tranquil, so hidden from the rest of the museum. It was not often that people would come to take a look. She had deemed it _her_ spot. A childish gesture, but it always had been since she was in high school. She hadn't changed since then, coming to the Met as a getaway.

Kyouya walked around the European collection passing by a group of tourists. He looked around for a place that would be quieter. It wasn't his first time at the museum, but it certainly had been a while. There were new exhibitions that he hadn't seen before. He noticed a door that seemed to lead to a darker, more dimly lit place. There did not seem to have a sign where the public could not step through so Kyouya boldly went inside to take a look.

A large painting that was sprawled upon a whole wall had caught his eye before anything else. There was no noise; something about this place was comforting. He saw a figure sit on the bench, admiring the painting. Who wouldn't? He did not have a good look at the figure; in fact, they were so quiet that he hardly even noticed that they were there.

The long bench had plenty of room, but Kyouya took his seat at the very opposite end of the stranger. Art was admired best in silence, after all.

The two had no idea that they were sitting beside one another. They sat there for perhaps as long as an hour.

Victoria had felt uneasy for the past few weeks. The words of her father had rung through her head._ You need to patch things up with her._ Victoria would have never imagined to ever be connected to her mother ever again. Yet conveniently, the Ootori had decided to work with the Ishihara Group. The name could not be avoided when she went to work. It did not affect her performance, but each day she came home with the name stuck inside her head. It felt like a part of her had been stripped, ruined and abandoned. Lingering emotions were difficult to get rid of, especially when the name reminded her of things she never wanted to think about again.

She had the void inside her filled by her immediate family. But perhaps it was never enough for her. She never felt like she was enough, she never had enough or deserved enough. Victoria longed for power, that desire for success and triumph. But there was still emptiness she could never fill. That emptiness had grown larger, and the hole in her heart could not close. Victoria was in the midst of stitching herself up.

Kyouya on the other hand, had a ball of emotions that he needed to sort out. He did not like feeling this way. Above all, he felt confused over what he felt. He couldn't pinpoint the source without being at peace. The Ootori had everything one could imagine. Success, money, property… the list went on. He felt irritated by work. He was tired of putting on a mask. He needed a break, at least for a moment. Nobody needed to know, or see. He felt misunderstood.

Everyone pegged him to be successful, the one with an overblown ego and was always seen to be merciless. Kyouya Ootori did not deny that he enjoyed these things, yet nobody saw anything beneath. Nobody except for Fuyumi and perhaps Tamaki, and… Haruhi. There was a pang in his chest. He should have been over the woman, and for quite some time he thought he was.

He met someone his match. Victoria Alistair, his own lawyer made him frustrated and amused all at the same time. Though the two women were completely different, they shared the common peculiarity of understanding him. Kyouya did not know how much Victoria understood him, but there surely was a connection. One that was difficult for either of them to break, business-wise. Yet, personally, he found himself attracted to her. Not in a sense where he wanted a relationship, but out of pure curiosity.

Both of them were snapped out of their thoughts when a phone vibrated. The two checked their devices immediately, only to find that it was neither of theirs, but another spectator who had been making their way around the gallery. They heard a murmur of hello, and the continuation of a quick conversation that they could not care to listen into.

In both of their peripheral vision, they had spotted someone. The two turned their heads towards each other as they still sat on the same bench.

Their eyes met.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, hello. :) I hope all of you are having a fantastic break/holiday. Your thoughts and comments are always greatly appreciated. Much love to all of you for sticking by, even with my sporadic updates. Apologies if you find that this story is moving along slowly, I am trying to piece everything I want together... yet I do not want to rush it either. As always, thank you for reading! Every story alert/favourite makes my day, as do reviews of course.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She blinked a few times making sure her eyes weren't tricking her in this dimly lit room. Likewise, Kyouya eyed the woman from head to toe. They recognized each other immediately without a doubt.

Her lips parted as if she was going to say something, but she stopped halfway before any sound came out of her mouth.

_It is none of your business,_ Victoria thought to herself. She had no intention of knowing what he was doing here. It would only spiral into more frustration and annoyance, two feelings she did not want to experience after having such a calming moment by herself. Instead, Victoria reluctantly stood up and made her way out of the section, leaving the Ootori alone, pretending as though she saw nothing.

Kyouya watched carefully as Victoria coolly turned away from him and stood up to exit. Even in dim lighting, her hair shined beautifully as it flowed down her shoulders in waves. Her knee-high boots clacked over the wooden floor, leaving only the figure of her back for Kyouya to see. It was such a familiar sight. Her back was always straight, her posture was never lazy, her head held up high while her arms stuck close by her body. Before Kyouya had rationally thought out his options, his legs sprung up and decided to follow the woman.

He quietly followed her down the stairs, careful not to attract any attention to himself as Victoria meandered her way around each little section of the museum. Her pace was not fast, but not too slow, just enough to escape without looking strange. He followed her around the museum that seemed like an endless maze. Fortunately for him, Victoria was always easy to spot.

The woman stopped at one painting, in an empty space. Victoria had been sure no one would have followed her, not with all the twists and turns she had made. It was easy to get lost in such a place if you did not know your way around or if you didn't have a map. Unfortunately, Victoria had made her way into a gallery filled with portraits.

She didn't particularly like this place, but there were times where a certain portrait would catch her eye. She would stare into the eyes of the dead or inexistent person that was painted with such precision and detail… Victoria sometimes wondered how it must have felt to have yourself being stared at after so many years after your death. Strange perplexing questions always filled her mind as she tried to decipher each part of the art. It certainly was not a hobby she enjoyed sharing with others, but it was calming to have her mind wander to another place.

She heard footsteps behind her after a few minutes. Victoria only sighed and shook her head.

"I just want to be alone," Victoria murmured. It was obviously loud enough to be heard given the emptiness of the entire place. She did not want to argue. She did not have the energy. To be quite honest, she could not care to be bothered with anything else besides herself.

Silence.

Victoria could still feel his presence behind her as she looked towards the wall.

"I do not care why you are here, or why you've followed me here," Victoria softly said. "But I come here to be alone. I come to be able to think, to be at peace."

Still silence.

Kyouya did not say a word as he listened to her voice. She almost pleaded to have him leave, but the more she spoke the harder it was for his legs to move. He could not see her face, as much as he wanted to. The tone she had in her voice was so… strange. For someone who constantly snapped and sounded irritated, a quiet melodious voice to come out of Victoria was a spectacle.

His legs slowly took each step closer to her, careful not to make much noise. He stopped a few feet behind her, in the centre of the room. He wondered what she was staring at.

"I am… the same," he admitted. "I just didn't think it would be _you_." Kyouya's low voice resonated through the whole room. "Apologies for disturbing you." Kyouya took all his might to begin to turn away from the woman in order to leave her alone. A part of him wished that maybe she would speak so he didn't have to leave.

"In this huge museum, you still manage to find _my_ spot. What is it that constantly pulls us together no matter what?" her soft voice pondered aloud.

"This is your spot?"  
She only sighed in response.

"What are you here to think about?" Victoria asked, not expecting an answer. She only imagined him shrugging behind her. "It is hard to imagine."

Kyouya tilted his head in confusion. "Imagine what?"  
"What goes on in your head," Victoria replied.

She turned around to face the man. He stood comfortably behind her a few feet away careful to keep his distance. He wore a trench coat with a grey scarf that kept him warm outside in the chilly cold. His hair was always swept in the perfect manner, looking soft to touch yet sharp and angled at the same time. His square framed glasses framed his dark obsidian eyes which looked tired and fatigued.

"You are the same," he replied. "I can not imagine what goes on in your head either."

Victoria smiled. A genuine one, though she immediately looked down to the ground before being thin lipped again. The Ootori wished he had caught that moment for just a while longer. It was such a rare sight to see.

"Do you feel better coming here?" she asked.  
Kyouya slowly nodded. He felt better, but he certainly did not feel happy. Just...  
"… peaceful right?" Victoria read his mind.

Kyouya reluctantly nodded. Victoria looked away for a moment, her shoulders relaxing. She wondered why she even bothered speaking to the man even though it wasn't like she had put herself in any danger. She didn't think so, anyway. Victoria did not want to run around in circles thinking about each word she had said to him. Her brain did not have the strength to be analytical today. It didn't seem like the Ootori had the strength either.

"You asked me to analyze you once," Victoria said. "But the problem with analyzing someone so similar to you is…"  
"…finding a distinction between each other," Kyouya finished.

They both smiled this time. They were genuine ones that could not fool each other. It was so weird to find someone on the exact same wavelength as you were.

"I am afraid," Victoria had no trouble admitting that. She had done so before, however jokingly. "Like many others, I am not willing to cross the line with you. Though when you called me a valuable friend…"  
"It was true," Kyouya assured. Victoria looked into his obsidian eyes for any trace of a lie.

"It can only be true to a certain extent."  
"You do not trust me," Kyouya stated.  
"You do not trust me, either."

They stared at each other three feet away. They were surrounded by portraits of people, quietly watching the spectacle in front of them. It was obvious they both longed for some type of… trust. Some desire to be able to have someone. Not in an intimate way, but where there was a mutual understanding. Secrets that could be intertwined, without having a type of escape plan. Both knew they were being foolish, and would never admit to something so ridiculous, especially to each other.

"Do you… want to trust me?" Victoria carefully asked, not breaking eye contact. She did not expect an answer, just analytical silence. She waited patiently to watch his brain process each possibility, each benefit and disadvantage. But to her surprise, he replied rather quickly.

"Do you?" he returned the question.

Victoria contemplated it for a moment. There was something in the air that made her wall of defence tumble down. Perhaps she was just too tired to fight, and so was he. They had been exhausted from work, from life in general.

Above all, they both just wanted someone to talk to. They were tired of staying in their shells of armour, pretending to be protected by walls of steel. Their softened eyes had said everything.

"Yes," she replied. "I want to."  
"What's stopping you?"  
"Logic. Common sense. The world," Victoria half-joked. "I can't sell my soul to the devil."  
"I'm not asking you to."  
"But that's what it entails, does it not?"

The Ootori chuckled, not in his usual triumphant way, where he picked up on one's fear and manipulated that to his own will. He chuckled merely at her silliness. Victoria always wondered what a proper laugh from him would sound like. Was he even capable of such emotion? He was, after all a human being. Victoria had long forgotten about the Shadow King being human. She had only seen so many sides of him, but not with his eyes softened and him being only three feet away.

"Do you trust me?" Victoria pondered. "I don't see why you should."  
"But I do," Kyouya admitted. "Your stubbornness tends to be a good trait when keeping secrets."  
"Indeed it is," she smoothly accepted his compliment. She nodded lightly to herself, almost to say as though she could get used to this.

_This_ as in, this whole… conversation. This whole… for the lack of a better word, _friendship_. She reluctantly admitted to herself that perhaps befriending the Ootori was not all dooming. A part of her longed to continue talking to him, slowly filling in the small void of emptiness in her heart. Just _someone_ to understand, to connect with, to… see things her way. A part of her felt like Kyouya understood, even though he had no idea what ran through her mind and neither did she. Her speculations only went so far, and the depth of her predictions only touched upon business, not personal matters.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His deep baritone voice expressed the slightest hint of concern.  
"Yes," she replied. "Better."  
"Less… empty?" Kyouya suggested.  
Victoria tilted her head. Emptiness. She nodded, silently agreeing with the man.

Kyouya watched the woman who had her hands in her coat pockets. Her auburn hair that fell beautifully down her shoulders framed her thin face. She wore less make up than usual, her eyes were less defined but the large doe eyes never failed to catch his eye. He hadn't seen her so meek before, not in a sense where he felt that it was easy to take advantage of her at this stage. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Victoria was a ticking time bomb; she could blow up at any second depending on how she read the situation. A part of Kyouya felt honoured to even see her this way. He was captured by her, his curiosity piquing.

"You like… art?" Victoria awkwardly asked. She wasn't sure how to fill the silence.  
"Yes," he answered. "It's… a hobby."  
The woman nodded in understanding.

"Do you… have a favourite piece in this museum?" she tried making conversation.  
"Haven't been here enough to find a favourite, unfortunately."

She silently nodded again. It wasn't terribly awkward, though Victoria felt more comfortable speaking to him about things besides business. In fact, Victoria had hoped that nothing along the lines of their work would come up, especially after their deal with the Ishiharas.

"You probably have one seeing that you know your way around quite well," Kyouya deducted.  
"Not favourites, just… a variety of ones that always catch my eye," Victoria corrected. "Do you want to see one?"  
The Ootori's lips twitched upwards. "I would like to, yes."

Victoria moved closer to the Ootori, gesturing with her head to follow her.

* * *

Kyouya obediently followed Victoria while she made her way up a few staircases and weaseled her way through a few rooms. Kyouya did not have enough time to look around him if he kept up with Victoria. The many rooms and the twists and turns had gotten him confused because he didn't have a map with him. Eventually, Victoria stopped and stood in the middle of the room, facing a painting.

There was a skylight above them, giving the room white light and a bench that stood behind them. It was such a lonely place, so terribly isolated.

Victoria looked to Kyouya and gave a small smile.

"The Blind Man's Meal," she said.

Kyouya looked towards the painting. It literally was, a man that was eating. The tones of blue and the sad expression on the man's face while he ate his meagre meal made one's heart wrench inside if they looked long enough. Kyouya felt a very strange connection to the painting, empathetic, almost.

"Picasso," Victoria explained. "Oil on canvas, dated 1903."

Kyouya stopped looking at the painting and turned to the woman beside him instead. She wasn't reading off the plaque, in fact she had been reciting it from her head. She did not turn away from the painting with her sombre expression.

"It was during his Blue Period. Emotions such as melancholy and dejection scream out of this piece. The colours that give the feel of isolation and sadness… the whole thing just points to human suffering," Victoria explained. "But for some reason, this painting always makes me feel less lonely. Perhaps the sight of others being in the same position as you are gives comfort."

"Comfort," Kyouya repeated quietly. "I see that."  
"Do you?" Victoria questioned. "It is sad to know that one's misfortune is someone else's happiness, isn't it?"

He stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to show you something so horrible," Victoria apologized. "It is one of my favourite paintings, though."  
Kyouya nodded. "It is fine."

Victoria stared at the piece a little while longer. "Do you think he would ever be happy?"  
"The blind man?" Kyouya turned back to the painting. He contemplated over the answer. He didn't know. The answer was too abstract for someone as formulaic as him. The Ootori knew there was no right answer, but he wished there was.

"Are you happy?" Victoria turned the question into something else. It just slipped out of her head.  
"No," Kyouya admitted. "Are you?"  
"No," Victoria said.

The two found more comfort in that painting than anything else they had thought of.

* * *

Victoria and Kyouya found themselves at the bottom of the stairs of the Metropolitan Museum, outside in the cold winter sun that was about to set. It was only half past four in the afternoon. They had spent quite some time in the museum, wandering from place to place sometimes commenting on a particular piece of artwork. Grand Central Park was right beside them, and the streets were still bustling with tourists.

"I've enjoyed your company," Kyouya said. Victoria nodded and replied with the same. "Are you free for a cup of coffee?" he smoothly asked.

To this, Victoria hesitated. She was about to refuse before Kyouya had mentioned something else. "And actually finish your beverage this time."

His lawyer turned away and smiled to herself. _So he noticed_, she thought to herself. "Can I refuse?"  
"You could," Kyouya said. "However, I could pull another stunt with your phone to convince you again."

She remembered how he took her phone to fly her back to the city. Victoria's phone was still in her hands, perfect for him to grab at any time. She shifted her phone back into her coat pocket and shook her head at his tactic.

"Alright," Victoria agreed. The day had been going surprisingly well, even with one of the people she most hated. Victoria had reluctantly admitted to herself that the Ootori surely wasn't as terrible as he seemed, or at least, this side of him.

They sat in a warm cozy café on the corner of a street. The walls were still bricked indoors; the lighting was dim with booths on the side of the store. The two found themselves in a quiet booth on their own, quietly sipping on their beverages. Victoria used the cup of coffee to warm her hands up before drinking.

"You're quite the art enthusiast," Kyouya noted.  
"Hardly," Victoria denied. "I took a few art history courses back in my undergrad years."  
"For fun?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Yes," she reluctantly admitted. Many would have found art history to be terribly boring, but Victoria oddly found herself interested. It certainly was not something she enjoyed a lot, but it was something she tolerated and did not mind learning. Rote memorization was easy for her.

"You're also an artist," Victoria said.  
"Oh?"  
"Your painting was at that exhibition. The one of Ouran," Victoria remembered.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. He did remember the painting, though he didn't know that Victoria had recognized it to be Ouran. In fact, those who even attended Ouran would probably not have recognized it without being told that it was so. _Strange_, he noted. _How did she notice?_

"Was it really of Ouran?" he questioned, testing her.

Victoria quickly caught onto her mistake. She wasn't meant to say anything about Ouran in general. She pursed her lips and found herself back on her feet, in hopes of deterring the Ootori's attention elsewhere.

"You had mentioned it," she lied with a straight face. She took a sip of her coffee to look the slightest bit natural.

"I didn't mention it," Kyouya said. _The great Victoria has finally made her mistake,_ he thought. _What a day to remember_. "What is it about Ouran that you refuse to admit about?"

"Nothing," Victoria shrugged. "I am not an alumnus. I have not attended the Academy. What is there to admit?" She played innocent.

The Ootori cocked his head to the side, watching her carefully. She kept up a flawless façade on her face, smiling sweetly and sipping her coffee.

"You have secrets," Kyouya stated.  
"As do you," Victoria pointed out.  
"Yes, but you…" he didn't want to admit that she already knew him like the back of her hand. Somehow the woman knew about him in ways he couldn't imagine. He too, of course, could investigate her in more depth but it did not seem right. It was not fair; it was almost like declaring defeat. He played fairly, at least for now. A part of him wanted to triumph through using his own techniques.  
"But I…?"  
"You're far more interesting," he finished.

She shrugged. Perhaps she was more interesting than he, seeing her ridiculously messy relationship with her mother and her childhood. It wasn't exactly anything of importance though. Victoria did not see the benefit of him knowing, but she didn't _want_ him to know either. After all, it was none of his business. Other secrets she held onto would probably be her tattoos and her dancing background. It wasn't anything to be ashamed of, it just… felt rather strange to have someone _know_ her that way. Perhaps the word _intimate_ was more appropriate.

"What good will it do if you knew me better? I do not see the benefit."  
"It will satisfy my undying curiosity," he replied.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm certainly not entertaining."

Kyouya sat back in his seat across from Victoria. She carefully placed her cup down onto the table to return Kyouya's stare. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just enjoy your company," Kyouya said while shrugging. It was not a lie; he had said it without any strings attached. He could only hope that the person across from him saw that.  
"Today was… interesting," Victoria settled on the ambiguous word. "I just can't understand why you show up… everywhere."  
"It was not planned," he assured.  
"I know," Victoria said. "It didn't seem like it. But of all the places in the museum…"

"I showed up at _your_ spot," he finished her sentence, with a small smirk on his face.  
She shook her head. "I'm glad though," Victoria murmured.  
"Glad?"

Victoria sighed and nodded. She acted as though she had been caught for doing something unthinkable.

"Why glad?" Kyouya asked.  
"I think…" Victoria stopped for a moment. She looked towards the Ootori, watching his reaction. His eyes were widened as he leaned slightly forward to hear her answer. He looked like a child that was excited to hear a secret. She smiled slightly.

"I think I just needed a friend."

* * *

Haruhi found herself sitting in front of Victoria who skimmed over the files she had brought. She was still the domineering, cold-hearted lawyer that many people saw her as. Though something shifted as the intern spoke with her. Victoria seemed less bitter, Haruhi concluded.

"Take these files and rewrite them according to these changes," Victoria said. "Anything else?" The lawyer was still professional as ever.

Haruhi shook her head. Victoria eyed her intern, waiting for her to leave.

"Miss Fujioka, is there anything you need help with?" the lawyer blankly asked.

"I just… was wondering how Kyouy—How Mr Ootori was doing," Haruhi corrected herself. "He's a dear friend and neither Tamaki nor I have heard from him in some time. You seem to be in contact with him more than we are."

Victoria stared. "He is _your_ friend, not mine. You know that I do not care for any client unless it pertains to our firm."

"Right," Haruhi sighed. She shouldn't have bothered asking. Tamaki had been wondering about his best friend for weeks and Haruhi began to worry as well. At least a call or even a grunt would tell them that he was still alive and well. Even after all these years, he was still a friend.

Victoria watched as the brunette walked out of her office and proceeded to continue on with her work. The Ootori had been at the back of her mind since their day together, in a purely platonic way of course. Victoria didn't worry like Haruhi, but she did want the chance to speak to him again without his overblown ego.

A part of Victoria felt regretful, showing her vulnerability to the Ootori. However, Victoria hadn't done it without purpose. She had seen the look on the Ootori's face; it was no less of a mirror to how she thought she looked. Victoria was fair. If you showed your cards, she would show hers.

What had surprised her the most was the uplifting feel she got when she returned home that day. Suddenly thoughts about her relationship with her mother did not loom over her head like it had for the past few weeks. Victoria had known that Kyouya was alike to her in many ways, though not on a personal level. Hearing how he wasn't happy was an odd statement, yet comforting in its own way. They had both reached success, had a decent amount of money in the bank and could afford whatever they pleased. But they were not happy.

Something inside of Victoria had sparked. A desire for knowledge, a need to hear his thoughts on the matter. What was happiness to him? Did he see things her way? Would it be too far-fetched if they could possibly…

The woman shook her head and stopped dwelling on the subject.

They were business partners.

And were friends, for only a day.

* * *

_Just needed a friend._

It had caught him by surprise.

That phrase had been bothering him for the past few weeks. He struggled to find a logical explanation to it. All in all, he just couldn't understand. The sentence replayed in her soft voice at the back of his head after long days, before he slept, when he had time on quiet flights… anywhere and anytime that work was not on his mind.

Kyouya had admitted that he saw Victoria as a valuable friend, but did that truly mean she saw him the same way? Or was she playing her cards right in order to throw him off? Kyouya could not tell whether it was a genuine statement, or whether the woman's acting skills deserved an Oscar. Rationally, the Ootori had contemplated over the benefits of his lawyer lying to him. Yet, seeing her in such a gentle state was something he couldn't exactly brush off as a form of manipulation.

The Ootori sat in a lounge near his boarding gate in Heathrow. A cup of black coffee was on the table while he mauled over the phrase with his mind. He hadn't seen her in quite some time, but Kyouya would have recognized her in an instant. A cloud of mystery still surrounded her; something about it drew the Ootori towards her like no other.

Victoria was no longer what he had considered _suspicious_ when handling business matters. In fact, he was rather pleased by her performance, as were many of her clients. Kyouya had stopped questioning her motives, knowing that she was similar to him.

They had similar reasons to be in the same line of business and to associate themselves with the higher class. Her motive was no longer an issue.

Her past was. She hid secrets that Kyouya was dying to know. It _killed_ him not to. The man could not help but to feel determined to find out what she hid. His curiosity was insatiable, it was in his nature. What Kyouya wanted to do with such information no longer revolved around his desire for power, but for the mere sake of _knowing_.

Kyouya took out his laptop and checked his e-mail. An invitation to an event somewhere in The Hamptons from people he did not bother to care for. His fingers began to move on their own, forwarding the e-mail to Victoria that was halfway across the world.

He then picked up his phone and called the woman. It took one ring, as usual. The woman was quite prompt.

"Victoria Alistair," she answered. No hello, no greeting.  
"Check your e-mail," he ordered.

He heard small sounds of a keyboard and clicking.

"Benedict Quinto… this isn't exactly an event I would go to, if I were you," Victoria suggested. Of course she recognized the name, he was the man also owned quite a bit of resorts and hotels that were direct competitors with the Ootori Corporation. How wouldn't she know about this?

"Never a bad idea to check out the competition," Kyouya smoothly explained. He was met by silence. The woman was still trying to figure out an advantage to attending the event. It was obviously a waste of time.

"I need you to come."  
"It's tomorrow," Victoria stated flatly. "I can't get off work that early."  
"I can pull a few strings," Kyouya offered.  
"Don't. You pull enough strings."  
"I still need you there."

He heard her sigh. "I don't see why."  
"I flew you to New York," he answered. Victoria could see him smirking. She _knew_ that he was going to blackmail her one day.

"I will go on the condition that my debt will be repaid," Victoria said. "Also, I will be late."  
He smiled. "Until then."

"Wait," Victoria interjected before he hung up. She waited a second to confirm that he was still on the other line. It was silent, though Victoria knew he was still there. "Please call your friends."

There was no response.

"Haruhi worries about you," Victoria flatly explained. "I can't have my intern worry over small matters when we have work to do." She ended off with a sigh and hung up.

Kyouya sat back in his chair, ending the call as well. He scrolled down his contact list.

_Haruhi Fujioka._

* * *

The estate was beautiful, even in the dark. Victoria quietly slipped into the event, but not before admiring the beach view. It was so breathtaking. There was not a cloud in sight as the full moon shone in the night sky while the sound of the waves was rhythmically in sync. The brightly lit mansion was swarming with guests and champagne. Victoria took a deep breath and took out her phone.

She smiled and looked at the reflection from her phone. _Good enough_, she deemed. Her make up had not smudged, while her hair was curled and pinned back so it didn't cover her face. The idea was to stay in the background tonight. Nothing about her was noteworthy. Her dress was black with full-laced sleeves that conveniently covered her back. Her tattoo could not be seen. She wore red heels that added a pop of colour and minimal jewellery. A few silver bangles dangled on her left wrist and diamond studs in her ears that could barely be seen with her hair down.

Victoria quietly walked into the event hall recognizing a few faces but were of no importance. In fact, Victoria did not see anyone that would be under the Ootori's radar either. The man had something up his sleeve that she could not pin point. For some reason Victoria did not deem this move as suspicious. Staying predictable was a weakness, after all. She waited to see the Ootori's next move curiously, and how she would play her part in it.

A few smiles were given here and there before Victoria picked up her glass of champagne. At least that would look like she was busy with _something_. The auburn-haired woman was not concerned about the Ootori that had yet to be seen. She could feel him watching from afar. Victoria knew he would approach her when needed.

Kyouya had spotted her instantly. He smirked at her effort in staying inconspicuous. Even he, himself could not deny how stunning she looked. It was terribly difficult to ignore. Victoria's eyes darted from left to right, making quick judgements on who was important and who could be ignored. She walked near a column, staying away from crowds and refused to mingle among the people. It seemed as though no one was of any interest to the lawyer.

The Ootori waited for a few more minutes, watching for her next move. To his surprise, she was not impatient today. Such strange behaviour from her, he thought. She was usually quite eager to leave such events, especially under his request. Kyouya wondered what made her so calm.

Victoria gave up on looking around her. The man wasn't on this floor. Her eyes shifted upwards, while she was careful not to lift her head. It would be much too obvious if she turned her head up. She walked around the place using her peripheral vision. She stopped before a large glass window and turned around. Intuition told her that the Ootori would be somewhere above, most likely in the opposite direction to avoid getting caught. It would be easier to observe her back than the front.

She focused her eyes to the shadows. The infamous Shadow King obviously hid behind the darkness. She smiled triumphantly when she saw a head of raven hair poking out behind another pillar. _I spy with my little eye… _

A sore loser.

She inwardly chuckled when the man disappeared. It was only a matter of waiting now that he was caught. Victoria felt someone tap her shoulder after a few minutes. She did not turn around.

"I don't understand what the point of this is," Victoria whispered, knowing fully that he could hear her.  
"I did you a favour. You were meant take the opportunity to expand your network."

The man made an excuse and walked forward to be beside the woman. They stood side by side. No eye contact was made. It looked like two strangers that somehow found their way beside one another.

"Thanks, but no thanks."  
"No one of your interest, I see."  
"I was expecting something more…" Victoria tried to find a word to explain. "Exciting, I suppose."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. _Exciting? _"What do you mean?"  
"This event is useless to you."  
"It is," he admitted.

Victoria stood confused, but then shook her head in disappointment. Kyouya quickly interpreted it as the woman's sly insult.

"Weak," she whispered, almost tauntingly.  
"Excuse me?" Kyouya growled.  
"I'm disappointed in you," Victoria smirked, not scared to turn to face the man. "I thought I would be of some use."

He narrowed his eyes. Just a few minutes ago the Ootori was at peace, amused and entertained by their little game of hide and seek. Kyouya was now filled with annoyance. Victoria had the _nerve_ of calling him weak, a word he hated hearing. One could argue that it was probably the word Kyouya would erase from the dictionary, if he could.

Victoria did not turn away from the man's glare. It screamed for her to explain what she had meant. The beautiful woman was amused by the sight.

"I'm merely doing my job," she shrugged. "I work for you. I advise you. However, I am not afraid to call out bad decisions."

"So?" Kyouya said. It came out more childishly than he had wanted it to be.

"Think about it," Victoria left him without another word.

* * *

She was nowhere to be found. Gone. Disappeared without a trace in a matter of seconds. She was a ghost. Kyouya looked around the event hall. Nowhere. It was his turn to seek.

Victoria was quick on her feet as she slipped out of the mansion, but not before fixing her hair into a tight side braid. It was still windy outside by the waters. She was not interested in staying in such a place. It was a waste of time. However, there came a silver lining. The estate was right by the beach, tempting Victoria to go out into the cold sand and enjoy the view despite the cold.

Victoria remembered the warm California sun a few months prior. Soon, in a few months there will be warmth. She smiled at the thought and began walking towards the sand, barefooted in the cold. Victoria shrugged. It was alright as long as she dug her feet into the sand.

She plopped herself down on the beach with a safe distance from the water. The cold sea breeze tickled her spine. Something about the sea always comforted her. She liked hearing the waves, the texture of the grainy sand beneath her feet and in her fingers. Everything had no end to it. The water looked endless. The beach looked infinite.

Victoria loved being on a beach, no matter where in the world. On the east coast, the west, the Caribbean…

It was a means of escape. She was almost there, almost in paradise.

"Aren't you cold?"

She didn't answer. Victoria turned her head to the deep voice. She was never able to hide from the man, no matter what she tried. Kyouya wore his dark trench coat, shielding himself from the cold with a scarf around his neck. He reluctantly sat beside the woman, on the sand that he found unsanitary. Victoria noticed the look of disgust when he reached the ground.

"Do you need something?" Victoria bluntly asked. She wasn't exactly welcoming him to ruin her moment of bliss.

"An explanation," he simply said.

"On your weaknesses?" she smirked.  
"What do you mean weakness_es_?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes.  
"Never mind," Victoria shrugged.

There was a moment of silence. Victoria did not turn away from the deep waters. Kyouya however, did take a look at the woman beside him. He noticed that her hair had changed into a side braid, while her legs were tucked away together to her side. She looked like a mermaid, almost. His lips twitched up, unknowingly. There were no clouds, only the moonlight. Victoria looked so peaceful; it was hard to believe that she could turn into a monster if she needed to.

"Are you asking as a friend or a business partner?" Victoria eventually asked. Her tone was careful, yet relaxed. She knew what she was doing, and who she was up against.

Kyouya did not know what to answer. There was a _right_ answer, for sure. A fifty-fifty chance.

"There is no right answer," Victoria read his mind. "Well, actually. There _is_ a right answer depending on what answer you're hoping for."  
"What am I hoping for?" he curiously asked.  
Victoria shrugged. "I don't know what you're hoping for," she cryptically replied.

"Both," Kyouya decided. He evaded her question that way.  
"Ah, well. Now _that_ is a wrong answer. You are evading the question, Mr Ootori." She was not easy to fool. "Let us separate business from personal matters. You are here beside me as a friend, or as a business partner. Choose," she demanded.

"But… why does it matter?"  
Victoria rolled her eyes. She didn't think he would be so… dense. "You have two options. You have two answers. Choose one, or the other."

How could there be two answers? Did that mean there were two weaknesses? Kyouya mauled over which one he wanted to know first. As he contemplated over an answer, he heard her chuckle. From his peripheral vision, Victoria shook her head and a smile was plastered over her face.

"I can see why you like seeing people distressed," Victoria explained. "You look so… lost."

He only grunted and evaluated his options.

"What do you want to be?" Victoria tried to help. "Do you want to be my friend, or would you rather be a business partner?"  
"Both," Kyouya insisted. "I want to be both, why is that so difficult?"  
"Which one do you want _more_?"

The Ootori wanted to say _friend_. Yet he could not understand why the woman would ask such a question. Was she testing him? What did _she_ want more? It wasn't fair for him to say his answer.

"I'd like to tell you, as a friend. Though I am more than prepared as a business partner," Victoria explained. "As for both, I'd rather not."  
"Why?"  
She smiled devilishly. The only reason was to see him in even more distress, perplexed over what she _would_ have said. Victoria did have two answers prepared. She was not trying to trick the man.

"Friend," Kyouya muttered. "I want to know as a friend."

He saw her face brighten up. Not in triumph, however. He felt like that _was_ the right answer, seeing her eyes widen and her mouth curve upwards.

"Predictability," Victoria said.  
Kyouya only narrowed his eyes at her answer. What did she mean? Was that her answer as a _friend?_ What kind of answer… the Ootori only grew frustrated at how cryptic she was. Victoria knew the best way to toy with him, it was his _mind_.

"Elaborate."  
"Think about it," she slowly said, like he was a child.

No matter how much he thought, he did not understand. _Predictability_… how did that even apply to the Ootori? Was _he_ predictable? No. His elaborate plans and business ventures were surely ones that take competitors by surprise. He was _not_ predictable. Even tonight, showing up was unpredictable. Nobody would have thought that the Ootori would show up.

"I do not understand," he finally admitted.  
"I didn't think you would," Victoria smiled. "That is why you are predictable, or perhaps… to me. I'd like you to stay that way, but as a friend…" She paused for a moment. "I can not stop you from moving forward."

Kyouya tiled his head in confusion. "Moving forward?"  
"I don't want to bring you down," she admitted. "If you stay as my friend, of course."  
"I will," Kyouya was quick to reply.

They had another moment of comfortable silence.

"But… _how_?" the Ootori exasperatedly asked. He still wanted to know what made him predictable tonight. What made him weak? "What would have been your other answer?"  
Victoria smiled. "It would have indirectly answered how."

Kyouya wanted to smack his head on a flat surface. He shook his head out of frustration._ What kind of trade off was this?_ He could not deny his admiration for the woman, manipulating him like a puppet. Perhaps it was what he deserved for putting her through all the irritation each time they met. Kyouya looked towards puppet master. The woman was still fixated on the sea, though she didn't ignore his words. What was it about the sea that made her so enraptured in it?

The cold breeze blew, with neither of them flinching. A piece of her beautiful auburn hair had come lose from her braid. She didn't seem to notice, yet Kyouya could not stand to see it out of place. His hand reached forward to touch the fiery hair. His fingers were numb from the cold, yet he always imagined it to be as soft as it looked. Victoria turned her head to the cold touch at the side of her head, meeting the dark obsidian eyes of the Ootori. His large fingers gently placed the loose strand behind her ear.

Slowly, but surely, he leaned forward.

* * *

**A/N:** Too long of a chapter? I don't know, I hope this makes up for the fact that I probably won't be updating for quite some time. Finals are coming close... so I'll be studying, instead of writing. Hopefully I'll come back without any writer's block. :) Your thoughts and reviews on this chapter will always be appreciated. I thank each and every one of you for even reading this giant piece of writing haha.

I wish all of you a fantastic New Year! :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Victoria smiled to herself as she listened to nothing but the waves of the sea. The Ootori was busy deciphering the word predictability. Her arms supported her as she leaned back, watching the sea while waiting for the Ootori. He wouldn't understand what she meant.

Victoria knew his head was too big. His ego was too large, and that itself was a weakness all together. His ego would make him overlook a vital component: humility. With humility came sincerity, and of course loyalty. Three things Victoria valued beyond words. Her mentor had taught her things that Victoria would never forget, and those three components were of the many things she learned.

What made Kyouya predictable was his ego. Likewise, Victoria knew her own weakness was being impulsive and her hot temper. That made _her_ easy to read. Victoria had expected more from the Ootori this night. If he had gone up to his competitor and considered a merge, instead of flaunting his infamous Shadow King persona, it would have been a good move indeed. Victoria had contemplated telling him this.

Yet, he chose to be friends. Victoria smiled. She showed him her card, with no qualms of asking him to show his. Telling him he was predictable to her way of telling him he needed to improve. How? She was not there to answer that question. Being humble was not something to be learned overnight.

Victoria laughed. He was such a child when he was frustrated. Suddenly she felt his cold hands taking a loose strand of hair. She felt his large hand graze beside her ear while he leaned forward. What was he looking for? What was there to see? Kyouya's eyes never lost her own, not even blinking once as he leaned closer and closer.

Victoria did what she did best. Avoid eye contact. She swiftly turned her head and faced back to the sea. Her throat cleared as she changed the topic.

"Did you call Haruhi?"

Kyouya snapped out of his reverie, smoothly returning back to his old position. He too, cleared his throat to make the moment less awkward.

"No," he replied.

The woman tilted her head. "Why? Not that it was necessary, but a simple call would have sufficed."  
"I didn't want to," Kyouya shrugged.

Victoria knew there was more to that reason. "If you can't talk to her, at least call her boyfriend. I heard you two were close."  
"I'd rather not," he icily said.

Victoria sighed. "I'm not going to ask for an explanation. But I am going to tell you that those who worry about you sincerely are not meant to be pushed away. They care… a lot."

Kyouya stayed silent. Victoria nodded to herself after reflecting for a moment.

"I crossed the line. It was none of my business to meddle. I apologize," she whispered. "I understand that it was not my place to speak. But Haruhi does work under me, and I was concerned for both my employee and… friend." The last word was reluctantly choked out, sounding strange on her tongue. _Friend_. Of course Victoria had friends of her own, but to call the Ootori a _friend_ was such an odd thing to say.

Victoria turned the Ootori who avoided her gaze. He really _was_ like a child, being stubborn to face a petty situation. It looked like he was caught doing something worth scolding for, but didn't want to own up to his own mistake. It was hard to imagine that the same man had taken the medical industry by storm, dominating over each and every aspect. He was one of the richest men in the world but could not face his own emotions.

"You alright?" Victoria asked. "Would it help if I apologized… again? Just to boost your ego some more?" she joked.

"That's quite alright, Victoria," Kyouya gently replied in a low voice. "Your apology was not needed. I was just thinking."

Victoria's ears perked up to that word. The way he said her name. He had said it before, but… not in that way. Not in the way where she found the slightest bit of comfort. Not many called her by her first name; in fact Miss Alistair had been used more times in her daily life than her own name.

"Are you bothered by it?" Kyouya asked. He saw her drift into a state where her eyes were not focused on either the waves or his face.

"Hm?" Victoria snapped out of her train of thought.  
"Calling you by your first name," he said.  
"No," Victoria admitted. Not anymore. "But only while we're friends."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Likewise, you may use my first name… _while we're friends_."

Victoria nodded with a sly smile. They sat beside each other in comfort. She genuinely enjoyed having him around. She was comfortable, not minding their silence. As long as they didn't speak, or talk about anything too remotely personal… Victoria did not mind his presence.

"You always have an imaginary line, don't you?" Kyouya noted.  
Victoria turned to the man beside her. She shifted her position, tucking her legs closer to her body while facing the man instead of the water for a change. Victoria drew a line between the two in the sand as a joke.  
"Not imaginary," Victoria stated. "It's real now."

Kyouya scoffed at her childish gesture, using his bare hands to brush over the sand. There was no line anymore. He watched as the woman across from him pouted.

"Lines are easy to erase," Kyouya said.  
"They are," Victoria agreed. "Which is why it is vital to keep them intact."  
"What is the purpose?"

Victoria drew the line again, like she was demonstrating a simple science experiment to a student.

"It keeps things less complicated, similar to how borders between countries are used. If suddenly one was erased, chaos would ensue and war would take place. Peaceful, impersonal relations are much easier to deal with. Likewise, this line that separates us will keep us in our own place. Occasionally crossing it with feelings of animosity can be beneficial. However, the line must not blur lest things get complicated and turn into a grey area."

Kyouya watched as the woman explained with the clever analogy. She made sense. Perfect sense that he could not argue against. He nodded in agreement. A spark of admiration was felt for her. He couldn't help but to feel that… shift. He didn't know how to describe it. Perhaps a connection of some sort, an admiration, but nothing more. He understood her better, hearing her reasoning made him feel relieved. But relieved from what? That perhaps, he was not as hated as he thought?

"I would have never wanted you even remotely close to this line," Victoria admitted. "I hated you with a passion."  
"Did you?" he chuckled. Of course he knew that he was hated. A part of him took it as a compliment.

Kyouya never liked that uncanny ability of hers to read his mind with ease. She didn't even look like she tried. It was just a purely natural talent.

"I didn't think there would be anything beneath your ego," she admitted. Victoria did not say anything more, as much as Kyouya wanted her to. What did she see? How did she know? What did she think of it? The woman always stopped speaking at the most crucial times. But that was who she was. Kyouya didn't like it; however he did learn to accept it.

That was her charm.

Victoria knew just what to say, and how much to say before placing him on a hook, having him follow her around like a lost puppy waiting to be fed a treat. Kyouya could no longer tell if it was intentional, whether it was he did not care. He was trapped. Victoria Alistair was irresistible.

The moonlight shined brightly in the sky, illuminating the beach and the waves. Kyouya still could not stop looking at the woman, no matter how beautiful the view was. She shined the brightest, like a star that could not be missed. Her large eyes stared back into his, waiting curiously to hear what he had to say.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, wanting to learn forward again. But that line… even in the sand, it had its effect.

"You just noticed?" she cheekily replied. She did not blush, or flinch at his confession. She had been told that she was beautiful plenty of times. "You would think much differently if you knew me better."

She watched as his eyebrows furrowed at her statement. "You've had surgery?" A logical explanation.

"Nope," Victoria said. "Never."

Kyouya could not think of any other explanation. He had seen her with minimal make up; even so she was quite stunning. Of course, the woman could have been lying about not having surgery either. If only he had photos of her from before…

"I've said too much about myself tonight," she realized.  
"Quite the opposite," he disagreed.

She shook her head. "You should feel honoured."  
"I do," Kyouya replied.

Victoria rolled her eyes. _What a lie_, she thought. Why would he even care about what she had said?

"Prove it," she challenged.  
"How?"  
"You figure it out," Victoria shrugged. "Make me believe your words."

Kyouya was stumped. The woman asked for too much, yet it was simple. How was he meant to make her believe his words? He sat there dumbly, feeling the woman's gaze on him. She smirked. She never expected him to figure anything out. Kyouya felt like he was treated like a child who didn't know any better. Ironically, that was what he was tonight. He truly did not know anything when she was around. Her questions were open-ended, strange and perplexing.

And that was what made her so… magnificent in her own way.

"Close your eyes," she softly said. Her melodious voice hypnotized him into doing what was told.

"Listen," Victoria murmured. "The sea is so calming, and wondrous on its own, even without the sight. Listen to the breeze and the waves that roar and soothe you all at the same time."

His ears perked up, he found himself relaxing in the cold weather. He could imagine the beach without having to see it. Just listening was enough. A wave of peace rushed through his body, his heart rate slowed while his lungs were filled with the cool fresh air.

"Now breathe, Kyouya," she whispered, closely to his ear.

Kyouya understood why the woman was so captured by the beach. He had begun to love the feeling of the sand underneath his feet, the small grains that slipped from his hands, the cool breeze and the sounds that engulfed his ears. After what seemed like forever, Kyouya pried his eyes open to see if Victoria had been following along. He wanted that glimpse of her smiling while having that gentle stare towards the sea.

But she was gone.

She disappeared into thin air without a goodbye.

She left him with the last word.

_Kyouya._

* * *

Victoria wasn't stupid.

But unfortunately, she was human. As any human, she made mistakes that she was not proud of. Victoria lay in bed with the moonlight seeping through her curtains. She could not sleep. The clock read 1:18 AM in the morning. Normally, Victoria would go back to work, but it was already an hour into Sunday. The firm was closed on Sunday, and Victoria was always on top of her workload. There was no rush.

The Fight or Flight instinct was a normal biological feature that every human possessed. Yet Victoria, no matter how persistent her mind was in putting up a fight, her instinct was always to run. She left Kyouya on the beach and quietly slipped away. It had been three weeks since then.

But her mind could not stop replaying the image in her head.

Any normal person would have interpreted the man's gesture as affection and attraction. The way he leaned in with his dark, mesmerizing eyes and how he coolly sat back into his own position like nothing had happened. He called her beautiful, _sincerely_. He followed her instructions without any objection. Victoria had the Ootori under her thumb.

And she couldn't bring herself to do anything with it. She couldn't bring herself to manipulate him in any way. It just didn't feel right. Her conscience did not allow her to. Victoria did not understand if the heavy feeling on her chest was due to fear or regret.

Fearful, for the fact that Victoria knew she had revealed too much about herself. Ironically, the man didn't seem to catch onto her hints. Perhaps he would analyze her words later and make deductions from it in due time. However, the regret she felt was the opportunity to finally use the Ootori to her advantage and yet nothing happened. She had him under her thumb, but she had no motive. All her life, she lived in fear of the Ootori, only dreaming of the opportunity to crush his ego and exhibit her skills from the very bottom of the food chain to the top. What had driven her to the top was bitterness, and what she gained was nothing.

At this stage, many would call it a waste of time. A waste of time to gain nothing from it.

Victoria had plunged herself into the cut throat high society, not even knowing what she had been looking for. Success? Sure, it was gained. People knew her name and her profession was certainly not overlooked by many. Wealth? She had plenty of money to spare. Happiness? It felt more like emptiness.

The woman rolled over in her bed groaning. She finally sat up and looked to the closet where the door was used as a mirror. Victoria looked at herself with her fingers raking though her soft auburn hair that stopped midway down her back.

If her father had seen her, he would comment on how beautiful she looked. How she looked _just like_ her mother. Only her father said so. Only her father thought so. Only her father.

She never understood why he always seen it. Everyone said she looked like her father. Nothing except her natural hair colour was similar to her mother.

But the thought of her mother always angered her.

It took Victoria years to piece together her family history. She was always kept in the dark, being exchanged through continents without being told a word. When she was five, Victoria woke up one day without her mother in the house. Divorce was not a familiar word, and neither was separation.

She found Michael, her half-brother sitting beside their father who only sat in the living room chair with lifeless eyes. Neither Michael nor Victoria knew what to say, or what had happened. Only that their mother had disappeared. Her father took up a habit of drinking, and lost custody of both of them until he sobered up when Victoria was sixteen.

Victoria was shipped to Japan by the age of seven, just like a package without any value. Her mother didn't want to look at her, touch her, or even say hello. Michael had gone back to live with his biological mother. Despite the distance, the siblings never lost touch. If it weren't for Michael, Victoria probably would not have been alive.

Her time in Japan was lonely and isolated.

_You are a disappointment. Make yourself worth something,_ were her mother's words.

So Victoria did. She fulfilled her mother's wishes in the best ways she could. Victoria danced, played instruments and was a linguist. Her blistered feet, swollen ankles and excruciating pain were _steps to success_. Successful auditions and praise from her dance instructors or music teachers were nothing more than a nod. High marks in class were not impressive. First place violin competitions meant nothing.

_Nothing_ she did could satisfy her mother. Her mother said nothing to her unless it was degrading. Victoria could not eat with _the family_ or do anything remotely close to them. In fact, Victoria probably did not even exist in the eyes of her younger half-siblings. At the age of sixteen, she did what she did best: run away.

She did not expect her mother to come running after her. Legally, Victoria could be under the custody of her father if he sobered up, which he did and if all parties agreed. It was not a surprise that her mother was more than willing to flick her away from the country.

_You are a disappointment. Nothing will change. You will never be a star, or have any value. No one will know your name, no one will see you. You are average._

Victoria was _average_. That was the word she would have wanted to erase from the dictionary if she could. Along with it came mediocre, or useless. Victoria wanted nothing more than to prove that she was everything and more.

But not through ballet.

Victoria could imagine the words of her mother.

_Because you were good at nothing else but ballet. It is too bad your time is up._

Ballet dancers never had life-long careers, many moved onto being choreographers or teachers. Aging happened no matter what. Victoria did not want that as much as she loved to dance. She did not want to hear or see her mother scoff at her short-lived success. Her mother would see her shine into a star, somewhere else. Her mother would see her succeed for years to come.

Ironically, everything led back to her mother. The woman she hated the most was the woman who had driven her to be who she was today. It was a never ending cycle. Victoria was no longer living for herself, but for her mother.

It was sad. Pathetic, actually. Victoria knew better, but she couldn't stop. Not when she had gone too deep. Victoria wondered what her mother would have thought of the Ootori. They did do business together, indirectly anyway.

Victoria wondered what the Ootori was motivated by. What led him to build such an empire, even if the odds were against him? The odds were against Victoria in being as successful as she was today. Back to the Ootori it was, again as her mind replayed him leaning forward under the moonlight on the beach.

It was romantic, of course. Everything seemed right, and if he had just kissed her…

It would have felt so wrong. It _was_ wrong. Victoria made it clear, as clear as she could. With the line, with the analogy, with… running away. They were nothing more than business partners and perhaps even occasional friends when the time called for it. Yet Victoria could not believe that the Ootori was as soft hearted to show such affection.

Was he even capable of doing so? His friendships were based on benefits, the same eyes she stared into made people cower in fear, the perfectly angled face was used to deceive and manipulate each person the Ootori came across... he was dangerous. Kyouya was not meant to be trusted.

Victoria knew her mistake. She made herself too vulnerable and she hated herself for it.

* * *

Kyouya impatiently drummed his hands on the desk. His foot restlessly moved underneath his desk while he tried to get some paperwork done. Physically, he had been exhausted with the time zone shifts and the constant travelling. Sitting back in the Japanese Headquarters did not give him a sense of home at all.

His brain was overworking, dealing with the stress upon his physical body in keeping him awake while balancing his alertness with company matters. It only made more room for mistakes. Of course, being an Ootori the man refused to believe that any mistakes were going to be made.

He couldn't concentrate. His mind kept deviating towards other tasks on the side, thinking of other solutions. It was not a good day for the Ootori.

Of course, it had already been after hours. Many people had gone home, it was already 5:43 PM according to his computer and the skies were getting dark. The Ootori could not help but to go over time, feeling the need to always do more. Always be distracted by work, to focus on the company and nothing else.

It was worse when he stopped working as Kyouya would unconsciously contemplate and replay the events of that one night. The sound of the seas, the dark sky and the bright moon. That face, the pale skin and thin pointed nose. Those dark brown eyes and the auburn hair that was swept messily but perfectly to the side.

She knew exactly what to say.

Exactly how much to say.

And exactly how to drive him up the wall with questions and his insatiable curiosity.

He could not tell what was worse. Being sleep deprived, exhausted, busy and distracted or restful, at peace with questions that continuously bothered him to no end. Neither was a good option, but Kyouya opted to keep himself busy over wasting time. After all, time _is_ money.

He slammed the pen down onto his desk.

A deafening sound resonated through the empty office. It would not have been surprising to have his glass desk scratched by the force. The frustration that built up within himself could not be bottled up any longer. That intense desire, that longing to know more, to hear more, to see more of her was beginning to become much too difficult to repress.

He just wanted an excuse.

To see her, to speak with her. Yet there was none.

That invisible line, that stupid, ridiculous _imaginary_ line never left his mind. Kyouya did not want to cross the line, or erase the line purely out of romantic interest. No, their relationship was platonic. He agreed, and her analogy made sense. Yet his subconscious refused to listen. His subconscious, or rather his curiosity could not listen to the reasoning.

One simple search. A few keywords into the keyboard. He could dig more information up, besides the usual background info. As much as Kyouya was tempted to do so, he knew not to. A part of him had developed a large sense of respect for the woman. That _line_ he did not want to cross. He did not want to anger her more than he already had. Kyouya did not want to _lose_ this valuable relationship.

Yet what made it particularly _valuable_ besides business could not be understood. What made this woman so important that the Ootori would firmly stand by his morals for? She was replaceable. There were plenty of good reputable lawyers in the world.

But none would understand him the way she did. No one else would see eye to eye with him. No one would tell him he was wrong, or if he was making a mistake. No one would care more than she did.

She _cared._

Kyouya's face scrunched up at the thought of _caring_. It was such a foreign word to him. As was the word _friend_ or anything to do with emotions. It was too complicated for his mind to comprehend. Sure they were _friends_, and both had their own perks business-wise for being associated with each other. What irked Kyouya was whether she cared _enough_. If she cared just as much as he did, for reasons unknown. Whether she reciprocated the same feelings he did, even if he didn't know what to describe them as.

It was a never ending cycle.

* * *

"Haruhi, just because you have a ring on your finger is not any reason to fall behind," Victoria scolded. The intern had been engaged for a few months and was busy with preparations for her wedding.

"Sorry," Haruhi said breathlessly. Her arms were filled with papers and the brunette had almost been late for work. Victoria had noticed the intern's slight dip in performance. It didn't exactly bother Victoria, though she preferred having employees to be on top of their job. It wasn't pleasant having to clean up their small mistakes or messes they left behind. But then again, Victoria had been working without anyone by her side for years. Perhaps having Haruhi around was an advantage after all. The girl was competent.

"Do you need a break?" Victoria bluntly asked. She saw those dark circles under her intern's eyes.

"No," Haruhi stubbornly replied.

"I don't really _need_ you," the lawyer admitted. "Feel free to take time off for your wedding. I'm sure you'll need it more than I do."  
"Will you really be fine without me?" Haruhi toyed with the idea.  
"I was fine without you for years," Victoria replied. "When is the wedding?"

Haruhi did a quick calculation. "About 3 months?"  
"A summer wedding, hm."  
"Yes. You're invited," the brunette informed. Haruhi watched as the lawyer looked away from the computer monitor and raised an eyebrow.  
"It's in Hawaii though," Haruhi continued. "My fiancé enjoys… extravagant events. He's also a romantic, thinking that the beach and the scenery woul—" The intern stopped speaking after realizing that the lawyer stopped listening. She never listened to rambling. Victoria was good at filtering out information that was not important and never wasted time. Haruhi didn't find it rude, not anymore anyway.

Haruhi placed her pile of paper down and meekly handed over the envelope with the invitation.

Victoria exchanged a curt smile and nodded. "Thank you."  
"I don't expect you to fly all the way to Hawaii but… I'd appreciate you being there."  
"Alright," Victoria nodded. "Off you go to work."

The brunette smiled when the lawyer softened before chiding her as usual. Haruhi quickly walked out of the office and went back to work. Victoria eyed the pink envelope after the intern left. Her fingers were tempted to open up the invitation. She sighed and left the envelope for later.

It was no time for distraction.

* * *

Empty floor. Empty office. Everyone went home.

Victoria stared at the mountain of paperwork that sat upon her desk. She had sent Haruhi home. Victoria was fine; it wasn't like she couldn't handle this much work. The silence that resonated through the floor along with the darkening sky never made a good environment to work. The lawyer sighed and dealt with the dreary atmosphere, determined to finish the work before the weekend. She had promised to take her niece to the zoo and Victoria did not want to have to spend time with Lily while thinking about work.

Her hair was in a bun while she quickly drew up documents through her computer. Slowly, her pile of paper work began to deplete, satisfying Victoria as she worked on the last task for the night. It must've been some time after 7 and the lawyer was starving. Living on coffee was not the most pleasant experience.

A knock on her door was heard. The auburn haired woman quickly looked towards the entrance to her office, surprised at the company. It wasn't common that anyone would come back to the office.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria asked, trying to conceal her shock at the guest.  
"Not even going to greet your highest-paying client?"

The lawyer only stared at the audacity of the man. "Most clients have the courtesy of making an appointment during_ work_ hours. Neither criterion met when it comes to you."

"I am not like most clients," he coolly replied.

Victoria glared at Kyouya Ootori who stood in the middle of her office, smirking at her. He knew she was irritated. He knew she was busy. He just liked to gauge reactions from her.

"Mr Ootori, if you are here because of business matters I would kindly ask that you—"  
"—This isn't about business," he cut her off.

The lawyer narrowed her eyes in confusion. Regardless, she would keep her stance.

"Well if it isn't about business, please leave. This is an office. Not a place for a rendezvous," Victoria calmly said. "As well, you shouldn't have gotten past security, nor should you have even known that I was still here."

"I have ways," he shrugged.  
"Ways that I will not question. I am _busy_. Leave."

Victoria went back to typing, ignoring the man. Perhaps he would leave if she didn't pay attention. It didn't work. In fact, the man shamelessly took a seat in front of her desk, peering over to her monitor to see what she was working on. The woman breathed in deeply, keeping herself calm. She finished typing up the document and printed it out.

"You're done?" he asked, watching as Victoria gathered the papers in place and stuck them in a folder. She organized them neatly on her desk in piles that Kyouya didn't quite catch onto. She still continued to ignore him. Kyouya only sat back in the comfortable leather seat, amused at the sight. Victoria refused to look at the man, treating him like thin air. Her arms went up to her hair, letting the silky strands fall apart from the bun that had been there for the past 10 hours. The auburn hair was wavy in all the right places, glistening in the bright light.

Victoria put on her jacket, taking her handbag with her and picked up the mountain of paperwork in her hands.

She walked out of her office, turning off the light. Kyouya swiftly followed her out of her own office, trailing along behind her as she dropped off documents on cubicles and in other offices within the firm. The sound of paper forcefully dropped on each desk was a sound of relief to Victoria. She was _done_. It always felt like an achievement, keeping herself on track and giving her colleagues a surprise in the morning.

Normally, Victoria would have ridden down the elevator in a good mood, looking forward to her weekend with her niece. Only that her entire night was ruined by the presence of an obnoxious man who followed her around like a lost puppy.

"What do you _want_?" Victoria asked, exasperated. "How can I get rid of you?" They reached the ground floor.  
"Are you hungry?" Kyouya changed the topic. "You must be."

Victoria only stayed silent, glaring at the Ootori.

"Let's have a meal together," Kyouya suggested.  
"As what?"  
"Friends." The word easily slipped off his tongue.

"No," Victoria refused. "I have plans."  
Kyouya scoffed. "Right, like you have plans when you stay at the firm to work overtime."

The lawyer huffed. _Touché, _she thought. Victoria shook her head at how the man never made himself clear about what he wanted. Surely, Victoria could have taken some time to read and analyze his actions, but she was starving. Food seemed like a much better idea than standing outside with the Ootori.

She walked away without another word, leaving him standing there clueless for about a second. Victoria picked up her pace, though she could only go so far with high heels on and the crowded streets of New York. Finally, she made herself at home in a local Italian restaurant, not caring if the Ootori joined her or not. All Victoria wanted was to fill her stomach.

Victoria sat alone for a while, satisfied that the Ootori lost his way. The lawyer curtly ordered her food before peering into her handbag for her phone. She checked her e-mails and messages just in case. The pink envelope caught her eye before Victoria placed her phone down. Her hand reached for the envelope, remembering that it was Haruhi's invitation to her wedding.

"Quite rude of you to leave someone standing on the streets."

Victoria sighed while the Ootori didn't bother to ask if he could take a seat. He coolly sat across from her without her permission. The waitress came by, clearly fawning over the Ootori's good looks.

"How did you find me?" Victoria asked. "And don't say my hair, it's dark outside. You couldn't have seen the colour."

"Your phone," Kyouya shrugged. "Tracked your number through GPS."  
"That's illegal, and also a breach of privacy," Victoria calmly stated.  
"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" Kyouya smirked.

She rolled her eyes. The envelope was still in her hands. The lawyer ignored the Ootori and carefully opened up the invitation. She skimmed over the card, wondering if she could possibly attend. It was halfway across the world and it was much too early to book anything.

"How long have you known?" the Ootori's voice suddenly became deeper, more composed. A new mask. Victoria could sense it. The woman paused for a moment, unsure of what he meant.

"Haruhi's Engagement?" Victoria saw him nod slightly. "Two weeks...? But she told me she had been engaged for a few months…"

It suddenly clicked. Victoria wondered why she couldn't have made the connection quicker, though technically she wouldn't have known back then…

Kyouya's lips pursed as he saw the pink envelope in her thin, long fingers. Victoria watched him for a few seconds longer, looking for some type of giveaway. His question was already quite enough for Victoria's intuition to sense something.

"Have you called Haruhi?" Victoria asked, testing the waters.  
"Why such a question?"  
"Just asking," the lawyer shrugged. "You told me you didn't call a few months ago that night. She worries."  
"It doesn't matter," he coldly replied.

Victoria nodded before placing the envelope away. Clearly it bothered him. Not just _it_, but Haruhi. The Ootori must have known about the engagement long before she did. Victoria sighed.

"Something the matter?" Kyouya said noticing the way she sighed.

"Have you ever heard of the Scarcity Principle?"  
"Why, of course," Kyouya replied. It was the basis of economics, what businessperson did not know about the Scarcity Principle?

"It applies to you," she said.  
"It applies to everyone," Kyouya scoffed.

Victoria shook her head. "You're very…"  
"Rich? Powerful? Almighty?" he suggested.

Her expression suddenly turned irritated. "Annoying, dense and creepy," Victoria finished with a blank face. "Also, still very much predictable."

Their food arrived before Kyouya was able to retort her sly insult. Neither of the two had eaten. Their eating schedules as well as their sleeping schedules were never consistent. They ate whenever they could, wherever they could. Their meal was eaten in silence, while Kyouya's mind was swirling with questions and thoughts. Although he was still angry by the woman's insult, he had to admit that the food was delicious. The two finished their meals without another word.

"You still don't understand what makes you predictable," Victoria stated. She did not expect an answer. Silence was deafening between the two. "I suppose that's a good thing… for me."

"Enlighten me, Victoria," Kyouya said with clenched teeth. "In what way am I so predictable to you?"

"Enlightenment comes from within, Kyouya," Victoria replied with a smile. "But today we shall focus on the Scarcity Principle."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Even a high school student studying the basics in business would know what the Scarcity Principle is."

"Oh?" Victoria raised an eyebrow, mocking him. "Then let us hear your thoughts upon this fundamental idea."

"It is the never ending conundrum of unlimited wants of society that can not be fulfilled by the limited resources," Kyouya coolly explained. "One would place something that is scarce of a higher value over one that is abundant, of course. Common sense."

"Good boy," the lawyer sarcastically said. "Now, apply this on a social level."

"Social?" Kyouya was now confused. He saw her lips twitch up in triumph. "Humans… have a desire to gain what they can not have."

Her smile grew a little more. She was spoon feeding him the answers. "Good. Now think about how this applies to you."

"I always get what I want," Kyouya declared. He saw the woman tilt her head to the side; he could not read her expression. Was it of disappointment or mockery?

"You did not get Haruhi," Victoria pointed out calmly. She saw as the Ootori glaring at her with sharp eyes, his breathing became slightly more frequent. He was angry. "You want what you can not have. You long for things that are not for you. Life is a disappointment; I do not need to be the one telling you this."

"She is irrelevant," the Ootori brushed off.

"Oh, she is certainly relevant," Victoria assured. "I do not purposely do this to make you hate me, though I do not mind even if you do. But as you consider me your _friend_ above all things, I am doing nothing more than being a good friend."

"You're being a terribl—"  
"—I am being blunt. There is a difference."

The Ootori stayed silent. Victoria raised an eyebrow at the man who only stared back.

"Why did you come find me today?" Victoria asked, changing the topic.  
"I can't remember," he lied. He saw her shrug.

"Will you be alright?"  
"Yes," Kyouya quickly replied. "I'm fine." He knew that Victoria did not believe a word he had said, but the woman did not pry. She only gave her own opinion, her own speculations. Victoria was wise, in ways that Kyouya could not help but admire. It was not fair how she knew, how she read and observed others without a single flaw. She was able to penetrate through his wall.

"There are times when… I do not understand," Kyouya admitted.  
"You never do," Victoria chuckled.

"Do you know why I do not understand?"  
"Why of course. I do not preach what I have not learned, nor do I enjoy playing the role of a hypocrite."  
"Then tell me why," Kyouya pressed.  
"No," Victoria refused. "The purpose is to make you understand; telling you the answer without having you apply the equation will do no good."

The man sighed in frustration. "So what is the point?"  
"Of this conversation?"  
"Yes," Kyouya said.

Victoria sat back, smiling at her friend. "I'm not sure if you can handle it," she challenged.  
"Try me," Kyouya growled.

"I'm asking you to get your shit together," Victoria snapped.  
"Excuse me?" Kyouya sat there stunned.

"You want what you can't have. You sulk around like a lost puppy with no home. Grow up, Kyouya. Life is a disappointment; the whole world does not serve to please you. So get off your high horse and swallow your enormous pride."

Victoria stopped for a moment, realizing that she had said too much. The Ootori was not angry, but surely he felt offended. Kyouya did not know what to say.

She always left him speechless.

* * *

**A/N:** I said I wouldn't update for a while, and clearly I've been procrastinating on my work. Apologies if this was not as up to par as usual, I do write late at night (strangely, it is when my brain works best). Finals are next week for me, and I'm more or less screwed haha. Anyway, regardless I do hope this chapter was enjoyable. Thank you for your lovely words last chapter, and all your continued support. :) All your amazing reviews make me happy each time. I hope all of you are having a fantastic week, and best of luck to those who also have finals as well.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The city of New York never sleeps.

And neither did Kyouya.

Kyouya sat in his hotel room quietly contemplating over her words again. In retrospect, Kyouya wished he didn't leave without a word and at least questioned why she said such things. It made him feel humiliated and weak as he left the restaurant. He could just imagine Victoria shrug off his reaction and continuing on with her life without a second thought. Life wasn't going to stop for either of them, and Kyouya understood.

Yet the feeling on his chest couldn't compare to any loss in investments.

How come he couldn't do the same? Kyouya did not understand why he couldn't point out her own flaws when she did it so effortlessly with him. After a few moments of reflection, the Ootori could not deny the fact that her words were the truth. She saw the truth while he lived his life by lying to himself.

He was neither grateful nor happy for what she had done. Victoria hadn't hurt him, but surely she opened what he had thought were healed wounds. It was not fair for her to do so.

But he couldn't be angry at the woman. She saw him in a moment of weakness, yet she took no advantage of it. Perhaps that was a weakness all together. However, Victoria would not be so stupid as to overlook such a thing. Kyouya just could not piece the formula together.

_How_ or _why_ she knew his thoughts and feelings on Haruhi. Did she have someone like that in return? Kyouya wanted to know. Did she have an ulterior motive? Was she planning to blackmail him? Such thoughts crossed his mind, yet none of these options seemed plausible. Victoria was not that type of person. She didn't play dirty like he did, not unless there was a threat. He was not a threat.

He was weak.

But Kyouya had realized why he was weak. He was not weak to anyone else besides Victoria. It wasn't Victoria that made him weak; it was that she was able to see through him. There was no flaw, Kyouya refused to believe that he had any flaws in his mask. Something, or somehow she had the ability.

And he wanted to know how.

He just wanted to _know_.

* * *

Phone calls in the middle of the night were _never_ a good sign. Victoria never experienced anything terrible, but she always had the notion of someone dying, an accident happening or just _anything_ remotely horrible that would happen in the middle of the night.

When the clock read 2:03 AM in the morning, Victoria couldn't help but to have that gut feeling. That feeling when you panic at the very second your eyes open, the adrenaline rush and the churning of your stomach that flips ten times over. Her arms were paralysed for a moment before grabbing the phone off her stand.

"Hello?" Victoria quickly answered, trying to keep her breathing steady.

There was silence. Victoria sat up from her bed; it was the feeling of cold air tickling her skin that she hated. She shivered a little at the temperature.

"Hello?" the woman tried again, keeping her voice calm. At this point any normal person would have hung up. Victoria couldn't. She just _couldn't_. Someone must have called her for a reason, someone must have needed her. Victoria never got calls other than business, and none were at such an unruly hour.

Was it her father? Her brother? What about her niece? They were the only three people that would possibly call if they needed her. A part of her thought that maybe… it might've been _her._

"You're still awake," the voice answered.  
"Who is this?"

Victoria only heard the streets of New York City outside her window. The city never slept, and apparently neither did this man.

"Why are you calling me at 2:04 AM in the morning?" Victoria asked while looking at the minute go by.  
"I wanted to know."

"What… did you want to know?" She was still hesitant to speak, confused at who the caller may be.  
"How did you know?"  
"What do you mean?" Victoria was still trying to decipher the voice.  
"What did you see in me that no one else could?"

Victoria stayed silent, still trying to rack her brain for the familiar voice. It was the middle of the night, no one wanted to play games or work their way through brain teasers.

"Kyouya?" Victoria wondered if it was him.  
"I can't stop thinking about…"  
"It's two in the morning; no one has time for this." Victoria snapped.

"I'm sorry," he hesitantly said. "I didn't think you…"  
"You didn't think I would be angry? If I called you at 2 in the morning, would you be angry? Where has your common sense gone? Are you a child?"  
"I'm sorry," he apologized again.  
"You should be," Victoria was quick to answer. "Now what do you need?" she sighed.

"You can go back to sleep, apologie—"  
"No. Don't even think about hanging up. What do you _want_? You can't just wake someone up and expect them to sleep."

Victoria was about to throw her phone to the wall out of anger. The man had the _audacity_ to wake someone up in the middle of the night for no particular reason and still expect nothing out of it. Victoria may have been angry at the Ootori for what he had done, but nonetheless she was not so heartless as to hang up. Phone calls in the middle of the night were never a good thing. The woman was not particularly eager to help, but she was already awake. There was no point in turning back.

"I want _answers_," Kyouya snapped. "I want to know why you see me the way you do, how you see my flaws when I can not. I want to know how you knew about Haruhi when no one else, not even Tamaki had seen it. I want to know why you do what you do, playing with my emotions with no—"

"—Calm down," Victoria interrupted. This was not a reason to be woken up for. It wasn't urgent. Victoria had expected much worse. "Go to sleep. I'll answer your questions when you're clear headed and less emotional."

"No!" Kyouya yelled. "This is exactly wha—"

"—Go to sleep," Victoria enunciated each word. "You think too much."

"I _can't_."  
"Take a sleeping pill. Your company manufactures 10 different ones. Take your pick," she shrugged. "Get some rest. Call me tomorrow. Just go to sleep."

"But _why_?" he whined. "I don't understand."  
"Because you're being childish," Victoria replied. "Listen to yourself. You call someone in the middle of the night, demanding answers and thinking you can get them. You think common courtesy doesn't apply because you're just _you_. All you do is _want_ but you never _give_. So _give me_ some sleep, and you get some of it as well. Calm down and we can speak like adults in the afternoon tomorrow."

Victoria hung up, snuggling back in her warm covers.

* * *

It was a Sunday.

No work for Victoria. As in, no work at the office. Work at home, of course. Spring had come, and the weather got warmer. The lawyer looked outside her window up above the city. She sighed. Perhaps it was time for a break.

Spontaneity was something Victoria had developed years ago, after being under the reign of her own mother for so long. Grabbing her phone off her desk and taking her pea coat along with her, she stepped out her apartment and off onto the streets of New York to enjoy the weather. Staying cooped up in her home would make her go insane sooner or later.

The sun was going to set, it was the golden hour. The beautiful sunlight shined right onto the buildings, illuminating them from the back. No matter how far she went, Victoria still loved New York City for everything it was. It was busy and beautiful in all the right places. Its culture had captured her heart, and the food of course, made her melt.

Her moment of bliss was broken when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Kyouya Ootori_

She had nearly forgotten about him. Victoria was tempted to ignore the call, not wanting to ruin her moment of pure bliss. But of course, promises were to be kept. Victoria never liked that feeling of guilt on her chest.

She answered the phone.

"Can we meet?" he asked. No introductions. He had wasted enough time.  
"I'd rather not," she honestly replied.

The man was silent for a moment. "I can track your phone through GPS."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"It could be."

Victoria looked at the street name of where she stood. "In that case, I don't need to tell you where to meet." She hung up and began walking towards the destination.

* * *

The woman still had the nerve to be rude. Kyouya huffed and went along with her words, watching as the small dot moved from street to street from his phone. The Ootori could not wrap his head around why he insisted on doing what he did, but if it gave him a sense of peace he would not deny the chance.

The dot finally settled and Kyouya began walking along the streets, keeping an eye out for a head of auburn hair. He was lucky to finally spot it by the windows of a small café. He watched as she sipped her drink quietly while her fingers danced on the touch screen of her phone, obviously occupied. He walked into the warm store and ordered himself a drink before sitting beside Victoria who looked up at the new presence beside her.

"Did you wait long?" Kyouya courteously asked. Victoria did not reply, knowing that he was not here for small talk. The Ootori took a sip of his black coffee before speaking again.

"How did you know?"  
"About Haruhi?" Victoria clarified.

Kyouya nodded. She looked down to her drink, with her fingers fidgeting on the smooth glass of her phone.

"I didn't know," she admitted. "I was bluffing."  
"Liar," Kyouya called out. Victoria chuckled. "You knew."

"I'm not telepathic, Kyouya. Nobody is."  
"But you still _knew_."  
"I didn't know… for sure. Not in the sense where you just _know_ the math is correct, or the numbers line up on a balance sheet. Emotions are not formulaic as you may think," Victoria explained.  
"So _how_?"

Victoria took a breath. "I don't know if I want to tell you."  
"Why not?" He angrily said.

"Because you don't understand. You look at emotions like they're something you can put in a box and categorize them without a doubt."  
"And what makes you different?"  
"I don't _know_ things for the sake of knowing. You only want to know so you can't be weak, you won't face the problem. You won't face _her_."

Kyouya gulped down his scorching hot coffee out of frustration. He looked at Victoria who stared blankly at him without any reaction. She did not mock him, nor did she look like she truly wanted to take any advantage out of this conversation. She was trying to teach him something he did not want to learn.

After a moment of silence, Victoria opened her mouth to say something. But she closed it, unsure of whether she wanted to share such a part of herself with him. He saw her eyes soften, perhaps in sympathy because of how pathetic he might have looked. Kyouya too, did not want to see himself in such a state.

"My father used to look at my mother that way," she murmured.

The Ootori's face turned perplexed at such a confession. He stayed silent, patiently waiting for her to go on.

"That look you had on the reunion was so familiar. When I saw your gaze at Haruhi, it was…" Victoria searched for the word. "Nostalgic."

Kyouya nodded.

"At first, I just thought this was another way to provoke you. I wanted you to stay away from me. I hated you. I never wanted to meet you because…" Victoria stopped.  
"Because?" Kyouya would have burst if she had just stopped there and not continue on.  
"I thought you would ruin what I worked so hard for," she admitted. Kyouya sighed out of relief. He was glad that the woman did not stop halfway, as she usually did.

"And why would I do such a thing?"  
"Because you asked me to be your lawyer. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," Victoria quoted. "I didn't like that move. I wasn't lying when I said I was afraid. You are dangerous and you can attack me at any given moment."

"I wouldn't do that," Kyouya promised.  
"I can't trust you," Victoria retorted.  
"But _I_ trust you."

Victoria averted her eyes from the man. He had said the phrase before. Her mind was playing tricks on her. The Ootori and the word sincerity were difficult to put together. She refused to believe in such words. Although she was still honoured to know she had someone's trust.

"And I will not break that trust," she settled. "But I will not reciprocate it either."  
"That is hardly fair, Victoria," Kyouya pointed out. "What do you possibly have to lose?"

She didn't answer. Kyouya settled with it, seeing as she had confessed more than he hoped for. But Kyouya was still shameless in prying some more.

"How do you know me… the way you do?" He wasn't sure how to phrase the question.  
"We're similar, remember?" Victoria shrugged. "We think alike."  
"No," Kyouya denied. "We're very different. We share the same goals, the same ideals but certainly not the same thinking."

Victoria was surprised by his analysis. She gave him that. "Indeed," she agreed. "We're quite different."

"You know me so well, yet I can not place any flaw upon you."  
"You called me hot-headed and impulsive," Victoria pointed out.  
"Minor flaws," Kyouya brushed off. "Nothing like… what you know about me."

Victoria chuckled. "Are you calling me flawless?"  
"For now," he coolly replied.

He saw her smile a little bit before turning her gaze to her beverage and her phone. She looked much prettier, especially with the sun setting and the golden light that illuminated her face as she looked out the window. Her hair was let loose and flowed down her shoulders. Her thin fingers lifted up her phone to check the time.

"I'm flattered," Victoria said while snapping him out of his reverie. "But I assure you that I have many flaws, like you."

Kyouya smirked.

"Will you be alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.  
"I _am_ alright," Kyouya shrugged, not wanting to talk about himself.  
"You should call her," Victoria suggested. "Apologize."

Kyouya stayed silent. It was his turn to look away from the woman, sipping his coffee. Victoria watched as he uncomfortably turned away, clearly not wanting to face the issue as usual.

"You still… have feelings for her?" Victoria wasn't sure about this particular issue. Her deduction about him having feelings for her before was correct, but certainly at this very moment… Victoria could not tell. She did not know why he lingered around with these emotions. Either his feelings were genuine or his ego couldn't take it. Initially, Victoria had been sure that it must have been the latter. But after seeing him in such a state… Victoria did not know.

Kyouya shook his head. "I don't. I honestly do not."  
"Then what is the issue?"  
"I don't know. That's the issue."

Victoria chuckled. So she was correct: his ego couldn't take the blow. The man just did not know how to take no for an answer. He couldn't fathom the fact that Haruhi could go for someone like Tamaki.

"Do you know what makes you weak?" Victoria asked.  
"According to you, I'm predictable," Kyouya retorted.

Victoria shook her head. "Predictability stems from it."  
"What?" Kyouya was confused.

Victoria sat back in her seat, fiddling with her phone. Kyouya watched eagerly as the woman contemplated on whether to tell him or not. He silently begged for her to do so, waiting as usual. Victoria only sighed. It was time to let the man off the leash. It was better for her in the long run. She could not have a lost puppy following her around, much less an Ootori to get in the way of her work or her personal life.

"Your ego."  
"What ego?"

She shook her head. "That's _exactly_ what I mean."

Victoria stayed silent for a few minutes. She sat in silence for the Ootori to comprehend the words, even if his expression looked terribly confused. At least the words would sink in, she thought. For someone so intelligent, so bold and cool… the man overlooked the biggest flaw. It was so ironic.

She didn't wait for him to say that he didn't understand, or ask any questions. She would answer them.

"You're a child underneath that mask of yours," Victoria saw his eyes narrow at her comment. "You can not take no for an answer. You do not understand that you are _no_ exception to Murphy's Law. You can not _accept_ that you _lost_."

"Murphy's Law…" Kyouya murmured.  
"Oh please, don't tell me you haven't even _heard_ of Murphy's Law," Victoria complained. If the man had never even heard of the fact that anything could go wrong _will_ go wrong…  
"I am just… impressed that you could even bring that up in conversation," the Ootori admitted.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. What was trying to imply? Whatever it was, the lawyer was not amused by his comment.

"Your ego does not make you invulnerable, it is quite the opposite," Victoria continued on with her explanation.

"You're quite egoistic as well, Victoria. I wouldn't be the one to—" Kyouya tried to make his point before Victoria cut him off again.

"I am allowed to be egoistic in what I do because I've _earned_ it. You've earned your right to be proud of your corporation and your business, as am I with my job. However, outside of that I do not flaunt what I do. You on the other hand, think it is okay to call someone at 2 in the morning because you're the almighty Ootori."

The woman watched as the man sat paralysed by her words. The truth hurts, she figured.

"So when I told you to get your _shit_ together, I meant you swallowing your pride to call Haruhi. You said it yourself. You have no lingering feelings for her. Just be… a friend and wish her happiness and be done with it."

"Are _you_ done?" he asked, clearly tired of the conversation.

"No," Victoria scoffed. "Far from being done, I could go on about your ego and how much it hinders you but I think you've had enough. Truth be told, I think you needed to wake up. I apologize if I've been too harsh. But it seems as though no one in your life has criticized you or told you the truth."

Silence.

"Have I answered your questions?" Victoria was going to stand from her seat to leave. The man looked like he wanted some time alone and Victoria needed to finish off that pile of documents waiting for her at home.  
"Yes," he quietly muttered. "But you were wrong about something."

Victoria relaxed her body, leaning back in her seat. Kyouya saw her head tilt in curiosity, but never made a move to pry or ask what she got wrong.

"I've been criticized enough," Kyouya began. "From you, and also… my father." His voice lowered but he never lost eye contact with the woman. He was not afraid, nor ashamed. She had said enough for today, and for some reason it felt alright to share things with her. Victoria knew enough about him already, what is one more fact?

"My apologies for being presumptuous," Victoria coolly answered. A part of her felt a twinge of guilt. Perhaps both their relationships with either of their parents were rocky. Another thing in common, she noted. The woman made no note to tell him about her own mother. It was none of his business and she was not going to share anything more. Victoria had said enough today.

"We may be similar, but you knowing me the way you do is still remarkable," Kyouya admitted. "I can not fathom how you are able to pick me apart piece by piece without blinking an eye."

Kyouya watched as she ran her fingers through her silky auburn hair, smiling at him. Her lips turned into a smirk.

"Is that a compliment from the mighty Ootori?"

He nodded a little, keeping himself emotionless to her reaction. Her smile was contagious.

"Call her," she left him with that. Victoria stood up to leave, taking her phone along with her. Kyouya stopped the woman from taking a step away by taking her hand. Her soft, thin hands with deep red nails felt warm in his cold ones that gently wrapped around them. She was caught off guard by his gesture, staring at the place where they made contact and then to his face.

"Thank you."

Victoria solemnly nodded in response, carefully taking her hand back.

* * *

Tamaki was always forgiving. Kyouya could not help but to admire his friend for that, to be eternally forgiving to anyone and for anything. The man picked up his call with such happiness and excitement, like they had just spoken yesterday.

"Mon ami, you will be at the wedding of course?"  
"Yes," Kyouya answered.  
"And also as the best man?" Tamaki pleaded.  
"I'd be honoured."

A cheer was heard at the other side, and his fiancée picked up the phone instead.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi's voice was careful. "How have you been?"  
"Alright," he replied. "How is your internship?" He tried making small talk.

"Difficult, but nothing I can't handle. I've seen you in the office, but you never come by to say hello."  
"I'm sorry," Kyouya apologized. "I've been busy."  
"Tamaki and I are just glad you called," Haruhi sighed. "For a while we both thought you were angry at us."  
"Just busy," the Ootori said. "I'll see you at the wedding." He was going to hang up.

"Wait," Haruhi pleaded. "Call more often. We worry about you."  
"There is no need."  
"We care."

Kyouya was silent.

"I'm happy for you two," he eventually choked out. "I really am."  
"Thank you. It means a lot," he heard her voice murmur. He could hear the relief.

"I suppose you have empires to reign and land to conquer so I won't keep you," Haruhi said. "Goodbye, Kyouya-senpai."

She hung up first.

Kyouya took his first breath. He was exhausted and relieved all at the same time. He only had Victoria to thank.

* * *

Hawaii was beautiful all year round. Sunny beaches, beautiful mountains and the wildlife were stunning. The place was literally paradise and the perfect place to wed. Guests trickled into the reception hall, the bride and groom making their rounds to each guest to pay their respects. It was the perfect opportunity to network, for anyone in the room.

The sun began to set along the beach. People paid no attention to it except for one. She looked out the window, ignoring the laughing and the chatter while holding her glass of champagne. The waves of the sea called out to her, tempting her to leave quietly to walk on the sand.

A man overlooked the crowd, with his tall height he easily noticed a person that chose to separate themselves from the sea of people. The long auburn hair flowed down their back. He could not tell who it was, but his curiosity piqued. Events with people were not his thing. It never was. He enjoyed silence and conversation was something he wasn't good at.

Swiftly, he made his way across the room to see who the lonely woman was. It wasn't often anyone would be left alone at such an event. People were money-hungry and manipulative. Weddings were not exactly meant to be of _celebration_ to many but rather just another announcement to keep face. For a family like the Suohs, it was no surprise that they held such an extravagant event with such scenery. The man was here as one of the couple's closest friends but had no other purpose than to show his face and bid his congratulations.

The summer dress flowed down to her knees, nothing too bright or eye catching. She certainly was not here for attention. Something about her called for people to be drawn to her, no matter what she did. It was strange. It was not only until the man had a clear view of her face that he realized she was familiar. Those large brown eyes and pointed nose coupled with the thin lips… he wouldn't have recognized her if it weren't for that fixated stare on her face.

The auburn hair which flowed down her shoulders was certainly was a change from the dark brown hair he had remembered.

* * *

She always sat in front of him during English class. From what he had heard, the girl was meant to be a year below but because of her timetable in the dance program and advanced testing she was able to move up a year. She kept quiet, with her hair always in a high bun. Sometimes she was wearing the girl's uniform, the atrocious yellow dress that was required for all to wear. But for the most part, she came to class exempted from the uniform, wearing sweats that covered up her dance clothing.

She never spoke, but neither did he unless required from the teacher. He liked seeing the loose strands of hair that came out of her bun. They were perfectly… imperfect. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to see her face except when she walked towards her seat. She looked lonely, speaking to no one and moving back and forth from class to the dance studio.

He would often pass her after school. He would be heading his way back from Judo, and their paths would intersect. She quietly slipped out of the dance studio, sometimes he saw her limping her way out. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but the look on her face told him that she only hoped that no one had seen her.

Sometimes it was nobler to turn a blind eye to one who tried hard to conceal their pain. He understood and walked past without blinking an eye. He could always imagine her breathe a sigh of relief as he walked past her without a word while she made her way towards the nurse's office to bandage her feet.

How did he know she was at the nurse's office? He once accompanied his fellow team mate in judo to the office, finding her sitting on the bed with an ice pack on her ankle. She ignored everyone else's presence, only focusing on her own injuries. She quietly nodded at the nurse's scolding.

"_You must not exert yourself anymore, Miss Alistair. Your ankle is much too inflamed for any movement. I don't understand why you just refuse to take a break. Must I send you home for a week?"_

"_Thank you for your concern," _she would reply emotionlessly. _"I'll soak my feet in ice when I get home, they'll be fine."_

He knew he excelled in her studies. Her essay was specifically picked out by their English teacher, except the girl refused to read it out loud when asked.

"_I'm flattered by your comments, Sir. But there certainly is no need to share it with the class,"_ he heard her say when asked to read out her work.

"_Your humility is outstanding but your work is impeccable. Please, might I share it with the class instead?"  
"If you wish,"_ she reluctantly agreed.

The class listened as their teacher read excerpts from the essay. Their topic was the play Macbeth as they were studying the work. The essay focused on a particular theme of the corrupting power of ambition. He remembered it well, especially her face while it was being read aloud. That look of anger mixed in with determination while she listened to her own words, he never understood why, but that expression on her face was forever engraved.

He had heard about her being the lead in the Giselle ballet. He watched as she danced across the stage because Tamaki had insisted on the club watching it. A part of him felt relieved for the girl, who worked so hard to shine upon that stage. She was always in the background. She was someone no one would even cast a second glance on. Even so, she looked happy up on that stage.

But he never saw her again after that performance.

She disappeared.

* * *

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" the auburn haired woman said, noticing the tall man. Like everyone else, he was dressed in a suit but he towered over the rest of the crowd. He held his drink in one hand, while the other was stuffed in his pocket as he casually stood beside her. He didn't seem to be like the person who wanted to have a conversation with her.

"I know you," he murmured. "I remember you."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "You must be mistaken, sir. We don't know each other."

"Victoria Alistair."

The lawyer froze at the name. How did he know? She had no recollection of the face, none at all. She felt herself panicking. She was so confused at the encounter; she had absolutely no idea how to reply. She was speechless.

"You don't remember me," he noticed. The man introduced himself, "Morinozuka Takashi."

He saw the woman tilt her head, still confused. She certainly did not remember him at all. Of course, why would she remember someone from Ouran? She spent most of her day cooped up in a room dancing and occasionally having class. On top of that, no one even glanced at her or even cared. Victoria was a wallflower.

"You sat in front of me in English class while we attended Ouran," Mori explained. "You were always in the nurse's office, with swollen ankles or bleeding feet."

She shook her head. "No, you… must be mistaken," Victoria clumsily denied. She mentally kicked herself to stuttering over her words.  
"I remember you quite well. Your hair was always in a bun, and not as bright as it is today."  
"No," she tried again.

"Is your name not Victoria Alistair?" Mori questioned.

She stayed silent. It _was_ her name. She had no other name to go by, and lying to him would only dig her into a deeper hole. What was it about this man that made her scared? Did he know about her past and her mother? What was his motive?

"How do you remember me?" Victoria quickly asked. "It… is so strange to have someone remember me from Ouran."  
"Giselle," he explained. He was not a man of words. He only waited for Victoria to nod.

"But even so, that isn't anything to remember me by."  
"Your frequent visits to the nurse," Mori said again.

Victoria racked her brain for the person.

"Were you on the judo team? The boy who always passed me and never said a word?" Victoria murmured as the faded memory came to play in her mind. She saw the man nod.

"I'm guessing you were the boy who saw me at my weakest moments," she remembered. He wasn't here with an ulterior motive, not from what Victoria could tell. "Thank you for pretending not to see me."

It was Mori's turn to be confused. "I thought you would be angry." He did after all, leave her to be on her own without offering any help.

"Grateful," Victoria corrected. "I would have hated to have that haunt me for the rest of my life. But I'm swallowing my pride today and begging you to not tell anyone about me. Not about my days limping to the nurse, fighting tears in my eyes or my days in Ouran. Nobody needs to know."

He nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you," Victoria said with a smile.

* * *

Kyouya had seen her from across the room, watching as she stayed in the background. He wondered why she didn't make any moves to network, or to direct any attention to her like she usually did. The woman did a good job in staying inconspicuous, strangely enough. It was quite different from the person he thought he knew, the woman who always had the spotlight.

Nevertheless, she always looked beautiful. Victoria would always catch his eye, whether he liked it or not. He could not deny his attraction towards her, but he didn't think anyone else in the room could either. The woman did not seem to have a particular motive tonight. She did not care for the people around her; in fact she only seemed to want to pay her respect to the couple. Victoria eventually said hello to Haruhi, courteously making conversation and then taking her leave.

The Ootori did not know why he was so tempted to speak with her. A part of him did not want to disturb their delicate balance. The strange relationship of friendship they had, it almost felt one-sided. He did not like this one-sidedness, with only him having these emotions. He admired her, in her beauty, her intelligence and her elegance. But he did not want anything more besides admiration. Their platonic relationship was perfect the way it was.

At least he had thought so.

He noticed a man beside her. With such a height, it could only be Mori. Kyouya hadn't seen the man in quite some time, and was more than surprised to see him speaking with Victoria Alistair above all people. Mori was not the type to speak to anyone. Kyouya was irked by his presence beside Victoria. The look on her face seemed to be accepting, perhaps even one of happiness as she gave a small smile.

Kyouya hadn't gotten that smile from her until after months of knowing her, and to have Mori only see it within a few minutes of meeting… it did not feel fair.

The Ootori quickly made his way to approach the two.

"Mori," he greeted. "Victoria." He glanced at the woman who nodded in response.

"I wasn't aware of you two knowing each other," Kyouya tested out the waters.  
"We don't," Victoria smoothly lied. "The man was only admiring the sea with me."

Kyouya looked to Mori who only nodded. Victoria let her shoulders relax. The man seemed to be trustworthy. She could only hope that he will keep his word.

"I see you've met my lawyer, Victoria Alistair," Kyouya introduced. Mori nodded again, taking his hand out.  
Victoria shook the large hand and bowed her head slightly.

"Morinozuka Takashi," he said for the second time of the day.  
"Nice to meet you," Victoria replied. She glanced at the Ootori. "What brings you here, Mr Ootori?"

"I came by to say hello," Kyouya shrugged.  
Victoria nodded. "If that is it, I will take my leave. Pleasure seeing you."

The two men watched as she disappeared into the crowd, nowhere to be seen. The old friends were left with each other, each gaining a better look of one another after all these years. They hadn't changed much since high school. They both nodded to each other, their own way of saying hello.

Mori wanted to leave, only to be stopped by the Ootori.

"Are you keeping something from me?" Kyouya had sensed something strange between the Victoria and Mori. The atmosphere was odd. Mori stopped in his tracks, not saying a word. Kyouya only took this gesture as confirmation.

"You know her," Kyouya deducted. The Ootori narrowed his eyes at the taller man.

"We were just introduced to each other. Of course I know her," Mori shrugged. "What are you trying to say?"  
"There is something between you two," the Ootori growled.

Mori was not fazed by the Shadow King's threats.

"No," Mori simply said. He was never a man of words, Kyouya knew that. He was also the type not to lie. Of course, Mori did not lie. He was merely avoiding the truth.

Mori could tell that the Ootori was angry. He had seen that look on his face plenty of times through high school, the narrowed eyes and the glare. It was nothing that Mori could not handle. There was no threat.

"If you wish to know, you should speak to her. Not me."  
"So you do know her," Kyouya confirmed.

Mori did not reply and walked away in silence.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, hello. Apologies for this chapter, I know Victoria and Kyouya have been running around in circles, but fingers crossed their relationship will move forward after this chapter. :) Let me know what you readers would like to see between the two characters, I hope I haven't bored you this whole time. I know their relationship moves excruciatingly slow but I hope you can understand that their characters are only shaped the way they are. As well, I know this chapter was also very dialogue-heavy, so I'll try to stay away from that next chapter.

I wish you all a lovely week, and your thoughts are always appreciated. Thank you, as always for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kyouya did not know which of them was more tight-lipped. Mori was of course, the _silent_ type after all. He had no qualms against Kyouya, but he certainly was a man of honour. The man could not go back on his word no matter what. It was how he was brought up, especially with such discipline in his family and judo.

Yet to go after Victoria… was too much of a risk. Their relationship was shaky as it was. He had irritated her enough. Although seemingly shameless, Kyouya could not help but have that twinge of guilt inside of him. He had to admit that he was quite the pest to her. As well, he couldn't stand being speechless in front of her again. He was an _Ootori_. He had a name to uphold.

So he took it to his own hands once again. The man exited the banquet hall and made his way towards his villa, among the few villas that were rented out to the guests of the wedding, courtesy of the Suoh Corporation of course. Stepping through the door, Kyouya loosened his tie and took off his blazer. His laptop sat untouched on the table by the window.

He heard the murmuring of a voice outside. Kyouya paid no attention to it, sitting down at the table as he waited for his laptop to start.

_Are you serious? No. You don—stop. Yes, I did. I'm sorry, but when a client does this there _has_ to be a reason. I don't care if I'm halfway across the world; I am going to _fix_ this. Ha, okay, if you had it under control, you wouldn't be calling me._

Kyouya's ears perked up at the sound of the voice. He poked his head outside the villa only to find the Victoria pacing back and forth. Her hands moved up to her hair, tying the bright strands up into a messy bun before going into a daze. She was thinking. Kyouya dared not to disturb her.

Even the woman had times when she was at her wits end. Kyouya oddly did not take pride in seeing her this way. For some reason he was fascinated by her, watching her from afar as she fidgeted with the fringe of her hair and snapping her fingers as she muttered things to herself. Her bright brown eyes looked forward and back, her head shaking occasionally. _Not good enough_, she would sometimes mutter.

She threw her hands up in the air and walked back inside the villa, not noticing Kyouya at all. She must have been extremely engrossed in whatever it was to completely ignore her surroundings. Kyouya wondered if he should walk back inside as well, seeing as there was nothing to observe. A part of him felt ecstatic to know that they would coincidentally end up side by side.

Kyouya sat patiently out on his patio, having a clear view of the neighbouring villa. He had brought his laptop outside. The warm sea breeze along with the calming sound of the seas… it was quite the atmosphere to get some work done.

Victoria too, made her way outside to the patio. This time she had changed out of her pale pink dress, into something much more comfortable. She sat in a chair by her on the patio which faced the sun with her shorts and loose fitted shirt that showed off her sharp collarbones. No laptop, just her phone.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop, watching the woman again. She began speaking to herself. What a peculiar… habit.

_Flattery doesn't work. Bribes are out of the question. Don't even bother with approaching someone close. These don't work. There must be a way. There _has_ to be a way. _

The Ootori smirked, amused by her inner dialogue that she spoke aloud. There she was, Victoria Alistair completely raw. No mask, no walls. Just her, in her purest form as the gears of her mind worked endlessly to solve whatever it was. Kyouya was not interested in the problem. He was captivated by the woman.

_You can't pull the sincerity card. He interprets it as a sign of weakness… _

She took a deep breath. Victoria picked up her phone off the patio table and stared at the screen for a moment before putting it back down. She shook her head.

Kyouya wondered what made the woman stop.

Suddenly the expression of Victoria's face changed. That contemplative face turned into one of determination. Those doe eyes narrowed as she picked up her phone again, dialling the number without any hesitation this time. She stood up from her seat, pacing once again around the deck.

_Victoria Alistair._ _Yes. I understand it's late. But I heard. I'm not calling to beg you, or to ask for you to stay. But until you take that offer, I am still your attorney._

Kyouya deducted that perhaps she was speaking to a client that wanted to leave the firm. He tilted his head in confusion. The firm represented the top names of the country, what was it that made Victoria fight so hard for this particular client?

_I have never been off my game, you and I know that. You're exploring your 'options'? Let it be known that I _am_ the best option. Not exactly arrogance if it is true. When have I ever let you down? _

He saw Victoria take a quick breath as she listened to the other line speak.

_I keep the best interests for my client. Right, and if you _hadn't_ listened to me, you would have been bankrupt by now. So what is making you change your mind to… what is it you said? _Explore_ your options?_

Kyouya smiled at her small banter with the person on the other line. It was quite… entertaining. She spoke firmly, but was always careful to keep her voice from rising to anger. That tone of sarcasm hidden underneath her words along with that sense of fearlessness. Something about that made Kyouya nod in approval. He was actually impressed by her way of taking charge.

_Listen, I'm still your attorney. Pass that offer onto me, and I'll skim it through. If it is what it is, I'm happy to let you go. Why? What do you mean why? You've trusted me time and time again. This is no different. I still have your best interests, nothing more and nothing less. I do my job. _

The golden sunlight from the sunset shined onto her pale skin, illuminating her figure as Victoria finally stood still. His eyes moved up to her face, where she bit her lip lightly as she waited for a response. Her eyes darted from left to right, her feet tapped impatiently.

_When will that be? Tomorrow morning? Not an issue at all, e-mail the files to me. Of course I can get it done, who do you think I am? No strings attached, I promise. Yes. Tomorrow. Goodbye._

Victoria took the phone from her ear and hung up. A headache began to form. She did not just ask to review a whole offer in less than six hours and somehow find a loophole within it. It didn't just have to be a minor flaw, it had to be _huge_. One enough to tip the scale. She was _not_ about to lose a client.

Losing one client meant dominoes. If one left, the others will consider and possibly fall through.

Kyouya watched as the woman crouched down to the ground, rubbing her temples and finally standing up again. She finally noticed, completely frozen at the sight of him. Kyouya could not help but to smirk at the sight of her paralysed. It was quite an interesting experience to have the other party experience what he had felt with the speechlessness, the shock…

"Did you just…" Victoria tried to piece her words together.  
"Yes," Kyouya nonchalantly replied. "Every word. Every second of it. All the way down to your breakdown."

"That was hardly a breakdown," she called out. "Do you always stalk people? How did you even end up here?" Of all places, the man just had to be in the villa beside her.

"Pure chance, Victoria," Kyouya shrugged. "I see you're… caught in quite a mess."  
"No. I'm never caught in a mess. I'm called to fix things and I do my job. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Victoria disappeared, pretending that the Ootori had seen nothing. Her pride was on the line. And for the Ootori to see her freak out for a minute was not on her list of things to be self-conscious about, nor was it on her list of things to do. Work over personal matters, always.

* * *

Kyouya still sat outside on his patio, skimming through the files on his laptop. A part of him hoped that perhaps she would make her way outside again, just… because.

He longed to see her again. To see her frustrated, to see her finally lose her cool and frantically get things done. He wanted to see how completely imperfect she was under that exterior she kept up so flawlessly. He wanted to see her the same way she saw him. He wanted to see her flaws like she had with him.

Kyouya was never a computer genius, but he certainly had a few skills up his sleeve. It didn't take much to take down the wireless internet network of anything at any place as long as he got into the system. His devious mind began plotting a plan to get the bear out of the cave. Surely anyone couldn't work without the internet. If the woman was smart enough, she'd know that the Ootori always had access to the internet, anywhere around the world using whatever method.

The Ootori played the waiting game, smirking while he continued on working on his laptop. He heard the doors of the neighbouring villa open. The reception wasn't good indoors.

_What do you mean the network is still up and running? There is _nothing_ wrong with my computer. _

Success.

Victoria turned around to see the Ootori still working on his laptop on the patio. He coolly looked up from the screen, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what the issue was.

"You still have internet?" Victoria wondered.  
"Why yes, I do," Kyouya shrugged. "Is there a problem?"

The woman crossed her arms.

"My computer was cut off from the network," she explained. "And I _need_ the internet to work. I don't have my books with me for reference, nor do I have any f—" Victoria stopped herself. "Apologies, I must be bothering you. You surely wouldn't care about my troubles."

The lawyer stopped pacing back and forth and made her way back into the villa. She was stopped when the Ootori made an enticing offer.

"Would you like to use mine?" he called out before she stepped indoors.

From his peripheral vision he could see the woman stop dead in her tracks. Yet, the woman did not lose any time to contemplate over the offer.

"Can I?"

Kyouya shrugged in response. In a few minutes, the woman moved her workspace over to his table. Her laptop, her notepad and phone were suddenly placed across from him. He looked up to the woman who only glared.

"Call me desperate, but whatever strings attached to this offer I'm afraid I have to take it."

The man only smiled deviously.

"You should also note I won't be sleeping and I'll be using your internet for likely the rest of the night."  
"Not an issue. I will be doing the same."  
"Nocturnal or just an insomniac?" Victoria questioned while she opened up her notepad to where she was before. Kyouya saw notes scribbled on the page, not wasting a single space.  
"A bit of both," he replied.

She nodded in response while quickly getting back to work.

Victoria was careful not to read things aloud, especially as she was working beside another client of hers. She of course, still had to protect each client's privacy. She heard Kyouya type on his laptop, not wasting a second either. A part of her wondered what he did all day on that laptop but she had no time to speculate.

Kyouya decided that he liked seeing the woman with her glasses. Those dark square frames made her look… he stopped himself from staring. She was much closer and his stare was probably much easier to detect now. He looked back down to his laptop, busying himself with meagre tasks.

What Kyouya hadn't noticed before was the calculator being used by Victoria as she tapped the keys with such speed. Victoria looked up from her calculator to find the man confused.

"You've never seen a calculator before?" Victoria teased.  
"Who brings a calculator to a wedding?" Kyouya asked.  
"One who is never off the job," she replied. "Unless… specified."

She was always cryptic. _Unless… specified. _What an odd phrase. Did that mean she was on the job, 24/7? When would she specify that she wasn't? How would he know if she suddenly was "off the job" and required her? She was so strange, yet so alluring with only two words.

Hours went by with her frantically scribbling, and scrolling down on her laptop. Victoria was at a dead end.

"This can't be possible_,_" she murmured.  
"Hm?" Kyouya looked up from his laptop, finally seeing her face again.

Victoria shook her head.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" he offered.  
"Confidential files," Victoria explained. She couldn't tell him the details, nor would the man be able to help anyway. He wasn't a lawyer after all.

The woman tapped her fingers on the table, making a drumming sound that distracted Kyouya from working. Her nails were cut short, but the rich emerald colour on her nails certainly caught his eye. Her thin fingers were perfectly curved over the surface. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Okay," she said.

Kyouya turned back to the woman. Was she speaking to him? He sat patiently, waiting for Victoria to continue.

"If…" Victoria bit her lip. Technically she wasn't giving any information out. "Hypothetically," she clarified.

"Alright," Kyouya nodded. "Hypothetically…"

"You were offered a deal. Perfect win-win situation, perhaps not even win-win but it certainly benefited you more than the other party. Would you take it?"  
"What are the circumstances?" Kyouya asked.  
"Just think of the _perfect_ and the most _ideal_ situation."  
"No losses?" he clarified.  
"None at all."

Kyouya sat back. An interesting case-study, he thought. No one had ever proposed something like this to him. If something was _perfect_, would he take it? He was always given the options of A and having to give up C. Or gaining B, but giving up A and C and so forth.

"It must be too good to be true," the Ootori decided.  
"But you would certainly be swayed?"  
"Not without your advice," Kyouya smirked.

Victoria rolled her eyes, though she did not say anything to refute the sly compliment.

"If I wasn't there and if I didn't exist. Would you take it?"  
"I _would_ be swayed," Kyouya admitted. "But also contemplative."

Victoria looked back into her notes. "You said it was too good to be true."  
"Indeed," Kyouya nodded.

Her lips slowly curved upwards as she shook her head. "I've been missing the flaw the whole time. Thank you, Kyouya."

The woman picked up her phone and dialled a number while typing away on her laptop. Victoria made sure to password protect each file, just in case. The laptop had important documents that even the Ootori was not allowed to see, no matter how curious he was. She turned to her notebook and ripped out the pieces of paper she used.

The sound of ripping paper resonated in the empty place as Kyouya curiously watched the woman's actions. She placed the phone down when the other party did not answer.

"One can never be too careful," Victoria said.  
"Who would want to read your notes anyway?" Kyouya scoffed.  
"That isn't the point. Confidentiality is important." The lawyer, although on the beaches of Hawaii, was still professional. Kyouya could not help but to stare in awe. Victoria snapped her laptop shut after sending the e-mail and gathering her things. She dialled the phone number again and luckily she got through.

Victoria made sure to walk away from the Ootori to keep her voice low.

Kyouya couldn't hear much except for murmurs. He respected this particular boundary, knowing that she would have done the same for his own company if it had been in the same situation. The man could not help but to be relieved in his choice of trusting the woman. She truly was remarkable in what she did. Whatever happened, Victoria seemed to have solved it in the nick of time.

The woman walked back to the seat, but did not sit down. Her hair was finally let loose from the messy bun she had earlier. The rich colour flowed down one of her bare shoulders. She looked calmer. Kyouya glanced at her for a few more seconds before asking if she needed anything.

"On the contrary, I thought it was you who would want something seeing as it is nearly 2 AM and I've been using your internet since sundown."

Kyouya nodded, remembering that he could hold her accountable to anything he deemed fit to repay the debt. It was such a foreign feeling to have power over her. It wasn't often that this happened.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"  
"Busy sleeping," Victoria answered. "And I wish to not be disturbed, if that is not too much to ask."

Kyouya shrugged. "That is understandable." He didn't like to be woken up either. "Do you have any plans?"  
"Yes," she said but nothing more. Victoria only hoped for one day to herself. She was flying back to New York the day after. Whatever she owed the Ootori, she wanted it to be repaid after.

"Hm." Kyouya wondered what plans she would possibly have. He nodded, as if to say she was free to leave if she wished. Victoria gladly took his offer and nodded her head as well to be respectful.

"Good night," she courteously said before leaving with her things. The Ootori watched her figure disappear. She walked with such grace and elegance, even in such casual clothing. There was no gala or social event. There certainly was no need for it. It must have been a habit of hers, though Kyouya wasn't quite sure when or where she would develop such a thing. Perhaps it was natural. Those light footsteps, straight posture and the slight bounce she had as she walked back to her own place… it was almost like she danced her way everywhere.

Kyouya stared in awe of the woman before she was gone for the night. He was only left with the sound of the waves and the moonlight.

* * *

Warm breeze, long beaches, the stunning scenery and the beautiful sunshine.

Those were never incentives to get up.

The man was woken up by the loud banging on his door by his so-called friends. The Twins' voices were distinctly heard as they yelled for the man to get up and come play with them. Neither had the guts to actually wait for the man to open the door, knowing theirs heads would be off if they waited any longer. The two were full grown adults, but still felt the need to play pranks as they longed for the thrill of mischievousness.

Kyouya's eyes reluctantly opened. The sunlight immediately made him dive back into the covers. Unfortunately, the man could no longer sleep. He forced his body up from the soft bed and got himself ready for the day. Nothing was planned. Kyouya took a few days off knowing that Tamaki wouldn't have liked to have his best friend leave immediately.

He wondered what there was to do on the islands. Surely something was there to do but the Ootori was not interested in whatever the Twins had in mind. Perhaps he would spend the day as usual, on his laptop and working from his patio.

His stomach growled while he brushed his teeth. The Ootori decided to go get some brunch, seeing as it was already 12:04 PM before diving back into his work. There were no business meetings, and likely no one important would be running into him. The resort was very private; many business magnates had their own places to stay in Hawaii anyway. Accommodation from the Suohs was rather unnecessary, even if the Suohs offered. Very few guests of the wedding stayed at the same resort.

He walked out with a simple white t-shirt and swimming shorts, grabbing his aviators along the way.

* * *

Kyouya ate quietly on his own, not caring for anyone around him as he was going to leave right after his meal anyway. The beaches and sunshine didn't interest him at all. In fact, Kyouya had hoped to continue on with his original task of digging deeper into Victoria's past. With the sudden twist of events the night prior, Kyouya couldn't bring himself to conduct research on someone so blatantly when they were right in front of him.

His phone vibrated with a text.

_We're waiting for you at the beach!  
Hikaru_

Kyouya quickly declined their invitation and finished up his meal. He swiftly got out of his seat and walked back to his villa, wondering if Victoria had left. The Ootori made a note to check flights when he got back. Perhaps those were her plans for the day.

His phone vibrated again.

_We're scouting for models. Wanna join us? Hot chicks everywhere on the beach, come on.  
Kaoru_

Kyouya ignored the text and continued walking under the hot sun. Suddenly an arm swung around his neck, and the presence of another body snuck up beside him.

"Really, Kyouya? You don't even want to see girls in bikinis with us?"  
"Yeah, sometimes we question your sexuality," the other said in response.

Kyouya glared at the two boys beside him. Their flaming red-orange hair was the first thing he noticed about the two.

"Go away," he growled. "I have to go work."

The two twins smiled devilishly.

"Come on, Kyo-chan," Hikaru dragged out his nickname to annoy the Shadow King even more.  
"Everyone is waiting for you," Kaoru commented. "It would be such a disappointment to Tamaki when we promised him that we'd fetch you for him."

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "What does he want?"  
"Your company of course! Who doesn't want their best friend around?" The twins said in unison.

"He just got married. Let him and Haruhi spend some time alone," Kyouya grumbled. "You two are troublesome as it is; no one wants you two around."

The twins rolled their eyes. Always the same grumbling old man Kyouya was. They only shrugged and took him by the arms to drag him towards the beach.

"The more you struggle, the more embarrassing the sight," Hikaru warned.  
"Who wants to see the almighty Ootori get physically dragged around?" Kaoru added.  
"All helpless, weak…"

The Ootori fended their grips off of him, silently complying with their wishes with an angry glare on his face. They reached the private beach. Although private, there were still plenty of people around. The Twins led him to an area where his friends had been spending their time. They gathered under a large umbrella with beach chairs and drinks.

Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting together blissfully as they enjoyed the beach weather. Honey and Mori played with Tamaki's golden retriever, Antoinette on the beach with a frisbee. The rest of the Host Club gathered around to greet the Ootori who grumbled a hello.

"Mon ami, what do you have planned today?" Tamaki asked.  
"Work," he replied. Anyone could tell that the Shadow King was not amused by the turn of events.

Honey and Mori came by to join the crowd, bringing Antoinette along. The dog lovingly licked the Ootori's bare leg to which Kyouya only tried to hide his discomfort. Mori nodded as a greeting to Kyouya while Honey happily said hello. Kyouya glanced at Mori. The Shadow King did not forget about their encounter last night. Kyouya still wanted to know what happened between Mori and Victoria.

The Twins dismissed themselves from the group, citing that they also had "work" to do. Kyouya rolled his eyes at their task in ogling girls on the beach to be considered as _work_. Tamaki and Haruhi wanted to spend time alone, and Honey wanted to go try the local desserts with of course, his cousin Mori.

"But my dear Antoinette, who will take him?" Tamaki dramatically said, with Antoinette whimpering in the timeliest fashion. Honey offered to do so, but Mori reminded his cousin that animals were not allowed in restaurants. The Twins were already gone, leaving only Kyouya to take care of the large golden retriever.

"No," the Ootori refused before any of his friends even thought of the idea. "I'm busy."  
"But, please, mon ami. I beg you to keep Antoinette company for only a few hours!" Tamaki wailed.  
"Come on Kyo-chan," Honey chimed in. "It's only a few hours."

Mori did not say a word.

Haruhi gave Kyouya a pleading look. She too, wanted some alone time with her husband. The four of his friends only stared at him to give into their plea.

The Ootori did not budge or say a word. In fact, Kyouya turned to leave the group so he could go back to his villa to work.

Mori placed a hand on the Ootori's shoulder and silently gave him the leash to Antoinette. It was useless however, as Antoinette was off the leash because they were playing frisbee earlier. Antoinette was an obedient dog anyway, but to keep the dog in their view they still kept the leash just in case.

"So it's settled?" Haruhi chimed in.  
The rest of the group agreed and dispersed quickly to avoid the Ootori getting angry and threatening them all with whatever he had up his sleeve.

Mori mumbled something as he gave Kyouya the leash before picking up Honey to leave.

_She's here._

That was what caught him off guard. That was what denied him from quickly retaliating against his friends. He was stuck staring at the dog that wagged its tail and had its tongue out. Antoinette was just like Tamaki, happy as could be no matter what was in his way.

Kyouya sighed, wondering what to make of this situation. The dog was still bursting with energy. If he took the animal back to his villa, it would only make it miserable for being confined all day. Kyouya could not stand the annoying whimpering sound of the dog.

Eventually Antoinette began walking around, ushering its new companion to follow him. Kyouya reluctantly trailed behind the dog as they both walked down the beach at a decent pace. All the dog wanted was companionship after all. If Antoinette was pleased with Kyouya walking along the beach with it, the Ootori shrugged and went along with the dog.

The two got to the point where there was open space, less people were around and the beach chairs provided by the resort became sparse. Antoinette barked happily and began picking up the pace. Kyouya grumbled and kept up with the dog, jogging with the animal.

The golden retriever was delighted by the man that began jogging with him, becoming more playful by picking up the pace. Antoinette wanted to play, Kyouya certainly did _not_. The dog couldn't have cared less, running forward with all its might as if to say "can you catch me?" The Ootori was certainly not pleased by this arrangement. He hadn't jogged or gone for a run for months.

The empty portion of the beach allowed the dog to keep on moving to the very end, eventually leaving Kyouya behind when he couldn't keep up.

* * *

Bliss.

Victoria found herself in an area all on her own, underneath an umbrella and with a padded beach chair. Her hair was in a messy bun, her sun glasses were on the side table along with her water bottle. Victoria sat at a comfortable distance from the beautiful waters of Hawaii.

She never liked tanning and being shaded by the large umbrella was always another plus. The weather was beautiful, letting her enjoy the afternoon comfortably. After a stressful night and painstaking work, this was just what she needed. A day to relax before diving back into her workaholic lifestyle the next day. Victoria secretly wished that she could jump on another plane to somewhere else for another month but life didn't work that way. She was grateful to just have a day to herself.

Her thick book stayed in her lap. Victoria was halfway done. It was rare to get a chance to read for leisure.

The woman looked over the thick book to see the water but not before her feet. Her toe nails were a beautiful blue to match with the sea. Her right foot had ink trailing from the side up to its ankle. It was a tattoo of a feather on her dominant foot, keeping true to her dancing roots. Each step had to be light and as graceful as a feather. Even to this day, Victoria admired the art. It was like she had just gotten the tattoo yesterday.

She had another one on her back that was not easily seen by herself, but certainly by others if she turned around. There was a special meaning to the Japanese blossoms on her back. Her thoughts vanished as a dog came running towards her.

Surprised by the sight, Victoria sat still. She wasn't afraid, just… terribly confused. Why was there a dog running towards her out of nowhere? Not even humans wanted to walk far enough to where she was for peace and quiet, what made a dog do so?

The golden retriever slowed down to approach the human, panting and obviously tired from its long run. Antoinette sat underneath the shade of the umbrella, letting Victoria run her fingers behind its ears. The dog felt welcomed by the woman who allowed the dog to lie down on the sand beside her. She stroked its fur, liking the soft texture. Victoria smiled at how the dog sat quietly; dogs truly were a man's best friend. She did not question where it came from, or who it belonged to. She would check the collar later, but for now she allowed the animal to stay.

* * *

Kyouya slowed himself down. He jogged at a decent pace, following the path of the beach and going straight. Kyouya figured that the dog wouldn't be smart enough to go in any other direction or go anywhere else. It _was_ like Tamaki after all.

He reached an isolated portion of the beach, completely empty except for one person who was petting a dog with a gentle smile. Kyouya stopped jogging and walked instead, realizing that he had already found Antoinette. The dog wouldn't bother running around anymore after tiring itself out. Kyouya tried to gain his breath back as he walked closer to the dog; his eyes were still fixated to mysterious person.

Upon walking closer, he immediately recognized the woman. Victoria and her bright auburn hair sat comfortably with a book beside her while she was occupied by the dog that clearly seemed to enjoy her company. Antoinette laid on its back while Victoria patted its stomach, giggling at how much the dog enjoyed it.

Kyouya calmly walked towards the pair, waiting for the woman to notice his presence. When Antoinette turned back onto its stomach and closed its eyes, Victoria stopped playing and looked up. She couldn't recognize the raven-haired man in a simple white t-shirt and shorts. He wore aviators that made it more difficult for Victoria to recognize, on top of that Victoria noticed how toned he was.

"Is this your dog?" Victoria said, trying not to gawk at the person. It would have been embarrassing to keep staring. He _was_ actually quite attractive.  
"No," he replied.  
"…oh," she dumbly replied, unsure of what to say. Well if it wasn't the man's dog, what was he doing here? Victoria gave him a look of confusion. His hair was slightly wet and she could see beads of sweat dripping down his neck. He must have been exercising and somehow found his way here.

Kyouya took off his aviators and made himself comfortable in the chair next to Victoria. The expression on her face changed.

"Oh, it's just you," she said. Victoria didn't find the man attractive anymore. It was just… him.  
"What do you mean, just _you_?" He was _Kyouya Ootori._ It wasn't just _you.  
"_I thought you were someone else," Victoria simply replied. "Are you going to take your lovely Labrador away?"  
"It's not mine," Kyouya explained.

Victoria gave another confused glance. "Then…?"  
"I'm looking after it for Tamaki."

The lawyer nodded in understanding. "So you're spending your day dog-sitting? You're doing a terrible job of it, by the way."  
"Not by choice," Kyouya growled. "It ran away from me."

"You should go for a swim to cool off," Victoria suggested, picking up her book. She wanted to shoo him away while still having the company of the dog. She liked the big Labrador beside her, not the Ootori.

Kyouya looked to the sea, and then back to the woman who tried to ignore him. He took off his shirt, and decided to take her suggestion in hopes of grabbing her attention. He jogged towards the water, and she was right. The crisp cool water that hit his skin made him feel much better. He looked towards Victoria, thinking he'd catch her gaping at him. Who wouldn't? He was Kyouya Ootori _and_ he was shirtless.

Victoria was standing in the sun, throwing a twig for Antoinette to catch. She wore her sunglasses, a light cream-coloured cropped top that exposed a part of her stomach and shoulders with shorts that showed off her long, pale legs. Kyouya found himself staring in awe. She _was_ beautiful, no matter what she wore or what she did. Kyouya could not take his eyes off her as much as he wanted to.

Victoria on the other hand, was glad she had her sunglasses on, keeping her peripheral vision towards the Ootori. _Wow._ She had no words. How did she not notice him? Perhaps it was because she was used to seeing men in suits, every day, all day. They made no impression on her, but to see the Ootori… raw, without any blazer or expensive designer suit… Victoria felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed the Ootori turn to look at her.

She directed her attention back to the dog that obediently came back with the twig she threw only moments ago. Victoria smiled and chuckled at how adorable the retriever was. She leaned down and held her hand out, to which the dog easily gave its paw. _Well trained_, Victoria noted. The dog then licked her face, eliciting more giggling from the woman. Victoria threw the twig again, letting the dog go.

Kyouya watched the woman play with the dog, shivering at the thought of Antoinette licking _his_ face. It was disgusting to him. The Ootori walked up behind her as she waited for Antoinette to come back with the stick.

"You like dogs?" Kyouya asked. Victoria flinched, clearly startled by his sneaky ways. She composed herself, turning around to the shirtless man who asked the harmless question.  
"When they're obedient and loving, yes," Victoria replied turning her attention back to Antoinette. She couldn't make eye contact with the man, afraid that she would begin stuttering.

Victoria's hair was tied up in a bun, exposing her neck. The cropped top was cut low enough for the top of her left shoulder blade to be seen. Kyouya's eyes drifted towards it as he saw the small beginnings of what looked like a flower on her back. He moved closer behind the woman, wanting to see what it really was. It was a small glimpse, but Kyouya could not help but to find it beautiful. He reached out to touch the flower…

Victoria turned around just in the nick of time, realizing that the man had probably seen her back tattoo. He was astonishingly close to her. Victoria looked up to his face. His sharp jaw, to his thin pointed nose. The woman could still see his wet hair dripping with water from the sea. She felt his cool breath and she couldn't take it. She stepped back and composed herself.

"What are you doing?" Victoria said. She was back to her defensive mode, the same tone of voice she used when she felt threatened. Kyouya noticed it immediately.

The Ootori was _so_ close. Victoria tried to keep her breath steady, even though Kyouya could tell the woman was terrified. He had ventured into her territory. He had crossed a line he wasn't supposed to cross, and she felt scared. If he had been the same man he was a few months ago, he would have felt triumphant to have conquered her territory.

But all he wanted to do now was to make peace. He wanted to see those eyes glimmering like they had while she played with Antoinette, not the sharp, narrowed eyes that threatened him with every bit of energy she had within her. Kyouya lowered his hand and walked closer towards her. She walked a step back.

"I just wanted to see what was on your back," Kyouya gently said.  
"It's nothing," she insisted.

Kyouya smiled. Not in a way to annoy her, or to tell her that he _knew_. He smiled at her silliness, her stubborn nature that still prevailed under these circumstances. Victoria knew that he knew. As to why she didn't let Kyouya see her tattoo, he did not know.

The Ootori observed her appearance once again, this time from head to toe as he was much closer. There was so much more to the woman than underneath all the formal and office wear he had seen her in. Kyouya never noticed the cartilage piercing on her right ear, and the double piercing on her ear lobes. Her long eyelashes that adorned her beautiful brown eyes, to her thin arms and exposed stomach. A part of her navel showed, with another piercing, and all the way down to her legs with more ink on her right foot. It was a black and white feather that made its way to her ankle.

Victoria noticed the man's eyes move down to her feet. She too, quickly glanced at her feet. It was the feather. Out of impulse, Victoria ran away towards Antoinette. It was a useless attempt, but in a fight or flight situation, her instinct would always be to flee. Antoinette barked playfully, though the pair had no idea which one was chasing who after a while.

Kyouya ran after the woman, unwilling to just let her escape like that. He wasn't about to give up, especially when he had seen her in her true form. The woman and Antoinette eventually made their way back to the umbrella, to which Kyouya cornered the woman.

"You owe me answers," Kyouya stated. He did not force her to say anything. His tone was factual, like the woman could not deny it even if she tried.  
"To what?" Victoria childishly buried her feet in the sand, facing the man instead of exposing her back again.  
"To my questions."

"I don't owe you anything," Victoria snapped while crossing her arms. Her sunglasses sat above her head now. They were underneath shade after all so Kyouya took his sunglasses off as well.

"You owe me for using my internet," the Ootori reminded.  
"I'll repay you after, just not today _and_ not in that method."

Kyouya shook his head. How long was she going to keep this up?

"Are you ashamed?" The man was careful with his tone. The woman was a ticking time bomb, any small movement or any wrong move could result in disaster.  
"No," she firmly said. "I'm not ashamed. It just isn't any of your business. You weren't supposed to even see me like this."

Kyouya sighed. He looked at her again, not to observe but just to… admire. He wondered why the woman was so defensive. Never has anyone done that to him, because he was the one that closed himself off from the world. Although unintentional, Kyouya was an open book to the woman. He just wanted the same from her.

"You know," he softly said. "You're beautiful."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like I'm on a roll haha, an especially long chapter after 5 days of my last update. I had quite a bit of time today so I was able to finish this. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Things are beginning to unfold, and I hope I'm going at a decent pace for Victoria/Kyouya. Thank you for your lovely reviews last chapter and your continued readership. I wish you all a lovely weekend!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Victoria tried swallowing that lump in her throat. Her eyes softened at the man who only looked at her with gentle grey eyes, pleading for her to stop being so defensive. Kyouya stood his ground, still cornering Victoria. If she took another step back, she'd only fall onto the chair. The heel of her foot was already touching the side of the beach chair. This was no time to embarrass herself.

_He called you beautiful._  
_But did he mean it? Or is he just saying that to get into your head?_

"What?" was all Victoria could make out from her voice. That lump in her throat made it difficult for the woman to come back with any threats.

"You're beautiful," Kyouya repeated. "Why are you hiding it?"  
"Hiding what?" Victoria tried to get back her voice. She was still trying to keep her stance.  
"Your tattoos," the Ootori factually said. "The one on your back especially."  
"Like I said, it's none of your business." The woman looked around for a way to escape the man. She tried to side step around Kyouya, but the man only grabbed a hold of her wrist so she couldn't even attempt running away again. His grip was gentle but firm, careful not to squeeze her fragile bones.

"This is not the type of behaviour I'd expect from someone who is indebted to me," he growled.  
"So how do you want me to repay you?" Victoria tried to keep her voice steady.  
"Spend the day with me." It was not so difficult of a task. In fact, it was probably the best offer he would make in comparison to what he _would_ ask for if it wasn't her.  
"I've spent enough time with you today." The lawyer tried to loosen his grip on her wrist. She attempted to shake his hand off but miserably failed instead. She bit her lip in despair. _Please please please just let me go, _she silently begged.

"I beg to differ," Kyouya retorted. "You used my internet until 2 AM. I think I deserve your company for at least the rest of the afternoon."

"Why do you even want to spend time with me?" She wasn't anyone special. "You could find any girl to find time to spend with you. Your friends are all in Hawaii. You can spend time with _them._"

"Well, I want _you_," he shrugged. "You're also a friend."

Kyouya felt her relax after a sigh and the rolling of her eyes. He swore he could have heard her say _fine_ in that snappish tone of hers inside. The man loosened his grip around the woman and Victoria took a seat on the chair. She stared at Antoinette who was happily taking a nap under the umbrella, clearly not noticing the tension between the two people.

"So what do you want to do?" Victoria asked, not willing to make any eye contact with the man.  
"Talk," he said, walking around to the chair beside her. They were separated by a small table where her thick book sat. He still had a clear view of her face. She was annoyed, obviously.

"You mean interrogate me?" she corrected, her arms were crossed.  
"I want to talk," Kyouya clarified. "Like normal people."

Victoria turned her head to face the man. He was still shirtless as he casually leaned back onto the chair, returning her glare.

"I wasn't aware the word _normal_ was in your dictionary," she said.  
"Is it so hard to have a conversation with you without having you criticize me or act defensive?"  
"Yes," Victoria did not deny the fact. "I shut everyone out. Don't take it personally."

"I'm not here to ruin you," Kyouya made it clear.  
"Neither am I."  
"I just want to get to know you."  
"For no good reason, apparently," she mocked.

Kyouya groaned out of frustration. He saw her smile. _Was this her plan?_ _To annoy him until he stopped trying? She doesn't know who she's dealing with._ Kyouya became more determined to get underneath the woman's skin. What would it take for the woman to talk? No amount of bribing would work. He had to _give_ in order to _get._

"Haruhi… she's happy," Kyouya said after contemplating on what to talk about. She wanted sincerity. He would give her that. "I'm glad."  
"I know," Victoria nodded. "Your speech last night… was impressive." She gave a small smile. "I'm happy for you."

Victoria knew that the Ootori no longer had any feelings for the woman. He was genuinely happy, despite his cold exterior. He watched his two friends get married without any regrets, without any bitterness. She saw the look on his face, that sly smirk during the wedding. But at the same time, Victoria knew she had no more leverage against the man. You win some, you lose some. Victoria didn't know how she felt about that part.

"I didn't think you would know Mori," Kyouya made his segue into the topic he wanted to know most about.  
"I don't," Victoria denied.

The man chuckled. "It takes more to fool me, Victoria." Kyouya stopped himself for a moment, liking how the name rolled off his tongue. It suited her in so many ways. The woman stayed silent, not seeming to care.

"If you're so curious, you ask him."  
"He won't say anything."  
"Then that's too bad."

Victoria smiled a little. She knew the giant man was good for something. His silence would serve him and her as well. The woman made a note to herself that she owed the man.

"I can find out," Kyouya warned.  
"But you won't," Victoria pointed out. "You'd much rather hear it from me, wouldn't you?" She had the man under her thumb. It was Kyouya's turn to stay silent.

Their silence meant so many things. A _yes_ or _I don't want to tell you._ Sometimes it meant there was more to the story, other times it was just… comfort. Silences spoke volumes between the two; how they interpreted it was another topic.

"I'm not an open book," Victoria explained. "Nobody knows me inside out, except for myself. No one has that power over me."  
"So you keep to yourself for the sake of power?"  
The woman shrugged. "In a sense."

Kyouya had thought he had that power as well. He thought he was impenetrable like she was. The Ootori knew no one knew him inside out; no one could decipher his feelings or his inner thoughts. But she did. If someone like her existed for him, someone like that would exist for Victoria. It was only fair, he thought.

"There _must _be someone," Kyouya said. It must have been too good to be true. The woman had flaws, she could not deny that.  
She sighed. He was right. There was someone who knew her inside out. "It's my mother." She reluctantly choked those words out.  
"Oh?" Kyouya didn't know she was close to her mother. He had always thought of her as independent, perhaps not even having much contact with her own family members like he did.

"No matter what I do, she knows me in ways I can not imagine."  
"I didn't know you were close with your mother," Kyouya commented.  
"I'm not," Victoria firmly said. She wanted to make that clear. She wanted _nothing_ to do with her. But Victoria could not deny the fact that her mother still knew her in ways that she never wanted her to.

The Ootori tilted his head in confusion. The woman was so strange, so fascinating… so…

"She named me," Victoria murmured. She didn't know why she said that. The thought just randomly popped in her mind.  
"Victoria," Kyouya let the name roll off his tongue again. He looked at her. Victoria's eyes were fixated towards the sea. She looked serene, peaceful... but not happy.

"My dad wanted to name me Allison." She smiled at the thought of her father. "Allison Alistair or I suppose Allie Alistair would have worked too. It's cute, isn't it?"  
Kyouya nodded, returning the smile. But it certainly didn't live up to Victoria. He liked that name much better. Something about it was so powerful.  
"But my mother wanted Victoria after the Roman Goddess. She wanted me to succeed in everything I did, with grace and elegance, with power and dignity."  
"And you have," Kyouya pointed out. "You're everything she wanted."

Victoria chuckled. She was mocking herself, but figured that the Ootori wouldn't notice. He probably thought she was taking his words as a compliment. "You think so?"  
"Yes," Kyouya nodded in agreement.

They listened to the waves of the sea for a few minutes. Victoria was still inwardly shaking her head. The man would never know what her relationship with her mother was like. He was only at the tip of the iceberg. He didn't know a single thing.

"Do you still hate me?" Kyouya switched the topic. The man was curious. She could be angry and defensive on one hand and suddenly calm but still cautious. Kyouya realized that she probably didn't hate him. He reworded the question. "I mean, _why_ did you hate me?"

Victoria looked away from the sea. She gave him a glare as if to ask if he really wanted to know. Kyouya sat emotionless. He seemed to be prepared for whatever she had to say. Victoria contemplated on whether it was a good idea to finally spill the beans on how much she hated the man. Or rather, _envy_ the man for what he had. He was an Ootori. The man would know where to draw the line and to keep their personal life out of work. Victoria only hoped that he wouldn't revert to his childish ways like he did with Haruhi.

"You have everything," Victoria said.  
"You were jealous?"  
"Envious," she corrected. They had been through this conversation before, but never went into too much detail.

"You had the name Ootori," she began. "I had… nothing. You could have walked into the room, a freshman in college and everyone would know you. Everyone would want to be with you, everyone would flock to your feet." Victoria paused to see if he was still listening. Her voice began to rise and Victoria did not want to end up yelling at the man. Kyouya sat patiently, hanging onto each word she said, so she continued.

"But _I. _I worked for it. I was at the bottom of the food chain; I fought through thick and thin to get my name _known_. But just being known was not enough, it was success. And of course, _you_ already were successful. I wasn't. So when I saw your smirk, your smug face and your annoying fake persona…"

"You hated it," Kyouya understood. "I'm sorry," he murmured.  
"I don't want your pity," Victoria rolled her eyes. "There is no need to apologize for the way you are."

"What do you mean?" That last sentence caught him off guard. Kyouya thought she would go on ranting about how much of a terrible person he was.  
"Underneath that entire ego, the icy exterior, your overwhelming amount of power… you're still human so I'm only going to say this once."

Kyouya sat up from his chair, his eyes engrossed in Victoria. She looked him in the eye and looked for any sign of malice in his eyes. He wasn't just an Ootori, he wasn't just a client. He was a friend who cared about what she thought of him. A knot in her chest untangled, telling her it was alright. It was okay to speak.

"You're a good person," Victoria admitted. "Despite what you do or what you say. You're not horrible. You're not intimidating. You're… you. So I apologize for being presumptuous, for hating you for so long even though you probably never noticed. Thank you for still being a friend. Thank you for trying."

He was shocked by what the woman had to say. Kyouya sat there speechless, still trying to digest the words Victoria had said. He felt his heart skip a beat while he sat paralysed and completely clueless. He wanted to do _something_. Anything. Say a word, shake his head, roll his eyes… he was overwhelmed by this euphoric feeling. He was touched by her words, for the lack of a better phrase. This wasn't like him. He was the Shadow King.

But she called him _human_. Only Tamaki had noticed, but he never said a word about it. Haruhi knew, but never admitted it either. His sister never voiced it. She was the first. Victoria was filled with surprises, but this was by far the most surprising.

Victoria noticed the man staring at her. He looked so perplexed. Victoria could only laugh at his reaction. Was sincerity such an odd thing for him to comprehend?

"Is this _normal_ enough for you?" she teased.  
"I… I don't know," he stuttered.  
"Because you never knew what normal was."

He shook his head. He truly didn't know what normal was. But if this is what it felt like, he wanted more. Was this what people called happiness? It felt like a drug. It _was_ a drug, technically. He wanted more of that neurotransmitter called endorphin. Kyouya always wanted more. Only now, he understood that he had to _give_ to get more. She had taught him that.

"What's your _normal_?" Kyouya asked.  
"Working," Victoria easily replied. "That's the same for you, isn't it?"

Kyouya shook his head. He wanted to know more than that, beneath the entire mask of hers. She raised an eyebrow at him. What did he want to know?

"Being alone," she tried again, in hopes of it being a satisfying answer to him.  
"Your normal is being alone?" he questioned.  
"I'm just like you, remember?"

Kyouya nodded. She was right. They were lonely people, but never really minded that solitude. Or… did they?

"You're alright with it?"  
"Being alone?" Victoria shrugged. "It's been this way for so long. I don't really care."  
"You don't want to settle down?"  
"Not for the same reasons as you," she pointed out. "You marry for the benefit of your company, for an heir. I… have other reasons."

Kyouya was reminded of the hard truth. She was right. He would marry for the company, for someone to take over the corporation one day. He had never had that twisted feeling in his stomach before, especially at the thought of an arranged marriage. Kyouya always felt indifferent to it. Perhaps seeing his best friend marry for love had given him a different outlook on the subject.

"You want to marry for love," he stated.  
She laughed. He liked that sound. Victoria laughed sweetly, with her perfectly white teeth. "Doesn't everyone? You want to marry for love too, don't you? But you can't."

Kyouya sunk back down to his seat. _But he can't_. Victoria noticed the change in expression.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean it that way. I just… I didn't even think we would be talking about love in the first place." Victoria only thought Kyouya would have still had the notion of marrying for an heir, nothing else. A part of her thought that the man didn't believe in love. He was… after all, the Shadow King.

"No, it's fine." His deep voice made her feel even guiltier than before.  
"I didn't mean it that way," Victoria explained. "Love is just… it's so delusional, don't you think? Others are able to find it, while… most of us can't. People expect their partners to shower them with love and affection, to spend the rest of their lives in pure bliss. It just… that doesn't exist. Not for me."

She always gave him something to think about. She was different. She was real. She was…

Kyouya wanted to call her perfect. If only he could, if he just _knew_ about her. If he could see her raw, the way she was right now. He wanted to see that every day, until he knew everything about the woman, and more.

"I see," Kyouya nodded. "So what would you marry for, if not love?"  
She looked to the sea, contemplating her answer. "For… normality, I guess."  
"Normality?" he questioned.  
"People our age are getting married, or already have children. So when I feel like I want that… I will."

That didn't seem like enough reason to get married. Not even for Kyouya himself. He knew there was something more in her answer. He just had that… gut feeling. Perhaps the Ootori was finally getting better at this, better at deciphering the woman for who she was. This was a game. The thrill he had trying to put the puzzle pieces together… he loved it.

Victoria knew that his silence meant that he didn't believe her. He stopped questioning. Perhaps she had finally given him enough things to think about. She was surprised at herself. Victoria spoke about topics that hadn't crossed her mind in quite some time. She let herself go for a bit, being the genuine person she was. Victoria did it only because Kyouya had done the same. No mask, no bribes, no talking of repaying debt anymore. He didn't even have a shirt on for god sake.

"And… you would marry for love?" Victoria asked, figuring that his change in expression meant that he had at least contemplated over the possibility. "That shouldn't be difficult."  
"What do you mean?" he said.  
"You have girls lining up to even speak to you. Finding a partner can't be difficult."  
"85% of them are naïve women that know nothing of me."  
"And the other 15%?" Victoria pried on.  
"Marry for my money."

She chuckled at how terribly true the statement was. Perhaps he had no way of getting around it. Kyouya loved how her eyes lit up, the way she looked down from him to hide her smile. He didn't know why.

"Maybe there's no way around that," Victoria admitted. "Not in your social circle, I guess."  
"Likewise, you wouldn't have trouble finding yourself a partner either."  
Victoria shrugged. "I have high standards."

His curiosity piqued. He wanted to know. What were her standards? Rich? Good looking? Well-mannered? Gentlemanly? Were those what she considered as _high_ standards? Kyouya scoffed. Men like that were everywhere. _He_ was one of those men.

"And what might those be?"

Victoria thought for a minute. Was there harm in telling the man? They were _friends_ after all. The most he would do with the information is… well, nothing. It was useless to him.

"It's a lot," Victoria warned. To be honest, she didn't know how long of a list it was. She was going to go off the top of her head. The Ootori ushered her to go on. She bit her lip, still unsure of her _standards_.

"They have to love me," she decided after a few moments of contemplation. She couldn't think of anything simpler or easier to say.

"That's it?" Kyouya said, confused. "I thought you weren't marrying for love."

"Because I don't think it exists, not for me," Victoria pointed out. "So until someone can make me believe that it does exist… I'll just wait."  
"And if it never happens?"

Victoria shrugged. "I still have my family." She had her niece, her brother and father. Victoria could not ask for anything more. She was happy and was satisfied with it. She was afraid that asking for more, or looking for more _love_ would just blind her from what she already had.

Kyouya was never more confused. The woman wasn't close with her mother, but she still had her family. She wasn't going to marry for love, until someone loved her _and_ for normality? Such odd logic, he thought. He didn't understand. Maybe he would never understand.

To be honest, what Victoria wanted most was just for her love to be reciprocated. She didn't want to waste time to invest her emotions in someone who didn't feel the same way. Until someone loved her, until she knew that someone felt that way without a doubt… she would do the same. Then for the sake of just being _normal_ she'll get married, start a family… for a sense of peace. Maybe it was stupid on her part, for not going after anyone. But above all, Victoria was too scared. She had seen people fall in and out of love, she watched people cry and scream in despair. Love was ugly.

She just couldn't see the beauty. Not yet.

"Is it so wrong that I just don't want to be hurt?" she murmured.  
Kyouya looked up from his hands that he had been staring at while contemplating her words. She was right. She was always right. How she had that power, that ability… her thoughts suddenly made more sense to him.

"No," Kyouya softly replied. "No one wants to be hurt."

Kyouya had a glimpse. Just a small glimpse of understanding her. He didn't know the whole picture, but he had a piece.

* * *

They looked like a couple. Their small smiles, their occasional chuckles, they were themselves. The two walked down the beach while the sun began to set, the dog leading the way at a decent pace now that he was on a leash. Kyouya did not want to have to run after the animal again.

Victoria couldn't help but to notice girls stare at the man while they walked down the beach. She too, sneaked a glance over to Kyouya who silently walked beside her. She couldn't blame the girls; he _was_ attractive as much as she denied it when she first met him. She decided that the man looked better without a suit. Or rather, without a shirt. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the women who ogled the man beside her. The man could easily have a shot with any of these people, but he chose not to. A part of Victoria wondered if the man would ever be successful in finding someone. She pitied him for growing up in the upper class. Marrying for _love_ was just unheard of.

Likewise, Kyouya could not ignore the men who did a double take at the woman beside him. Even he, the Ootori had already accepted the fact that she was beautiful. She coolly walked beside him, not even turning to see him. He turned his attention back to the front, where the dog led the way back. He heard her laugh at the children who tried doing cartwheels on the sand.

"I can do that," Victoria said.  
"Fall on the sand miserably? I'm sure all of us can," Kyouya replied.  
"No, I mean, I can do handstands and cartwheels."

Kyouya looked at the woman strangely. Where the hell would she have learned to do that?

"Prove it," he challenged, pulling on the collar of Antoinette so they all stopped.  
"And what would I get in return?" Victoria asked.  
Kyouya thought for a moment. "What would you like?"  
"Your confirmation that my debt has been repaid," she simply said. "I've spent the afternoon with you. I did what you asked. But I also have a question you must answer if I do it."

The man shrugged. "Alright." Kyouya did not mind, in fact he was just curious if the woman could even do a cartwheel on the sand.

He watched as Victoria began stretching. Her lean muscles became much more noticeable when she leaned down onto the ground into a split position. _That_ he did not expect either. Kyouya stared as she effortlessly bent over to her feet and back. Victoria stood back up, stretching out her legs and spine. She smiled. Kyouya could feel people's stares on the woman.

"Okay," she said. She turned towards the empty space in the sand. She hadn't done a cartwheel in so long. She remembered showing her niece that she was able to do it, among other strange contortionist moves. Her flexibility was developed at a young age after all.

She easily dived into the ground, smoothly making her way through the sand. She landed on her feet, a few meters away from the man who was surprised for the millionth time of the day. Kyouya reluctantly clapped for the woman as she walked towards him again.

He stared at her amazed. What other things could she do? However, Victoria's expression was no longer playful, she was not smiling. She was being serious.

"What I said to you today, when I said I wasn't an open book..."  
"Yes?" Kyouya cleared his throat at her sudden shift.  
"I shared things with you because I trusted you and I don't want my actions to come back to bite me in the ass," she admitted. "I might have said too much, I might have said the wrong things. But I was being… _me_. You have that privilege. Not to know me inside out, but you now know me in ways other people do not. Do you understand?"

Kyouya gulped at how low her voice became, at how close she was. He could feel her breath on his neck as he looked down at her. Those dark brown eyes that searched for any type of threat she could find in his face. She looked at him like a hawk, still unsure of whether to prey upon him. He wasn't scared, or threatened. Kyouya was just clueless at how to react, especially when he saw her this close. He didn't think she would still have her guard up.

"Yes," Kyouya whispered, still feeling the warmth emanating from her body.  
"When you say that you want to know me better, I genuinely thought you didn't mean it to manipulate me. Friends don't do that. I'm asking you right now, that you don't betray me."  
"I won't," he promised. "I will not betray you."

She took a step back and nodded. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that," he muttered. "I expect the same from you."  
"Okay," Victoria agreed.

"And I suppose my debt has been repaid?" she said.  
"Yes, you… can go," Kyouya reluctantly said the last two words. He wanted her to keep walking with him, but he didn't own her. She was free as a bird. She smiled again, taking his offer. Kyouya watched as she left him on the beach with the dog. Antoinette barked, wanting her to stay. But Victoria took it as a goodbye and turned around to wave at the dog instead. She made eye contact with the Ootori before turning around to walk away.

Her steps were light as a feather. Her hair bounced in the sunlight, her figure slowly disappearing.

He already missed her even if he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Victoria went back to work in full swing.

"You sure you don't want a day off or something?" her boss asked. He could tell she was exhausted. It was probably her 3rd coffee of the morning. The woman never went on a lunch break either. Richard worried for his star-employee, as much as he didn't want to complain about her work ethic.

"I don't need it," Victoria brushed off. She took a few folders from a pile on her desk and placed it in front. "Here, I'm done with these."

"Already?" Richard was surprised. "I assigned this to you before you left for Hawaii."  
"Did it on the plane," she shrugged. "I'm almost done drafting this document, also I have a meeting tomorrow with the Watsons so if you—"

"—I'm not your assistant, Victoria," Richard reminded. Haruhi was on her honeymoon still. Victoria sighed and quickly apologized. She actually forgot how useful having an intern was. Victoria stood up from her desk and walked swiftly past her own boss to get to the file room.

Richard followed quickly behind her. Even in those 5 inch heels, the woman walked with such speed it was ridiculous. Victoria opened a filing cabinet and sifted through hundreds of folders. Richard shook his head.

"You're going to miss her, aren't you?" he said.  
"I don't miss anyone," Victoria mumbled, eyes still looking through papers.  
"She was a good idea, wasn't she?"  
"Don't you have work to do?" Victoria snapped.  
"I didn't think she would survive under you, to be honest."

Victoria slammed the filing cabinet shut. Her boss had a habit of rambling.

"Are you sad?" he pried on.  
"Ms Fujioka was a lovely asset to our firm. Her internship will end soon. I'm glad to have her move onto other ventures. Are you happy now?"

Richard shrugged.

"Say, will you be taking those vacation days?" It was in the middle of summer. Some of the employees had taken some time off to spend some place exotic with their families and whatnot. The woman still had plenty left. Richard was only able to speak to Victoria occasionally. She looked lonely today, especially without Haruhi or without any clients coming in for the day.

"I don't plan to," Victoria admitted.  
"What are you saving them up for anyway?" he wondered.  
"For when I really _need_ a vacation."  
"And when might that be?"

Victoria did not answer. She finally grabbed the documents she needed from the cabinet and walked back to her office. Richard trailed along again, reaching the door of her office. Victoria stepped into the room, but blocked the man from entering.

"When I say so," she answered. "And you will give those days to me, no questions asked."  
"Fine," he agreed. The lawyer deserved them anyway, seeing how hard she worked.

Victoria closed the glass door and waved sweetly, ushering Richard away. She needed to get back to work.

But how she _wished_ she could go on vacation. How she wished she could have stayed in Hawaii for a week, and not just a few days. Her mind drifted to the Ootori and her last day spent on the beaches. He was probably busy at work by now, as was she. Victoria didn't grow up with _best friends. _Good acquaintances, and long-term friends but no one was close with her. The Ootori was probably the only person who knew her… just a little more than everyone.

She half expected him to walk through the door like he usually did. Completely unannounced, coolly like the world belonged to him with that half-smile he did when he saw her. She stared at the glass door, watching as other employees walked by without even a glance. What was she hoping for anyway?

For the Ootori to walk through the door, take her out spontaneously and just… talk? Was that so strange? Victoria contemplated over their strange relationship. Perhaps it wasn't _strange_, they were friends. It just _felt_ odd. The feeling of longing for someone, platonically of course. The type of thing where you wondered what your friend was doing out of pure curiosity, or how their day was because you cared. Yet nothing more than just caring.

Something about the Ootori filled in a void within Victoria. She too, did one of those half-smiles as she thought of him before diving back into work.

* * *

Airports were no strangers to the Ootori. He sat in the first class lounge waiting for his flight back to Tokyo. _She_ was probably back in New York. They were separated by a whole ocean but that certainly did not stop the man from remembering her face, or that small glimpse of the flower on her back. Instead of agonizing over the details, Kyouya was content with just remember how she looked like. How she smiled, the scent of her hair when she was so close to him. It was difficult to forget.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large figure that sat across from him. The man sat comfortably, nodding as a greeting.

"Mori," Kyouya greeted back. His friend did not respond.

Mori was on the same flight as the Ootori, making his way back to Japan as well. He turned to face the window after glancing at his friend for a few seconds. The two men sat in silence for a while, just the way they liked it. They got along quite well. Although they were very different people, coming from different backgrounds, their personalities were certainly similar.

"You're happy," Mori noted.  
"Hm?" Kyouya turned his head to face his friend. Mori did not repeat himself again.  
"Did you find her?" his friend asked.

Kyouya nodded in response, realizing that Mori was referring to Victoria. A part of him wanted to ask again how they knew each other, but like Victoria, Mori was not the type to speak when provoked constantly. If they wanted to share something, they would do it at their own will. Kyouya sat back in his seat, impressed with himself. He was getting back on his game.

"She's an interesting one, isn't she?"  
"I thought you didn't know her," Kyouya pointed out, watching his friend's reaction. Mori did not look away from the planes that took off at the airport. The man only answered and spoke as he pleased. No amount of force or coaxing could make the man talk if he did not want to.

"Did she go to Ouran?" Kyouya firmly asked. This time Mori turned his head, still silent. It was up to the Ootori's interpretation of the gesture now. Kyouya realized that the man would only answer simple questions, as long as they did not require any explanation.

"She graduated in your year?"  
Mori did not flinch. No response.

"She didn't graduate?"  
No response again. Mori only knew she disappeared after that one performance. Whether she graduated, he did not know.

Kyouya wondered why the woman would even be in Japan in the first place. How their paths would have never crossed if she went to Ouran _and_ if she was involved with one of the host club members. No one got by their high school years within their circle of friends without him knowing _everything_.

"Were you close with her?"  
Mori did not answer that either. Mori wasn't close with her.

"But you saw her around the school?"  
His friend cleared his throat, reverting his eyes back to the window. Kyouya nodded in understanding. So he saw her around the school, but what was she doing?

"And yet nobody else noticed her during the Ouran Reunion…" Kyouya murmured. Mori wasn't present at the reunion, hence why the man wouldn't have known at the time anyway. "Somehow you recognized her after all these years."

Mori shrugged. "She was… _interesting_." He used the word again.  
"Why?" Kyouya could not help to ask. He did not expect an answer from Mori, knowing that he wouldn't respond anyway.

"Because no one knew about her," Mori simply replied.  
"But… you did."

His friend looked down to his wrist, checking the time. He reverted back to silence. Kyouya figured that the man always had a keen sense of observation; nothing really left his vision given his height. Mori sat back in his chair, assuming that it was his turn to ask the questions now.

"Were you thinking about her?"

Kyouya blinked at how sudden the question was thrown at him. His lips parted to answer the question but closed shut after his ego told him not to admit to such a silly thing. It didn't matter; Mori already knew the answer given the quick shift in his expression. The Ootori placed a mask over his face before any further questions were asked.

"She's fragile."  
"What?" Kyouya was caught off guard again. Victoria Alistair and the word fragile would never mix. Certainly not the Victoria Alistair he knew. The woman was quick to shield herself from any type of attack, for any sort of threat she had a defence. She was a warrior, a gladiator. Even her name showed no sign of weakness.

Mori stood right when the announcement to board the flight was heard. The tall man nodded again as a goodbye and did not say anything else.

Just when Kyouya thought he was content with knowing enough of the woman, something new came to tease his brain. They were words that would never leave him until he understood what they meant. He hated yet loved the thrill of piecing together a puzzle.

He had another valuable piece.

_She's fragile._

* * *

**A/N: **Three consecutive updates in two weeks time, yes, I'm also surprised at myself haha. I have a good feeling my schoolwork will begin piling up soon, so I will write while I can.

Not sure where I'm really going with Victoria and Kyouya yet; I'm used to writing them arguing rather than having actual conversations without wanting to rip each other apart. Nonetheless, I hope this was alright. Please let me know if these two are boring you, or dragging on too much. I'm trying to pick up the pace and start making things _known_ but it's difficult seeing how I've shaped Victoria's character and gah. Sometimes I wish I didn't make her so stubborn haha. But yes, yay for bonding time between the two?

I have a good feeling no one reads these notes by the end, but regardless: I will still continue to thank each and every one of you for reading. Your thoughts would be fantastic and each bit helps me along. Thank you for all your reviews and alerts/favourites. They mean so much.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kyouya quite liked working with Victoria. Although blunt, and sometimes snappish, the woman knew how to do her job. He had grown to like having her sit in his meetings but he had come to the realization that she became more of a distraction than an asset.

It was the end of the fiscal year, and the board of the corporation watched another presentation on the finances of their company. It was the same thing, more growth, a loss here and there; certain proposals were looked over… Kyouya was not bored. In fact, he knew everything there was to know. It _was_ his company.

The woman however, did not bat an eye. It must have been an hour into the meeting and she sat still as the wall. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, probably due to the warm weather. Her black blazer toned down the silky black and white patterns underneath, paired with a simple red necklace that brought attention to her sharp collarbones. She sat expressionless, concentrating on the numbers to the screen. A bracelet adorned her wrist as she jotted notes down while her nails were a deep mauve colour. Kyouya noticed that the woman had taken a liking to dark, vibrant colours.

Kyouya enjoyed seeing her. He decided that he wouldn't deny himself the simple pleasures of life. One of them being able to see the numbers grow in profit; another was being able to look at her. He smirked when he saw her head turn to glare at him.

Victoria did not like it when people ogled her unless she was performing. There was a time and place to be admired, and during a meeting was not one of them. It wasn't exactly flattery anymore. It made her slightly uncomfortable without knowing the real reason why he stared at her. Victoria brushed the eerie feeling off and tried to concentrate on the meeting.

She hated sitting through these. You couldn't do a single thing besides _listen_ to the droning voices. Her notes were mostly reminders of what to do after the meeting or what to catch up on. She made a to-do list for work, for errands, and now a list of potential presents for her niece's birthday. Highly unprofessional, Victoria knew. But at least she _looked_ like she was being professional.

The meeting ended and the members filed their way out of the now brightly-lit conference room. Victoria was the last to leave, keeping her distance from the Ootori who left first since he was the CEO. _What a total waste of time_, she said to herself. Victoria sighed in relief when the elevator finally appeared at the top floor.

The woman stepped in with her high heels making a distinct sound. Victoria finally took her full breath of relaxation seeing as she was finally alone. The elevator doors slowly closed but not before opening once again to reveal the infamous Shadow King that smirked at the sight of her.

"In a rush?" he casually asked before stepping in beside her.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. She was not exactly pleased with his presence.

"Yes," she curtly replied. Victoria could see the man lean on the wall with his body facing towards her.

"What do you want?" the lawyer bluntly asked.  
The man shrugged in response. "Nothing in particular. How about dinner with me?"

Victoria turned to the Ootori who only smirked. He probably thought he was being _cool_, just casually asking her out for dinner. Kyouya stood apathetically, like he didn't care whether she said yes or no. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"No," she simply said. "I don't care what you have up your sleeve. No."

The elevator arrived at the ground floor letting Victoria leave the man without another word. The steps of her heels gave her no advantage when Kyouya easily slipped beside her. She was easy to spot, and even easier to follow given how well Kyouya knew how to spot her. Before stepping out of the lobby, Victoria turned to face the man.

"I'm going to ask you again: what do you want?" Victoria was tired from the meeting and she just wanted to get home to change into something comfortable. "If you want to take me to dinner, the answer is no."

The Shadow King glared. "At least tell me why."

Victoria opened her mouth only to close it back again. This was not the place to rage, any place in public was _not_ a place to rage. As of now, they were business partners and nothing else. They were in a business environment, not a place to have playful banter without people staring.

"I'm busy," she sternly said. "I can't go have dinner with you."

"Bullshit," Kyouya scoffed. "What's your real reason?" He didn't like having her lie. He liked seeing her in her honest form, however irritated she was. Kyouya would have rather seen that than her calculated face.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. So _now_ he decides to be blunt?

"I don't want to go have dinner with you. I want to go home. I want to go _home_ and work on what I _should've_ been working on this whole afternoon instead of sitting through your ridiculously long meeting. Why do you want to take me out?"

Kyouya chuckled at her annoyed behaviour. It was amusing. Her frown grew larger when she noticed him toying with her. Victoria only shook her head, realizing that she was wasting her time. She stepped out of the nice air conditioned building off to the streets of New York.

The bright sun nearly blinded her eyes as she walked down the bustling streets of the city. She stopped to reach down to her handbag to find her sunglasses.

"Where are you going?" a deep voice asked behind her.  
"Home," Victoria snapped, not even bothering to turn around to answer. She knew the voice. _You prick_, she wanted to add. _You made me sit through that whole meeting and now you want to waste more of my time. Who do you think I am?_ _Leave me alone._

"Victoria, you're being incredibly childish," Kyouya commented.

_That_ caught her attention. What? Did he suddenly hear her thoughts now? The lawyer turned around with her sunglasses on, the hot sun was blazing above the two people. Kyouya would have sworn he saw her eyes roll behind those shades, her lips pursed while her arms crossed.

"You're being incredibly strange. Right now, we are business partners. You do not ask me to dinner without telling me what you need. What do you want me to do? What _business_ ventures are you planning that you _need_ a lawyer for? Because if you don't need any of that, I am of no use to you and right now you're wasting my time and your money."

Kyouya stood unfazed by her small rant. He expected it after all. The woman was becoming easier to read, and much easier to irritate in the warm weather. "I thought we were friends."

Victoria relented a little. "Asking me out to dinner as a friend? You have better things to do, Kyouya."  
"I can't catch up with a friend I haven't seen in weeks? I can spare a bit."  
"Well, please understand that I _can't_ spare any time." _And neither can you. Don't you think I can't see through you with an ulterior motive in mind,_ she thought. Her gut told her so, and Victoria would stick with it.  
"And what would you _possibly_ be working on?" Kyouya questioned.  
"None of your business."

When the man no longer had any comebacks, Victoria nodded as a polite gesture before turning to walk away again. He watched as she walked with such poise and elegance in the bright summer sun, her high ponytail swaying from side to side before hailing a cab.

She was no match for him. Kyouya let the woman have a head start while he waited for his driver.

* * *

Victoria walked into her office with the sun beginning to set. The golden rays illuminated the room with such warmth and glory, she felt uplifted. Piles of paper were stacked upon her desk. Victoria sighed and shook her head at reality. No amount of sun can make her feel happy about what was left to do.

It was 5 PM. Victoria shrugged and decided to get a few things done at the office before heading home. She quickly sorted herself out, prioritizing each document and task. A feeling of dread washed over her while she tried concentrating on drafting a document. She was sick of it.

She was sick of her job. It wasn't that she hated practicing law, there were plenty of perks. It was much too late to pursue dance, despite it being her first passion. Victoria was stuck in a strange place, one where she didn't mind staying in but she still wanted to leave.

What more could she possibly want? Money? Victoria was rather happy with the amount she made; it certainly was not a small amount. It was enough to support her own family, if and when they needed it. But otherwise, money sat collecting dust in her bank account. Success was relative, but of course, Victoria was no longer after success. Somehow, someday Victoria began lacking the motivation. What did she want?

Victoria wanted to be happy. She had a career that was envied by many her age, plenty of money to spend and enough family to keep her company if she wanted. She never abandoned dancing and did it when she pleased. But coming to work every day was no longer the same.

The woman stopped typing on her keyboard and closed the folders on her desk.

She was no longer in the mood to work. Victoria slowly packed up the papers, placing them in the handbag and got ready to leave the firm. Maybe she would pick up the urge to continue working later, but right now she just wanted to get the heavy feeling off her chest. _Maybe it's time for another session at the dance studio,_ Victoria thought. She needed to let go.

The heels of her shoes clacked in the empty floor. It was a familiar sound that gave her a sense of peace. Being isolated was normal, it was _safe_. Safe to do whatever, say whatever, think whatever. Her own little bubble that no one could penetrate. Victoria waited for the elevator to arrive.

But as always, the bubble had always burst when it came to him.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria icily said at the sight of him standing in the elevator.  
"To ask you a favour," Kyouya smoothly replied. He waited for her to get onto the elevator, disappointed that she wasn't surprised by his presence. He was hoping for a reaction out of her.

If he hadn't taken a hint by now, Victoria was on the verge of snapping.

"Are you going to get on the elevator or what?" he coolly asked.  
"Shut up."

Victoria stepped on the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors. She kept her head up high. This was not a time to show weakness. The two already had a strange relationship, and Victoria felt increasingly vulnerable around the man.

She wanted to _leave_. She wanted to disappear, right then and there.

Because she wanted so badly to tell him how she felt. The feeling on her chest grew as the elevator travelled down.

She wanted someone to talk to, someone to lean on, and someone to listen and tell her what to do. She wanted a friend, but Victoria couldn't bring herself to ask for something so ridiculous. She already put up a front telling him they were business partners for the day. He knew enough about her that she didn't want to risk it. He knew about her tattoos, her odd views on love and whatever the hell he picked up on. It just felt like _too much_.

Too much dependency. She was not brought up this way, Victoria did not spend this much time to build herself up just to have her brought down by the man she _knew_ was dangerous. That would have been foolish, if not already foolish of her already to trust him.

"Whatever you want right now: it's a no. I'm busy, I have to work," Victoria growled.  
"This _is_ about work," Kyouya sternly said.

_Ding._

The two stepped out of the elevator to the now empty lobby. Victoria tried her best to keep herself calm and collected. She had been in a strange moment of reflection, unsure of what to do and then _he_ showed up, completely uncalled for. Victoria wanted to be alone. She wanted to sort out her own problems; she wanted time to get over this slump of melancholy without anyone knowing. Victoria wanted to fix herself before anything happened.

"Okay," she shrugged, keeping her cool façade. "You have a minute."  
"Excuse me?"  
"57 seconds," Victoria counted down.

Kyouya stared at the woman for a few more seconds. She had the _audacity_ to offer a mere _minute_ to one of the highest paying clients in her firm.

"Keep in mind, this is after business hours and you are meant to make an _appointment. _Something you _never_ do. As well, you kept me in a business meeting for nearly 2 hours. You've got 47 seconds left," Victoria reminded.

The Ootori only narrowed his eyes even further. Kyouya was not happy with it but he took the opportunity anyway. Two could play at this game.

"You're going to the Benefit," he stated.  
"What benefit?" It was Victoria's turn to be surprised by his sudden tone. She could tell the man was no longer about teasing or annoying her. Something was up.

"The annual corporation's benefit. You're my lawyer. You show up," the Shadow King ordered.  
"I'm _busy_," Victoria made an excuse. "Richar—"  
"He approved. You leave in two days."

Victoria stood flabbergasted. He did not just give her orders. Victoria Alistair was not a toy to be flung around. "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. You're flying to Japan. Represent your firm, do whatever. I'm your client, at least show me face. Say good things. Show up. Go home. Simple job."  
"And _you_ ran this by _Richard_. My _boss_ who approved of this? _Without _my permission?" Victoria seethed. The day only got worse.  
"He had no qualms about the issue," Kyouya shrugged. "Be there."

The man reached into his blazer to pull out an envelope to hand to the woman. "Your ticket," he coolly said.

Victoria only stood in confusion, clearly unhappy about the situation placed before her. She couldn't refuse this except for the sole reason that she did _not_ want to go. Kyouya smirked. He had her up against the wall while he watched her slowly reach for the ticket. Those eyes that quickly turned from confusion to fiery passion. She was determined. He didn't know why, or what happened in that wonderful mind of hers but...

He liked to see her that way.

"Until then," Kyouya curtly nodded and left her standing. He was on top. The roles had finally reversed. He was back. A smirk found its way on his lips.

He was _back_ on his game.

* * *

Richard knew about his employee's fiery temper, her impulsive habits, and the wrath she possessed when she was angry. He _knew_ about it, but never quite experienced it. The way the woman walked into his office, midday clearly seething with anger. Along with those eyes that glared with such coldness.

Victoria turned towards the associate that just happened to be speaking to Richard about god knows what.

"You," she addressed. "Colin, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes," the man stuttered. So the rumours were true, the lawyer _did _know everyone in the firm. "It's a pleasure to me—"  
"Apologies for interrupting your talk with Mr Parsons here. Would you be so kind as to leave us for a few minutes?" Her flat tone and piercing glare only elicited a nod from the rookie who quickly left the office.

"You didn't have to sca—" Richard began after the associate walked out.

"Who the hell let you say yes to this so-called benefit the Ootori is hosting?" Victoria was not the one to waste time. Her sharp tone caught Richard off guard.  
"What do you mean? He called and I merely said the option was open to you."  
Victoria widened her eyes. "You mean..."

Richard came to the realization of something. The way the woman suddenly turned silent, her mouth slightly agape as she paced around the office after something clicked in her mind. "You were outsmarted."

"I was _not_ outsmarted!" Victoria yelled. "I had thought you had given him your word that _I _would attend, thereby making _you_ look bad if I said no. My _god_. _Oh _my _god._"

Richard chuckled. He had heard things about this woman. How she was the top of her class, how professional she was, how she was impeccable in everything she did. Recommendations from her professors, her past employers, everyone made her look _perfect_. Her former mentor even gave his approval, warning Richard of her fiery temper. Richard knew the woman well, but he had never seen her this way.

Victoria's boss only chuckled at the sight.

"I know you Victoria. I respect that you don't like your free will taken away. You do not like to be ordered unless it is within reason. You know that I knew."

"But..." Victoria paced around the room. How _could_ she. She should have listened to her gut. She should have just said no, she should have just _left_. He found her when she was the most confused, the most vulnerable and at the worst time. She let her _guard_ down.

"So what are you going to do?" Richard asked.

"You sure as hell know I don't want to go. But goddamn it, this man is making me fly across the world to attend some half-assed event with—" Victoria cut herself off, knowing that the louder she got the more people would hear. She still at least had a part of her reputation left.

"It's alright," Richard shrugged. The woman deserved a break. He knew how much she worked, and what she did for the firm. She was more than welcome to take a vacation. "Go to Japan. Go see the city."

"I don't do that shit," Victoria snapped. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I'm just so..."  
"You just can't believe you were outsmarted," the man chuckled again. "How I lived to see the day..."  
"No," Victoria denied. "I fly tomorrow. I'll be back ASAP."  
"Take a week off," Richard offered. "You need it."  
"No," she refused. "I'll be back soon. Give me something to wor—"

"Stop," Richard raised his voice. "Just stop."  
"I don't need a break. I can work on the plane. Plenty of time, it's a ridiculous amount of time in the sky."  
"Just enjoy yourself," he urged. "Go. You get the day off. Go pack or something."

Victoria reluctantly stopped arguing and shook her head. She was still in disbelief that she dug herself into this hole. The lawyer walked back into her own office before heading home angry.

* * *

Victoria hadn't attended an event in so long. Back in the day, networking and attending benefits, galas, balls or any social event was mandatory. Anything to get herself known, anything to be seen, anything to be extraordinary. Anything but average.

She was hungry for power. Victoria was ambitious. She wondered to herself what had happened. When did it stop? Why did it stop?

She sighed at the strange feeling that built up in her chest. What was she after? She was driven by spite. Spite against the Ootori, spite against anyone who looked down upon her. In retrospect, Victoria realized how foolish of her to get so far for no particular reason except for what she remembered calling _success_. It was odd how things began to change.

Victoria chuckled to herself as she wondered if this would be classified as a midlife crisis. She looked at herself in the mirror before walking through the doors to the benefit. Her long hair that flowed down her shoulders, her tattoos flawlessly covered as the black dress hugged her figure and showed off her long legs. The smoky, intense eyes that stared back to her wasn't her.

It was someone who she created. Another mask, another night. Victoria couldn't believe that she had kept it up for so long, so flawlessly. She smiled. She _practiced_ smiling. Her deep red lips were bold in colour in contrast to her dark dress. Her fingers moved up to her lips to fix the makeup, adorned with a simple diamond bracelet and deep navy blue nails.

What was she doing? Why was she networking? Who was she after? Victoria had lost her motivation. The whole event gave her a strange churning feeling in her stomach. Her gut already told her that something was going to go wrong.

However, for the woman to not show up at such an event would not only harm her own reputation, but the Ootori's and the firm's. She was not here for selfish reasons; just a mere face to place on a figure people had only heard about but never quite knew.

Victoria quickly composed herself and made her way through the entrance into the event hall. High chandeliers, tables of champagne and small appetizers, chattering among everyone... it was easy to get overwhelmed at such a place. Victoria took a glass of champagne and silently walked around the room, scanning for familiar faces.

* * *

Kyouya Ootori immediately caught her in his peripheral vision. It certainly was not the time to slip away from the event, but the Shadow King was no stranger to keeping an eye on others. He watched as she lurked around the room, looking poised and elegant as ever. She did not make any move to speak to anyone, but held her head up high with a small polite smile on her face.

Kyouya's attention immediately shifted to the people in front of him. A part of him felt relieved to see her and excited all at the same time. He felt like a child that was excited to play. Kyouya was excited to play with fire. That fiery passion she brought, with her hair that only personified that characteristic he could not help but to be drawn to.

He saw as she made her way towards someone he didn't think she ever would approach. The stern man who looked down at her, eyeing her from head to toe. The expression of his face was far from amused as his eyes narrowed along with the wrinkles upon his forehead and the dark lines beneath his eyes. They were a familiar sight to Kyouya. He had seen those lines appear over the years.

Yoshio Ootori. His own father. Victoria Alistair had the guts to speak to the former CEO, the man that even billionaires around the world were hesitant to approach. The woman still spoke with the small smile on her face, her posture impeccable as she stood straight and tall against the man who towered over her.

Kyouya only shook his head in disbelief. The woman was unbelievably bold.

Bold and absolutely stunning.

* * *

"Ootori-san," Victoria politely greeted as their paths crossed. The man only glared at her. As if to ask what made her even _worthy_ to greet him. Victoria almost wanted to chuckle. Like father, like son. The two had egos that could blow up the whole mansion.

"You don't seem to recall who I am," she continued. The man stayed silent. "Perhaps you would remember my mentor, Michael Skroff. A dear friend of yours."

Yoshio Ootori's eyes lit up. The man was not fond of words. Victoria could tell that she had caught his attention, but he was certainly not impressed by slight connection. The two men were friends, closer friends than others but how close could one get to an Ootori in the first place? Skroff held an interesting position in the Ootori's eyes.

"He sends his greetings," Victoria politely added. Yoshio Ootori nodded.  
"Victoria Alistair, wasn't it?" His gruff voice almost surprised the woman. He cleared his throat, obviously not used to speaking to others at all. It was no longer his job.

"Yes," she replied. "You still remember."  
"Skroff was never quite fond of you," the older Ootori said, eliciting a chuckle from Victoria. Her mentor always insulted her in any way possible, poking fun at her at every flaw. He liked to say that he was only "helping her grow a thicker skin."

"I know," Victoria shrugged. "Yet he still kept me around as his _only_ protégé," she pointed out.  
"Indeed. Though I do not know what made you worthy," Yoshio slyly said.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. Was he insulting her? What was the man trying to test her for? Nonetheless, Victoria was no longer the meek and humble girl she was years ago.

"Worthy enough to be the lawyer of your own corporation, Ootori-san," Victoria shot back as calmly and as courteously as she could without an offending tone.  
"Oh? That boy…" Yoshio shook his head and grunted. "Hires someone like you and not a team of—"  
"I'm better than those Harvard dimwits, I assure you," she interrupted.

Yoshio Ootori glared at the woman who dared to interrupt him. Those eyes did not cower in fear, but dared him to retaliate instead. There was something _different_ about this woman, he realized. Yoshio ignored her comment. Perhaps that was what made Skroff keep her for all these years. She certainly had _something_ as much as the Ootori did not like it.

"Don't disappoint me," Yoshio coldly said before walking away from the woman. Victoria smiled.

_Approval granted. _Her mentor would have been proud.

* * *

Kyouya finally had an open window to approach the woman after his father had left. He coolly walked over, despite the woman not noticing. She still seemed to be in awe of herself. Victoria finally turned around to scan the room once more, only to find the Ootori walking towards her casually.

He nodded as a greeting from a few meters away, in which Victoria returned emotionlessly. She was not particularly happy about the arrangement, especially when she reminded herself that it was _her_ fault to not have interpreted or thought about his invitation to the whole event.

"You look—"  
"—Beautiful, I know," the lawyer rolled her eyes.  
"I was going to say extraordinary," Kyouya corrected.  
"No you weren't," Victoria smirked. "Don't you have people to speak to and women to sway?"

"You're a woman I could sway and a person I'm speaking to," the Ootori smoothly refuted her comment.

Victoria only glared. "Go. I'm sure plenty of people are dying to speak to the almighty Ootori."  
"Yet you spoke to my father and not the almighty Ootori?" he questioned.  
"So you saw," Victoria shrugged. "What about it?"

Kyouya looked at her perplexed. How was she not at the very least star struck by one of the most successful businessmen in the world? What did she want? What would they have possibly spoken about? Where would he start from with all these questions running through his head?

"Besides showing you face, is there anything else you require of me?" Victoria cut to the chase. She didn't allow the Ootori to waste his breath on questions that Victoria was not interested in answering.  
"Stay," Kyouya simply said.  
"Stay and do what?" Victoria flatly asked.  
"And _accompany_ me."

It was Victoria's turn to be confused. She had already misinterpreted him once, and got herself in Japan. A place she disliked to be in and at an event that made her guts churn uncomfortably. Something was going to go wrong and Victoria only wanted to flee. Fight of flight, Victoria always chose flight.

"No," she refused.  
"Give me one good reason," Kyouya commanded. "One."

Victoria opened her mouth to say something. _My gut tells me to run _was unfortunately, not a _good_ reason. Her speechlessness only made the Ootori smirk.

"Give _me_ one good reason to stay," Victoria snapped back.  
The Ootori walked closer to the woman, closing the gap between them and leaned down to her ear. "I'll _show_ you the reason to stay," Kyouya huskily whispered.

* * *

She was unimpressed as she tagged along with the Ootori who made his way greeting the guests of the benefit. It was nothing she hadn't seen, but of course, Victoria had manners. She was not the one to make it so distinct towards the guests, but certainly to the Ootori.

So he challenged her.

She would beat him. She needed to redeem herself somehow. The event was useless to her. All she needed was a means of escape.

Unfortunately leaving the Ootori's line of vision was difficult with him being so close. Kyouya did not touch her, but he certainly made it clear that the two were close. Close _friends_ at the very least. He made an effort to include her in conversations with various business partners, mingling with ease.

"That's—" Kyouya whispered.  
"Eita Watami, I know," Victoria rolled her eyes.

The man smirked. "No, the woman _behind_ Watami."

Victoria craned her neck to see the woman that stood by a table with a champagne glass in her hand while speaking to someone. Her hair was beginning to grey, but Victoria recognized the woman in a split second. And within that split second, her heart skipped a beat, her limbs turned paralysed and her breathing hitched. Her eyes widened.

_This can't be happening._

"M—"  
"Mai Ishihara," Victoria murmured.  
"Yes," Kyouya nodded. He was impressed. The woman certainly had skill.

"She's taken over the company for the past few months because of her husband's illness," Kyouya explained. "It isn't often that she comes out to events."

Victoria only nodded, her eyes still fixated on the woman.

"She certainly doesn't look—"  
"—like she's a day over forty," Victoria kept finishing the man's sentences. "I know." _More than you'll ever know._

Victoria turned away from the head Ishihara to finish the champagne in her glass. She was going to need all the alcohol she could get to numb her heart. Victoria wasn't like this, she wasn't _fragile_. But when it came to _that woman_, Victoria could not fight as much as she wanted to. Her senses drove over her rational mind. Victoria placed the glass on the tray of a server. Her long fingers were tempted to pick up another glass until she heard the voice.

"Ootori-san," the elder woman greeted. The voice only reminded her of a snake that slithered their way beneath them. Victoria composed herself and turned around.

She held her tongue, and kept her head held high. Victoria saw the older woman's eyes flicker as she recognized who it was standing before her. The Ootori continued on speaking with the Ishihara, but not before remembering to introduce his lawyer.

"Apologies, this is my lawyer, Victoria Alistair," Kyouya introduced.

Victoria nodded and curtly greeted the businesswoman. "Ishihara-san." She bowed her head slightly and held her hand out as courtesy.

Mai eyed the lawyer and ignored the hand. Anyone could tell that she found the woman _filthy_ and unworthy. Victoria was not surprised by her cold attitude. Even the Ootori noticed the icy atmosphere between the two women. Kyouya himself was not exactly fond of the Ishihara matriarch, but never quite despised her as much as he did today. The woman didn't even have the courtesy and respect to shake one's hand. Hadn't the woman ever heard of business etiquette?

Mai Ishihara walked away as she noticed another person of greater interest and moved on from the Ootori.

"That woma—"  
"It's alright," Victoria cut him off. She could tell he was angry at the way the older woman brushed her off. "You can't please everyone."

The Ootori relented. "For the record, I never liked her."  
"Then don't do business with her," Victoria simply said, keeping herself calm. "You and your excuses of keeping tradition." She scoffed.

"You're right," Kyouya muttered as he watched the Ishihara fake another laugh.

The pair stood by themselves for a few minutes, with Kyouya carefully watching the woman beside him. Victoria did not bat an eye, scanning the room once again. But something _changed_. Kyouya could not help but have his gut tell him that there was something different about the woman suddenly. How easily she let that moment of rudeness go without a second thought. Where did her fiery temper go? Victoria was suddenly cool and calm, apathetic, almost like she had expected the whole moment. She was neither meek, nor inferior but Victoria oddly did not fight back.

No snide comment, no rolling of eyes… not even a scoff.

Kyouya wanted to brush it off, commending her for the mask she placed on her face. Yet no matter how flawless it seemed, the fact that it was so _perfect_ was the flaw in itself. Something was wrong, but the Ootori did not know what.

They both heard the vibration of a cell phone that brought them back into reality. The lawyer quickly opened up her clutch to reveal her phone. She excused herself into the shadows of the event, leaving Kyouya alone once again. Another guest made their way towards the Ootori, and the pair had finally separated.

* * *

Victoria got off the phone in a few minutes, taking a moment to herself. She wanted to leave, but the hardest part of the whole event had already passed. Meeting with _her_ was nothing more than just business, and of course, feeling the grudge that the woman still bore against Victoria. The lawyer was not surprised by the cold attitude.

It had always been like that. She was _average_. Or _nothing._ _Unworthy._ And of course she had always described her as a disappointment.

This was what drove her to become... _this._ That hatred of being told she was only average, that she would amount to nothing. Victoria didn't think she would ever meet that woman ever again not that she expected to have her approval in the first place. Nothing would impress that woman, nothing Victoria will do would satisfy her.

Even after all these years, she was still that naive little girl.

Victoria placed a smile on her face again, almost to mock herself. She turned to go back to the crowds of people, escaping the shadows of the pillars.

But the next thing she knew, Victoria was face to face with the woman she had thought would never see again.

"What are you doing here?" Mai sharply asked. They were well hidden behind a pillar. Victoria's smile immediately disappeared.

"I'm on business," Victoria replied, keeping her voice steady. She maintained eye contact with the woman who glared at her with such fire in her eyes.

"You aren't supposed to be here. _Leave," _she ordered.  
"I would if I could," the lawyer said. "Don't put yourself on such a pedestal to think that I wanted to see your face either."

Mai scoffed. "You don't _belong_ here."  
"Then where do I belong, _mother?" _the younger woman provoked.

The Ishihara widened her eyes. "I knew it. You came back to expose me, didn't you? This whol—"  
"—No," Victoria interrupted. "Only _you_ would think that with that manipulating mind of yours. I would be _ashamed_ to let people know that I am related to _you._"

Victoria held her ground. She was not afraid, but she surely did not want to deal with such emotions that broiled beneath her.

"Stay out of my way," Mai warned, her voice growling before stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

Kyouya looked for her at the next window of opportunity. He wondered where would be the best place to hide, knowing that she would be there. His eyes captured the sight of the shadows behind the pillars, a place where no one would go to even _look_. It certainly was not the most welcoming area of the event hall, especially while people crowded near the middle of the room.

Kyouya quickly but silently made his way towards the other side of the room, sneaking his way around the pillar to hide himself. The Shadow King stopped himself from walking any further when he heard voices.

The Ootori heard only snippets of the conversation. At first he only heard murmurs until he could make out the two voices. It couldn't be. Mai Ishihara and Victoria? Perhaps the eerie atmosphere earlier was certainly not a coincidence. Kyouya craned his neck farther to hear what they had said. But the only sentence he caught onto was Victoria's own voice.

_I would be ashamed to let people know that I am related to you._

And the voice that replied back was just as cold, if not even more threatening than Victoria's own voice.

_Stay out of my way._

Kyouya watched as the older woman stepped out from the pillars with a smile on her face. Nothing had happened. He waited for Victoria to follow in suit, but no figure stepped out the shadows. Kyouya waited patiently a few pillars away, still trying to make sense of the whole conversation.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

It was _her._ Victoria only waited for him to explain himself.

"I…" Kyouya began.  
"I'm leaving," his lawyer coldly cut him off. "There is no reason for me to stay."

She walked away without another word. Her steps were as poised and elegant as usual, but her walk was no longer as prideful as he remembered at the beginning of the night.

Her mask had finally cracked.

* * *

**A/N**: Your thoughts would be lovely on this one. Still working my way through and trying to piece things together. I shall keep this A/N short for once but of course, if you all have any questions and/or would like me to elaborate on anything that's fine. I'll likely PM you (or answer in the A/N if you're anon). Regardless, thank you all for your support! :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was way past midnight when Kyouya loosened his tie for the night. His room had always been dark, lifeless and rather old-fashioned now that he looked at it. The mansion was never his home. Kyouya had never noticed the emptiness because of how busy he was. He never cared enough to reflect on how his life seemed to be so… mediocre. Kyouya brushed off the thought as he reached for his laptop. He placed it on the bed while he went to take a shower.

The scorching hot water made his muscles relax after a long day with so much to think about. The one moment never left his mind as he remembered her walking away tonight. Kyouya never had the chance to reflect upon it until now, alone. The feeling of the water pelting his skin and the sound of the liquid dripping down to the floor rhythmically calmed him down. Kyouya needed to think.

_I would be ashamed to let people know that I'm related to you._

Victoria Alistair, of all people, was related to the Ishihara matriarch? _Impossible,_ Kyouya thought. He had done a thorough background check on Mai Ishihara months ago. The Ootori had the best sources, it wasn't possible. Kyouya's eyes snapped open as he realized something.

He had shown those documents to Victoria on the plane. Now of course the woman wouldn't mention a thing about being related to an Ishihara. But she _knew._ The way she analyzed the Ishihara without any delay and with such confidence…

But how were they related? It couldn't be that the Hitachiin twins were correct. When they mentioned an _illegitimate child_ at an event… it was just a rumour. A rather farfetched one, at that. Victoria as an illegitimate child? That seemed like nonsense to him.

The pieces just kept falling into place. Kyouya could not deny that things began to make sense. When the woman mentioned that she was not close with her mother, being an illegitimate child was a good reason not to be. The icy atmosphere between the two was not a coincidence. And of course, that conversation he overheard.

He turned off the tap of the shower. Kyouya had only uncovered the basics, there was so much more to the story. But he wanted to know the truth.

And the truth would not come from the sources he would find through a simple search on his computer.

It had to come from her, or at least someone who knew her.

* * *

She lay in bed staring at the white ceiling of her hotel room. It must have been some time like 3 in the morning. Victoria rolled over to grab her phone off the night stand, and then shifted underneath the warm blankets. She didn't want to get up.

She felt weak. Physically, emotionally… in every way. It wasn't like her to be like this, but she reverted to such circumstances whenever she felt unhappy. Victoria never let herself stay in such a position for long, especially when she had been like this under her mother's reign during the early years of her life. Just when she thought she could stand on her feet, she tripped and fell over.

Victoria took a deep breath and dialled a number on her phone. The person picked up after a few rings, casually saying hello.

"Hi Dad," she murmured.  
"It's midday, aren't you working?" The woman didn't call often and he didn't mind. He knew that she worked hard and did his best to stay out of her way.

Victoria shifted over to the side of the bed. "No. Not working today," she replied.  
"What have you been up to, love?" her father asked.  
"Nothing."

"I've been gardening," he casually mentioned. "You should come upstate before fall comes to sweep all these flowers away."  
"Maybe." Victoria had a habit of one word replies.

"Sweetie, do you want to talk about it?" Her father knew something was wrong, but never pried. "I'm here."  
"I know you're there," she sighed. "I miss you."

She heard her father chuckle over the phone. "Then come over, Victoria. Take a day off. I miss you too." Victoria's father viewed life simply. If you wanted something, you'll get it. No excuses. But of course, he had that habit of being impulsive like that. Like father, like daughter.

"I would if I could."  
"I'm sure Richard wouldn't mind a day off from you."  
"I'm in Japan," Victoria factually said.

Her father paused. "Oh." That explained a lot. Her mood, her tone, the reason why she called… her father knew.  
"Yeah," the woman blankly responded.

They were silent for a few seconds before the man spoke again.

"Now, love, what are you doing halfway across the world?"  
"For some stupid event that I had to attend," Victoria childishly explained.  
"And didn't go as well as planned?" her father added.

Victoria stayed silent. That was her answer. _No, it didn't go very well at all,_ she thought as if her father was telepathic.

"Are you coming back?" he changed the topic.  
"I fly out tomorrow night."  
"So you have a whole day in Japan? Why not go see the city?" Victoria's father suggested.  
"I've seen the city," she sighed. "Been to all the touristy places and whatever. I'll just spend the day working."

Victoria heard her father sigh over the line. She imagined him shaking his head at her, knowing that he didn't like it when she overworked herself. He always told her to go see the world, go travel, and enjoy life while she was young but Victoria never listened.

"Remember when you had that snake on your back?" Her father finally spoke. Victoria wondered why he brought up such a topic with her tattoos.  
"It was a dragon," Victoria corrected.  
"Yeah, well. I didn't like it."  
"Noted," she rolled her eyes. "I covered it up."  
"Not for me," Her father pointed it out. "You didn't cover it up just because I didn't like it. You never do things just because someone tells you so."

Victoria nodded. It was true. She waited for her father to continue, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Why did you cover it up?" he asked.  
"I told you already," Victoria said. "Why are you asking?"  
"So you can remind yourself."

Initially, there was a dragon in black ink that trailed from her rib cage under her arm and snaked its way up near her left shoulder blade. There was something about the creature that made Victoria feel empowered. How fierce it looked all while maintaining its elegant shape as it moved along her back. It was beautiful. However, her father thought differently. He didn't like how it looked like a snake at first glance. It reminded him of betrayal rather than power.

Victoria never saw it as betrayal, but she had grown to realize that it looked rather… arrogant. When she moved to America and attended school, Victoria breezed through her classes. She got her acceptance to Yale; along with a score above 170 on her LSAT… everything seemed to go her way. When she saw the dragon, it was nothing more than a reminder that she was great. She was powerful and she was going to be _successful._

Yet Victoria could not help but have that irk of fear every time she saw the dragon on her back. She was ambitious but her ambition could only go so far before it ruined her. Everything was _too_ good to be true. The dragon was no longer a reminder of power and ambition, but a reminder that she was going to fall down from this ladder she worked so hard to climb. One day she would crash and burn because _no one_ kept power for that long.

And around this time, her niece was born. Even if it cried or ate messily, Victoria never stopped loving her niece. Something about the child made Victoria feel so warm. The way the baby's eyes lit up when Victoria held her, and every time she laughed Victoria would laugh too. It made the woman question if that dragon was all she wanted in life. She didn't want the dragon to blind her from seeing the beautiful moments she could experience.

But tattoos were permanent. She could not change the dragon on her back; she could only cover it up. With what though? The dragon was important to her, her goals and ambitions never stopped. The only thing that changed was her outlook. She did not want to live in fear, nor did she want to give up on what she worked so hard for.

"Remind myself of what?" Victoria asked.  
"That you can still turn anything into something beautiful," her father explained.  
"That wasn't the point of the tattoo, Dad."  
"It was to me. You turned that evil thing into cherry blossoms. Even the ugliest can bloom into something magnificent."

Victoria sighed. The art on her back was so much more than just something to make her skin beautiful. It was symbolic of so many things.

She didn't think it was possible to cover up such a large tattoo. Luckily she had a friend who was marvellous enough to craft the dragon into the branch of the cherry blossoms. Victoria would never understand how the artist managed, but the tattoo artist certainly impressed Victoria by the end of their sessions.

Beneath the fragile flowers laid a dragon. Even the most harmless could be the most powerful, the most dangerous of them all. But also, it was a new beginning. The flowers that bloomed from a mistake was a constant reminder to stay humble and to continually learn. Victoria was _not_ perfect. Her tattoo may have looked flawless, but it wasn't and neither was the person carrying it. Victoria was careful to remember that.

"You're telling me to make the best of my time in Japan anyway…" Victoria sighed. "Okay."  
"What are you going to do?" Her father's tone turned pleasant when he realized his daughter understood.  
"I might go visit someone."

* * *

Kyouya made sure to check what flight Victoria was on when he woke up. He was glad to see that she was leaving on a late flight, giving him plenty of time to go see her.

He wanted to go to her.

But something was in the way: work.

Kyouya paused for a second as he sipped his black coffee in the morning. Why did he want to go see her? Why did he even bother checking what flight she was on? Why couldn't he stop thinking about that deep and vivid auburn colour? His priorities were beginning to shift and it began to concern him.

He continually presented himself with the reason of understanding the woman. To know whether it was safe to trust her, to know her inside out so the company wouldn't be harmed, to see her true motive… yet every time he wanted to delve into these topics it never ended up the way he planned. He found himself longing to hear her voice, to hear her thoughts. Kyouya wanted to see her frustrated, to see that smile.

This was strange.

He was intrigued, but not the same way as he had been with Haruhi. Every time he got closer, he ended up two steps backward. Kyouya was only confused by Victoria. That cloud of mystery that shrouded the woman never seemed to disappear. It was infuriating, but completely thrilling at the same time.

He was drawn to her, involuntarily. Victoria would unconsciously show up in his mind during his free time. He wondered about her.

This was _wrong._

She was right. She was _always_ right. This was _wrong_, especially when Kyouya knew his first priority was the Ootori Corporation. Nothing and nobody else stood in his way of work. Even _she_ knew that. The woman continually insisted on that _line_. That line that separated them from being just friends and business partners but nothing else. The woman made _so_ much sense.

The woman was rational, intelligent, and bold. She was beautiful, passionate and…

Kyouya gulped down the rest of his coffee to stop himself from thinking about her. That _line._ They were only business partners and nothing else.

Just business, he reminded himself.

* * *

Victoria received a text when she got up in the morning. She didn't get much sleep but she didn't need to in the first place, especially when she had plenty of time to be knocked out on the plane later in the day.

_Documents for you at the office.  
Come to headquarters at 12.  
Lunch with associates. Be there.  
- Kyouya_

Victoria ignored the text for now and got ready. She brushed her teeth and got dressed. Summer was coming to an end, but Tokyo was still scorching hot. There was no need for business attire today.

_Off the job. Send docs to Parsons Firm.  
-Victoria_

She sent out the text and slipped on a light coloured top, and black skirt with high heels. Her makeup was minimal. Victoria took her sunglasses off the stand and walked out the door, familiarizing herself once again with the city of Tokyo.

* * *

Kyouya narrowed his eyes as his phone made a sound. He quickly read the text. Two sentences. That was it? _Two_ sentences.

_Off the job._

What? The woman was _never_ off the job. Who said that she was _off_ the job? Was she even allowed to do such a thing? Even in a text the woman was so infuriating.

_Not off the job. Come __**now**__._  
_-Kyouya_

No reply.

Two minutes and still no reply.  
Fifteen minutes.  
Half an hour.  
An hour.

Anyone could tell that the Ootori was in a bad mood, but for what reason? No one knew. The stock market was doing rather well today and the company secured a deal to build hotels in Bali. It was odd but extremely terrifying at the same time. No one knew how to deal with the CEO.

They left the man alone in his large office.

Kyouya Ootori cancelled lunch with his fellow businessmen for reasons unknown. He sat at his desk, increasingly hungry and angry at the same time. The woman had the _nerve_. She worked _for_ him. Where the hell was she? Kyouya couldn't take it anymore and decided to search for the woman using her cell.

_Location undetected_

Nothing went his way today. The woman shut off her phone. Did she want to be fired? Kyouya wanted to throw his monitor across the room.

It was _business_, right? As his _lawyer_ she needed documents to do _her_ job, _for_ him. Therefore, she _had_ to pick up the documents _and_ go to lunch with him in case of potential business deals. That was _business_. Kyouya figured that his reasoning was sound.

He had no way of contacting her. He wanted to fire her out of impulse, just to show her that he _could._

But he couldn't. Kyouya would never fire her. If he let her go, she was much too dangerous to keep away. The whole point of hiring her was to keep her close so she wouldn't rise against him. What bothered him the most was the fact that Victoria did not even acknowledge the fact that he was _the_ Ootori. He was not placed on the same pedestal as everyone else had. She did not fear him for the same reasons as others did and had the audacity to even say no to his orders.

_That_ was what bothered him, when Kyouya was treated like anyone else when it came to her. But how could she do such a thing? Kyouya Ootori _swayed_ people in a second at events, he was _seen_. Victoria did not look at him at such a way. He was ignored.

Kyouya could not decide whether he liked the feeling or if it frustrated him beyond words. Kyouya did not understand what he felt, or what it was called but it sure as hell was making him confused. It was good, but awful. Exciting and absolutely dreadful.

His phone vibrated on the desk. Kyouya picked it up in hopes that it might've been her_. It's about time_, he thought.

"Mon ami," Tamaki greeted.  
Kyouya exhaled out of disappointment. "What?" he snapped.  
"I just th—"  
"I'm busy," Kyouya wanted to hang up.  
"Bu—"  
"No," the Shadow King cut off.

Kyouya was about to hit the button to end the call before his friend frantically said something to get his attention.

"Your lawyer is having tea with Madame Levant!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
"What?" Kyouya had no clue who Madame Levant was, but the mere mentioning of his lawyer had certainly caught his attention.  
"Yes, yes! I couldn't believe it myself when I saw them sitting in the courtyard! I was making my rounds around the—"  
"—Why is she there?" Kyouya interrupted.  
"I don't know! But what a small world, mon ami! Who knew they woul—"

Kyouya hung up. Tamaki had taken over the position of the Headmaster at Ouran a few years ago. Why was Victoria at Ouran of all the places in Japan?

The Ootori thought back to his conversation, or rather his gauging of reactions from Mori a while ago. Although Mori had neither confirmed nor denied that Victoria had gone to Ouran, Kyouya had a good feeling that she did. Only how she managed to slip past him all those years, Kyouya never knew. Someone with such bright hair should never have gone unnoticed.

Kyouya reluctantly let his secretary know that he was leaving for the rest of the day.

* * *

"My, how you've grown," the older woman said before raising her glass of tea. "I would have recognized you immediately if it wasn't for that hair."

Victoria shrugged. "I hope I'm not bothering. I know you still have students to teach."  
"Nonsense. You know my schedule exactly. You came right during my free period. I'm impressed that you still remember."  
"I'm rather surprised that you haven't changed," Victoria commented. "I was just planning to say hello and let you be if you had a class."

Madame Levant, her former ballet instructor shook her head. "I wouldn't let you do such a thing as one of my favourite students."  
Victoria chuckled at the title. "I'm flattered."

The teacher looked at her former student from head to toe. Her long auburn hair was certainly a change from the dark brown she remembered. Yet her facial features were still the same. She would never forget those large brown eyes, only now they were much softer than before. Her student was tired. But the older woman could not quite tell if she was tired from a lack of sleep, or tired of life as a whole.

"What brings you here, Victoria?"  
"Nostalgia, mostly. I see you're doing a reprise of Giselle," Victoria noted. A part of Victoria wanted to see the ballet again, just because. It was different this time. Not with the Ootori, just for pure enjoyment, not business.  
"Ah, yes. Giselle. My new Giselle is not quite as technical as you were, unfortunately," the woman said. "But she's the best I've got, so we're working on it."

Victoria nodded. A part of her wondered if she would have survived the life of a ballet dancer if she had continued on with the art.

"You were so promising," the teacher reminisced. "I had high hopes."  
"Sorry," Victoria apologized quietly. "For disappointing you."  
"I had thought you would go to France to study ballet, like me. When you said America, it was second-best but… I figured the National American Ballet wasn't so bad. Little did I know you were planning to give up everything."

Victoria offered a small smile to her former instructor and shook her head. "I do miss ballet sometimes."

Madame Levant sighed. "So what do you do now? What was it that you gave up ballet for?"  
"Law," Victoria replied. "I'm a lawyer."

The woman made an expression of surprise. "A lawyer? Well then, I suppose that suits you. That fiery passion in your eyes had to go somewhere. Are you happy?"  
"I… don't know," Victoria shrugged. "But I'm glad you're doing well."  
"Don't change the topic, dear. Are _you_ happy?"

Victoria took a sip of her tea before honestly answering. "No."  
"You aren't here because you regret leaving all of this behind, are you?"  
"No," the lawyer reassured. "I know I can't go back."

"Then… what is it that you are unhappy about? Love, perhaps?" Madame Levant smirked. Of course, all women had troubles with their love life. Even her former student.  
"No," Victoria denied. "Not love. I'm just… stuck in an odd place in life right now."  
"Because you feel empty?" the older woman suggested.  
"At times," Victoria shrugged. "But I have my family, so it's alright."

Her former ballet instructor made a clicking noise with her tongue while she shook her head, chiding her. "No, Victoria. Your family is not enough to fill that type of void. You need _someone._"

"Someone?" Victoria was confused. "Like…"  
"A boyfriend, a fiancé, get yourself a man. Or woman, if you swing that way."

Victoria laughed for the first time in a while. "Not interested. It just isn't the right time."  
"No, dear. It _is_ the right time. I thought you would be married by now, but there is no ring on your finger. What's stopping you?"

Victoria shrugged. "A plethora of things. You aren't married either, Madame," the student pointed out.  
"Ah, but I still have someone," the woman winked. "We aren't married, but we are alright this way."

The lawyer only smiled. A knot untied within Victoria. She found comfort, even if she never liked Ouran, or the place she was in.

There was always a silver lining somewhere, somehow.

* * *

Students stopped at the sight of the man who stood sternly at the entrance of the studio. The frightening aura made everyone's heads turn towards him. The barre exercises were not important as they all stood confused at the stranger who only scanned the room for someone.

Their instructor came through the door, narrowing her eyes at the unwelcome guest.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Madame Levant first addressed her class by raising her voice.

The students quickly went back to their old formation by the barre and looked away from the raven-haired stranger. They never got guests; in fact the program was so isolated from the rest of the school that the dancers rarely had time to make friends outside of their intense schedules.

"And you," the instructor turned to the man. "I don't remember allowing you into the studio. This is a class, not a place to wander into," she scolded.

"Apologies, Madame. I was made aware that a friend of mine came to visit."  
"And you are?"  
"Kyouya Ootori," he said his name proudly, flashing a smile.

The woman raised an eyebrow, not amused by the man. She did not appreciate having her class interrupted. "A friend of yours? Why, that isn't any of _my_ business now is it? I'd appreciate it if you did not waste any more of my precious time."

Her finger pointed towards the door, gesturing the man to leave. "_Out._"

* * *

The _nerve_ of that woman, Kyouya thought. The Ootori walked around the rest of the building, finding himself in a wing that he hadn't explored. He had another plan up his sleeve as he walked towards the office, stopping at the door that had _Levant_ plastered over the wood. The Ootori smirked. If the woman was teaching a class…

His hand turned the handle of the door smoothly. Perhaps no one went into her office enough for her to bother locking it. Even the Ootori was not aware that the woman had an office until Tamaki mentioned it. He stepped into the large room, surprised that there was even this much space in the isolated portion of the school.

Kyouya had always thought that this wing of the school was abandoned. No one had class here, nor were there any important departments. Kyouya never paid attention to this area in the school during all his years at Ouran. How little he knew about the beautifully furnished place, with couches and a coffee table in the middle and accolades on each side of the place. The woman was certainly talented. But what caught his eye was the collage of photos of Madame Levant herself and her former students.

He stepped closer to observe the photo better but a sharp voice caught his attention.

"Interrupting a class _and_ snooping around my office. Mr Ootori, must I call your mother to teach you manners and common courtesy?"

Kyouya turned around to face Madame Levant who stood at the doorway. She was not particularly angry, but she certainly was not happy about the man snooping around.

"Apologies," the Ootori shrugged. "Though I must say, you're quite talented."  
"I know," the woman walked over to her desk. "Why would Ouran hire someone who isn't?"

The pair stared at one each other, waiting for the other party to speak. The older woman rolled her eyes.

"If you think I'm going to offer you tea and coffee after what you've done, you're terribly mistaken."  
The Ootori coolly nodded. "I'm not here for tea or coffee," he stated.  
"You're here for your _friend_. My goodness she comes with trouble," Madame Levant shook her head.

"Victoria Alistair," Kyouya pried.  
"Yes, what about her?"  
"Tell me about her," the Ootori blatantly asked.  
"You tell _me,_ since you're her friend," the woman smirked.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. The woman was just as stubborn as Victoria. This was irritating. "She was your student?"  
Madame Levant raised an eyebrow as if to say that he was stating the obvious. "What are you trying to get at?"  
"I just want to know," he simply said.

"Yes, she _was_ my student since her middle school years and quit."  
"Why?" Kyouya pried on.  
"To become a lawyer, apparently," Madame Levant shrugged. She noticed the expression on the Ootori's face, obviously not satisfied with the woman's short and undetailed answers. "I only found out a few hours ago myself."

Kyouya wanted to ask so many questions. He didn't know where to start. He wondered to himself, how all these years she had been right beside him and yet never seen.

Madame Levant walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a box and placed it on a counter as she sifted through the contents. Kyouya watched as she came over with a stack of black and white photos in her hands. A small smile was on her face as she skimmed over a few of them herself. She invited the Ootori to sit beside her on the couch as she looked for a particular photo.

She stopped at one and turned it over to show the man.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

The figure of the ballet dancer was impeccable as she jumped straight in to the air. Her feet were spread in a split position, a perfect 180 degrees while her arms were up in the air along with it. She floated so gracefully, her expression serene during rehearsal. Kyouya's eyes looked towards the face.

"And this one," Madame Levant placed another one in his hands.

She stretched by the barre, not noticing the camera. Her hair was in a tight bun, her eyes looking out the window as she effortlessly twisted herself in a position with her leg up on the bar.

"A friend of mine was a photographer and requested to do a project on the life of a ballerina," she explained. "I let him into the studio a few times during the year and the girl was always his favourite subject. The greatest thing about these photos is that the girl was so oblivious…" Madame Levant chuckled. "Her concentration was incredible."

Kyouya could not help but to stare. So this is what she was like, _raw_ and untouched. Before she became _Victoria Alistair_, the lawyer, the concrete wall, the gladiator… she was beautiful, and delicate. It was strange to see her in such a form, but the Ootori could not take his eyes off of it. She was just so breathtaking.

"But she never smiled."

Kyouya turned towards the woman, curious as to what she had to say. Madame sighed. "She was skilled and talented. Beautiful, graceful, elegant… anything and everything needed to be a ballerina but she _never_ smiled in these photos."

The Ootori looked down at the photo once again. Her expression was serene, but not content. He only stayed silent as his eyes stayed fixated by the young Victoria.

"Mr Ootori, why are you here?" Madame Levant asked after a moment of silence. She observed him as he looked at the old photos.  
"I… can't explain," he slowly said. "It's rather… complex."

"Complex? No," she disagreed. "You're in limerence."  
"Limerence?" the Ootori narrowed his eyes.

"Your gaze at the photo," Madame Levant explained. "You can't stop looking at her. You can't stop thinking about her. Someone like you, dressed in a suit, and likely an alumnus of Ouran? You have a company that's waiting on you, for your decisions, your opinions and your leadership. But you're here, looking at a photo of a young woman who you can't take your eyes off of."

"And… I'm in limerence?" Kyouya still did not understand the term.  
"You're obsessed with this woman, and you can't help it."  
"Rather an extreme assumption," he pointed out while he adjusted his glasses.  
"An assumption? No, it's a known fact," she corrected. "You're chasing after this woman for _no reason_? Don't be ridiculous."

The Ootori stayed silent, slightly offended that the older woman could have such a farfetched idea of him.

"She's broken," she murmured after a moment of reflection. Her expression looked regretful as her eyes softened. The older woman looked away from the man and back to the photos in her hand.  
"What?" Kyouya wasn't sure he heard correctly.  
"Those photos may look beautiful and flawless, but what she hides underneath… I don't know. She's been broken for so long, I wish I had noticed but all I saw at the time was the wrong footing or her form being slightly off." Madame Levant shook her head. "You should fix her."

"Fix her?"  
"Love her," the woman simply said. "Just love her."

* * *

Victoria finally turned on her phone when she reached the boarding area for her flight in the evening. She stood by the tall transparent glass that gave her a clear view of the airplanes that were ready to fly. The sky was dark and the cityscape illuminated the place.

_5 missed calls._

And all were from the Ootori spaced out throughout the day. Victoria narrowed her eyes, tempted to leave the man in the dark. She didn't want to deal with him. But as much as she didn't want to go back to work, she had to. Her finger reluctantly pressed the button to call the man back.

The man answered with his usual cold, calculating tone.

"You called five times. What happened?" Victoria asked, genuinely concerned. His empire wasn't falling apart, was it?

"Thought you were off the job," the Ootori pointed out.  
"Clearly, that didn't stop you from calling. Were those documents urgent? I'm at the airport, you can drop them off now," Victoria offered. She was exhausted and planned to sleep on the plane, but even so, Victoria was willing to make the sacrifice. He was, after all, her client. Victoria needed to get back to herself anyway.

"Turn around," the man said.

Victoria did as she was told. There he was, standing casually with a yellow envelope in one of his hands while the other held the phone. For some reason, Victoria was no longer surprised when she noticed him. A sudden feeling of dread washed over her as she realized that she had to work on the plane. She ended the call and waited for the Ootori to walk towards her.

He silently handed over the folder, nodding as his greeting.

"Thanks," Victoria bluntly said. "I'll get this done ASAP."  
"It's quite alright," the Ootori smirked. "There's no need."

The lawyer figured that he was just being polite. "Well then. Apologies for not responding earlier to your call, I was… taking a break," Victoria vaguely explained.  
"Did you tour around the city?" Kyouya asked, testing her. The woman didn't seem to notice his calculating tone. Perhaps she assumed that he was just making small talk to pass the time.

"Yes," she lied.  
"Where?" the Ootori pried on.  
"Um," Victoria took a second to remember a touristy area. "Senso-ji, in Asakusa. The beautiful Buddhist temple; it was quite fascinating."

Kyouya tilted his head impressed. The woman was quick on her feet. "Ah," he nodded in understanding. "You enjoyed your visit?"

"Yes," Victoria slowly said, beginning to catch onto the underlying tone of the Ootori. "Is there anything you need in particular? I should get going." She literally was going to catch a flight. Something told her to leave, right then and now.

"No. You should get going," the Ootori shrugged. He let her go without any condition. Victoria walked away towards the doors but turned right around to see the man standing casually as he waited for her to leave. The lawyer's hair bounced up and down as she confidently walked back to the man.

"Something is up. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it," Victoria growled. "What do you _want?_"

The man smirked. Was he toying with her? Victoria narrowed her eyes in confusion and irritancy.

"It's interesting to see you in fear," Kyouya shrugged.  
"I'm not scared," Victoria snapped. "I'm cautious and I trust my instincts. There is a difference."

The Ootori only smirked. He waited patiently to see her next move, to see how this situation was going to play out. She was always filled with surprises.

Victoria looked down to her handbag where she neatly placed the folder and her boarding documents. There must have been something in the files he had given her if the Ootori personally came to drop it off. Her fingers quickly opened the package to find blank paper.

"What the hell is this?" Victoria was _so_ confused. The almighty Ootori coming to the airport to give her a stack of blank paper. Did he _know_ it would turn out this way? Was this all a joke? What kind of man was he to have the time to play a prank on her?  
"Ah," the man's smirk never went away. "I believe you're looking for this."

The Ootori pulled something out of his pocket and held it in front of her. He watched as her tired eyes brightened up at the familiar face. She shook her head in disbelief, her delicate hands reaching to take the photo from the Ootori. Victoria's lips parted in surprise while she looked at herself in her teenaged years, still in her ballet uniform.

"How…" she murmured. "This makes no sense…"

The man watched as Victoria looked at herself in fascination. "Where did you even get this? You di—no. You did not," the lawyer put the pieces together. "You did not visit her. You shouldn't have even _known _about her, much less go…"

"How long did you think you could keep this from me?"  
"It wasn't about _keeping_ it from you, it was trusting you to not cross the line!" Victoria's voice rose. "We're business partners. You don't see me snooping in your past!"

"Calm down, Victoria," Kyouya gently said.  
"I can't," Victoria seethed. "I don't do _calm_ when someone—"  
"—You don't do 'calm' when you're _scared,"_ he pointed out. "I'm not here to—"  
"—then what are you here for? To gain the upper hand? To have me under your thumb?"

The Ootori sighed. "No."  
"Then _what?_" the woman demanded.  
"I'm here for _you._"

Victoria crossed her arms. "I don't _need_ you. I don't need anyone. I don't _want_ anyone. What's wrong with you?"

"I want to _understand_ you," Kyouya calmly explained. The woman was testing his patience and the Ootori was as equally frustrated as she was. Her attitude only reminded him of what she was like when he first met her. Her walls were armed with any defence system and the missiles were waiting to be launched.

"So I'm just a puzzle for you to solve?"  
"No. I…" Kyouya was at a loss of words.  
"You what?"  
"I _care_," it was the Ootori's turn to raise his voice.

Victoria scoffed. "Since when? The last time I checked, the Ootori was a cold and calculating businessman who cared for nothing."  
"And the last time I checked, you thought I was still _human,"_ the Ootori snapped. "Or are you eating those words now? Were you always a hypocrite?"

The Ootori realized he hit a nerve as Victoria did not respond. Her eyes averted away from him as she sighed. Victoria wanted to apologize, but in the heat of the moment and both their prides on the line, it became increasingly difficult. What was better? Apologizing or keeping the deafening silence between the two, she could not decide.

"I shouldn't be any of your concern," Victoria lowered her voice. "I don't need you to care."  
"Because you're scared," Kyouya tried again.  
"Yes," she begrudgingly admitted. "So what if I am scared?"  
"You shouldn't be."

Victoria did not know what to do, or say. She felt like a mess, a complete emotional wreck. She didn't know if the Ootori could see how she felt. Victoria did not know how well she was able to mask her emotions and keep the wall standing tall and mighty. She didn't have the time to recover.

"Why?" she simply asked. "I don't understand why you would care."  
"It's not voluntary, if it makes you feel any better." Kyouya rolled his eyes.

The lawyer certainly did not feel any better. She wasn't sure whether she should have been insulted or… what.

"Then what is it?"  
"Limerence."

_Limerence (noun): an involuntary state of mind of being infatuated or obsessed with another person, characterized by a strong desire for reciprocation of one's feelings._

* * *

**A/N: **I've been so bogged down with work lately, but I hope this chapter would suffice. Anyway, I'm trying to keep things moving along... and hopefully not bore you all with the topic of love. But to be honest, I figured limerence would be something Kyouya would say. A character that yearns and lives for formulaic explanations, for answers... the term limerence seemed to work out. Your thoughts would be appreciated on this chapter, and as always, thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Victoria walked back into the firm on a Monday morning. The place smelled like coffee and freshly printed documents as people scrambled all over the place. There was never a slow day, never a second to day dream in order to stay on top of your work. The first thing on her desk were documents for the Ootori Corporation.

Victoria inwardly groaned. She placed her coffee down on her desk and opened the folder anyway. This was business, nothing personal. Victoria kept telling herself that, but it became increasingly difficult to forget their last encounter. They hadn't seen each other for weeks, and Victoria certainly did not mind that.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was worried about the Ootori. It was never a good idea to let him in. It wasn't ever a good idea to even pick this battle, Victoria realized. But Victoria could not abandon what she started. Not this time.

Victoria no longer had the upper hand, but she wasn't exactly underneath his thumb either. They were, unfortunately, equal. So the man knew that she went to Ouran. Then what? He heard her conversation with her own mother? What was there for him to do? Blackmail Victoria? That wouldn't be an issue to Victoria, but her mother. Victoria did not want the world to know that she was the _mistake_ her mother made before marrying the Ishiharas. Likewise, her mother would have been terrified of the idea. It was actually better for the both of them not to say a word.

Her mother was more worried about falling off the ladder she had climbed than Victoria herself. Victoria had less to lose. So what did the Ootori want to do with the information he had gained? How much did he know?

It was unlikely that he knew the whole story. On top of that, what could he do with the information? Nothing. It wasn't what the Ootori could do with the information that scared Victoria.

It was how he chose to use it in light of Victoria. What was her reputation now? Some lowly, naïve child that climbed her way up the social ladder in spite of her mother? Victoria scoffed in mockery. It was true wasn't it? She never was that person anyone would look up to. It was only a mask.

She would never be powerful, or respected. She was nothing.

She was _average_. Just like what her mother said she would be. _Average_.

Victoria was not proud of her past. She didn't want people to know how she lived through her childhood, alone. When others went on family vacations, Victoria went for prestigious ballet programs. When families ate meals together, Victoria ate alone in her room. When a child comes home from school, Victoria limped her way up the stairs to get her homework done. When parents went to listen to their children's recitals and performances, Victoria saw no one in the audience for her.

They were petty things in the end. Victoria knew that they were petty and she was better than to hold those things against her mother.

But it was hard.

It was hard when she tried so hard to please someone and in the end nothing came from it. She was just thin air. She was nothing but a _mistake_. Victoria wasn't supposed to happen, but she was still there. Like a pest you could never get rid of.

And as an adult, she wanted to prove that she wasn't _just_ thin air. That she wasn't _just_ someone that was good at anything she set her eyes on. She wasn't _just_ that girl. She was seen, she was known. She was Victoria. She wasn't like the Ootori who had everything. But she promised herself that one day she would be just like the Ootori, only she would be _better_.

Whatever that meant. Whatever the hell she thought _better_ was. It was no longer important.

Quickly, Victoria got the work done. It was the last she wanted to see of the Ootori Corporation that day.

* * *

Kyouya wasn't sure what to do. He stood at the entrance of the skyscraper, wondering whether he should enter the building to the firm.

They didn't end on a happy note. Kyouya could not help but to have an uncomfortable feeling in his chest whenever he remembered her storming off to board her flight. Not another word. She did however, do her job and sent documents whenever it was required. He would sign them, but never in person. Usually only by mail and his secretary spoke with the lawyer more than he did.

He avoided her and likewise, he assumed she was doing the same.

Did he ward her off? The word _limerence_ certainly was not something people said every day, much less admit to feeling. But rather, it probably wasn't limerence that she was angry about. Kyouya figured that she didn't want him looking into her past. He knew that _understanding her_ was not a good enough excuse to know her inside out. He didn't think so either, if she used the same excuse on him.

Kyouya Ootori was not stupid. In the cutthroat world, thorough background checks were only used for manipulating the person. Victoria knew. But she also should know that he had no use for the information he knew about her.

But what was he to do? Apologize? No, that took too much work. _Something_ had to be done.

It just didn't feel right to leave them the way they were.

Kyouya did what he never did before. He called the office.

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment with my lawyer, Victoria Alistair?"  
"She's not available until next week," the receptionist said.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. He was going to be in Europe for the entire week next week.

"How about now?" Kyouya asked.  
"…like, _right_ now?" No one made last-minute appointments; it wasn't proper business etiquette after all. But at the same time, not everyone was an Ootori. The receptionist cleared her throat and said she would check. The Ootori stood outside the building with his phone by his ear. He checked the time. 3:03 PM.

"Mr Ootori, it seems as though Miss Alistair has taken her leave for the day."  
"I was told that the office didn't close until 5 PM," Kyouya icily said.  
"Uh," the receptionist paused, taken back by the tone of the Ootori. "Well, it isn't often that people make last minute appointments either."

Kyouya hung up the phone.

The woman was out of the office, where would she be? Kyouya smirked. He didn't have to locate her phone anymore. His gut told him where she would be.

* * *

Victoria sat on a bench beside the tall glass windows. She set her handbag down with all the papers she needed to get through the night. Right now, she just needed time to relax. She had been taking a lot more breaks lately to keep herself sane. It was never a good idea to go to work with a wandering mind.

It affected her concentration and Victoria hated being distracted. She just needed time to clear her head for a bit. Get rid of the heavy feeling on her chest. Somehow let go of the burden on her shoulders. Just anything to feel like she was ready to work again.

Children scurried around the open space while other tourists climbed up and down the stairs of the Temple in the museum. The large Egyptian monument towered above the humans as they walked inside, marvelling at the hieroglyphs. To the left was a shallow pond, most likely to mimic the Nile. The shallow waters were still as the stones that adorned the room. Statues of former pharaohs stood mighty around the place.

Victoria took a deep breath. The Metropolitan Museum was beautiful. She liked the open space, for the children to run around and while admiring the beautiful art of the Egyptians. It was so exotic. Something she could only wish to see in real life, instead of the small glimpse in the museum.

The Egyptians placed much emphasis on their afterlife. They wanted to be immortal, to be remembered above all. Victoria wanted to be remembered too. Like many of the pharaohs, Victoria wanted her name to be carved in stone. She wanted to be remembered. But lately, she felt insignificant.

Like the people who made the temples, who carved the hieroglyphs and the people who sculpted the sculptures of the pharaohs, perhaps Victoria was destined to also be forgotten. She was destined to be average.

Was that so bad? Victoria wondered. To live quietly, peacefully, happily… perhaps she had been caught in the game of cat and mouse with success that she didn't notice.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked. Victoria didn't look up to the stranger and quietly shook her head. Her fingers went to grab her red handbag to leave. But a firm grip told her to stay, a cold hand that grabbed onto her wrist to pull her back down to the bench.

Victoria was quick to react, snatching her hand back when she sat down. She flinched when she recognized the stranger beside her, wanting to quickly disappear. There was no point, but Victoria could only hope.

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for you at the firm," Kyouya explained. He saw the woman dig through her handbag to take a folder out.

"Here," she shoved the papers in his lap. "I was finished with it this morning."  
"I don't want the documents," the Ootori growled. "Stay," he ordered, pulling her back down to the bench.

Victoria scooted over to the edge of the bench, keeping a good distance. They sat in silence for a while, watching people. It was what they both did best. They watched others from afar, planned their attacks accordingly and walked away like nothing had happened. But at that moment, they watched out of pure envy. If they could just take the time out of their lives to enjoy the day like the children or the tourists, they would.

Victoria sighed. Limerence. What an odd word it was. And it was even stranger to hear it come out of the man's mouth.

"Are you still…" the lawyer wondered how she would word the phrase. "In _limerence_ with me?"  
"More or less," the man coolly replied.

The woman tilted her head to face the man. "Even… after what you know?"  
"Contrary to what you think, I barely know a thing about you," Kyouya pointed out.  
"I know," Victoria shrugged. "But let's face it; we both know you're not stupid." The man knew enough for Victoria to feel uneasy. Kyouya only took her comment as a compliment and smirked at her.

"Do you even _know_ what limerence means?" Victoria asked.  
"An involuntary—"  
"Not the textbook definition," she cut off.

The man stayed silent. What other definition would there be, if not a textbook definition?

"It's called a crush," Victoria answered. "In simpler terms, anyway. The type of feeling teenagers get when their hearts flutter and when they wait for the other p—"  
"—I'm not a teenager," Kyouya interrupted with an offended tone.  
"You don't have to be a teenager to feel like one," Victoria pointed out. "In any case, this phase will pass and I suggest that you keep a dista—"

"No," Kyouya simply said. How dare the woman have the audacity to brush him off like he was nothing. Did she know who she was speaking to? Kyouya _Ootori_. He was not someone meant to be ignored or to be treated like thin air.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Then tell me what you want. What do you want to do with me?" The woman made no hesitation to move closer towards him, enough so Kyouya could see her eyes with such detail. She smelled sweet, but the scent became overpowering as she lingered beside him.

"You don't toy with emotions," she growled by his ear with her warm breath tickling him. "And you sure as hell will not toy with mine."

Victoria moved back like nothing had happened. That was exactly how things worked. You get so caught up with someone, and then you're complete strangers. It was a phase, not long-term. Victoria didn't think anyone would want that. That hurt and the feeling of despair for the other person when you got in too deep.

Kyouya only stared at the woman. Her hair was lit up by the bright light, her eyes narrowed as she waited for him to understand the point she made. In all honesty, Kyouya was just confused. What kind of interpretation was he supposed to make of that? Was that a threat?

"I just want to know you," Kyouya cleared his throat, still a little taken aback by what had happened. He wasn't going to complain though.  
"And when there is nothing left to know?" Victoria asked. "You're going to hit a dead end. You'll bleed me dry of everything there is to know and leave me out to die."

Kyouya listened to her words. Each one laced with torment and guilt.

"You're in _limerence_," Victoria repeated. "You want what you can't have. We've discussed the scarcity principle. Well here it is, Kyouya. You can't have me. Let me save your ego from some shame and I'll admit that you're way out of my league. How about that? In other words, I can't have _you._ But I never wanted you."

Victoria watched his reaction. She expected him to storm off. Become irritated by her words. Just something that would make the man want to blow up in anger, anything to make him _leave_ and realize that she wasn't worth chasing after. She wasn't worth caring for.

Because that was what she felt. Victoria did not feel like she deserved any of it.

Kyouya sat in silence. Why was he always speechless around this woman?

"Is that enough? I can't have you."  
"Why not?" Kyouya asked.  
"Because I'm not good enough for you."  
"Oh, so now the great Alistair no longer wants to be _respected_ and seen as an _equal_?" Kyouya quoted. "You wanted loyalty, I've given you that. I've promised that I won't betray you. So what more do you want? What do you need?" he challenged.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. The man actually took her words to heart? She took a deep breath to prevent herself from retaliating.

"Hypothetically," she began. "Say we did manage… something. Like, a really close friendship, borderline intimate relationship—"  
"—who is the one with the textbook definitions now?" the Ootori smirked.  
"Fine, say we're in a serious… relationship," Victoria's tone turned cautious. She did not continue on. "Just that. Say if we were in one. Can you imagine that?"

The woman brought up a good point. What did he want from her? He liked her company. He liked to hear her thoughts. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. On an intellectual level, Kyouya enjoyed her discussions and her opinions. It didn't hurt that she was gorgeous to look at. He was drawn to her, inevitably. Victoria was a character he could not forget.

"Because I can't," Victoria admitted. "I can't imagine you living up to my expectati—"  
"Challenge accepted."  
"Exactly," the woman sighed. "This isn't a game. There aren't challenges for you to fulfill and succeed. I don't want a checklist for you to fit into. You don't understand. You're _childish._"  
"Or you're asking for too much," Kyouya shrugged.

Victoria's lips turned into a small smile. "Is it too much to ask for someone to love me? Maybe."

"How is limerence any different?" Kyouya snapped. "Why is that not good enough?"  
"Because _limerence_ is for teenagers that can't control their hormones. _Love_ is a vow for adults that understand commitment, honesty and trust among many other things. But _love_ is also ugly, terrifying and horrendous."

Kyouya could not help but to be taken back by her words. She was deeper than just _no_. She didn't say things lightly and meant every word. Even though Kyouya enjoyed seeing her docile form, her words of wisdom and her deep thoughts did not stop him from feeling like he had understood another part of her that no one else had. He was honoured. Victoria had given him some food for thought. Something he always enjoyed.

"Kyouya," she softly said, trying to back off from her temper. "I don't mind this whole business-partnership. I like having this distinct line between us, and I ask that you stop crossing it for the both of us. We can be friends, occasionally. But otherwise, it's black and white."

"Is that all you see?"

"I see grey too. But I don't step in that area. Grey is No Man's Land." Only Victoria would blatantly reference war in such a state. Her name screamed _Victory_ after all. Kyouya would have been surprised if she never thought in terms of war. "You have to understand that, in order for neither of us to die in this war… we don't step across that line. We don't blow ourselves up."

"And what would we be blowing up, exactly?"

"On an extreme? Let's say the Ootori Corporation. We blow that up, along with my job at the firm. Now that we have something to lose… don't you _dare_ cross into No Man's Land."

"Ah, but we've crossed the line before, haven't we?"  
"You've never heard of the Christmas Truce of 1914? For one day, a brief moment of peace. It happens in war. But the next day: they went back into blowing each other up. So don't even," Victoria warned again.

The Ootori could not help but to smile. She was so… marvellous.

"Victoria, you seem to forget that we're allies."  
"Right, we're _allies_ like how the Soviet Union and America were 'allies' with mutually assured destruction in place."

Kyouya laughed. Not just a small chuckle, but an actual laugh out of pure amusement.

"This is no laughing matter," Victoria deadpanned.

"Your analogies… are clever," the Ootori admitted. He saw the smile that crept up onto her face. The way her lips curved slightly and then turned into a straight line. She pursed her lips and tried not to laugh either.

Victoria did not expect their conversation to turn into this. It was his laugh that threw her off. It was true that she continually forgot that he was still human, and it was rare to see him this way. She never longed to see him in his human form, and she wished that the Ootori felt the same way. But of course, he always wanted more. He wanted to be the one to see others in their most vulnerable form.

But who was it to say that Victoria hadn't seen the Ootori in his own vulnerable form? She had seen glimpses of it, but obviously not enough for Victoria to uncover all those layers of ice. She only had so much warmth to melt the layers, only he had the power to completely crack the barrier.

Likewise, Victoria had the power to completely destroy her wall. Until then, the Ootori had only weakened her defences. Missiles had been lowered but still ready to launch if need be. Victoria did not know when the next attack will be, or if there ever will be. She could not see far enough into the enemy lines without putting herself in danger first. You win some, you lose some. Victoria had no choice but to keep it as stalemate.

"So when will this war end?" Kyouya asked, keeping up with the woman's wit.  
"Until one of us loses," Victoria rolled her eyes. Wasn't that obvious?  
"One can not surrender?"

Victoria chuckled.

"Like any one of us would surrender and succumb to the other."

* * *

Victoria stared at her agenda in disbelief.

_Kyouya Ootori – 4:00 PM, Thursday _

He actually booked an appointment. _Strange,_ she thought. So she could actually _expect_ his company now? She was almost getting used to his surprises and then he decided to suddenly follow the rules. Did that mean she would no longer see him saunter into her office like he was king? Victoria shook her head. No, obviously not. Being courteous was supposed to be expected in business. Who said you couldn't be courteous without acting cocky?

Sure enough the man was late. 4:20 PM. Victoria wondered what he possibly wanted before the office closed in 40 minutes. She waited, and waited… and waited some more. Victoria huffed and texted the Ootori.

_FYI: when you book an appointment, you're meant to show up and _not_ waste the other party's time._  
_- Victoria_

The Ootori actually had no business with her. Not at the moment anyway. Victoria went back to drafting a will for one of her clients before her phone vibrated on the table.

_Someone's eager to see me._  
_-Kyouya_

Victoria rolled her eyes.

_Leaving the firm in 30 minutes. If you have anything important to discuss, you better make it in time.  
-Victoria_

The swinging of her door caught her attention after Victoria placed her phone down on the table. She looked up towards the guest and saw the Ootori smirking. Victoria stood from her desk as common courtesy and welcomed the Ootori with her teeth clenched. _Patience, Victoria. Patience._

The Ootori took a seat across from her by the glass desk. Things were neatly organized in separate piles… although her desk was full it still seemed empty. Kyouya noticed no photos of her family, no sentimental decorations anywhere.

"What can I do for you today, Mr Ootori?" Victoria started off their meeting.  
"I've been thinking," Kyouya began. "About your words."

The lawyer raised an eyebrow, asking him to continue. Her fingers itched to get back into drafting that will for her client. Victoria was not particularly thrilled about what the Ootori had to say.

"I propose a treaty," he declared.  
"What?"  
"A treaty," Kyouya repeated. "To end this war."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Look, unless this meeting is business related, I am obligated to listen. Otherwise, get out of my office. You've wasted enough of my time."

"Miss Alistair, I booked an appointment with you. Shouldn't _I_ have your undivided attention as your client?" the Ootori slyly said.

"Why of _course_," Victoria sarcastically replied. "If you were talking about business and not an analogy I made to explain a concept."

"This is business. I'm negotiating," Kyouya pointed out.  
"You're not negotiating for the right terms," Victoria retorted. "What, do you have an actual document drawn up or something?"

"I do," Kyouya sternly replied. Victoria only stared.  
"You're joking."

The man took out a piece of paper and placed it before Victoria.

"What is this?" Victoria cautiously asked, not even wanting to touch the page. It was poison. It was a bomb. A landmine that could detonate if she stepped on it.

"Terms to our relationship," the Ootori shrugged. The lawyer still stared in disbelief. Victoria wasn't sure how to go about this. "It outlines the boundaries that will be taken to separate our relationship from business and intimacy," the calculating tone caught Victoria off guard. It wasn't a joke.

"Kyouya, you resemble a character on TV…" Victoria murmured. If Sheldon Cooper met Kyouya Ootori…  
"Pardon, Miss Alistair?"  
"Mr Ootori, this is ridiculous," the lawyer spoke up. "Since when did relationships start with a contract?"  
"Ours," the Ootori propped up his glasses. "This lawyer-client relationship started merely from a contract."  
"And you think you can win me over with another contract?" Victoria pried. This man was insane. "What would I possibly gain?"

The Ootori sat back in the seat. "Page 12."

Victoria picked up the package and threw it back to the Ootori. "I refuse to these terms and this is not a treaty. This is a waste of paper and time. Are you out of your mind?"  
"For you, yes," the Shadow King cleverly said. He knew the woman wouldn't accept to the terms anyway, page 12 was blank. "But what would you propose to end this war?"

"Stalemate, it's at _stalemate_. Don't ruin the balance," Victoria threatened.  
"But you're running out of resources and so am I. Your troops are dying, and mine are starving. So end it," Kyouya demanded.

"End it with what? A stupid treaty? A contract?"  
"A date," Kyouya Ootori interrupted. "End this war with a date."

The Shadow King's smirk grew into a large grin when the woman was left speechless. She was still trying to process his last words. Victoria was confused. Did he just ask her out in the most roundabout way? He booked an appointment, made a lengthy contract, orchestrated the moment to make her angry and then manipulated the entire scene to just ask her out on a date…

"You went through all of this… to ask me out on a date?" Victoria slowly said.  
"As a noble does," the Ootori shrugged, letting his ego inflate.

"Well then." Victoria had nothing else to say.

* * *

A five star restaurant with live music, exquisite food and a glowing atmosphere. The place was gorgeous yet private at the same time. Victoria could not help but to feel odd. This wasn't a date, it was a business meeting. If it had been anyone but the Ootori, she would have been impressed.

But because of the Ootori, her expectations were higher.

Kyouya could have afforded to take any woman out for dinner at such a restaurant. He could buy any woman anything she wanted. Victoria knew the man well.

"So this is what it's like to be on a date with an Ootori," the lawyer shrugged. "It's rather… boring." Her fingers went to cup the wine glass, while keeping an eye on Kyouya.

"You aren't impressed? Most women would be smitten by now," Kyouya replied without hesitation.  
"I'm not like most women," she retorted. "Although if you weren't Kyouya Ootori, I would have been impressed."  
"Then what do you propose, Victoria?"

The woman placed her wine glass down, her eyes still fixed on the man's face. His usual smirk grew as he waited for her answer.

"I propose to make it clear that this isn't a _date_. More of an… obligatory dinner as a reluctant friend type of event," Victoria slowly explained, to which the Ootori only laughed.

"Dude, you just got friend-zoned. I don't know about you but that's not funny," Victoria snapped.

"Alright," the Ootori shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy."

They were silent for a few seconds as Victoria tried to process what had just happened. Did the Ootori just back off willingly? No strings attached? He was fine with being in the 'friend-zone'? To be honest, Victoria wanted to kick him out of the friend-zone too but…

"No, hold on. What did you mean by that?" she narrowed her eyes. "Are you manipulating me?"  
"Ah, well. That's an idea," the Ootori sarcastically said.  
"You think you can make me over think your words like…" Victoria paused. Her head tilted in confusion, wondering what to make of the situation.

"Well played, sir," she said through gritted teeth. "You just get a kick out of watching me overreact."  
"Yes, quite," Kyouya nodded.

Victoria rolled her eyes and finished off the rest of her wine. Their silences were usually comfortable, but tonight it felt rather… tense. It wasn't awkward. But when you put two people with A-type personalities together, there was bound to be some sort of conflict, even in the silence.

The Ootori stood up from his seat and gestured for the woman to stand as well. He offered his hand to the woman, like a gentleman and led her outside into the chilly fall weather. They were met with crowds upon crowds of people on the street. It was New York after all. He kept the woman on his arm as they walked down the city, and soon into Central Park.

"What are we doing here?" Victoria asked.  
"You looked like you were suffocating indoors," Kyouya commented.

The woman turned her head to the man. What an odd assumption he made. Victoria couldn't deny that it was true. She didn't feel comfortable, but it wasn't like she couldn't handle the atmosphere. She had been through worse, after all. Balls, galas, charity events, any social event were things she had to get used to. But if she had a choice, Victoria wouldn't attend any of it.

"I underestimate how well you know me," Victoria muttered.  
"What was that?" the Ootori heard her clearly but of course, his ego needed a boost.  
"Nothing."

The two found a bench to sit while the sky darkened completely. The park eventually emptied as people began to return to their homes for the night, leaving the couple on their own in silence. They heard the birds chirp occasionally, cars honking and the bustling sounds of New York. It was… strangely blissful.

"Why are you doing this?" Victoria asked, out of the blue. "Why do you even like me? I don't know about you, but I've been nothing but cold to you."  
"Not in Hawaii," Kyouya reminded.  
"Yeah, that was… the Christmas Truce," Victoria explained. "A one-time thing. Not… make-you-fall-in-love with me."

"I wasn't in love with you," Kyouya corrected. "I was… _drawn_ to you."  
"But you have to understand that one day you won't feel the same, like a candle flame being snuffed out. It'll be gone," Victoria murmured.  
"How do you know?"  
"I don't _know_, but the possibility—"  
"—So you don't do anything when there is a risk involved?" he cut her off. He made her sound cowardly, poking her where it hurt. It was Kyouya's turn to make his point. The roles were finally reversed.

She stayed silent. The man had a point, unfortunately.

"I don't like you," Victoria changed the topic. "Not in that way."  
"But you do still _like_ me," he insisted.

Victoria crossed her arms and gave him a glare before rolling her eyes again. There was another moment of silence before Kyouya spoke up in a serious tone.

"Why are you so scared?"  
"I'm not scared. What makes you think so?"  
"Your excuses," Kyouya simply said. The man had analysed her rather well, or at least, Kyouya thought so. The Ootori didn't know her like the back of his hand, but he surely was getting the hang of it.

"They're not excuses," Victoria denied. "They're probable scenarios."  
"See, now you're just being delusional. Is it so wrong for me to be attracted to you?" he wondered.  
"No, you see. It's _stupid," _she corrected.

"Are you calling yourself a waste of time?"  
"Yes, I'm not worth it," Victoria snapped. "Can't you see? I'm _just_ a lawyer. I'm no one."

Kyouya shook his head. "So you were all talk, after all. You disappoint me."

Those words hurt. Victoria had nothing to say. She was a disappointment, she always had been. She had dug herself in a hole, even if he gave her a chance to get out of it. Victoria realized that the Ootori was proving a point, but what did he want? To be on top? Was that it? It was all for his ego? What a petty goal, Victoria thought.

But beneath the Ootori's constant interrogation, Victoria was the only one to blame. She had sunk into a hole she worked so hard to climb out of. What happened to Victoria, the one who strived for success? The one who was ambitious and strived to be better? She let herself, of all people say that she wasn't worth it. That was a mistake and one that should not have been made. Her reputation had shattered.

"I used to think I was flawless," Kyouya murmured. "And then you came to shatter all that I knew about myself. I had thought that you were solid, like a rock that stood its ground no matter what happened. I thought we were alike in that way, where we could take on anything thrust upon us."

"I never said you weren't capable," Victoria pointed out. "Just… too arrogant for your own good."

Kyouya nodded. "Yet while you pointed out my flaws, you seemed to be so refined and perfect. And I gathered all that I could to find just one flaw."

"Well, here you go," she sarcastically said. "I'm a whole mess." Kyouya glared at her to make her stop interrupting him. Victoria sighed and waited patiently for the rest of his thoughts.

"I've spent enough time with you to realize that you're the opposite of me. While I may be too arrogant for my own good, you're too insecure."  
"Excuse me?"

The man only shrugged. "You know I'm right."

Kyouya finally turned to look at the woman who had been staring at him. Her eyes anxiously darted back and forth as she tried to read the expression on his face. Kyouya did not know how his expression must have looked because he could not care less. They had spent too much time reading each other that they never had the chance to really _see_ themselves for who they were.

Victoria gave up and averted her eyes from Kyouya.

"Well…" her tone of voice lost its sharpness from before. "What do you want me to say?"  
"Nothing," Kyouya replied.  
"Not even that you're right?" she suggested.  
"I don't need your confirmation to know how well I analyze."

Victoria nodded with a small smile on her face. That was him. Always his ego. Victoria had a feeling that the man wasn't in it to see her crash and burn, or to use her vulnerability against her. The way he easily reverted back to himself without a doubt… along with the expression on his face. She noticed that he wasn't being the calculating man like he usually was. His eyes were softer as he waited for her to speak.

"I'm… impressed," Victoria reluctantly said.  
"You should be," the Ootori smirked.

"This was a strange date," she commented.  
"Oh, so _now_ it's a date?"  
"Unless you don't want it to be," Victoria easily replied.  
"Oh, I do."

The couple walked around the rest of the park in the dark, chilly night. It wasn't exactly romantic, but the two weren't aiming for that in the first place. The trees were beginning to turn into their fall colours while squirrels burrowed about as they began to hibernate. Kyouya and Victoria walked closely, with Victoria comfortably on his arm. As they reached the gates that bordered along the park, they came to a stop and faced each other.

Victoria looked up to him, her eyes narrowing as if to ask what came next.

"So how do dates usually end?" the man casually asked, eliciting a chuckle from the woman.  
"What, you've never been on a date?"  
"No."  
"Not even with prospective future-wives? Surely you must have had omiais?" Arranged marriages were common in his social circle anyway. Kyouya Ootori was certainly a bachelor that everyone wouldn't have minded marrying. It must have been common.

"None of them ended in such a scenario," Kyouya nonchalantly replied. He figured that being blunt about it would save him from embarrassment. He couldn't help but to feel annoyed when Victoria's face was plastered with a grin.

"Well usually…" Victoria began. Her cold fingers touched his face, gesturing for him to come closer. Her palm gently grazed along his cheek as she closed her eyes. Her lips moved from his jaw up to his ear. Kyouya could feel her breath travel along, his instincts letting him pull the woman closer to him. Victoria smirked and waited for a moment before whispering in his ear.

"They end with a kiss… but tonight…"

Victoria took two fingers and easily found his jugular vein. She could feel his pulse underneath.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she held him close, inhaling his scent. He smelled like peppermint and coffee, and something else she couldn't quite make out. But he made her feel safe, with his arms around her waist.

"We'll just end like this."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't have many comments on this chapter. So I will leave it up to all of you to comment on your own. I'd just like to thank all of you for your lovely reviews from the last chapter. You all make my day and your thoughts on this chapter would be absolutely marvelous.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Kyouya, why aren't you eating?" Fuyumi chided.

It was not often that the pair of siblings could meet. Fuyumi invited her younger brother for a meal after months from being away. Kyouya ate quietly as usual, occasionally answering his sister's questions and listening to her ramble on about married life.

"I am eating," Kyouya replied, placing a mouthful of pasta in his mouth and chewed.

"Is there something on your mind?" she asked, like the big sister she always was.  
"No," he denied, as usual. He looked down to his food and avoided eye contact from her.

Fuyumi sighed and cut off a piece of her steak. She waited for him to look up before she stuck the fork in front of his face. "Here. Eat," she ordered.

"I'm not a child, Fuyumi. Don't feed me," Kyouya icily refused.  
"Then tell me what's wrong," his sister tried to negotiate.  
"There's nothing wrong except for the fact you're trying to feed a grown man your food."

Fuyumi rolled her eyes and placed the meat on his plate. He'd eat it eventually. Something was odd about her younger brother. He didn't seem as… lifeless as he was before. Of course it was a very subtle change, but Fuyumi noticed how he wouldn't grumble about her rants or roll his eyes. He just sat patiently, listening like he genuinely cared. But even while he did that, his mind was somewhere else.

"Who are you thinking about?" Fuyumi pried on.  
"No one," Kyouya stubbornly said. "What makes you think so?"

Fuyumi sat back in her seat after finishing her steak. Her brother was certainly not an open book and it required a bit of guesswork to get around in his mind. He went back to eating his meal not paying attention to Fuyumi anymore.

"There's a rumour going around," Fuyumi mentioned. She waited for his reaction. Fuyumi may not have been as great of an observer as her brother, but she certainly wasn't shabby in reading her own brother.

"Don't pay attention to it," Kyouya waved off.  
"It's about you, of course I would pay attention to it," his sister rolled her eyes. "They say you've been spending time with a woman."

Kyouya sighed. "Your point?"  
"Wait, so you're not denying it? Who is she?" Fuyumi excitedly asked.  
"I neither confirmed nor denied it. It is none of your business."  
"No, tell me," Fuyumi demanded. "I should be allowed to know who my little brother is dating."  
"I'm not dating anyone," Kyouya placed his fork down. _One date would hardly be considered 'dating'_, he thought.

Fuyumi frowned. "Please? At least tell me what she's like. You don't have to tell me who she is. Just let me judge her character."

Kyouya did not reply. He took a sip of the wine and waited for his sister to give up on this interrogation.

"Mother is arranging another omiai for you," Fuyumi muttered after her brother stubbornly refused to answer her question.  
"That doesn't mean I'll attend," Kyouya smirked. He had been skipping out on the past few appointments anyway. Skipping out on another one would have made no difference.  
"There should be no need for her to arrange anymore if you're…" Fuyumi trailed off, letting her brother fill in the blank. "Is it serious?"

Kyouya sighed. It was complicated. "It is none of your business."  
"You aren't serious about her? Or is it the other way around?" Fuyumi pried a little more. Her little brother did not reply and kept his face expressionless. A lot of things could be deducted by his expression, or lack thereof. It usually was a confirmation, something that he did not want to admit. Guesswork when it came to her brother was second nature for Fuyumi.

"She's playing hard to get? And you're going for her?" Fuyumi chuckled. "Oh, Kyouya. Always looking for a challenge, aren't we? Girls who do that are generally the most dangerous."

It was Kyouya's turn to chuckle. "Why would they be dangerous?"  
"They're the type to change their minds quickly. Hot-headed and impulsive… isn't she?" Fuyumi figured. "Don't gamble with your emotions like that." Her tone turned serious, almost warning him to pull back.  
"Not a gamble if it is a sure win, no?" Kyouya confidently said.

Fuyumi shook her head at her brother. "For someone who doesn't understand emotions, you sure think you know them well."

Kyouya did not reply for a moment, picking out his words carefully. "But I understand her."  
"Do you?" Fuyumi raised an eyebrow, sceptical of her brother's words. "Then tell me. What is she like?"

He shrugged.

* * *

New York City was like a second home to Kyouya. The American Headquarters of the Ootori Corporation was located in the Big Apple and with its expansion for the past year, Kyouya often travelled to the bustling city. First priority was work. Second… there was no second priority. But _she_ was always at the back of his mind. Sometimes he'd look out the window of his car, just to spot the auburn-haired woman.

But of course, with millions of people in the city, it was extremely unlikely.

Unless he had a reason to visit her, he knew he shouldn't.

But there he was, standing outside of the law firm office in the chilly autumn wind. What if she wasn't there? Kyouya chuckled. She'd certainly be there, knowing her work ethic of working overtime. The Ootori confidently walked into the building. His gut told him she'd be there.

Rarely was his instinct wrong.

The ding of the elevator signalled the floor he was to get off at. Kyouya walked around the familiar floor, finding the lights of her office still brightly lit as the sun began to set. She slowly looked up from her notepad, unsurprised by his presence.

Victoria noticed someone walking into her office from her peripheral vision. _Kyouya Ootori._ She rolled her eyes before looking up to confirm her suspicions. The way he strode into her office like he was king, the smirk plastered over his face as his ego inflated by the sight of her. Victoria stayed silent. He knew that she was going to ask what he wanted anyway. The lawyer only glared as they communicated silently through their expressions.

"What?" Kyouya shrugged, noticing her icy glare.  
"You _know_ what. I'd tell you to get out but we always end up somewhere out of this office, somehow."

The Ootori smirked. It was the perfect chance. "Are you asking me to take you out?"  
"I never said that," she monotonously replied. "But I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up that way. Though I would prefer if you just went home but we both know you won't. So what is it this time?"

Kyouya casually sat down by her desk, peering over her work. Handwritten notes that he couldn't quite make out upside down. Her nails were painted a deep red colour as they tightly gripped the pen. His eyes travelled from her thin wrist to her face. Her tired brown eyes were too exhausted to fight back, even if her voice still had the hard edge. Her lips were pursed as she waited for him to speak. For the first time, the Ootori could not help but notice how frail she seemed underneath all of her defences.

"I can't come and enjoy the simple pleasure of seeing a beautiful woman?" he coolly said.  
"Get to the point," Victoria was not afraid to be blunt.  
"Most women would be flattered by that," the Ootori muttered. "But of course, like you always say, you aren't like most women."

To that, Victoria cracked a smile.

"How about coffee?" the lawyer asked with the same nonchalant tone as the Ootori.

* * *

They often spent time over coffee. Only now something odd had shifted in their relationship. They were closer, in a strange way. The two sipped their drinks quietly, wondering how many times they had met in a café. For busy people, coffee was a necessity.

Victoria looked up from her drink, carefully observing the man in front of her. He was looking out the window, but Victoria could tell that he knew she was looking at him. He was probably relishing in the feeling of being _looked_ at, of having attention. His dark eyes coolly looked towards the cold, dark evening. His hair was styled perfectly so that it swept over his forehead, but not enough to cover his eyes that were framed by his glasses. His suit was in pristine condition, his black tie perfectly centred. His fingers gripped his drink with firmness while a designer watch adorned his wrist.

Victoria couldn't see what everyone was drawn to. So the mighty Ootori sat in front of her. She couldn't see farther than the business partner, especially when he was dressed like that. There was no attraction. But Victoria couldn't quite pinpoint what made him so attracted to her.

She liked him better when he wasn't… Kyouya Ootori. Those rare moments of connection, ones that Victoria could not help but to enjoy or prevent from happening. They just clicked, effortlessly.

"You look bored," Kyouya dully noted.  
"As are you," Victoria shrugged. She averted her eyes and took a sip of her beverage.

"On the contrary, I'm rather content," he corrected.  
"Because of me?" the lawyer raised an eyebrow. "I'm flattered," she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, my stocks have risen by 5% today," the Ootori smirked. Victoria only nodded, indifferent to his reasoning.

Kyouya Ootori's eyes looked at the stunning woman carefully. Her hair was tied up in a simply ponytail, but even so it was bright enough to keep his attention. Her eyes were tired. Dull and lifeless. Her lips were a shade of pink that complimented her neutral eye shadow. Her neck was decorated with a gold statement necklace that gave her a pop of colour with the black blazer she wore. Her deep red nails tapped on the surface of the coffee table. Her own way of fidgeting, Kyouya noticed.

"What are you pondering about?" the Ootori curiously asked.  
"Nothing," she quickly replied. "Nothing important," Victoria clarified.  
"I beg to differ," Kyouya pried. She always had something interesting to say.

"Our relationship," Victoria stated. Her tone wasn't serious, or stoic but rather factual. Like it was something that was bound to turn up in due time.  
"Ah," Kyouya understood. "Yes." As in, _yes that is probably something worth discussing._

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not thrilled about… well, _you_ in general."  
"I'm well aware of that," Kyouya propped up his glasses. "But you will be, in due time."  
"How are you so sure?" Victoria narrowed her eyes.  
The Ootori smirked. "I'm Kyouya Ootori."

Victoria sighed. "And precisely because you're Kyouya Ootori, I'm not thrilled about you."  
"You seem to forget that you were on a date with me a while ago," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "It was more of an obligation, seeing how much effort you took to even ask me." Victoria did not bat an eye as she monotonously explained her view.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. He felt cheated. How was she allowed to toy with _his_ feelings when she adamantly refuses for her _own_ to be played with? She was a hypocrite, something that she refused to ever be. How was he the only one willing to put effort into whatever they possessed? How was that not enough to have her feelings at least, slightly reciprocate towards him? It was not _fair._

"What? It's not fair?_" _Victoria read his mind. Or rather, his expression. The way his dark eyes turned cold as stone, she could tell he was broiling with irritation by the way he gripped his cup. His knuckles that turned white, his fingers clenched the cup with such force that Victoria was almost sure it could break. The man may have been able to mask his emotions well, but there were always tell-tale signs.

"You think I'm just toying with your feelings. Like I'm hanging you by a thread, watching as your squirm in your seat, waiting for you to go insane just for… _something._"

The Ootori only stayed silent. A pang in his chest could not help but to admit she was right. Exactly spot-on with his thoughts, his feelings… it was like they operated on the exact same wavelength it was almost supernatural. Nevertheless, that was her charm. The way she surprised him, how she kept him hungry for more. More of her thoughts, more of her ideas, more of her wisdom. Kyouya thrived upon knowledge.

"This is what it's like. That feeling in your chest. The anger and the anxiety. The way your heart skips a beat, or the way your stomach churns inside. How your chest aches and falls apart in a matter of seconds. The longing for someone. That betrayal. This is what you're in for," Victoria shrugged.

Kyouya tilted his head in confusion.

"The beginnings of love," she said with a sad smile. "It's ugly, isn't it?"  
"How would you know such a thing?" Kyouya narrowed. "You don't seem like someone who has ever experienced it."

"Well you surely haven't either," Victoria pointed out.  
"I never said I was in love with you," Kyouya scoffed, trying to make up for his silence earlier.  
"You were in limerence with me. Not the same as _love_, but… it gets there." Victoria paused. "Unless you stop before you get in too deep."

"I won't drown in the waters," Kyouya rolled his eyes.  
Victoria smiled. "Of course you won't. That's why I'm not drowning either. "

They both claimed to stay afloat.

But one would drown before the other.

* * *

Kyouya did not understand. He listened to Tamaki on the other line, talking about married life and how happy he was. The Ootori didn't stop his best friend from talking, it was rude after all. Kyouya only listened, occasionally muttering a response, not that Tamaki was looking for it. The Suoh just enjoyed chattering away.

"Mon ami, I can not express how—"  
"—Happy you are," Kyouya finished his sentence. "I know. Married life. Love. Whatever."

"But _love_, Kyouya! It's such a beautiful thing. That feeling in the morning of seeing your loved one's face, listening to them—"  
"Tamak—"  
"Go on about their day, and never getting tired. Seeing their smile—"  
"God damn–"  
"It just _never_ ends! I can not wait until you find—"

Kyouya hung up the phone. Tamaki made life seem so blissful, without a care in the world. He made love sound like paradise, something like the key to eternal happiness. It annoyed Kyouya immensely. Nothing was perfect. No one made through marriages that way, Tamaki and Haruhi were just…

His friends were just incredibly lucky. Kyouya sighed at the realization. Maybe the whole prospect of love was never meant for him.

The way Victoria described love seemed… terribly realistic. Tamaki's view was a distant dream, a myth, a complete lie.

Perhaps emotions and that lingering feeling beneath him were never meant to be understood by Kyouya. But it was precisely that nagging feeling that urged him to put an end to the churning of his stomach and the feeling of boredom in his life. No spark. No surprise. Nothing.

Until he was with her.

What irked him even more was how Victoria viewed love. How negatively she portrayed it, like the whole thing only had one possibility: disaster. The worse part was: Kyouya felt like it was true. They were on a sinking ship. Either one of them were bound to drown, if not both. It was a risky game they played.

No matter how Kyouya looked at the subject, his selfishness took over. Whatever rational excuse he had, he would use. Nothing mattered, except for what he wanted.

And he wanted her.

Not out of lust, even though Kyouya could not help but to smirk at the possibility. He wanted her in ways that he had never thought of before. There was no merit (outside of business) than his own happiness.

And if it meant getting her for selfish reasons, so be it.

* * *

Victoria sat on her couch, exhausted from the week. It was routine after all, to always feel like passing out on her couch after a day of work. She slowly got up and changed into more comfortable clothing. She trudged into her kitchen and pulled out a wine glass along with a bottle from the small cooler. Victoria shrugged. She deserved to be able to relax.

Victoria easily propped herself up to a chair at the island, her fingers grazing across the light marbled counter. She reached for the bottle and poured herself a glass, her hand gently rotating the glass in a circular motion for the liquid to settle.

Suddenly her loft became deafeningly silent. How only her kitchen was lit up and the rest of the floor was in darkness. Even as Victoria breathed, it felt like she heard the echo. The cold countertop that she leaned on was no longer refreshing. Just ice cold. She missed the warmth.

But something more than the warmth alcohol caused when it slid down her throat. The bitter taste of wine turned bittersweet.

Loneliness tasted bittersweet.

Victoria picked up her phone, impulsively dialling a number. The voice picked up, surprised by her call.

"Victoria?"  
"Yes," her husky voice replied.  
"Why are you calling?"  
Victoria did not reply. She took another sip of her wine instead.  
"Are you alright?"  
Silence. She placed the glass down on the table, the sound resonating throughout the place. It was an eerie atmosphere.

"If you're going to drink, you should have invited me over," the person on the other line guessed. They knew her well enough to figure out what she had been doing.  
"Then who would take care of Lily?" Victoria asked. The woman had called her older brother. They hadn't spoken in some time, and for some reason, Victoria missed her sibling dearly. And her niece too, of course.

"Ah, good point," Michael mused.  
"You've been alright?" the younger sibling asked.  
"Yeah. I texted you about the promotion. Lily's parent-teacher interview is coming up too."

Michael knew how busy his sister was, and often texted her updates instead of phone calls. That was how they communicated, even though it was mostly one-sided. Victoria rarely texted back.

"Oooh," Victoria sounded excited. "I want to come."  
"She's not _your_ child," Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah but… she's _my _niece." She knew her brother couldn't see, but pouted anyway. "I miss her."  
"We miss you too," her brother comfortingly replied. Victoria took another sip of her wine.

A wave of silence washed over them. An uncomfortable one. Michael knew that even if he pried into his sister's problems, she wouldn't say a thing. But it never hurt to try.

"Victoria, what's wrong? You don't usually drink on…" Michael checked the date. "Okay, fine. Saturday night is reasonable."

Victoria chuckled. "What? I can't have a good time and drink?"  
"Not by yourself," he pointed out. "And for the record, that is _not_ how you have a good time."

"Oh? And how _do_ you have a good time?" Victoria rolled her eyes.  
"Getting out of your house _and_ office would be a start," her brother suggested. "Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to… you know, find someone. Date a bit. Get married. Have kids. The whole deal."  
"No time," was always her excuse.  
"But you have_ time_ to drink _by yourself_?" Michael sarcastically said.

Victoria nodded while taking another gulp. She knew that he could imagine her nodding anyway. With a smirk. There was another period of silence before the older sibling decided to turn the conversation into something deeper.

"Whatever happened to Aaron?" Victoria dated him during her undergrad years. On the surface everything seemed to be perfect. Everyone had thought that the two would get married by the end of their time at Yale.  
"Oh," her voice turned flat. "We didn't work out. I told you, we broke up before I went to Law School."  
"Didn't he…" his voice trailed off, leaving Victoria to fill in the blank.  
"Get married with a doctor and have a child with her? Uh, yes," Victoria answered. She actually attended his wedding a few years ago. They were still friends, however distant.  
"I mean, propose to you?"

Victoria didn't expect that. "Um, yeah. That too." The man proposed to her a week after she had been accepted into Law School. It was years ago. Victoria never thought much of it. In retrospect, the woman had realized that it wasn't that serious of a relationship in the first place. She uncomfortably shifted in her seat, disappointed that her wine glass was already empty.

"I never understood why you said no," Michael wondered. "I think… you would have been happy with him. Just saying."

Victoria sighed and poured another glass. If she was going to talk, she may as well be drunk while doing it.

"He was great," she shrugged. "But, I… I wanted to be a lawyer and he wanted marriage. I wasn't ready so, I said no."  
"_And_ you broke up with him?!" Michael was stunned. "Well aren't you a heartbreaker…"  
"I still stand by my decision," Victoria twirled her glass, watching the deep red liquid. "He deserved better."

"Why?" Michael asked.  
"Because he loved me more than I loved him."  
"And that is bad because…" Sometimes Michael didn't understand how his sister's mind worked.  
Victoria took a sip of the wine before answering.

"Because I wasn't committed, Michael. I was committed to law, not him. In the end, he was the one hurt," Victoria's voice turned softer, guilty almost. Even if she had hurt him more at the time, Victoria still felt the pain of guilt. It was her fault. No one deserved to have their heart broken. But in hindsight, Victoria was glad she refused. It was better sooner than later. After all, Aaron was happy with his wife and child.

"What if… he didn't propose? And you stayed together with him until now?" her brother set up a hypothetical scenario. "Say he took you out right now, proposed right on the spot. What would you say?"  
"Yes," Victoria did not hesitate. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol making her decision or her rationale, but either way she couldn't go back.

Michael sighed. "Then… why don't you _want_ to fall in love?" It wasn't that Victoria couldn't find anyone. In fact, anyone would be lucky to even snatch a date with her. She was beautiful, intelligent, hardworking… she was perfect. Except for the fact that she never let herself go.

"It's not that I don't… _want_ to," Victoria stuttered. "I…"

"I'm just really, _really_ scared."

* * *

Kyouya looked at his cell phone that lay on the counter. The skies were getting dark in London; the forecast said that there would be rain in the early evening hours. As always, the Ootori sat in the airport as he waited for his flight back to Tokyo. He never looked forward to anywhere as_ home_, even if he did grow up in Tokyo. He was a nomad. Kyouya wondered what it would be like to settle somewhere, call a place home.

Sure he had property in plenty of cities, but all of them were empty. No matter how beautifully furnished the interior was, or how brightly lit the place, something was always missing. All his friends had a place to call home. The Ootori never looked at it as important. Of course it wasn't, it wasn't a priority after all. What home felt like, he wouldn't know. The company was his home… unfortunately.

His fingers picked up the cold metal object, sliding away the lock to call someone. His actions were irrational, but he longed for conversation instead of the small murmurings of other passengers beside him. Even in a place filled with people, sometimes it was easy to still feel alone.

"Hello?" was the groggy reply. Kyouya checked the time. 4:18 PM in London, 11:18 AM in New York.  
"You aren't working," the Ootori commented.  
"Can I call you back?" she murmured.  
"I'll be on a plane by then," Kyouya made an excuse to keep her on the line. He heard her groan.  
"Then what do you want?" his lawyer growled.  
"To talk, of course."

Kyouya heard nothing and assumed that Victoria was still listening on the other end, probably fighting the urge to hang up. For some reason the Ootori felt obligated to give a good reason to have called her. But none came to mind.

"Are you home?" he dumbly asked. He had been pondering over the subject anyway.  
"Strange question," her voice was still a little hoarse. Of course she was _home_, but the lawyer could hear something underneath his tone. "Depends what you call home."  
"Do you like staying there?"

The Ootori could only imagine Victoria being puzzled over his question. But nonetheless, the woman always had an answer.

"Not really," she admitted. "It's just empty space with a bed to sleep on after all."

That was true. Perhaps a _home_ wasn't necessary after all, seeing that Victoria herself didn't seem to care. They were both like empty shells. It was rather pitiful, if anyone had ever noticed.

"Look," Victoria's voice was still tired. "I have like, this _massive_ hangover and I _really_ can't talk. I might say stupid things or whatever. I sound drunk still. I dunno… it's hard to think okay…"

Kyouya could not help but to chuckle at how her voice began to slur. It certainly was not the most conventional symptom of a hangover. He was amused by her behaviour.

"Why are you calling me?" she was quick to be back on her defence.  
"I wanted to call you." It was as simple as that. The Ootori sometimes wished that the woman would stop being so perceptive and cautious about every move he made.

"I want to hang up."  
"Well don't," he ordered. "Don't you dare hang up."

She hung up without hesitating; probably not even hearing the last of his sentence.

_That woman_, he growled.

* * *

Victoria waited patiently for the two parties to arrive. The meeting room was neatly set, coffee and tea both ready to be served and files at hand. The lawyer walked back to her office to grab her mug, with her high heels making a clunking noise with every step she took.

Someone waited on the sofa when she stepped inside, his raven black hair giving away his identity almost immediately.

"Anne was supposed to direct you to the Meeting Room," Victoria said.  
"She did," the Ootori shrugged, still comfortable on the black leather couch. "But I wanted to come here instead."

It was always him to stride into her office like he owned it. The way he still kept the smirk on his face to provoke her got old. Victoria only rolled her eyes and grabbed her mug off the table. She wanted a fresh cup of coffee.

"Go to the meeting room, it's always polite to arrive early," Victoria reasoned. To be honest, she just didn't want him in her office.

"And where would you be?" Kyouya smoothly asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"I'll be right there," she vaguely replied and waited for him to get up. The man didn't budge. Now_ that_ was getting on her nerves. The lawyer examined his face a little closer, looking for those tell-tale signs.

"If you want to go over the details of the merge—"  
"—No," he cut her off. "Just thinking of a method."  
"A method of…" Victoria waited for him to finish.

But instead the man left her hanging and finally got up for his seat to go to the meeting room. The meeting went well, as per usual. Both parties agreed on terms, papers were signed; there was nothing special to it. Some polite smiles exchanged, hands were shook and the rest was more paperwork for the lawyers to draw up. This was the last thing in the schedule. It was quite often that the Ootori booked later appointments, given his busy schedule and his constant flying across the world.

Victoria escorted the other lawyers and clients to the elevator, politely giving her goodbyes and returning to the office to find the Ootori in the same spot again. Her coat was in his hand as he handed it to her in one swift motion.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" Victoria narrowed her eyes.  
"Taking you out."  
"Um, no," the lawyer sidestepped the client and went back to her desk only to find that her computer had been shut off and that her files were not on her desk. She turned around to see the Ootori holding up folders of paper in his own bag.

"You didn't," she growled. "You took my files _hostage_? What did I ever to do you?"  
"You're stubborn," Kyouya shrugged. "Also, you hung up on me."

Victoria thought for a moment. "That was two weeks ago. Why are you so petty?"  
"I also have your phone," the Ootori threatened.

Her mouth briefly turned into an o-shape, shocked that the man would go this far. Kyouya smiled at the expression on her face, he could tell that she had already surrendered the moment he mentioned her phone. He didn't think he would have been so lucky to find her phone on her desk. Perhaps it was to prevent having it interrupt the meeting, a fail-proof way to prevent such an occurrence from happening.

"Just follow me," the Ootori led the way. Victoria snatched the coat from his hand and reluctantly complied, obviously irritated by the situation.

* * *

Smooth jazz music, dim lights, small tables and candles. Victoria looked around to see men in suits, and women in cocktail dresses. Victoria took off her blazer to easily fit in, as she wore a dark, tight-fitted navy blue dress underneath. It was just her luck to have worn such an outfit today. It never felt good to be under or overdressed anywhere.

The Ootori sat on the stool by the counter, ordering two drinks. It took Victoria a few more seconds to click with the situation before her

"You're taking me out for drinks?" Victoria said aloud, not intending to get a glare from the Ootori that only screamed _'aren't you a bright one?'_. She expected dinner, not alcohol.

"Why?" she could not help but to ask.

The Ootori did not reply but instead handed her the glass of whisky. Victoria was more of a wine person, but she took the glass. The lawyer was careful not to take a sip too soon. Alcohol did not seem like a good idea, especially when it was mixed in with their already blurred relationship.

"I thought you could hold your alcohol," Kyouya shrugged, as though explaining his choice in drinks. "Despite your hangover a few weeks ago."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "I prefer wine."  
"Noted," the Ootori nodded before taking a sip of his own drink. Victoria looked down to the light golden liquid, its strong odour wafted up to her nose. She was still hesitant to even take a small sip.

"I'd rather not," the lawyer placed her drink down after contemplating. She saw the Ootori's eyes, obviously offended by her action. "For the record, I never wanted to be here in the first place."  
"But I want you here, so stay," Kyouya growled.

Victoria leaned back in her seat and followed the Ootori's orders. Something about his voice seemed strained, almost panicky underneath that authoritative tone. He begged her to stay with his eyes, and it was then that Victoria could see loneliness underneath those dark orbs. Feeling oddly sympathetic, Victoria relaxed.

"Drink," the Ootori demanded. It felt awkward to drink alone.  
"No," Victoria found it easy to refuse that request. "Drinking will make things messy."  
"Low alcohol tolerance? I expected more from you." Kyouya teased, trying to provoke her.  
"If that makes you feel any better about me not drinking," Victoria shrugged.

Somehow he reminded her of what college was like. All those days of obligatory drinking at parties she never wanted to attend. Luckily for Victoria, her tolerance was high. It took quite a bit of beer to make her feel woozy. But the Ootori didn't have to know that.

"Some people drink for fun. Others drink because they're sad. Kyouya, why are you drinking?" Victoria softly asked, concerned for the man.  
"I can't spend time with a friend over drinks?"  
"Sure you can," Victoria shrugged. "But I'm not drinking and I think something is up."  
"I felt like drinking," Kyouya simply said. Nothing more. "Why were _you_ drinking?"

Victoria tilted her head in confusion. How come he remembered such an irrelevant fact from weeks ago? The fact that she had a hangover was not worth caring about. "Is this a roundabout way of getting to know me better?"  
"Perhaps," Kyouya smirked.  
"Well, I drank because _I felt like it_," Victoria mocked.  
"Then why don't you feel like it now?" he pried on some more.

Kyouya searched for some type of crack in her mask, like the way her eyes would widen when he was right about something, or maybe her fingers fidgeting on the counter. But instead, Victoria leaned on her arm, her head resting on her hand as she looked back at him.

"Alcohol makes people honest," Victoria cryptically explained. "Sometimes _too_ honest."  
"You don't want to be honest with me?" he questioned.  
"I'm honest with you while I'm sober," Victoria reassured.  
"Yet you don't trust me to be too honest?"  
"Actually," Victoria corrected. "I don't trust myself. In the end, the fault lies in the drinker who makes the decision in the first place, no?"

Kyouya lifted up his glass, stumped by her retort. She had a point and Kyouya could not force the woman to drink. But with that realization, Kyouya had noticed a pattern with Victoria.

"You often blame yourself for things," he noticed. "Why?"  
"Does it matter?" Victoria narrowed her eyes. She did not like where this conversation was beginning to lead towards.  
"Because it's easy. Because you think it's selfless, for blaming yourself and not others. Why do you do that to yourself, Victoria? You hurt yourself like it is okay, because it's just _you_."

Victoria sat frozen for a moment, digesting his words. Her body stiffened unconsciously, as if it told her that he was right. But what made her scared to move was how easy the man was able to figure something she hadn't even noticed herself. Kyouya waited for her to reply, for some type of comeback. But nothing came out of her mouth.

"Is that why you're so reluctant?" Kyouya wondered to himself, turning away from her and placing his finished glass on the counter. "Always putting up a front so you don't have to blame yourself for being foolish in the end?"

The lawyer gulped, her fingers tracing the glass of whisky. It tempted her. She wanted to numb herself from being overwhelmed by his words. Of how _true_ they were. But instead, the woman saw his hand scoop the drink away from her, catching her attention. He gave her a look, as if telling her it was too late to have it back when she already refused the beverage.

"How does it feel to be read like that, Victoria? Like how you used to do to me, leaving me speechless and paranoid. You're searching for an answer, a reason as to what gave it away. But I've come to realize, that knowing how similar we are… there wasn't anything that gave it away."  
"—it was a hunch, wasn't it?" Victoria interrupted. "There was no magic trick."  
"Precisely," Kyouya tipped his drink towards her.

Victoria rolled her eyes, trying to keep her defences back up. "This is being _too_ honest."  
"No, Victoria," Kyouya corrected. "This is giving you a taste of your own medicine." He smirked.

* * *

They exited the bar shortly after; with Victoria carefully watching Kyouya to see if he was drunk. But two glasses of whisky could hardly have an effect on anyone in the first place, especially someone like the Ootori. Victoria only followed the Ootori around for her phone.

"Richard took your files," Kyouya mentioned when they stopped at the crosswalk. Victoria looked at him, surprised by the action of her boss. She didn't complain, but she _was_ irritated by the Ootori who manipulated her that way. "Those files that I held were my own."

Kyouya paused for a moment. Now _that_ was being _too_ honest. He didn't think that the information would slip out of his mouth so soon. Now the only leverage he had was her phone in his pocket. Even so, she still followed him around like a puppy. That phone was certainly her lifeline, as was his own if she were to ever kidnap it. The Ootori made a mental note to keep his own safe, and out of reach from her.

"Alcohol makes you do that huh," Victoria was quick to catch on. "Spill the beans too soon."

The Ootori growled and forcefully took her hand to cross the road before it was too late. Her hands were cold from the wind, while his were exceptionally warm. Icy cold and fire hot. He didn't let go when they reached the other side, he was curious to see her reaction.

But surprisingly, Victoria did not seem to mind.

"Your hands are warm," she softly said. "Don't get me wrong, I just wanted my hands… warmer." She cleared her throat, almost embarrassed of her reasoning.

His mouth twitched upwards as his fingers intertwined with hers before putting their hands in his pocket. At least one of her hands would be warm now. Victoria inwardly kicked herself when he placed her hands in his pocket. No sign of her phone in it. It must've been the other one. Her phone was her baby, and if it meant holding hands with the Ootori to get it back, so be it. Only that it was the wrong hand.

Despite her initial objective to get her phone back, the feeling of his hand over hers was strangely comforting as they walked down the dark, bustling streets of New York. It made her feel warmth. Not just in her hands but just as a whole.

She felt her body jerk towards him when he pulled her to a stop at a less crowded street. He made her turn towards him, so he could get a better look at her face. Kyouya liked seeing those brown eyes confused before turning into eyes of curiosity. He regrettably let go of her small but nimble fingers in order to step closer to her, until there was barely any gap between the two. Victoria's first instinct was to step back because of his proximity, but his strong arm grabbed her waist.

"What are you doing?" she cautiously asked while his hand grazed her soft cheek, taking in every detail of her face. He leaned by her ear and whispered something.  
"I believe you still owe me something."

She tilted her head, unsure of what he meant until she saw his eyes. Something in his eyes had a spark that she could not explain. Instead of peppermint and coffee, she could only smell whisky underneath and his cologne that he wore.

"Are you drunk?" Victoria asked.  
"I might as well be," Kyouya smirked before making a dive for her lips, to which Victoria easily manoeuvred against. Instead, her lips were by his ear as she tried to buy more time.

"Kiss me," she murmured. Her arms snaking around his waist, near his pocket. Her hand clumsily delved into his pocket to finally find a phone. _Success_, Victoria inwardly cheered. His eyes were closed as he leaned forward. Victoria gently pushed away his shoulders.

"When you're sober," she finished her sentence. Victoria looked for his eyes, hoping that he wasn't too disappointed. Those dark eyes shot open, surprised by what she said. Kyouya searched for a lie, an excuse, something to make him realize that she was just playing him after all. In no way could he find any of that in her eyes. She was serious.

"Kiss me when you're sober. Kiss me when we aren't going to play games. Kiss me when we don't have to kidnap phones to do it. Kiss me when… I'm not scared."

* * *

**A/N: **I've been MIA for nearly a month, so I apologize. A whole mess of things came along for me to sort out, from school to plans with my summer and my computer breaking down... not to mention writer's block. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't exactly up to par. Your thoughts and support will always, always, always be appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by while I've been gone. You're all amazing.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Victoria came back from her lunch break to be surprised by an invitation on her desk, placed on top of the folders and documents she had to get through for the day. It was from the Hitachiin Company, in a bright pink envelope addressed to her in beautiful handwriting. Her slim fingers carefully tore apart the paper to reveal the details of the event. It was the launch of their new line in New York with a fashion show and obviously, an after party was held.

Victoria put the card away, not really wanting to go.

Her attention was caught by the door of her office opening to reveal Richard poking his head through.

"You saw the invitation?" he checked in.  
"Yeah," Victoria waved him off. "Not interested."

Her boss stepped inside the room, casually walking over. He _was_ her boss after all. Victoria was not bothered by his presence and continued working.

"Why aren't you interested?" Richard wondered.  
"Not my scene," she vaguely replied.

Richard raised an eyebrow. Something shifted in his employee. She was always closed off from the world, but even more so than before. She used to at least pretend to be interested in things, or attend events because she was obligated to. Even if Victoria had become less social, her work ethic and her professionalism was impeccable still.

"What do you mean_ not your scene_?"  
Victoria stopped typing on her computer. "What are you trying to get at?" She didn't like to waste time.  
"You're miserable," Richard could tell.  
"I'm _not_," Victoria denied. "I just want to do my job. Something you _pay_ me to do, in case you forgot."

Richard could turn the tables back at her if she used the _job_ excuse. "Then it's your job to go and attend the fashion show. _And_ have some fun, take a break. I don't want a miserable employee coming to work every day and looking like they hate their job. It looks bad," Richard snapped.

Victoria's eyes softened and she gave a small smile. "It's sweet of you to care. But no thank you. I'll take a break when I deem it necessary." Her expression immediately turned back into the stoic one that she bore for the past few months if she wasn't working with a client.

"Just… go," Richard pleaded. "Do it for me. Go network. Do what you do best. Charm everyone with that smile of yours."

The lawyer sighed.

* * *

Kyouya gleaned over the invitation. _Fashion show_, he scoffed. Definitely not worth attending even if he was going to support his friends. There was no time for such a thing. The CEO continued on working in his office until his secretary walked in, reminding him of the invitation he had put off for the entire day.

"Sir… it's advised that you go," the woman stuttered. Sometimes she wondered why she even worked for such an intimidating man, each day was a nightmare and he was a ticking time bomb.

Kyouya didn't even have to speak to tell her no. His narrowed eyes made the employee stiffen.

"Your mother—she strongly urges," she tried to put it in a polite way. "That you go."  
The Ootori did not care nor respond. The deafening silence was enough to shoo away the poor employee.

His secretary quickly scurried out of the way before anything else happened. In the nick of time, Kyouya's phone rang with the caller ID that he hated the most. The Ootori let it ring for a few more times, reluctant to swipe the answer button.

"Yes, mother?" he politely answered.  
"Do you think you're being sly, avoiding all of those omiais? How _disrespectful_ you've been? Not only to the prospective families but to _me?_ Do you underst—"  
"—I'm busy," Kyouya cut her off. "Don't bother me." He was going to hang up.  
"How do you think it makes the family look?"  
"Our family is highly respected and honoured," the son rolled his eyes. "Because of me." He took pride in what he did, but it did not take marriage to make their family anymore respectable than it was. The Ootori Empire was growing steadily without any partnerships.

"Emilia Ishihara will be attending the show." His mother stopped wasting time. It ran in the family. "Our families have been talking and it is best if you—"  
"—No. I am busy." It was always his excuse.  
"You're in New York for business. You will be flying there next week in time for the show." Of course his mother would know. Ootoris knew everything. Finding out flight numbers was nothing more than just checking the weather.  
"The Ishiharas are—"  
"—Respectable. It is enough," his mother snapped. "We've been associated with them for years."

Kyouya knew that already. But that didn't mean he _liked_ the Ishiharas. He had encountered them already and he definitely was not thrilled about working with the family, much less marrying into the family.

"I will consider it," Kyouya muttered.  
"Do _not_ disappoint me," the Ootori matriarch warned.

Kyouya hung up without another word.

There were no friendly goodbyes in this household.

* * *

Victoria walked around in her closet, her hands running through the dresses that hung in it. There were so many to choose from because she had attended so many events in the past. Victoria was used to dressing up, even as a child. Make up and having her hair styled was necessary before any ballet performance. The elegant dresses that hung made her smile, like she still had a piece of that feeling of shining in the spotlight.

But none of that seemed important anymore. How was she supposed to be the life of a party when she felt lifeless? When there was nothing interesting anymore to catch her eye, no more urge to fight for that top position. One last time, Victoria said to herself. If it was her last time to shine what would she do?

Her hands stopped at one pale pink dress that flowed beautifully to her knees and would expose her shoulders. The fabric created folds that cinched in her waist, perfect for a thin leather belt. The skirt was high-low, which exposed her legs just enough. It was simple. It wasn't eye catching but it was going to be.

Victoria slyly smiled to herself.

She was going to make this count.

* * *

The Hitachiin Twins grinned from ear to ear. Since it was their own company's event, it only made sense to stir some trouble. That meant tripping over guests, but certainly not their models. Their models would look flawless; after all they were the image of the company.

Even though they were in their twenties, the two were never tired of pranks. They scuttled around the event hall, looking for their next victim. They spotted a ball of raven black hair in the shadows. The twins gave each other a confused look. Why was _he_ here? The man stood stoically, as if trying to spot someone and wanting to leave. The Hitachiin twins grinned. The man was certainly _not_ leaving on their watch. He was going to suffer and the two red-haired boys were going to enjoy watching him squirm uncomfortably.

"Hey," Hikaru circled his arm around the man's neck. "What 'cha doing here?"

Kyouya's worst nightmare began. Devil 1 and 2 surrounded him. He tried to keep a straight face.

"You tryin' to pick up models?" Kaoru smirked. "Sorry, but they're not interested."  
"They wouldn't fit your taste," Hikaru added. "I mean, seeing that you're _gay_ and all," he loudly added so the people around him could hear. Spreading rumours was one of the twins' favourite pastimes.

Kyouya only glared. "Where's Emilia Ishihara?" he muttered.  
"Emilia?" the twins simultaneously said. "She's collaborating on this project with us but—"  
"—Let me tell you," Hikaru began. "She is a _nightmare_." Kaoru finished. "Why do you wanna see her?"  
"None of your business," Kyouya coldly replied.  
Hikaru gasped. "Don't tell us… you're engaged to her?! You poor soul."

The twins wrapped their arms around the Ootori and nuzzled into his neck, comforting him jokingly. They just wanted to annoy him anyway. Kyouya ripped their grips off of him, obviously angry by their signs of fake affection. He glared at the two, his eyes icier than ever.

The Hitachiins shrugged it off and took Kyouya each by an arm. They dragged him to a girl who whispered endlessly to the Hitachiin Company's CEO, the Twins' mother. She was wearing a deep red dress, her black hair swept to the side in an updo.

"Who does she think she _is?_ That dress is _obviously_ for spring," the girl criticized. "Can't she even dress for the season? Pastel pink does _not_ fit in with this year's winter trend."  
"Why, I don't see anything wrong with making a statement my dear," the CEO patiently replied. "It's quite tasteful."  
"But the _tattoos_," she moved on, obviously disgusted. "Probably a mistake from her late teens, don't you think?"

Kyouya overheard their conversation as they approached them from the back.

"Mother!" the twins called. "And uh, Emilia," they politely greeted. "Look who we found!"

They presented the Ootori like he was a toy during show and tell. The Ootori politely shook the hand of the CEO and greeted her with a bow. The woman did the same before introducing the fellow designer to her left.

"I'm sure you are familiar with this talented young designer, Ootori-san?"  
"Ah yes, Emilia," Kyouya glanced over to the girl whose eyes ogled him. She looked like a puppy. It disgusted him.

"Ootori-san!" she excitedly replied. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so mu—"  
"Is your mother here?" the Ootori cut her off coldly. He obviously was not interested in the girl. If anything the more important person was the Ishihara CEO, not her overly excited daughter.  
"Um, yes," Emilia was taken back by his sudden rudeness. "I believe she'll be here any minute."

The Ootori perched up his glasses before turning his attention to where the Hitachiin CEO walked towards.

* * *

Victoria wondered how she was able to smile so much before. Her cheeks were beginning to become sore from fake smiling after so long. She made conversation with anyone, really. The lawyer was not here for anyone specific after all. Sometimes, the best opportunities came unexpectedly. She smirked, or so they would think. It was easy to weed out the important people from the commoners. The challenge was to strategically make herself noticeable and memorable.

Tonight, her rich auburn hair was waved to match the bottom of her dress that also flowed down effortlessly. Her nails were painted a deep black that matched her strapped heels. The feather on her foot and ankle were noticeable, along with her exposed back. It was the ultimate test.

Tonight, she was going to stop fearing what others thought. She was going to stop walking on eggshells about her tattoos. It was who she was. If she was complimented for her beauty, the tattoos should make no difference to what others thought. Victoria placed herself in the worst possible position, in the middle of the fashion industry to be judged for her looks.

But tonight, Victoria was not going to win people over by her looks. It was cheating. She was going to be charming, beautiful and elegant. With tattoos, with her deep red lipstick, with a statement to tell everyone that it was _her_ and no one in the background. That was her motivation for tonight.

The Hitachiin CEO walked over to her and greeted her with a smile. A genuine one, Victoria noticed.

"Miss Alistair, I didn't think we would see you tonight."  
"I was invited, was I not?" Victoria smoothly replied. "I'm honoured to be here."  
"It's my pleasure," the CEO nodded. "You look absolutely gorgeous."  
"Thank you," the lawyer sweetly replied. "As do you, of course."

The older woman leaned over to Victoria's ear and whispered, "Smile for the camera, dear. They're everywhere."

Sure enough, Victoria noticed flashes going off. The Hitachiin CEO definitely attracted lots of attention and made a gesture for Victoria to turn around to expose her tattooed back. Victoria obliged, putting her hair towards the side to expose the cherry blossoms that matched with the pale pink dress.

"That is stunning," the Hitachiin commented. "Very fitting dress."  
"I'm glad you noticed," Victoria laughed.  
"Why of course I notice these things, darling. You could model for our line any time. The offer still stands, and even more so with the art on your back."

Victoria shyly looked away. "I'm flattered but I am more than satisfied being your lawyer, Hitachiin-san."  
"Always a shame," she shook her head. "But since you won't model for me, let us take a photo while you still are tonight." The CEO directed Victoria to look directly towards the cameras.

The lawyer happily obliged but not before making eye contact with someone on the other side of the room. Victoria had been too busy chatting to even feel his eyes on her. It was electrifying, even if it was for less than a second. The way Victoria just _knew_ it was him, without even seeing his whole face. Just the glare in his eyes was enough. Because she had seen it before.

He was in a daze. He was mesmerized by her.

And to that, Victoria's smile grew larger for the cameras.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Emilia asked, clearly noting the fact that the Ootori was not paying attention to her. She turned her head towards the direction of the Ootori.

It was _her_. Emilia didn't know what made that woman so special. So what, she was beautiful. She wasn't anybody. She wasn't a model or a fashion designer. How did she even get into this event?

"Who is she?" Emilia asked. Kyouya raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she didn't know. He knew enough to figure out that Mai Ishihara was the mother of Victoria, thereby making Victoria Emilia's half-sister. Victoria was always clouded by a cloud of mystery. Kyouya did not answer Emilia. He meddled enough in her past. He let the subject go.

The two watched as Victoria turned to show off her tattoos with a smile, her hair flowing beautifully on one side.

Emilia scoffed out of disgust. "What is that anyway?"  
"Cherry blossoms," he factually answered.  
"They look ridiculous," Emilia rolled her eyes. Kyouya glared at the girl but did not say a thing. His expression was enough to make her cower in fear and shut her mouth.

He watched closely as she laughed happily with the Hitachiin CEO. She just… looked so beautiful. She was probably invited as she was the lawyer of the company after all. But he didn't care why she was here, or what she was doing. He was just ecstatic to catch a glimpse of her, without her eyes narrowed or her wall of defence. She was the spotlight. He saw her charm, her power, he saw _her_.

Kyouya still couldn't quite pinpoint what made her so attractive. Was it the hair? Her sweet laughter? The tattoos? She was the least likely to make a name out of herself, but she defied the odds. Was it her perseverance? Her determination? It was just _her_. Victoria.

She won whatever battle she faced.

And if she was still fighting him, Kyouya would have happily surrendered when they caught a glimpse of each other. Their eyes briefly met each others, but Victoria quickly posed for the cameras with a natural smile. Emilia tapped him on the shoulder and she was already gone.

* * *

Victoria stood at the sidelines, taking a break from the event. She watched the Ootori closely, but shifted her position to see someone vaguely familiar beside him. The girl was obviously trying to cozy up to Kyouya, much to the Ootori's irritancy. Her eyes lit up at the realization after a few more minutes of observation.

It was Emilia. She was the splitting image of their mother. It was only natural that Emilia did not recognize her, nor could Victoria recognize her half-sister at first glance. They rarely saw each other as children. In fact, Emilia probably had no idea she had a half-sister.

Victoria lived in a separate quadrant of the mansion while she was in Japan. She did not eat meals with her "family", nor could she see them. Her mother only came occasionally to check if she was alive. Victoria was not allowed to call her mother _mother_ unless they were alone. She was the _niece, _the servants thought. Thinking back, Victoria realized that her mother covered her tracks quite well. Forget being a child from previous marriage, just pose as a niece.

Either way, Victoria was seen as thin air. Emilia was the star of the family, along with her younger brother. Victoria held no grudges against her half-siblings, especially when she rarely saw them. She could not blame people without any reason to. It was only her mother that made her broil with anger. Her _mother_ was the root of everything.

"Don't you dare," a voice growled. Victoria could recognize that voice from a mile away. She turned to the older woman that noticed her eyeing the Ootori and Emilia. Victoria's body stiffened at the sight of the woman. Anxiety began rushing through her before Victoria caught her breath again.

"She looks just like you," Victoria calmly said. "Very pretty. But I hope she has your husband's eyes because yours are filled with too much bitterness to make anyone look pleasant."

"Is that any way to speak to an elder?" the Matriarch snapped.  
"You're not related to me," Victoria smoothly said. "In fact, I don't know you. You disgust me in thinking I would sabotage the lovely girl over there. She deserves none of that. _You_ on the other hand…" the lawyer trailed off. "Are a different story."

The mother and daughter glared at each other with such fire that anyone who walked by glanced towards the two.

"What are you going to do?" Victoria provoked her. "Marry her off to the Ootori? He's not interested, by the way. Just look at him, he's dying to get away."  
"Stay away from this," her mother warned.  
"I'm his lawyer, I'm afraid that my advice is to break this arranged marriage off. Prospects are not high business-wise… and it doesn't help that his mother-in-law to be is a complete manipulative—"  
"—You _shut up_."  
"Like I haven't heard that before," Victoria rolled her eyes. "Are you going to slap me now? Tell me I'm worthless?"

They were in public. Their voices were low and murmurs could barely be heard by anyone else except for themselves. However, the tension between the two could not fool a single person in the room. Her mother eyed her from head to toe in detail, the first time since she had spotted her daughter from afar.

"What is that atrocious thing on your back?" The Ishihara snarled. "It's a piece of filth."  
"Like you," Victoria was quick to reply. Her mother's eyes widened for a split second, just enough for Victoria to catch. "What? You think I'm still that passive little ballerina you raised?"

"No," her mother flickered. "You're a _whore_." Victoria had thought she was invincible this time. That she had been through enough verbal abuse to last. A sharp pain stabbed inside of her, she had taken a hit.

"How dare you," the daughter took a moment to keep her voice steady.  
"How dare I speak the truth? You want the Ootori for yourself, do you not? You can't stand the thought of my Emilia getting in the way of your climb to the top?"  
"And you think I'm _sleeping_ with him to get there?" Victoria was appalled.  
The Ishihara shrugged. "The filthy stay filthy. You don't belong here, child."

Her mother left without another word, walking away from Victoria like she was gloating. The Ishihara walked towards her daughter and the Ootori, a fake smile on her barely aging face. Victoria looked at Kyouya who was obligated to stay for a while to make small talk with the business partner.

It was her cue to leave.

* * *

Kyouya found her easily in his peripheral vision once again, but unfortunately Emilia's mother came towards them before the Ootori could run off to catch her. His eyes followed Victoria while she walked slowly towards the exit to avoid attention. She stopped by the bar for a second, asking something to the bartender before leaving the event hall.

Kyouya faked an excuse about catching an early flight to London and managed to slip his way through the place, and ending up at the reception. They were in a hotel and the event was held in a large hall. Kyouya looked around the lobby and approached the receptionist.

"Did you happen to see a woman with auburn hair?"  
"Ah, yes. She just picked up a bottle of wine and took the elevator up. I asked if it was a special occasion and she left without answering."

Kyouya jogged towards the elevator, watching the number of floors increase on the digital display. Was she going up to the rooftop? Kyouya pressed the elevator button, hoping that he wouldn't lose her. He stepped onto the elevator and wondered to himself. What was she doing with a bottle of wine? And up to the rooftop of all places. It was nearly winter. Who would want to go outside to drink?

He arrived on the top floor, seeing the doors that led to the cold winter air. Logically, Kyouya stepped outside and looked around. He found a figure sitting by a table with two chairs in a corner that overlooked the city skyline. It was stunning. The opened bottle of wine sat in the middle of the table, the fingers inched its way up to the mouth of the bottle. Her hair blew in the wind, the colour immediately giving away the identity of the figure.

"Hello," Kyouya greeted. He stood by the table and watched as she turned around.  
"Hi," her voice croaked. She cleared her throat. "Why am I not surprised?" Victoria's voice was a little more even, yet the quivering did not stop. Victoria took the bottle and drank from it, in hopes of getting rid of her shaky voice.

She did not welcome him nor deny him of his presence. The Ootori sat down across from her, gently taking away the bottle.

"It's not meant to be shared," Victoria coldly said.  
"It's never fun to drink alone," Kyouya pointed out.  
"I'm not here for fun." She reached for the bottle but it was too late. The Ootori lifted the bottle and drank some of the wine.

"Not bad," he commented after letting the flavour sink into his taste buds.  
"Of course it's not bad, it's goddamn expensive. Give me that," Victoria snatched the wine away.  
"What's the occasion?" Kyouya slyly asked.

Victoria took a long gulp. She stayed silent for a minute and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm going to be drunk so whatever. My mom called me a whore, I have mommy-issues, let's celebrate," she sarcastically said before handing him the bottle. Kyouya reluctantly took it but did not drink.

"That's not a reason to celebrate," he said.  
"Like you have a better reason," Victoria scoffed. "You can leave. I honestly don't need you to see me broken and whiny like a worthless and spoiled—"  
"Stop that," Kyouya ordered. "Stop treating yourself like you're nothing."

The woman stared for a moment. "Just give me the bottle. I'll get over this in a night, just let me drink."  
"Do you always do this?" he asked.  
"Well, I don't usually have someone to piss me off while I drink. But yeah, I drink when I'm unhappy. It's normal."  
"And how often are you unhappy?"  
"I'm not an alcoholic," Victoria deadpanned. "I'm not stupid."

Kyouya drank from the bottle and handed it over. He watched as she closed her eyes and cringed a little from the bitterness. Wine was bittersweet.

"Emilia wasn't bad, was she?" Victoria softly asked. "I hope she's doing well. Even if she was raised by a monster, I hope she… she's happy."  
"Why?" Kyouya could not understand her point of view. Mostly because Kyouya himself did not like Emilia. The twins didn't like her either.  
She shrugged. "I don't think anyone deserves the misery I went through. That's all."

Victoria took another gulp of the red wine. "Are you going to marry her? Funny, then we'd actually be related… except not really."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'd be my… half-brother-in-law? Except, you wouldn't because I'm not recognized as part of that family at all."

She looked so pitiful. Her eyes lost all of that glitter he saw earlier in the night; it actually hurt to see her this way.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be part of the family. I have my own," Victoria noticed his expression. "But I can't change my blood. My filthy, worthless blood that I always seem to be reminded of."  
"Blood is only made of plasma and platelets, Victoria," Kyouya tried to somehow comfort her.  
"Yeah, like how war is just bloodshed," she rolled her eyes. There was so much more than that in war.

Victoria was going to lift the bottle again before Kyouya snatched it away from her. He took another sip and kept a grip on it, deeming that it was enough alcohol for the woman. She narrowed her eyes but let Kyouya take the bottle anyway. She felt the cool breeze that was refreshing against the warmth in her body caused by the wine.

"Why are you upset?"  
"Because I'm an insecure little girl that can't let go of her mother's words," Victoria explained. "It's silly, really. Apparently being called a whore is really hurtful. Guess I'm not as strong willed as I thought was. Still weak… and worthless."  
"That is not silly, and _you_ are not weak," Kyouya denied. Somehow Kyouya could empathize with her. "That is absolutely disgusting of her to say such a thing."

Victoria placed her arms out for more wine but the Ootori only shook his head. "No more. You've had enough."  
"I'm not even drunk yet," she rolled her eyes.  
"That's what they all say," he smirked.

"Fine," Victoria crossed her arms. "Why are you here listening to me?"  
"Because you're broken and I'm here to fix you," he declared.  
"Wine is certainly making_ you_ drunk," Victoria noted. "Why are you really here?"

"Because you're enchanting," Kyouya didn't care what he said anymore. They both gave up on playing games. "Because you're beautiful and fascinating. Because I don't want to see you drink alone and look miserable. Because I'm here for _you._"

Victoria let his words ring in her ears for a while, trying to figure out whether she was imagining things. She did have quite a bit to drink, but her thoughts were still sober, at least she thought so.

"You know what's great about seeing drunken people?" Victoria changed the topic.  
"What?"  
"That they're so undeniably honest. You see them sobbing or wailing, sometimes they get angry… all the emotions that are hidden beneath the exterior. I love seeing people like that. Seeing people like a total mess because… it's okay to fall apart."  
"Are you drunk then?"  
"Do I seem drunk to you?" Victoria returned his question.

Kyouya thought for a moment. "No. You said it yourself: you aren't even drunk yet. You're sober."  
Victoria looked at him perplexed. "Did you not see me chug at least a quarter of a bottle or…?"  
"You've told me things today with a sober mind. Your thoughts are too coherent. You aren't slurring. Your face isn't even red. You've willingly shared things with me today, hoping that being drunk is a good enough excuse."

The lawyer stared at him for a moment in silence. "I don't like this whole analyzing thing."  
"You can analyze me if you'd like," Kyouya shrugged. He was already used to it.  
"I would, but I think I'd be wrong."

The Ootori raised an eyebrow, as though he urged her to do so. He was curious. And if she left him hanging this way, Kyouya wasn't sure how he would be able deal with the haunting feeling of wanting to know.

"I think you really, really like me," Victoria slowly said. "Not in some teenage-limerence phase, but not quite… deep and passionate love. It's… a nice middle ground."

"Alright, then I really, _really_ like you," Kyouya quoted. If that was what she wanted to call it, so be it.  
Victoria nodded. "And I… can't make a sober decision with you."  
"Yes you can," he scoffed. "You _are_ sober. You just make excuses out of fear. You're afraid to sink too low and never get back up. You're afraid of what you want."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "I still _really_ think you could be drunk and just saying this while I'm in a vulnerable position."

Kyouya stood up. He glared at her even though he couldn't stay angry. He was frustrated by her. How much longer did she have to sit on a fence as she hung him by a thread? A delicate, fragile thread that could break at any moment. He couldn't tell if she was playing with him or if she couldn't take a hint. It shouldn't even have been a _hint_, it was a declaration that she refused to believe.

"Make your decision," he demanded. "I can't play this game with you any longer."  
"Love isn't a game," she shot back. "I'm not trying to play games with you!"  
"Then _stop_ being a coward and _do_ something."

Victoria stood up in anger and met him face to face. "Fine," she said.

Her eyes burned with passion as she forcefully met her lips with his. She tasted like wine. She smelled intoxicating. He felt her cold hands around his face but the warmth of their bodies mingled together in an electrifying storm. Her waist fit perfectly in his arms as he pulled her closer. _This_ was euphoric. Kyouya couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or if she was just really good at kissing.

But either way, he wasn't going to complain.

It was only until she let go of him in a frenzy made him want to say something. Ask her _why_ when it felt _so_ good. Why did she stop? Why was she so afraid?

"I—" Victoria tried to find her words. "I'm…"  
"Not drunk," Kyouya reminded. "You did that willingly." He took her cold hand and pulled her closer, but Victoria kept her distance and shook her head.

"You don't understand," Victoria softly said.  
"You're scared," Kyouya answered. "It's okay."

She shook her head again with miserable eyes. Those brown orbs looked at him with such sorrow, Kyouya started to become concerned.

"My mother just called me a _whore_ and then the next thing I'm doing is _kissing_ you," Victoria said. "I just… this is so wrong. What am I doing?" she asked herself.

Kyouya watched as the broken woman looked towards the ground, her fingers shaking from the cold. She was disgusted at herself. What was he supposed to do? His legs unconsciously moved towards her, his arms wrapping around her body naturally.

"You're nothing your mother says," he whispered. "You're Victoria Alistair and you do not stand for what anyone says about you."

Victoria looked up at the Ootori, wondering if he meant the words he said. "You really believe that? You really think I'm still the woman who breathes fire at anyone who crosses me? I'm just an empty shell," she admitted. "You don't want an empty shell."

"No," Kyouya agreed. "I don't want an empty shell. But I do want you."

Victoria searched for something in his eyes to tell her he was lying. Something before she let herself go in too deep. Before she let herself drown in the waters. She wouldn't be able to swim up to shore. How prepared was she to let herself do that? Who was going to save her if she went in too deep?

She only hoped that he would.

That he could save her from herself if he had to. Maybe he could pull her up from the sadness she felt for so long. Perhaps he could fulfill that strange void in her heart.

"Why?" Victoria asked. Why did he want her of all people?  
"Why do you always want a reason?" Kyouya asked.  
"Because it eases my heart," Victoria murmured. "Because it lets me know that you're genuine and you're not taking advantage of some drunk, broken girl with stupid problems."

He sighed. "I don't know why I want you. But I do."  
She blinked. "Okay," was all she said. She could live with that.

They had a comfortable silence, his arms still around her. Victoria slowly snaked her arms around his waist, making them warmer against the cold air around him. She stared at his eyes for a while, still wondering if everything was a strange dream. Never in a million years did Victoria think she'd be caught in this position _willingly_ and for once, _contently_ with the smug Ootori.

But her mother's words did not disappear at the back of her mind. It didn't seem right. Victoria shook her head and let go of him. "I can't," she murmured. "What would others say about me? About _you_," Victoria pointed out.

"I don't care," Kyouya declared.  
"You don't care that people think I'm sleeping with you just to get to the top? Well, _I _do."  
"This isn't about _others_, this is about _us_."  
"Kyouya, I have a job that relies largely on my reputation," Victoria explained. It was hard to believe that either of them had nearly finished a whole bottle of wine by themselves.  
"You're a lawyer and you can't sue for slander?" Kyouya pointed out.  
Victoria sighed. "It doesn't work that way, Kyouya. Problems don't go away because you order it to be fixed."

The lawyer exhaled with her warm breath clouding the cold air.

"Stop letting your mother define who you are," his voice boomed in the night. Victoria was taken back by the volume. "Wake up, Victoria. You're better than what she says."

Victoria looked down to the ground unsure of how to respond. Did she just get scolded by the Ootori? She felt like a child that committed something wrong, but was too prideful to admit it.

"Okay," she coaxed out, nodding. She was better than what her mother said. Victoria _knew_ it, she just couldn't _believe_ it.

Kyouya walked closer to her, taking her cold hand into his and intertwined their fingers together. She only stared at the gesture, still unsure of what to think of this whole thing.

"_Now_ can you do it?" Kyouya gently asked. He moved his head so that his eyes could meet her own. Victoria solemnly nodded.

He swept down to kiss her again, his hands moving up from her fingers to her hair. He let his fingers tangle in the auburn waves, enjoying the softness as it ran through his hands. She still tasted like wine, bittersweet but intoxicating all at the same time. Kyouya stopped when he realized she wasn't responding to his affection, and wondered what happened.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" she softly asked.  
"No."  
"Explains why you're terrible at kissing," Victoria laughed.  
"What?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm kidding," she laughed. "Maybe. Sort-of. Well, you could use some work."

Kyouya ignored her comment and turned the question back to her. "Have you ever been in one?"  
"Yes."  
"And?" the Ootori wanted to know more. What was the other man like? Did he take care of her well? What happened between them? A sudden wave of possession rushed through him, wanting to make him pull her closer.  
"I'm grateful for what it has taught me," she smiled. "Like how to kiss."

Kyouya glared at her. But she only laughed and gestured for him to move his face closer to hers. Her finger traced his jaw line, but her eyes were still fixated at his.

"Your eyes are brown," she noticed. "Everyone else thinks they're obsidian black." Kyouya felt her warm breath by his neck as she whispered into his ear. It made him want to shiver. "Did you mean what you said tonight?"

"Every word," Kyouya did not hesitate to respond. His deep voice comforted Victoria while she moved down to his neck. Her lips trailed from his jugular vein back to his jaw line and up to his lips. She made him feel ecstatic. She knew what she was doing and smirked into the kiss.

The Ootori decided that she _was_ good at kissing and it wasn't just the alcohol. But he pulled away despite the urge to continue.

"What is your decision?" he asked feverishly after breaking their heated engagement.  
"What?" Victoria was confused.  
"I asked you to decide," Kyouya growled.  
"You asked me to _do_ something," Victoria corrected.

Kyouya shook his head. "Then I want to hear you say it," he demanded.

Victoria took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

"I _want_ you. I want to talk to you, walk with you, hear your thoughts, have dinner with you, kiss you and miss you all the same. I want you and your stupid smirk. I want you because you make me want to believe... in myself. And love. Is that enough?"

"No," Kyouya replied.

She kissed him deeply, with her fingers tangled in his already messy hair.

"_That's_ enough," he decided.

* * *

**A/N:** For some reason I feel like this chapter is missing something. Like, I don't know. _Something_. Hopefully it is still enjoyable though. Thank you, as always for reading and for leaving reviews. Anything makes my day and I hope all of you are having a great weekend.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

They stood in silence for a moment.

Victoria only watched him carefully and Kyouya felt her stiffen. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"You're… naïve," she whispered lowly after a minute. She turned away and unwrapped her arms around him to walk towards the ledge of the building. She leaned comfortably on the handrail as she peered down to see the small taxis below. Victoria turned back around to find him clueless, like a lost child.

"What do you feel right now?" she asked, her voice suddenly turning stoic. Like a professor giving a lecture, she stared at him with emotionless eyes. "Honestly, tell me the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Happy," Kyouya could not help it. He was happy. Was that wrong? The atmosphere between the two suddenly turned cold. The autumn wind that blew became chillier than ever. They both heard the wind howling as it filled in their silences.

"And how do you think I feel?" Victoria asked with a small smile.

Kyouya stepped towards her to observe her expression. "Smug. You look smug," he growled. He did not like that, especially when he felt like he was just cheated. "You…"

"I pity you sometimes," Victoria interrupted. "You're surprisingly fragile."  
"Why are you doing this?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "Toying with my feelings."

"I'm cruel, aren't I?" the lawyer looked towards the city. "I kiss you, I tell you I want you and then you find out… that I'm just—"  
"—Manipulating," he growled. "Well played." His voice was like venom.

Victoria turned to the Shadow King who glared with such vengeance it almost made her flinch. But he was hurt. The way his eyes yearned to hear an apology, to mend those feelings he would never say aloud.

"I wasn't playing with you," Victoria admitted. "For a moment, I wasn't. For a moment, I fell for you. And for a moment, I became impulsive and lost. So I kissed you, thinking you'd stop poking at my ego, and yes I did do that willingly. But it was only a moment."  
"And it only took a moment to fool me," his voice was on the verge of yelling.

Victoria nodded. "And for that, I'm sorry."  
"You can't just say _sorry_ to these things, Victoria," he yelled. "You can't just—"  
"—Yes, you _can._"

Kyouya seethed with anger. How could she do such a thing?

"Kyouya, we don't live in a perfect world," Victoria murmured. "You give your heart away to people too easily. You let them take it and—"  
"But _how_? You _ask_ for loyalty, and you ask for _trust_. You want this and you want that but you give nothing back. _You_ have wronged me."  
"I ask for those things because I want this to be a strong friendship. But never did I _ask_ for you to come and sit with me." Victoria calmly said. "Did I _ask_ for you to listen to me talk about _her_?You did so because you were infatuated with me."

The Ootori huffed. He wanted to yell and he wanted to scream. How was this _fair_? How was this in any way _right_? He felt betrayed above all.

"This can't be the first time someone's broken your heart."  
"It isn't," he coldly replied. It was only the second time. But it felt much worse. He was too deep into the waters.

"Did you think it would be so easy? Seeing me so vulnerable, being the Prince Charming to rescue me and assume I would… be yours," Victoria smiled a little. "It'll take more than that."

Kyouya still could not fathom the woman's behaviour.

"You said for a moment you fell for me," he muttered. "Why just a moment? Why not now? Why not in a week? Two months? A year?"  
"Because for a moment, I pitied myself. I was vulnerable and broken. I wanted someone to trust, to hold me, to comfort me. But then, seeing your eyes it looked like you wanted this more than I."  
"But you kept _going_," Kyouya pointed you. "You kissed me. You—"  
"I wanted to remind you that we live in reality," she coldly said. "This is _not_ a fairy tale. One kiss does not cut it. One victory is not the end of a war. _We_ can not happen."

"But you said—"  
"People say things," Victoria cut him off. "That they don't mean," she quietly finished off.  
"But I meant…" Kyouya softly muttered but he never finished. He only looked away.  
"I did fall for you. That brief moment, I felt like someone cared genuinely about me. Because for a moment, you were that person I could open up to. But…"  
"But what?" Kyouya snapped.  
"I realized it was _you._" Victoria suddenly shook her head, her eyes widened in fear. "Kyouya Ootori, your name carries too much of a burden for me… and you."

And in that moment, Kyouya understood. The name Ootori was not just pride. It was honour, it was respect and it meant _everything_. Tarnishing something like that would be unthinkable. For a time, Kyouya Ootori's selfish desires overweighed his duty to the company and the family.

"I…" he coaxed out. Kyouya understood. He just did not accept.  
"I still see you as a dear friend," the lawyer pressed on. "Thank you for being with me tonight. It means a lot. I know you must be terribly hurt. I'm truly sorry that I chose the most painful ways to remind you of where we stand. But I only do so because I know you can handle it."

Her eyes softened and she spoke with such delicacy that Kyouya wondered how she could still be so… elegant and poised after being so cruel. It was impossible for him to look at her in a bad light. Kyouya was so blinded by her.

"I know that you were being true," Victoria's voice began to quiver. "And I'm so sorry. I… must seem like a two-faced hypocrite. I know. Don't you see? I'm a horrible and terrible person that doesn't deserve your love."  
"You still blame yourself for things," Kyouya said. "For everything."  
"It's a bad habit," she cracked a smile. "I know I've been wrong. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't expect this friendship to continue either. But let's be honest: it makes things simple. I am your lawyer, not your lover or... maybe not even your friend if you wish."

"This…" Kyouya tried to find the words to say before she left. He could tell she was inching away, slowly but surely. She was going to disappear like thin air.  
"Isn't fair," Victoria finished off for him. "Life isn't fair. The world isn't fair. Nothing is fair _until you make it so_."

* * *

He reverted back to his cold, calculating ways. His face always in a scornful expression, and even if he smiled it looked bitter. The man shielded himself, like he did before. It was often mistaken as a barrier of defence but in actuality it was a barrier of protection.

His eyes were dull. He was often tired. Nothing seemed to go well. Even if the company was successful, he could no longer mend the void with the pride of leading a growing empire. And what made it even sillier was that the root of the problem had to do with a _woman_. Of all things, of all the weaknesses in the world, the Ootori had succumbed to the one he had thought would never occur.

If he had what others had called a heart, it felt like his was torn open and ripped to pieces that could never mend together. He felt betrayed and angry. But he was reminded of a lesson he should have known the whole time, being vulnerable was _never_ an option. Kyouya let himself go, out of what? Something he figured that others called pity. He pitied himself in being miserable, in having no spark in life, with an empty hole that would never be filled. Kyouya refused to accept such an outcome. His selfishness led him to where he was now. It was _his_ fault.

Kyouya sat on his first class flight, pondering over things like he usually did. In a sense, he was glad that he had his heart broken by _her _instead of anyone else. He gave his heart away to the person he trusted the most. She was rational. She knew her place in the social hierarchy. She was smart and gentle despite her cruel ways of demonstrating it. He let him down easy. She reminded him of things he had forgotten in this cynical, manipulating world.

She was his only ally. She was his friend. She was forgiven. He couldn't hate her. Something just didn't add up.

She was not his lover.

For a second, Kyouya was ready to willingly accept their proposition. They would remain business partners, and at most: good friends. He would likely marry someone that had his mother's approval, and she would marry someone suitable for her. And if they both agreed to their partnership, they could possibly be life-long business partners. Letting each other's careers grow hand in hand. It was a beautifully prosperous relationship. Something that people would envy. Kyouya's thoughts were interrupted.

_Marry someone suitable for her_, Kyouya repeated quietly aloud.

Who would that be? Who would understand how broken she is? Who would be so willing to forgive her as he did? Who would be willing to go back to her, time and time again until her stubbornness fell through? Who would be so curious to know every single part of her?

_Nothing is not fair until you make it so._

He longed for it.

One more time.

One more chance.

His name was Ootori and Ootoris did not give up. They were not weak.

Kyouya waited for his plane to travel across the Atlantic Ocean, back to his second home. Back to _her._

* * *

There was a knock on the door during a cold night. The wind howled while the man read his book quietly under a lamp. His home was old, creaky and at times, frightening. But nonetheless, it was his home. He took his reading glasses off and set his book on the table, slowly getting up towards to open the door.

He was not expecting company. He opened the door slowly to find his little girl shivering in the moonlight, with a sheepish grin. Her hair was still bright as ever in the moonlight. She dressed in a thin coat and had clearly overestimated the temperature tonight.

"I meant to call but…" she trailed off.

He ushered her indoors, into the warmth of his home. The man walked into his kitchen immediately, and allowed the girl to settle in. He came back with a cup of tea in his hand, still not saying a word. He knew enough.

The look on her face. He used to joke that her large brown eyes were sad like a puppy, but nothing could match what he saw in his daughter tonight. Her thin fingers welcomed the warm beverage as she gave a small smile to thank him. His daughter needed him more than ever.

"Allie," he affectionately called her. The large hand rubbed her back as she looked down at her drink.  
"Sorry," she muttered. "I know it's late. I know I'm being—"  
"Shhh… it's alright."

Victoria took a sip of her tea. Honey lemon tea. The type her father always made when she was cold.

"I'm pretty pathetic aren't I?" Victoria tried to joke. "A grown woman, still in her father's home seeking comfort. And you, being obligated to do it unconditionally, it's just… so—"  
"You're always welcome in this home, honey."

He sat with her for a few more minutes in silence. She always did that. She looked for the words to say. As if she had to filter things out even though it was never necessary. Victoria always thought of things that wouldn't burden others, that wouldn't make others unhappy. She always had to _please_ people.

"Do you think I should be married by now?" Victoria asked out of the blue.  
"That is not for me to decide," her father replied unflinching at her question.  
"But it would be nice, right? So you don't have to worry about me."  
"I don't worry about you getting married. I worry about _you_ and your happiness."

Victoria nodded. "Did marriage make you happy?" Her father chuckled in response.  
"Loving my children makes me happy. But my marriage did not. My relationship with your mother didn't even make it to marriage before it fell apart."  
"Why _her_?" Victoria wondered. "Why _me_? _I_ ruined everything. _Your_ marriage, my _mother's_ happiness… how could I ever be happy when I'm the cause of everyone's misfortunes?"

She had always thought about it. Perhaps it was the reason behind her underlying melancholy. How her mother always looked at her with scornful eyes because _she_ had the ability to ruin her prosperous life. How _she_ was the child of an affair because of her father, causing a divorce. Her half brother had to live with a broken family. Her father became an alcoholic for a period of time. She could never accept happiness when she was the cause of everyone's misery. The thought of being successful did not make her happy anymore. It was no longer the key to what she thought was happiness.

"_I_ was the one mistaken. _I_ caused my divorce. _I_ chose the wrong path. You, love. You're innocent."  
"I'm the product of your mistake," Victoria's eyes began to water. "I wasn't supposed to be… here. I'm hated. I don't belong."

The older man pulled his daughter into a warm embrace. "You have every right to be in this world, as you have every right to feel happy."

He heard her sniffle. He didn't let go, knowing that Victoria didn't like to be seen crying.

"I think I let that chance go," Victoria murmured. "I think I pushed away my only chance of happiness. I let _him_ go. He stayed while I was miserable. He… made me feel like I was worth something for a moment. He told me things that… I wished I could believe. He was genuine and I forced him away."  
"You silly goose," he teasingly said. Her daughter chuckled feeling a little better. "You chase after it." He did not ask who he was. She wouldn't have answered anyhow.

"I… can't," she stuttered. "Not after what I said."  
"This isn't elementary school with no take-backs, Victoria."

The woman let go of her father and looked at him with sorrowful eyes and shook her head. Her shaky fingers went to grab the warm cup. It was comforting to have it in her hands. It was comforting to find warmth in the cold, dull world that they lived in.

"The world is complicated," Victoria began. "Sometimes things are better left… alone. My rationale does not fail me."  
"And why do you think so?" The man leaned back on the couch, eager to hear what his daughter had to say. She always had a perspective that he never quite understood.

"Because. I've learned to be three steps ahead. I've learned to extrapolate the data given to me. I understand what the future holds and—"  
"—Do you?" he interrupted. "Do you _know_ what your future holds? Do you _know_ what you'll be doing in a decade? Do you _know_ when you'll be happy? Can you _see_ everything clearly?"  
"N-no," Victoria admitted. "You can't see what the future holds but you can _expect_ what may occur."

Her father shook his head and smiled. "You think too much, child."  
"I'm just being realistic," she huffed.

"Victoria, what do I always tell you to do?"  
"Enjoy life," she muttered, looking down at her cup of tea.  
"You're still young but you chose to grow up so quickly. You should go travel. Do anything, except work. Look at you, you're miserable. You're tired. It's time to take a break."

Victoria sighed. "Would that solve anything?"  
"You're lost," her father said. "You're a lost child with no direction. Take some time to understand yourself. Learn new things. Reflect on what you want."

She sighed and finished the rest of her tea.

"I will."

* * *

The lights were off. The door locked. It was the middle of the day and the office, or _her_ office was empty. Yet the whole firm still bustled about, not caring for the man who stood dumbly outside of the glass door. Kyouya turned around perplexed.

"May I help you, Mr Ootori?" the man stood a foot away and gave a polite business smile. The Ootori recognized the man as Richard Parsons. He ran the firm.  
"Yes," Kyouya casually perched up his glasses. "My lawyer, Victoria Alistair. Where is she?"  
"She's on leave, Mr Ootori. For now, I have the pleasure of taking care of your affairs until she is back."

Richard gestured for the Ootori to walk with him to his own office. It was considerably larger than Victoria's with plenty of space and interesting memorabilia that lined the shelves. Richard certainly made the office _his own_, completely different from Victoria's where nothing personal lay on her desk or on the shelves. The only thing Kyouya noticed in Victoria's office was her degree that hung on the wall. As if it was _proof_ so no one would question her decisions or actions.

The Ootori took a seat on the couch and watched as his coffee was poured.

"How do you take your coffee?" Richard asked.  
"Black," Kyouya replied without hesitation.

Richard took a seat across from the business magnate and began a bit of small talk. Someone had to loosen up the stiff Ootori; it was never comfortable to speak with someone so serious.

"If you don't mind me asking sir," Richard was careful with his words. "What is it that you require of our firm today?"

"I was hoping to discuss a few business ideas with my lawyer," Kyouya lied. "It would have been preferred if I had at least _known_ about her leave." The Ootori slyly switched the topic so as to not attract attention to the real reason he came. He distracted the man with a complaint. No one wants their client upset, especially someone like an Ootori. It was a perfect way to coax information out of the man; the situation was practically set up for manipulation.

"Her leave was rather abrupt," Richard calmly explained. "But understandable nonetheless. On behalf of the firm, we do sincerely apologize for not informing you of this earlier."  
"Understandable?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "In what scenario would it be _understandable_ to leave your job without any reason to?"  
The man nervously cleared his throat. "Miss Alistair is an outstanding asset to our firm, Mr Ootori. We all deserve a break sometimes. I'd be more than happy to discuss your business—"  
"—No," the Ootori blatantly refused. He was like a five year old that wouldn't settle for anything less than his favourite toy.

Richard had heard about the Ootori's blunt behaviour. He had only _heard_ of how stubborn and intimidating the man was. It was no surprise that Victoria was always irritated after working with him. The glare Kyouya gave to Richard made him stiffen in fear as he blinked a few times to think of an appropriate reply.

"Mr Ootori, I'd be honoured to—" Richard tried again.  
"Where is she?" Kyouya cut him off.  
"I… do not know," he gulped.  
"When will she be back then?" he narrowed his eyes.  
Richard calculated the days in his head. "Roughly a month?"  
"You let your employee on leave for a whole _month_?"  
"W-well, as you know. Miss Alistair is quite deserving and her work ethic is—"  
"And you do not _ask_ any details whatsoever?"

Richard did not have the guts to even speak. He just shook his head at the sharp voice of the Ootori that interrogated him to no end. Why was he so insistent on having _her_ as his lawyer? He had the best _firm_ of the country. Kyouya looked at the man with disapproval, questioning his leadership.

"She left a number," Richard cleared his throat. "But it was only for emergencies. I quote: unless the firm is burning down to the ground, you do not call."  
"I will burn this firm to the ground," Kyouya said with a straight face, threatening the man. "Give me the number," he ordered.

The lawyer scrambled to find the number on his desk, quickly jotting it down and handed it over to the Ootori. Kyouya flashed a smile soon after, his regular business smile after he got what he wanted. He was pleased. He nodded his head and held out his hand to the managing partner.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Victoria landed across the Atlantic Ocean in the morning. The skies were clear but the wind still blew with all its might as she stepped out of the airport. She hailed a taxi to her hotel and took out her phone. Quickly replacing the SIM cards, Victoria made sure only 3 people could call her. Her brother, father and possibly Richard if there were any business emergencies. Otherwise, she would spend the rest of her week in France.

It was a place she had always wanted to visit. Paris was just as beautiful as everyone had described it. She passed by the Eiffel Tower and the streets filled with Parisians that were of course, fashionable as always. Victoria watched as the taxi passed by cafés and small bakeries. The French culture already made Victoria feel excited about the week to come.

It was a well deserved break.

Victoria hadn't felt at peace for so long. She could spend her days without worrying about the numbers of a company adding up, or tippy toeing her way with clients. She didn't have to keep up a smile or work late nights.

The woman settled into her hotel room and grabbed the itinerary she had drawn up on the flight. Victoria took her handbag and emptied out a few things. She left her phone behind. There was no point in carrying it when it was unlikely anyone would call her or find her.

She was going to slip off the face of earth. For just a month.

A month to herself. A month to recharge. A month to be free without worry.

* * *

The paper was crumpled in his hand as he held it for the hundredth time, contemplating whether to call. It had been a few days. Kyouya wondered why it was so difficult for him to punch in the numbers into his phone and wait for her to pick up. What would he say? What would he ask?

Would she hang up? That was quite likely. Would she be angry? Of course she would be. It was Victoria. She was always irritated, if not angry. Was it worth it? Did she even care?

Did she run away from him? Kyouya could not help but to wonder if she would go through such lengths to avoid him. But why would she do such a thing? Surely Victoria would have known that they would have to meet face to face someday. Was it awkward?

Kyouya did not understand how to deal with such a scenario. He never thought he'd be in one. He was after all, a host. He knew just the right things to say and what to do. But with her, no one put up such a fight. No one could see through him like she could.

* * *

Victoria was on a train. Her suitcase was on the top compartment as she looked outside the window. It was pure bliss as she listened to music, still reminiscing of her time in Paris. A stewardess came to serve her coffee in which Victoria gladly accepted with a smile.

She nearly flinched when she felt her phone vibrate. Victoria was quick to pick up the call as a habit. If she was in the shower, asleep, eating, doing _anything_ she was still able to pick up the phone. Never had she missed a call, unless it was intentional. She panicked and quickly answered the phone without looking at the ID. It could only be one of the three people and it was very unlikely for her family to call. After all, most of her calls were business-related.

"Richard, I _swear_ if this isn't an emerg—"  
"It's me," a voice cut her off.

Victoria stayed quiet as her brain registered the voice without any hesitation. She only heard the dim sound of the train travelling on the tracks; her eyes looked at the sweet coffee that sat on the small table. She sighed.

"Richard," Victoria eventually muttered. "That bastard. How did you even coax this number out of him?"  
"He gave it to me," he said as a matter of fact.  
"What? You must have threatened him somehow."  
"Indeed I did," Kyouya admitted without any guilt.

"You're in France," he said as he watched the small dot on his laptop.  
"What?" Victoria sounded appalled by how he knew. She wasn't meant to be _found_.  
"You forgot that I could track your phone?"  
She swore on the other line. Kyouya braced himself for another angry fit from her.

"Why are you calling?" She got to the question that normal people would have asked first.  
"I wanted to… hear you voice," Kyouya answered. He didn't know how dumb of a reason it sounded until he said it aloud to her.  
"Even after what I've done?" He could hear her scoff on the other line. "Let go of me, Kyouya. Don't be naïve, you know better. I'm going to hang up."

"No!" Kyouya said with more force than he intended to. He didn't know how to keep her. She was like a feather that constantly flew away along the wind, no matter how much you chased after it. "I just—"  
"You're supposed to hate me," she muttered. "I broke your heart. I toyed with your feelings. I'm cruel."  
"But you _aren't_," Kyouya denied.

She sighed. "You're ruining my vacation. I didn't want to think about you."  
"Does that mean you think about me usually?" Kyouya perked up.  
"No," Victoria deadpanned. "I'm alone for a reason. Let me be."  
"I'll find you," Kyouya challenged.

"And then what?" she pressed on. "Then what will you do?"  
"You'll have to find out," he slyly replied.  
"Do I have to keep reminding you that I'm—"  
"I _know_ what you did," Kyouya cut her off irritated. "But you aren't what you say."

She huffed. "You won't find me. You _can't_ find me."

* * *

The Ootori was always up for a challenge. He was a multi-tasker, and a great one at that. If he could manage an empire each day while still flying across the world without a blink of an eye, finding _one_ person couldn't be difficult. He had skills of deduction and logic. Kyouya smirked.

He watched as the dot slowly travelled down to Southern France, likely Nice. Next would be finding hotels under her name. The woman was a lawyer at a high-tier law firm. The clothes she wore, the wine she drank, it was no surprise that she would be staying somewhere high-class _and_ be able to afford it. Kyouya narrowed down his search, typing in her name to find a booking.

This was a breeze. He laughed internally in triumph. She was no match for him. Victoria had booked the room until the end of the week.

But alas, Kyouya Ootori had an empire to maintain. Making rash decisions would not be on his list of things to do today as he had already made enough when it came to the woman. He would play the game.

Assuming that she would keep her phone on—except during flights—he could track her anywhere around the world.

He had a month. A _whole_ month. Surely he'd find the time between his travels to make a stop somewhere she'd be.

There it was again. The spark. The excitement. The challenge. The chase.

Kyouya was not going to back down.

* * *

It was her third week away from home.

Just as she'd thought, there would be no way for the man to find her. Especially on an island in the middle of the sea. She landed in Santorini, Greece. There were no calls. Nothing to worry about.

But she had been thinking. Victoria sat comfortably on a chair, looking onwards at the deep blue Mediterranean Sea. The town was situated on top of a cliff, the buildings were all painted white to reflect the blazing hot sun. She sipped on the local wine in the middle of the afternoon, enjoying herself.

Victoria smiled. If life was like this all the time, with the warmth and nice wine… she wouldn't have minded slipping away forever. She chuckled at her own fantasy, bringing herself back to the complicated reality she lived in.

She would return to work soon. Victoria sighed. She didn't hate her job, but she surely didn't find it as appealing as before. Victoria had contemplated switching career options. What would she do besides reading documents and dealing with business associates each day? Life would be so strange. Victoria had grown accustomed to her lifestyle. Especially when she could afford such vacations. She could not lie that money was an incentive. On top of that, all those years of hard work would have gone to waste if she impulsively quit her job.

Victoria reminisced those days when she was power-hungry, when all she wanted was attention. She wanted to be seen, to be heard, she wanted to prove to herself that was not worthless. She was _somebody_. Despite her façade, she was terribly insecure.

Yet the only person to have seen through her was Kyouya Ootori. In retrospect, Victoria shouldn't have picked a bone with the man in the first place. If she played it safe, maybe this mess would have never happened. But instead, Victoria got ahead of herself. She was envious, she was jealous…

She was immature.

The lawyer took a long sip of her wine. She could not deny that she was wrong about the Ootori. She knew him well on the surface. His arrogant and manipulative nature was easy to pick out and spot as a weakness but beneath the mask he bore was a different story. He was strangely fragile and naïve, like a broken child. Someone who longed for… intimacy after so many years of loneliness. For a while, Victoria sympathised. She wanted to pull him out of the darkness, to see what the world was really like. Victoria's guilt slowly crept up to her.

She was wrong. She was terribly cruel. If someone had done that to her, Victoria could not imagine how cheated and angry she would have felt. She pushed him away because it was the only thing she was good at. Besides, a relationship with an Ootori wouldn't have lasted. It was _never_ a good idea to mix business with your personal life, Victoria tried rationalizing with herself. She did something practical. She was being realistic. She was _right._ Her brain said so.

But her heart wrenched itself deep inside of her. She was immune to flirting, to any of those fluttering feelings that people got when they _fell in love_. But what touched her heart was seeing how sincere he was. How broken he looked. How incredibly _honest_ he was and how much he _tried_ even though he didn't know how, except to be beside her.

Victoria grinned to herself. How crazy would it be if he actually found her? If he showed up out of nowhere. He'd be insane to follow a girl around like that. He wouldn't have recognized her anyway.

Victoria played around with her hair. It was a dark brown. She was no longer the girl who wanted to be seen. She needed a change. She wanted to settle down, she wanted simplicity. Victoria was tired of the games she used to play. The lies she told; the mask she kept up. It was tiring and it dragged her down. She didn't want to be eternally bitter like her mother, to be so scared of falling down the ladder of success.

Her phone vibrated on the table. Victoria could not help but to pick it up out of habit without glancing at the caller ID. She had a feeling… that just _maybe_ it was him again.

"What are you thinking about?" She recognized the voice. His tone. The fact that he didn't even say hello. It was definitely him.  
"Uhm," Victoria wasn't sure how to answer. "I'm… busy," she lied.  
"Busy drinking wine and bathing in the sun?"

Victoria figured it was just a fluke. That's what people did on vacation anyway, they soaked up the sun and they relaxed. He was merely making a deduction.

"I'm hanging up," Victoria rolled her eyes. She was true to her word and placed her phone back down on the small table beside her. She turned back to the blue sea and put on her sunglasses. She closed her eyes. It was lovely weather to take a nap. A minute later, Victoria could have sworn she heard his voice. _Must've been drunk enough to drift asleep so quickly,_ she thought.

"Don't ignore me," Kyouya snapped.

Victoria opened her eyes and sat upright. She placed her sunglasses on top of her head and looked for the voice. He stood confidently with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't in his suit, but somehow, even in casual clothing he looked impressive. He wore aviator sunglasses that reflected Victoria's image in the lenses. She looked at how terribly confused she was.

"You're drunk," she whispered to herself and turned away from the man. Was the local wine really that strong? Who spiked her drink to make her hallucinate?

"You're sober," Kyouya countered. "I found you, so you lose."

Victoria glared at him. She knew better than to get angry at someone who poked at her ego but it didn't help that she supposedly _lost_ a game she was never playing.

"You're insane," she rolled her eyes. "What are you thinking? You have a whole company to run and you're standing here in front of me."  
"Your hair is lovely," he ignored her. Kyouya would let her rant for a while. The man would miss her auburn hair, but she was beautiful nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Wine seems to be a whole food group for you," he noted. "How much do you usually drink?"  
"Quit playing."  
"I'm not," Kyouya shrugged. "I'm going to keep trying until you genuinely… fall for me."

Victoria stood speechless. She shook her head and looked away to smile. He was crazy. He was absolutely insane. And it made her feel happy, even if she tried to deny it. How the man would still come running back to her even if she crushed his heart. What did he possibly see in her?

"I see you smiling," he nonchalantly said. "These sunglasses don't make me blind, Victoria."  
"I know," Victoria grinned. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment.

They stood in silence. Kyouya watched her every move. Every expression as she turned from glee to seriousness. He _knew_ that she was happy. How could she deny his feelings? How much more would it take? How much longer did he have to wait? The Ootori knew that it would be worth it, but never had he been challenged like this before.

"I don't deny your sincerity," Victoria slowly began.  
"If this is another rejection speech—"  
"How do I reject a man who flies halfway across the world _for me_?" Victoria cut him off sharply. "I've done some thinking over the past few weeks and... I…"  
"You don't have to," Kyouya mumbled after seeing her struggle for words. She wasn't ready. He understood. "But I won't give up on you."

Victoria could not help but to smile. "I'm really sorry," she apologized. "I truly am. But for what I've done, I don't deserve someone like you…"  
"I thought this wasn't a rejection speech," the Ootori interrupted.  
"It isn't," she corrected. "But I still can not fathom the reason why you would still come for me."

Kyouya triumphed in knowing that she was stumped.

"Because if you truly were manipulating me, you would have gone all the way," he answered. "You wouldn't have stopped. You would have manipulated me to the very end. To ruin me, my reputation, my life – and then throw me away without a second thought."

"I'm not capable of that," Victoria denied.  
"You are," Kyouya smiled. "I know you, Victoria Alistair. You didn't climb up the social ladder by being naïve."

"But I still—"  
"You reminded me of the cruel world we live in instead. You pulled me out before I lost all of my investments. Yet you asked for nothing back."  
"And you want to try this… investment again?" Victoria went along with his strange metaphor. "After your losses? You're taking a ridiculous risk."

Kyouya smiled. "Investments are all about risks. For the record: I didn't have many losses. I never do."

Victoria shook her head. "You don't make the same mistake twice, Kyouya. That is foolish for you to put in all your trust."  
"Then call me foolish. I don't care. I have enough capital to spare."

Victoria could not help but to chuckle at their conversation. They always had to speak in metaphors, because their pride didn't allow them to speak about their feelings outright.

"Your emotions are not meant to be capitalized, Kyouya," she softly reminded. "You should know that. It'll be your loss."  
"But you won't let me lose, would you?" the Ootori questioned. "We belong on the same team. We play to win. We never lose."  
Victoria stood speechless for a second. "Why do you trust me so much?"  
"Because that's what you wanted, was it not?"

Victoria ran her fingers through her newly dyed hair. She could not deny how impressed she was. How touched by his sincerity. But even so, she felt undeserving of such kindness.

"You're… very different," she murmured. "From what people say. People view you as cold-hearted and fearsome. No one would ever imagine how I see you and I can't tell if I'm drunk or if I'm actually seeing you with my own eyes."

"What do you see?" he asked. He wanted to reach out to pull her closer, but he had a feeling she'd just pull away.

"I see… a very … genuine and loving man. Who is awfully naïve at how to handle himself when it comes to his own emotions. I see a child who is spoiled and does not stop until they get what they want. But above all, I see… kindness."

He stood in silence unsure of how to respond to her speech. Was she playing him again? Would she really be so twisted? She wouldn't, Kyouya thought. Victoria was just as kind as he was, even if they only saw each other that way. Their own secret.

"You mean that this time?" he tested.  
"I do."

Victoria was deep in thought as she looked towards the sea. Kyouya watched as her lips parted but closed shut after a second.

"What? What were you going to say?" he coaxed out.  
"I'm drunk. Nothing I say is—"  
"—Say it," Kyouya urged. He wanted to know. The Ootori was tired of having to contemplate over what could've been said, or what should've been said… or what even _had_ been said. He wanted everything on the table, everything about her, everything she thought and liked and even _breathed_.

"How much do you… love me?" she softly asked. Maybe it was too early to even ask such a question. But they had gone around in circles for so long, Victoria had to wonder.  
"You make it hard for me to love you," he said.  
"It isn't supposed to be easy," she replied. Perhaps that's why it was so enticing to him. Because it wasn't easy. Because he wanted a challenge.  
"I know."

Victoria laughed at how he coolly replied to her. Like he had known she'd ask all along. It was enough as an answer. She didn't expect anything outright to come out of him.

"I'm drunk," Victoria said. "So I can't kiss you because the last time I did so, I made you into a fool."  
"I don't mind being a fool."  
"Really?"  
"Try me," he smirked.

Victoria walked closer to him. Her warm fingers traced his jaw line. She could smell his cologne along with a hint of peppermint. It smelled like… him. She hesitated for a moment, wishing she could see through those sunglasses to see how much he wanted it. Victoria had no choice but to blindly place her trust in him.

And she happily did so as their lips met.

* * *

**A/N**: Arrrrgh, I actually don't know what I'm doing with this story (as you can all probably tell). I'm stuck with a complex character that I can't decide what to do with. But I promise I'll make Victoria stop drinking sometime haha. I slowly find this story going downhill and it is likely because I am being bombarded with work now so I'm writing when I can. Also, yes Kyouya is OOC... not that I've kept him in character at all for a while. The two have a really odd relationship that I still can't seem to isolate and put into words... but uh. I don't know.

tl;dr - I don't know what I'm writing and I'm so terribly sorry to make all of you read through the last 2 chapters. Nonetheless, I thank all of you regardless. Thank you for sticking by as I try to rough these patches out.

P.S. - I actually contemplated on deleting the last chapter, but I figured I'd get some really angry readers.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She showed him places he would have never found on his own. The way she moved around like she danced her way around the whole town, making sharp turns and into small alleys around the white washed buildings. The island of Santorini was stunning. Kyouya could not deny that, but seeing her made the town even more enchanting than it already was.

With the deep sun slowly setting, Victoria found a secluded area with no tourists to watch the scene. The colours reflected against the blue sea, the skies turning into a plethora of warm colours. Kyouya was mesmerized by the scene. The way she smiled to herself, he could only imagine her eyes smiling along with her mouth beneath those shades. Her brown hair still shined underneath the orange sunlight, her legs thin but toned as her feet stepped in white flats. Her tattoos were visible when she gathered her hair to her right shoulder… forget the sunset, Victoria was absolutely stunning.

"I found this place yesterday," Victoria excitedly explained. "By pure chance too. I didn't think I'd ever come across such a great view here."

Kyouya only nodded in response.

"I wish I had more time," she sighed. "To explore like this… to travel… suddenly being cooped up in my office doesn't seem appealing anymore."  
"Mmhm," Kyouya blankly answered. It was clear he wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying.  
"How long are you here for?" Victoria asked.

Kyouya didn't answer for a second, until he noticed her turn to look at him.  
"I leave tomorrow," Kyouya replied after snapping out of his daze.  
Victoria nodded understandingly. She didn't look disappointed at all. Which irked Kyouya, because…

"Aren't you… sad?"  
"Sad?" Victoria repeated. "I'm happier than I've ever been. I get to watch the sunset in Greece. I have nothing to worry about right now. I drank lovely wine this afternoon. The calming sea is right in front of me. My feet aren't in pain from wearing heels. And… I have good company," she finished off. "Why _wouldn't_ I be happy?"  
"Oh," he dumbly replied and shrugged.

Victoria curiously stepped closer to Kyouya. He steadied his hand on the ledge, like he didn't expect her to make such a move. Kyouya inwardly scolded himself for not seeing that coming. How could he flinch?

"You think I'd be sad because you're leaving tomorrow?" Victoria teased. "Aww, you think I can't be a big girl and stay in a foreign place alone?"  
Kyouya huffed. "No. I just thought you would've wanted me around, but obviously you don't." He turned around to leave which only elicited a laugh from the lawyer. He felt her hand pull his arm back, and suddenly she was in his embrace without wasting another second. Even _Kyouya_ had to admit that she was smooth. Where did she learn how to do this?

"You look confused, it's actually really…" Victoria looked away grinning.  
"What?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes. Did she suddenly think she was the dominant one?  
"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just watch the sun."

Victoria turned her head towards the sunset, but Kyouya had enough of seeing the sun for the day. He let her lean her head on his shoulder. He could smell her hair, her beautifully brown and silky hair. It smelled like a melange of fruit. Sweet and poised.

"The sun is prettier than I am," she spoke up. "Stop staring and enjoy the view."  
"I am," Kyouya smugly replied. He heard her sigh. She didn't want to argue. Not with the view. Not with the place they were in. There were no questions.

Except for one that stayed at the back of Kyouya's mind. A part of him _needed_ a confirmation. He did not work well with open ended questions or problems. He was formulaic, he required answers. He wanted things to be set in stone, where nothing can be changed.

"What do you want, Victoria?" he softly whispered into her ear. Victoria was a little squeamish, probably because the sensation had tickled her. Kyouya had her in his firm grip so she couldn't have escaped, not that she was planning to.

"I want to be happy," she decided. Victoria was firm with her choice. "Can _you_ make me happy?"  
"I…" Kyouya wondered if he could. How much was he willing to go? How could he make her happy? She wasn't the type to be pleased with materialistic things. She didn't ask for kisses or affection. She asked for intangible things that Kyouya wondered if he was ever able to provide. He _wanted_ to. He didn't know _how_.

"I can try," he finally coaxed out.  
"And if you can't?" she tested.  
He did not answer.

"Kyouya, you need to stop being so naïve," Victoria chided. "I ask for so many things. I ask for happiness. I could ask for the world. Yet you want nothing back? Do not be absurd. What is it that _you_ want?" She was fair. Relationships were not just merely to take from, but to give. She understood this, especially if they were to start something. She lived by rules, by fair-game. She still had moral ground that she held. Like a strict code that could not be broken, it was unthinkable.

"I… just want you?" Kyouya never thought about what he wanted out of this relationship.  
Victoria smiled. "You've never thought about it." She could read it in his voice. "Because you've never… done this before."

Suddenly Kyouya felt inferior, like he always was against her for no apparent reason. He was Kyouya _Ootori_, nobody made him feel inferior. Somehow, she was so mature and Victoria looked at him like he was nothing more than a child, still curious about the world. Kyouya could not help but to think the same way about himself. The way she spoke, the way she looked at things—she was experienced in more ways than one. Victoria looked at emotions, about love and heartbreak like it was the back of her hand. She watched people like she saw what went on in their minds. She walked like she had no care in the world but had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Well at least you're sincere," Victoria warmly said. "Sincerity is never wrong."

Kyouya could only listen to her voice. The way it dipped up and down in that low, husky register. Victoria enunciated her words with such grace and elegance, and the way her eyes spoke along with her mouth was mesmerizing when she lifted up her sunglasses.

"Honesty. Trust. Loyalty. Kindness. Understanding…" Victoria listed off. "Those are also never wrong."  
He nodded, what was he meant to say? He could only listen and learn.  
"Am I being unreasonable?" Victoria wondered. "I know it seems so intangible and vague… it might be a hassle but—"  
"It's alright," Kyouya cut her off. She spoke the truth. She was… beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated and thoughtful. She was… marvellous. "You aren't a hassle, you're…"  
"But in return of asking all of this from you," Victoria cut him off. "I will do the same. I promise you my loyalty. I give you my trust. I will be honest and as accepting to you as I possibly can… I—"  
"I don't need to hear it," he murmured. He knew. Her longing eyes said it all. She could not fake such an expression, it just—even Kyouya couldn't imagine himself being as genuine as she was at that very moment. "You don't have to vow to me your love."

* * *

The sun had set hours ago. But they sat on the patio of the hotel well into the hours of dawn. Learning about each other, listening to each other, smiling and feeling at peace. They clicked even though they were different in ways they hadn't noticed.

Victoria was certainly more of an artsy personality whereas Kyouya was very much a mathematical and rational man. Victoria had only picked up the skill of being rational and logical as a necessity to survive in their socialite sphere. If she hadn't dived into such an environment, she would have certainly been impulsive and hot headed all the time. She looked at things in an abstract manner. Where metaphors were her means of speech and her interpretations evolved from a hobby to a skill. Linguistics was her place of expertise. Mathematics, despite her job, was not. Accounting and simple math were not the issue, it was until she made it into calculus and theoretical mathematics that made her head spin.

Kyouya however, lived and breathed for a challenge. He liked seeing numbers that added up, and also numbers that made no sense. Theoretical mathematics was _his_ thing. Even if the numbers didn't make sense, there was still _logic_ that went behind it. Innovations in science and medicine were the greatest things to see and experience. He took pride in his achievements. His rationality and logic was natural. Things either made perfect sense, or it didn't. He hated subjects open to interpretation. Philosophy, for example and even history to a degree. Everything that Victoria loved, he came to abhor.

But even so, the two found each other so fascinating.

Despite their differences however, the two already knew of their similarities. Both had adapted to the manipulative world in their own ways and learned to play the game. Neither of the two had good childhoods. They related on different levels, but were themselves all at the same time.

They had no more barriers. There was no gimmick. If they could find only one person in the world to trust, it would have been each other. They confided in one another. They were made for each other. They couldn't deny the connection.

"How long have you known me?" Kyouya wondered.  
"Since Ouran," she chuckled. "But we had met long before that one party a year and a half ago where you approached me."  
"Did we?" he was shocked, as far as his voice sounded. His expression was still rather apathetic. Kyouya still tried to play it cool, of course.

"We both hid behind our mentor's shadows," Victoria vaguely remembered. "Your dad wasn't particularly pleased with my mentor's choice of a protégé, being a woman and all. Funny how he tried to conceal his disgust, yet both my mentor and I noticed it within a split second."  
"When was this?" Kyouya could not remember such an event, though he wasn't surprised at how Victoria picked out the slightest detail out of someone as stoic as his father. She perfected the art of reading people.  
"Likely before you becoming the CEO," the lawyer reminisced. "I was in the later years of Law School."

Kyouya still had no recollection of the event, so Victoria turned the questions back to him.

"Why do you find me so intriguing?"  
"You challenge me," Kyouya simply replied.  
"Is it really worth the chase? I could after all… refuse everything you've given me."  
"You told me I always was the one taking but never the one to give."

Victoria smiled. "Indeed."  
"And of course, I never settle for anything less," Kyouya added.  
"Anything less? What makes me better than all the other fish in the sea?" Victoria curiously said.  
"Everything," the man vaguely replied, giving a taste of her own medicine.

She sighed. "But I don't want you to _give_ just for the sake of winning me over. I want you to give because you genuinely want to."  
"I do," he reassured. "I'd give you the world. But you ask for things beyond the universe."  
"Do I?" she chuckled. "Then you should find someone who would settle for something on a smaller scale."  
"Ah, but there would be no excitement," Kyouya pointed out.

Victoria laughed. He liked seeing her eyes smile along with everything else on her face. Her nose crinkled a little bit, her laugh was low and quiet. But nonetheless, the sound made him feel elated.

"One day you won't find this to be exciting," Victoria sadly murmured. "I won't be beautiful. I won't be fascinating. You'll already know everything about me. Then we'll lose that _spark_, like a candle being snuffed out."  
"No," Kyouya refused. "That is only if either of us gives up."

"I never thought of you as being so… idealistic about love," she admitted.  
"I'm not," Kyouya rolled his eyes. "I'm committed," he corrected. "To you."

The woman gave him a look of surprise. She smirked and turned to teasing instead. "The mighty Ootori pledged his allegiance? This is certainly a day to remember."  
"You can rule alongside as my lady," Kyouya kept up with her metaphor.  
"My lady?" she questioned. "No."  
"No?"  
"I'd be the_ Queen_." Victoria smiled.

There it was. Her fearlessness, the power she held. She too, did not settle for anything less. They were perfect. They made the perfect team to rule the empire.

Kyouya gently took her hand and kissed it, like any gentleman. Victoria laughed again and approached him without any hesitation. She leaned into his neck and traced his jaw line with butterfly kisses. She was bold yet sweet. She was dominant, against Kyouya's will. And she knew it. He felt her smirk when she kissed him hotly. He responded the same way, intoxicated by her touch.

"No," he stopped and huskily whispered into her ear.  
"No?" Victoria was confused, trying to control her shiver.  
"You'd be _my _Queen."

* * *

He nearly walked past her when she returned. It was only when she made that right turn into her office that it clicked. She was back _and_ she was early. Of course she would be. It was Victoria.

Richard knocked on the glass door to catch her attention. Her hair was an ashy brown and curled at the ends, but still shined from the natural sunlight that lit up the room. Victoria silently acknowledged her boss before making her way to sit at the desk.

"Welcome back," Richard warmly said while noticing the significant change.

Victoria shrugged. "I have a full schedule today." That was otherwise known as the polite way of telling Richard to get out of her office so she could work.

"Uh, right," he nodded. "Also uhm—" Richard scratched his head anxiously. "I gave your num—"  
"I know," she cut off. Victoria shook her head disapprovingly. "What did I tell you?"  
"The Ootori threatened to burn the firm down!"  
"Yeah as a _metaphor_," she snapped. "Why did you even go along with it? Don't be ridiculous." The rolling of her eyes only made Richard feel even more embarrassed and guilty. But on the same note, Richard had a question that was lingering at the back of his mind.

"What was so urgent that he—"  
"—Don't worry about it," Victoria brushed off.

Richard gave her a quizzical look. "What is it between you two anyway?"  
"A lawyer-client relationship?" she answered with a mocking tone. "What else would there be?"  
"He was pretty desperate," Richard muttered now that he thought about it. "Are you two… y'know…?"  
"No," Victoria glared. "Get out."

"Not even friends with benefits?" he wondered.  
She shot Richard another look. "Tread carefully, Richard."  
"You two would suit each oth—"  
"I'm going to count to three," Victoria raised her voice. "You will leave or I'm going to tell the firm about their surprise bonus today."  
"There is no surprise bonus," Richard pointed out.  
"Exactly," she smirked. "But who is going to be blamed for that?"

Richard frowned. "I'm just saying that you two would make a nice couple—"  
"—One."  
"—Can you imagine how the media would take that? And the firm—"  
"—Two."  
"—Could definitely benefit seeing how the media would _love_ yo—"  
"—Three."

The man scrambled to get out of the room as quickly as he could before Victoria waged a full-scale war.

* * *

Lunch was scheduled with Tamaki.

Kyouya waited for his blonde friend to flamboyantly walk through the doors, as usual. The Ootori picked up the menu off the table and decided on what he would order in the meantime. It didn't take long before he heard Tamaki exclaim in delight.

The blonde beamed with happiness as he took a seat before his friend. They hadn't seen each other since the wedding. Of course, Tamaki tried to meet with his best friend multiple times but their schedules always clashed in one way or another. That, and because it took forever to convince the Shadow King to spare some of his time for his blonde friend.

"How have you been, Kyouya?" Tamaki said after settling down. He looked at Kyouya for a response but his friend only shrugged.  
"Fine," he muttered. "And yourself?" Kyouya politely asked.  
"Haruhi's been busy with work," he frowned. "But nonetheless, we've both been wonderful."  
The Shadow King nodded. He was glad to hear that.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki was concerned.  
"I thought we were finished with asking how we both were," he pointed out.  
"Are you happy?" Tamaki clarified. "I worry about you."  
"You don't have to," he brushed off. "I'm fine."

Tamaki tilted his head, still trying to analyze his long time friend. Surely he aged, but not enough to have wrinkles. Kyouya looked tired, just like he always had. The Shadow King paid no attention to the Prince while he ate his steak in silence.

"Did you hear about Mori?" Tamaki tried to change the topic.  
"He's engaged," Kyouya shrugged. "How did Honey take the news?"  
"He's elated for his big cousin," the blonde replied. "We have yet to meet his fiancée."  
"I'm sure Mori is in good hands," Kyouya assured. Although he and Mori never spoke much, they understood each other regardless. Kyouya knew Mori well enough.

"Are… you in good hands?" Tamaki slyly tried to meander his way into something he had always been curious about. Even after all these years, Kyouya never shared anything about his personal life. Not that he had one, of course. He was always working… or was he?

The Shadow King raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

"It would be nice, no?" Tamaki pressed on. "I just want you to be happy, Kyouya. You never call. You never say hello. You never do anything except work. Isn't it lonely?"  
"No," Kyouya pursed his lips. "I have priorities."  
"Happiness is not a priority?"  
"Work makes me happy."

The blonde sighed out of frustration. The Ootori was so stubborn.

"Why do you think having someone would make me happy?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow.  
"Because you've been so empty for so long," Tamaki easily replied. "I know you, Kyouya."

The Ootori shrugged, as usual.

"Am I wrong?" the blonde waited for confirmation.  
"You know me," Kyouya smirked. "Are you wrong?" The man held up his glass of wine and took a sip.  
"I hope you find someone that will be patient enough to deal with your cryptic way of speaking," Tamaki muttered. Kyouya only smirked. She was more cryptic than he.

"You will…" Tamaki thought for a moment. "Marry for love, no?"  
Kyouya did not respond for a moment as he was in thought. Marriage was still something he had hoped to avoid.

Tamaki took his friend's reluctance to respond as a no. "Mon ami, love is a beautiful thing. Please do not think otherwise. Merits and whatnot are temporary, but your happiness is for life. I guarantee that when you do genuinely love one, nothing will ever compare."

The Ootori nodded, still silent.

"You have somebody," the blonde realized. "You wouldn't be in such deep thought if you weren't."  
Kyouya stayed silent, taking another sip of his wine. He was not particularly fond of conversation.

Tamaki smiled. He was happy. "She must be beautiful," he guessed. "And kind. She must definitely be kind to see a heart like yours. Does she work in the same field as you?" Tamaki kept going.

"She probably loves the same things as you. Science and all those numbers. What else would you two talk about? Hmm… and she must be the daughter of someone rich. A pharmaceutical company, perhaps? That would be the merit for the company... oh how exciting!"

Kyouya only shook his head. Tamaki's smile turned into a frown. "No? What do you mean?"  
"It's none of your business," Kyouya replied. He wasn't going to let anyone know. It was his secret. Or rather, _their_ secret, for now anyway.

"At least tell me her name," he pried.  
"No," Kyouya refused.  
"Her occupation?"  
"No."  
"The colour of her hair."  
"No." For all Kyouya knew, she could have changed it by now if she really wanted to.  
"The last time you saw her."  
"No."

Tamaki pouted. "_Please_ mon ami. I _must_ know."  
"You don't know anything," Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Let it go." The Ootori changed the topic to something trivial to make Tamaki distracted. Of course, the man wouldn't have changed in that aspect. Kyouya left their appointment with things to think about. His fingers itched to call her, to hear her voice, to tell her what his best friend's thoughts were. She'd laugh about it, obviously amused.

Kyouya did not feel lonely, perhaps just slightly unwanted when she played it cool. _Too_ cool as she nonchalantly brushed him off like he wasn't an Ootori. How was he meant to explain something like this to his best friend? It made me seem weak.

And the only person he was going to be vulnerable around was _her_. It was mutual. It was right. It was safe.

Above all, it made him happy.

* * *

The fatal flaw between the two would have been their pride. Victoria of course, liking the position of being _superior_ to one of the most powerful and wealthiest men in the world would not give it up. On the other hand, Kyouya with his extreme ego and the status given to him by everyone else _except_ her, made it infuriating for him to give up his pride too.

Thus, resulting in the couple sitting in frustration by their phones.

It was usually Kyouya who called interrupting Victoria either before she slept, during work, or even while she was at the studio dancing. The Ootori smirked at her irritancy when she complained about always having to make _time_ for him. Obviously, he was an _Ootori_, everybody had to make time for him.

But Kyouya tried something else. He didn't call. The man sat in the first class lounge at the Dubai airport, wondering if she'd call. It had been two weeks since his last call to her. Since she complained, he'd make time _for_ her. It was a trade off.

However, the woman didn't call. Not even a text. It was like she hadn't noticed. Even during her busy schedule she had the time to speak with him for at least a few minutes, what was preventing her from calling him _now_?

Victoria however, _did_ notice. She waited for his call. It was 2 AM in the morning and for some reason she couldn't sleep. Her phone was in her hand, like she just expected it to vibrate at any moment. It didn't. It hadn't for two weeks. Victoria wasn't worried, she was just annoyed. He called regularly and then he decides to stop.

What game was he trying to play? Did he want _her_ to call just so he could gloat? Victoria was determined not to give in.

They didn't talk about much. Usually business, the stock market and the profits. They understood each other that way and made the best team. But otherwise, they'd talk about their days. The people they meet, the small things like what they ate for lunch. Things friends would say, except it never got tiring. Even over the most trivial matters like the best part of coffee, they didn't mind it.

They were normal people. A normal couple with all the flaws associated.

Her phone did vibrate.

_Sleeping?_ He texted first.  
_Working. _Victoria was quick to lie.

_On what?_ Kyouya was suspicious.  
_None of your business._

Victoria was eager to see his response when her phone vibrated again. She shifted in her bed to reach for the device to see that he was calling.

"Hello?" she answered.  
"I'll be flying to New York today," he coolly greeted.  
"Should I have any documents at hand?" Victoria was quick to switch into professional mode, brushing off her annoyance. Work over personal life, even though now it was difficult because the two meddled.  
"I won't be visiting the firm." His flight would arrive after work hours.  
"Oh good," Victoria was relieved. Richard had developed suspicions about the two, even though they never settled for a label. They weren't necessarily _dating_; they couldn't even if they wanted to. Their schedules and the distance did not make it possible. They were just themselves, except a little _more_.

"Good?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes. She couldn't see them, but Victoria could tell he wasn't happy. She smirked.  
"I'm going to head to bed now," she lied. "Have a safe flight."

Victoria hung up, liking that he was on the hook. She liked having that power.

Kyouya on the other hand, rolled his eyes at her behaviour. Brushing him off like he wasn't anybody made him angry, but not for long. He had something else up his sleeve.

* * *

Victoria always changed into something more comfortable when she made it home after work. She placed her hair in a ponytail before she changed into her oversized Yale Law sweater and leggings. She wasn't planning to work tonight. Victoria needed a break after a long week.

The woman contemplated on ordering pizza but settled on making a salad and eating leftovers from the fridge. She made a note to herself to go grocery shopping. Victoria made herself comfortable in front of the TV, flipping through everything she had on the PVR. She cringed at all the shows she had been missing out for so long. It would take forever to catch up.

Her phone caught her attention when she began watching the Game of Thrones.

"It's me," he said.  
"Uh," Victoria took a moment to think about why _he_ would call. "Did you have a safe flight?"  
"Well I'm calling you," he sarcastically pointed out.  
"Okay, fine," she snapped. "Where are you staying?" Victoria wondered if they could meet up tomorrow. It was Sunday and the firm was closed on Sundays. She could make some time to see his smug face again. Her stomach felt jittery at the thought. It was a strange feeling.

"Where do you think?"  
"Er…" Victoria wasn't sure where he was going with this. "At your place? Surely you have a flat somewhere in Manhattan."  
"Actually," Kyouya said as a matter of fact. "I do not own a place in New York."  
"What? You mean you've been staying at hotels this _whole_ time? My god, remind me to review your books on Monday. That's ridiculous. You must be draining the funds of your company." She heard him chuckle on the other line.

"I have a question," Kyouya reverted back to his serious persona. Victoria blankly nodded and silently kicked herself for forgetting they were on the phone.  
"What is it?"

The two were interrupted by the doorbell. Victoria told Kyouya to wait on the line. She secretly hoped that it was the nice family next door who made too much food and would deliver it occasionally. They were lovely, and more food would have certainly made her day. But instead, she opened the door to find the raven haired man with his luggage perched in front of her. He hung up the phone coolly and looked at her from head to toe.

"What the hell?" Victoria exclaimed. "You know where I live?"  
Her surprise made his smirk grow even larger. He stepped into her place without another word, not even asking to be welcomed. He _expected_ it.

"No," Victoria shook her head. "Kyouya. I never said you coul—oh my _god_, shoes _off_."

He walked down the corridor from entrance to explore deeper into her apartment. Everything was clean, and the furnishings were simple. She had various photographs framed, the TV was on and he saw that she was in the middle of eating.

"You're not staying," Victoria snapped. "You were supposed to _call_."  
"I did," Kyouya shrugged. He made himself comfortable in front of her TV, wondering what she was watching.

"I never said you could _stay_."  
"But you're letting me," he pointed out.

She stood with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. "I don't have a guest bedroom." She actually did, but after renovations the whole place became an open-concept apartment. No rooms except the bathroom and the large walk-in closet. She was living alone anyway, without any guests.

"That shouldn't be an issue," Kyouya smirked. "I can sleep on your be—"  
"Couch," she ordered. "This place was not made for any guests. Don't expect an extra toothbrush for you."  
"I'm not just _any_ guest," the Ootori shrugged. "No worries I have my own."

Victoria hated his ego. She relented, perhaps not _hate_. It was difficult to hate him, despite what he did. A part of her felt happier with company tonight. She walked off into her kitchen, looking at her fridge for take-out numbers. Forget the scrawny salad, they might as well have some solid food tonight.

"It's rather spacious for only one person," Kyouya noticed.  
"I like my space," Victoria rolled her eyes. She liked to move around. She hated cramped and small places, there was just no freedom to move or breathe comfortably. Tokyo made her feel stuffy every time she visited. Granted, sometimes the larger space made her feel lonelier than usual. But otherwise, Victoria was happy to dance around if she wanted to.

"Where are those photographs from?" The photography was quite beautiful. They were simple objects. Some were from a dance studio, others of the landscape, sometimes famous architectural buildings. The largest photo was the New York skyline sprawled above the TV in full colour.

"My ex-boyfriend," Victoria smugly replied.  
"What?"  
"We're good friends," she shrugged. The woman saw his eyes narrow as the man no longer wanted to admire the art on the walls.

"_Some_ were taken by my ex, others were found by me, usually at galleries," she clarified.  
"Why do you hang _them_?" Victoria knew what he was referring to.  
"They're beautiful works of art. I have sentiment towards the photos, not the photographer."

Kyouya huffed before taking the tea she made for him.

"For the record, my ex is now married with a daughter," Victoria smiled when she noticed Kyouya drinking his tea with more ease. "He left me these photographs after we broke up. For years, actually. He was cleaning out his stuff and he called asking if I wanted photos of our years during Undergrad. Nothing with the two of us together, of course. I think he threw away the prints of us."  
"Threw away? You must've been terrible to him," Kyouya teased.  
"I was," Victoria admitted.

Kyouya sat there in silence, not expecting such a response. She said it with such a serious face; it was difficult to tell what she felt. Remorse? Guilt? Perhaps even regret?

"He wanted marriage. I wanted to be a lawyer. I broke up with him after he proposed," she remembered. Victoria looked at him. If this is what he _really_ wanted, then being honest with him was necessary. Victoria was still waiting for him to find an opportunity to leave before he got in too deep. But he didn't. Kyouya only stared back, as if waiting for more of the story.

"You're alright with me being a terribly selfish person?" Victoria asked.  
"I'm quite terribly selfish myself," Kyouya smiled deviously.  
"True," she could not deny that. "I would've expected you to be running out the door."  
"It'll take more to get rid of me."  
"Right, you're like a cockroach."

The man placed his cup down. "What?"  
"You need to learn to take a joke," Victoria chuckled. She left him on the couch after the doorbell rang. Their food was here.

Victoria came back with their Chinese take out to see him peering over her desk. She was only glad she didn't leave any documents out in the open. He was staring at the picture frames. Victoria didn't keep any pictures in the office, only at home.

"Who is this?" Kyouya asked when he saw her at the corner of his eye. He was like a child in a new playground, exploring each and every nook and cranny of the place. Victoria found it comforting for some reason. Even though it was annoying of him to snoop around, the man had good intentions. He just wanted to know. Nothing more, nothing less. Victoria found it difficult for her to accept sometimes. For someone so manipulative and deceiving, information was his best friend.

"My 7 year old child from a previous relationship," Victoria casually said. His head shot up. This was just fun, she realized. Messing with him and seeing how he would believe her words for just a split second.  
"Your jokes aren't funny," he perched his glasses up.  
"Your expressions are hilarious though."

Victoria gestured for the man to come back to the couch and eat their fast food. They ate in silence for a bit, with Kyouya finishing his food quickly. He must have been starving after such a long flight, she realized.

"I'll tell you about my family if you tell me about yours," Victoria suggested. He saw photos of her family. He must have been curious.  
"There isn't much to know about them," the Ootori said apathetically.  
"Two brothers and a sister. That's plenty," she pointed out. Kyouya leaned back on her couch comfortably, glancing over at the muted TV screen. Some duel between armoured men and a dwarf-like man was on screen.

"I'm not close with my brothers. They're married, they both work under me. Nothing else, really."  
"Then you must be close with your sister," Victoria deducted.  
"I suppose," Kyouya nodded. "Her name is Fuyumi. She's married as well, to a good man. We have meals together sometimes. She's terribly annoying though." That elicited a laugh from Victoria. "Your turn."  
"What? That's hardly anything about your family."  
"It's as much as I could say about them," Kyouya admitted. Victoria frowned, pitying him.

"My Dad lives upstate," Victoria began. "Sometimes I visit him when I have time. I have a brother, Michael. He's divorced with a beautiful daughter. Her name is Lily, she was in the photo you saw," a smile crept up onto her face. "Lily takes ballet lessons. Her favourite colour is green. She likes giraffes… and me, of course. She makes me happy."  
"I'd like to meet her one day," Kyouya murmured.  
"She has a quick tongue," Victoria warned.  
"She gets it from you, probably."

Kyouya did not ask about her mother. Or her other side of the family. Truth be told, Kyouya had pretty good deductions about her past. But Victoria spoke of things he could not deduct. The way she grinned when she talked about her niece, or her past relationships. She told him things that no one else knew and Kyouya was aware that he was privileged. No one else would know except him. He was determined to keep it that way. It was their secret.

Victoria did not pry about his past like he did. She understood that he probably wouldn't be able to put it in words even if she asked. He was a man of action rather than words. On top of that, his naivety gave most of him away. Only she would see him as clueless or vulnerable as he could be. It was a mutual relationship. They didn't have to pretend, and when they did they both knew it better than anyone else. They were no longer afraid to be their genuine selves. It was the greatest feeling to trust someone. It was relieving.

"Richard thinks we're dating," Victoria brought up.  
"Aren't we?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh," she shrugged. "I didn't think we had a label. We're just… friends. Except, _more_?"  
Kyouya was not amused by her explanation. "You're my _friend-except-more_? You mean _girlfriend_?"  
"Alright _Google._ But that's so generic," she complained. "Yeah, Kyouya Ootori is my _boyfriend_. Does that not sound strange?"  
"Like your explanation was any better." Kyouya wondered why she didn't feel pride when she said such a thing. Anyone would have been enthralled to say those very words.

Victoria sat deep in thought. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend?"  
"Not really," Kyouya shrugged. "I don't like the term either."  
"Right? It sounds like it's made for… teenagers."  
"What do you propose?" Kyouya moved closer to her. She didn't move, but rather welcomed his presence.  
"Nothing. I just think… this is nice."  
"How about fiancée?" He moved closer, testing her.  
"Another time," she replied without hesitance, though she did not deny the possibility.  
"Wife?"  
She chuckled. "Eager, aren't we?" Victoria welcomed him as he nuzzled in her neck. She smelled good. He felt the ridges of her deep collarbones against his nose. It tickled her enough to have her squirm underneath his firm grip. He playfully jabbed her in the waist, eliciting a small noise of surprise from her.

"Don't do that," she warned.  
"You're ticklish," Kyouya said as a matter of fact.  
"No," Victoria lied. "Don't you test that theory."

He relaxed and let her off the hook for now, keeping that at the back of his mind. She moved onto a different topic.

"But we need some rules to keep this… right. Separating our work from our personal relationship. Like the treaty you fooled me with that one time. Except this will be in effect," Victoria proposed.  
"Rules? Alright," Kyouya let her speak. It was a good idea after all.

"One: you can not call me at the office unless it is pertaining to the company. Work is work."  
Kyouya nodded. It was the right thing to do after all. "On the condition that I can call during your lunch break," he added.  
"Fine, it's not like you don't do that already," she rolled her eyes. "Two: We maintain a professional business relationship regardless of what is happening outside of it. We must put aside our difference if we need to work together."  
"Correct," the Ootori was on board with this. They still had their priorities straight.

"Three: If anyone gets suspicious, our go-to answer is that we're just good friends... for now."  
Kyouya frowned. "When will it become _official_ per say?"  
"When the time is right," Victoria smiled. "We can plan accordingly. It's all manipulation after all."  
"Alright, _good friend_."

Victoria held his hand, liking how he was always so warm even though his cold persona told everyone otherwise. "Your turn. What do you propose?"

Kyouya thought for a moment.

"Four: You will attend all social events in which I require you to be in."  
"What? How is that separating work from us?" Victoria narrowed her eyes.  
"It'll transition you better into the media… and of course, others. A subtle way of telling people that we could _perhaps_ be more than what they expect, though not quite. If this is going to work, then it will all be manipulation, my lady," he explained. Victoria rolled her eyes.  
"Clever," she admitted. She kissed him on the cheek. "Enlighten me with your other plans, dear lord."

"Five: Stay fearless."  
Victoria looked at him quizzically. "Separate work from personal life, Kyouya. Why is this a rule?"  
"You're dealing with an Ootori. I don't come without enemies. Regardless of what they do, or say at work or outside of it, stay grounded. We can't be vulnerable business or personal-life wise as neither would do us any good."  
"Alright. I can do that," Victoria shrugged. "What else?"  
"Six: Be prideful," he smirked. "You're with _me_ and you brush it off like it isn't anything. Both personally _and_ professionally. It's a privilege to have me as a client, you know."  
To this, Victoria pursed her lips and shook her head. "It's also good to be humble. I stay true to that."  
"Humility is different from being apathetic to everything," Kyouya pointed out.

Victoria grinned. "You're just sad because you're not as big of a deal as you thought."  
"No, I _know_ I'm a big deal. You just aren't accepting it," Kyouya corrected.

She did something that he didn't expect. Victoria leaned in and kissed him passionately, not afraid to be bold with her actions as she climbed on top of him. She bit him lightly, and traced his jawline with her lips. The sensation tickled him while her cold hands trailed down his neck, tracing his veins. She stopped right when he began to respond.

"Shut up," Victoria huskily whispered. "You're so annoying."  
"I should be more annoying then."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, filler chapter. I know. Rules need to be set. They're not madly in love. Just cautious about where they're going. It's quite interesting to portray Victoria as someone who is dominant over Kyouya. She's _very_ different from Kaori (my other OC, if you read Littlest Things) though I still think she's fitting for him. I think relationships (and life in general) are about learning. It's more of a learning process for Kyouya even though I'm still trying to balance the whole work vs play idea. Kissing/affection for the two may seem like something that they do easily and are comfortable with, but I think the whole intangible aspect prove to be a difficult task for the two of them to portray. Physical affection and emotional affection are two different things (or um, I'd like to think?).

Whoa, okay. Sorry. Rant. Just wanted to let y'all know about the direction I'm _trying_ to go to... (if there is any). Thank you as usual, for waiting and reading. You're all amazing. I'm always open for questions (I know my ranting is not appealing to everyone, so I'll likely PM you). _  
_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

One could learn many things of a person through the environment they lived in. Not a single speck of dust laid anywhere around the place. Clean and pristine, the whole loft was sleek and modern as well. The closet was colour coded and the washroom had everything lined up to the tee. He noticed the small bottles of nail polish in order of the darkest to lightest shade in a drawer.

The woman was extremely neat.

And Kyouya _loved_ that. Throughout high school, his friends always pestered him on what they had believed as a mild case of OCD. The Shadow King internally growled at the thought of his irritating companions.

It wasn't that Kyouya was snooping intentionally. He needed a toothbrush, despite assuring Victoria that he had one. He lied, obviously. It was 9 AM. His meeting was scheduled at 10:30 and it was hard enough getting out of her comfortable bed.

He smirked at the memory of the previous night.

_If you're one of those assholes that like to steal the sheets during the night, I'm pushing you off the bed. _He could still remember her fiery eyes.

_Let it be known that I am not afraid to knee you anywhere, and by that, I mean _anywhere_. I dare you to try anything ridiculous._ Her voice was filled with menace.

_I'm a light sleeper. If you get up at 3 AM to get water, I can hear you. So don't._ He could tell she was running out of excuses before rolling her eyes.

Eventually the woman reluctantly allowed him to slide in beside her after seeing how uncomfortable he was on the couch. It didn't take long for Kyouya to sleep, especially after a long flight. By the time he woke up, the entire apartment was empty.

"Is this what you do in people's homes? You snoop around and still expect hospitality?" The sarcastic voice caught his attention. Of course it was her, dressed in athletic wear. She must've gone jogging, even in the cold weather. Victoria threw an object at the half-dazed man who caught it in the knick of time.

A green toothbrush in its plastic packaging.

"You can use my toothpaste," she grumbled. "Just don't make a mess. And if you do, _you're_ cleaning it."

Kyouya silently nodded with a small smile on his tired face. It was rare for him to even crack a smile at this hour. The man was nearly done brushing his teeth with the toothbrush before she poked her head into the bathroom.

"Also, change your shirt," Victoria frowned. "We all know Yale is better."

Kyouya wore his alma mater's t-shirt to sleep. The deep crimson shirt with Harvard plastered across his chest annoyed Victoria greatly. Both were very proud graduates of their respective schools. Victoria, of course, still owned clothing of her alma mater. She wore them occasionally if she didn't go to work. The Yale Blue colour made her glow as she became nostalgic of her years at the school.

The Ootori narrowed his eyes. If she wanted to pick a fight this early in the morning, he could retaliate. Kyouya took a quick shower and walked out of her bathroom shirtless with a smirk. Victoria was busy chopping up vegetables for an omelette and did not bother to look up.

"Coffee is on the counter. Help yourself," Victoria said. The woman turned to the sink to clean the cutting board and knife before making her way towards the fridge.

"You run in the mornings?" Kyouya casually asked, grabbing the coffee and sitting on one of the stools by the counter. Victoria cracked the eggs into a bowl and waited for the oil in the pan to heat up.

"I try to stay active when I can," she replied, not paying attention to the shirtless man. "When are you leaving?"

The Ootori wasn't happy. "Did you want me to leave?"  
"It was a question, not a means to shoo you away. Not that you were really welcome here in the first place," she mumbled.

"I'm leaving tonight," he replied monotonously. How was she still not looking at him in the eye? She poured the eggs and the contents of the omelette onto the pan. Kyouya took a sip of his hot coffee.

Victoria was quick to cook breakfast, even though she apologized for the lack of ingredients. She needed to go grocery shopping today as it was her day off. Kyouya shrugged. He didn't mind. The Ootori was already pleased, and it was early in the morning. The day was going well.

She handed him his plate with the omelette and sliced fruit. Victoria made eye contact with Kyouya and chuckled to herself before shaking her head.

"You might want to put on a shirt before you go to that meeting of yours."

Kyouya gave her a suspicious look. He was already annoyed that she didn't feel irked by him being shirtless.

"If you snooped around my apartment, I think it's only fair for me to snoop around your phone," she shrugged.  
"It's password protected."  
"Oh, right. Because the last few digits of your credit card number is _so_ difficult to figure out. And yes, I did look through your extremely thin wallet with only pieces of plastic. I can't believe you still carry your school ID around."

The Ootori cut through his omelette forcibly, catching the eye of Victoria. He was not amused.

"You still look the same," she laughed. She stopped when the man didn't join with her amusement. "Alright _fine_, do you want to see my Yale school ID?"

Kyouya did not answer. But he did want to see, he was curious as usual. Kyouya forced himself to eat his omelette without answering the woman who was clearly having too much fun getting him riled up. Victoria returned quickly with a small plastic card in her hand. She placed it on the counter, bracing herself for his comments.

"You had deep red hair," Kyouya observed. "And a fringe. They make you look much younger."  
"Mmhm," Victoria nodded.  
"Should've dyed your hair blue if you were so prideful of Yale. But instead you had a deep crimson colour, perfect for Harvard, no?" Kyouya slyly said. She only rolled her eyes and snatched her ID back. He easily caught her hand before she retracted it, pulling her closer to him. The counter was in between the two, making it difficult to become intimately close. It was just enough to let him lean over to kiss her, he felt her soft lips curl into a smile.

"Good morning," she breathlessly said, like their small tiff had never even occurred.  
He smiled. A rare one, where he showed his perfectly white teeth. It turned into a large grin when she rolled her eyes and walked away. But that was quite alright. Their tug of war would always be there.

Work was a priority. It always had been. The two understood each other in that aspect perfectly in sync. When Victoria returned home after running errands to an empty apartment, she sighed at the large open space of nothing. It had little warmth, despite it being styled perfectly the way she wanted it. Victoria only realized that her apartment felt like a home when he was there. When someone else was there to share it, even if it was annoying to share with someone like _him._

She was not the type of dawdle over a small matter. Victoria did not let herself do so anyway. The place was still quite clean, only the bed was unmade. The woman walked over to it, pulling the sheets back to where it should've been only to find the deep crimson shirt above the pillow he slept.

Damn, she thought. She'd have to keep that irritating shirt for him.

Victoria sighed before her mouth twisted upwards.

* * *

"You better tell me now."  
"It's none of your business," he growled.  
"I'd rather not find out who your girlfriend is through the tabloids, or even worse, our mother, Kyouya."

The younger sibling scoffed. "Like she'd know."  
"You don't give her enough credit," Fuyumi narrowed her eyes. "She isn't stupid. You know she's still vying for that Ishihara kid for you."  
"Let her play matchmaker all she wants. I have bigger priorities."  
"Yeah, like hiding your significant other from your own sister," Fuyumi fumed.

Kyouya sighed. Even over the phone he found his sister to be incredibly irritating. Fuyumi pestered him over rumours she'd heard. She even went as far as to question his sexuality, assuring him that it was totally fine to be gay. Kyouya of course, hung up on her immediately and ignored her calls for a long period of time. Fuyumi got the message and let him off for a couple of weeks.

"Just give me the first letter of her name."  
"No," Kyouya refused.  
"The colour of her eyes."  
"No."  
"How she takes her coffee?"  
_Ridiculously sweet,_ Kyouya inwardly answered. "Why would that even be worth knowing?"  
"Just tell me _anything_ about her. One little hint. One detail," Fuyumi begged.

The Ootori hung up on his sister again. He couldn't turn off his phone. That would've been unthinkable. All he could really do was tap that ignore button every time she called and it became increasingly tedious as he tried to work his way through a document. His phone vibrated again.

_Fuyumi_, the ID read. Kyouya was ready to throw his terribly expensive phone through the wall and buy it a million times over again if he really wanted to. He sighed again and answered.

"I just care about you, alright?" Fuyumi skipped to the point. "Your big sister wants to look out for you, is that so wrong?"  
"Yes," Kyouya replied. "I don't need you to approve of my choice."

Fuyumi was silent for a moment.  
"A-are you… implying that… you've actually _made_ a choice?" his sister stuttered. "Like, to actually _marry_?"  
Kyouya groaned. Not _that_ choice. That went _too_ far. "No."  
"As in you've… decided on an heiress to marry and—" Fuyumi stumbled over her words, somehow unable to hear her brother's reply. She pestered her brother despite knowing his stubbornness, but it never occurred to her that it would actually _happen_. When things suddenly got _real_ and that her own little brother would likely marry some woman that would bring benefit to the company instead of happiness to Kyouya himself. That was frightening to her.

She watched Kyouya grow up in misery, with only the company making him happy and sometimes, his friends. But all of that faded away as years had gone by and a part of Fuyumi just hoped that _maybe_ he'd find someone that would make _him_ happy. It was wishful thinking, of course.

"No," the male Ootori repeated. He sighed and continued. "She—" He stopped himself quickly before finishing the sentence. Kyouya was unsure whether to tell his own sister about Victoria.

If he were to be completely honest, he would've announced to the whole world that she was his. _She_, the mighty Victoria Alistair. But of course, he was rational. Not only would that garner unneeded attention, it would also make Victoria extremely unhappy. And he promised to make her happy. Kyouya could not let that go. In a world filled with false hopes and promises, the two understood the value of honesty and trust more than anyone else. The Ootori was unwilling to lose the trust he worked so hard to earn.

"Kyouya," Fuyumi's voice turned soft. "You don't have to marry for the company. I just—I just wanted you to be happy, with whoever she may be. I don't want you throwing away—"  
"I understand," Kyouya didn't have to hear it to know that his sister cared.  
"Can I… meet her, at least?" Fuyumi pleaded.  
"I don't think—" Kyouya sighed. "No, not yet." He didn't want to crush his sister's hopes again.

Kyouya swore he heard his sister's dejection, even through the silence on the line. "I'll let you go, but you have to do something for me. I won't bother you about this again until you think the time is right for us to meet."  
"What is it?" the younger sibling stifled a groan.  
"Describe her in three words. Just three," Fuyumi asked. "It's not much."

Kyouya rubbed his temples. Fuyumi had already driven him to the edge, it was definitely _enough_ if not _too_ much. He let out a groan and shut the folder in front of him. There was no point in continuing with a headache already pounding.

"Please," his sister pleaded.  
"She's intelligent," Kyouya decided on the first one.  
"Of course she would be," Fuyumi smiled. _But also terribly sarcastic,_ he wanted to say. However, Kyouya didn't want to paint that kind of picture for his sister.  
"She's elegant."  
Fuyumi nodded, even if her little brother couldn't see. Of course, these two traits were rather mediocre. Any woman of the higher class could be intelligent and refined. It didn't exactly narrow many people down.

"And fearless," was the last one he decided on.

_That_ was something Fuyumi hadn't expected. But she liked the sound of this woman. Intelligent, elegant and fearless. It was certainly not enough to judge, but if her little brother found her to be those characteristics then she had to be good for something. Fuyumi hung up, leaving Kyouya in peace to settle his own matters.

* * *

"You don't sound excited."  
"Should I be?" Victoria murmured, obviously tired after a long day. She lay in bed, listening to his voice somewhere across the world.

They never got much time to talk. They called or rather _he_ called as frequently as he could. They didn't talk about much. Stocks, business, sometimes the small things of their day. It was boring. Neither of the two minded however. Boring topics never seemed boring while they conversed or at least, Kyouya never thought so.

"You don't want to talk," he stated. She could hear the slightest dip in his voice to signify the disappointment.  
"No," she admitted. "That's how things work. Relationships aren't like what you see in films or TV shows. Or what you see with Tamaki and Haruhi," she added. Those two people were much too perfect to be a real couple. It irked her.

"What do you mean?" Victoria could imagine his eyes narrowing while he sat in his office in Japan. She closed her eyes.  
"The whole exchanging of phone calls while longing to hear your partner's voice is overrated," Victoria explained. "I mean, let's be honest, we're so selfish. You put two selfish people together and all they can think about are their own problems. We'd rather talk about ourselves than about each other."  
"No, we don't," he denied immediately. He heard her laugh over the phone. Kyouya frowned, knowing that she must think he was being naïve.

"Think about it, we listen to each other talk about our own work most of the time. Our own problems. Our rants. Our little petty things we find irritating about the world."  
"Isn't that just getting to know each other?"  
"If you'd like it to be," Victoria replied apathetically. "The point is: our relationship isn't going to be like any of theirs. It isn't going to be cute or perfect. Nothing is."

Kyouya's frown grew larger when he heard her say those words. It was like she had no faith in him, or them together. The Ootori had to admit that he had never been in a relationship before, and certainly not one like this. He could be romantic. Send flowers, buy gifts, take her out to dinner. He could say pretty things, and make her heart flutter.

But none of those would satisfy her. It felt like she was impossible to please. She was immune to all the tips and tricks in the book.

"Was that what you wanted though?" Victoria broke the silence. He could hear her shift in the blankets on her bed. The way her voice turned soft after being so blunt made the Ootori relax.

"What would I have wanted?"  
"Waking up in the mornings to see my face, holding my hand and not wanting to let go, kissing me constantly, not being able to stop smiling when you're with me, unconditionally love me for all my flaws… that cheesy stuff," she listed.  
"What do _you_ want?" he turned the question back to her as a means of stumping her.

But she did not reply. Kyouya could not tell if Victoria had fallen asleep or if she didn't want to answer. Of course, the woman always had to surprise him.

"To be taken care of," she softly replied.

Kyouya let that sink in. Her sincere words over the phone, while she was thousands of miles away made him reflect on what he truly wanted out of this supposed business and personal relationship with this woman. The Ootori could not help but to analyze what she said. His personality did not allow him to pass such an opportunity to understand her.

She was fearless of the world.

Yet so fearful of being emotionally broken apart. How could she not? Kyouya admittedly was fearful of that too. She had already done that to him, analyzing him to the tee. Noticing the small things he, himself never even looked at. She could pick people apart in an instant.

But she hated to have that happen to her, being picked apart into little pieces and being abandoned.

Out of that fear came the skills of manipulation and survival through isolation. Kyouya could understand, it just _clicked_. That churning feeling in his chest, as much as he hated to feel such a vulnerable way, he did.

In a world where the two had been so lonely for so long, they had few people of support, but never enough to fully _give_ themselves away. Someone to trust, to rely on, to… be taken care of.

"Alright," he agreed, in the same soft tone she spoke. Victoria almost couldn't believe the man could be so gentle. She couldn't see his face, or what he was doing.

Oddly enough, she felt warmth.

* * *

He asked her to come with him. She said no. She couldn't. Not with work, not with priorities at hand. The man frowned and pulled out his trump card.

"We made rules," he reasoned with her. "It's only right for you to hold onto your end of the deal."  
"Oh please, like this has _anything_ to do with business."  
"I don't recall the rules ever stating it had to be _for_ business."

Her mouth parted in realization while her eyes narrowed. She was unhappy with this proposition, clearly.

"It's for charity," he shrugged. "The Suohs will be there too, they're sponsoring the event."  
"Since when were you ever willing to go to your friend's event?"  
He raised his eyebrows, as if the answer was obvious. "Because it's beneficial, for the both of us," he added.

"When is it?" He heard her sigh out of defeat. Kyouya smiled.  
"Tonight."  
"Don't joke with me," Victoria's voice turned low.  
"Do I seem like someone who'd joke?" he answered in the same tone.

Victoria took a deep breath before she turned angry. She was on her lunch break. She couldn't _possibly_ go home after work and look pretty in whatever time the event took place. Being late never looked good, in fact it was rather rude. No one showed up to an event _late_, it just wasn't proper etiquette. Unless, of course, you meant to be rude or did not care for the whole thing – but in that case, you may as well just not show up.

"It starts at 8," Kyouya noted. "The firm is closed tomorrow. Tonight is perfect."  
"Shut up," she snapped. "This is not—"  
"—I know it's last minute, I'm sorry," the man mumbled. "Just… come."  
Victoria grumbled to herself.

"Why do you always do this? Last minute everything."  
He didn't answer, the Ootori hoped that she'd just rant over everything and be done with it. Victoria waited patiently on the other line for his explanation. Kyouya didn't realize she wanted an actual explanation until a few seconds after.

"It gets your attention," he sheepishly admitted.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"You'd throw away invitation cards and outright refuse otherwise," Kyouya tried explaining.  
"That's not true!"

Victoria made a noise of frustration. He didn't _understand_ her. She had _reasons_ to refuse, not just because she didn't pay attention to the man. Kyouya played childish tricks that were annoying and absolutely unnecessary to her.

"Okay," she huffed.  
She was met by silence. Kyouya was on his toes about making her angry.  
"New rule," Victoria growled. "You're going to be honest with me from now on. No more games, no little coy tricks. If you need me to be somewhere, _tell_ me and I will _reason_ with you."  
He agreed.

"I'll see you tonight. I might be late."

She hung up the phone abruptly. The Ootori suddenly felt uneasy about the whole thing. He never had to deal with someone being angry at _him_, not in this way. All his life he didn't _care_ about what others felt towards him, with his power and his influence nothing could stop him.

But _she_ could with no good reason.

And for that, Kyouya wanted to kick himself for it.

* * *

The deep mauve coloured dress complimented her hair as it waved down her shoulders. Her smile was painted with a coral tint, her eyes lined and accentuated with a smoky effect. Her wrists jingled with the jewellery on her arm, and her black stilettos gave her a little boost in height.

She walked across the hall as if she glided over water, politely making conversation with those who were familiar and strangers all around. Soon enough a crowd had gathered and she found herself discussing politics with a few business associates and lawyers as well. The woman held her ground, contributing when necessary and gave her honest opinions when asked.

It wasn't anything new. Victoria sipped on her glass of champagne.

Soon enough a figure emerged from the shadows, all attention turned to him. It always had. But this time, she was no longer envious. She welcomed him with open arms, curious to see how he would play the situation.

They made eye contact. She gave a small smile before turning away to the person she was making conversation with. The atmosphere was perfect. There was no tension in the air, and everyone was having a pleasant evening.

Kyouya smoothly made his way towards her, easily slipping into the interaction Victoria had with another person.

From afar, the third party left the Ootori and his lawyer shortly. Everyone pretended not to notice the two speaking to one another with their smirks and on topics that obviously did not pertain to business. They clearly enjoyed one another's company… perhaps a little more than they had all thought.

He whispered into her ear. She looked down and shook her head. They never got too close. He hovered over her, careful not to touch her. Not to give the wrong idea, as if to ask for permission especially in front of a crowd. He used his charming smile, she smiled back coyly. They spoke in low whispers, in their own world. The couple let everyone wonder, they led people to envy.

They played the game. Not with each other, but with the crowd.

"Are you still angry with me?" he whispered.  
She shook her head. "No. Just a little irritated, like I always am with you."

Kyouya chuckled lowly. "Can you feel them staring?"  
"Of course," Victoria's smile grew bigger.  
"Look away and pretend to blush," he ordered.  
"What? You want them to think I'm _easy_ like that?" Victoria rolled her eyes. "God, no. Just talk to me. Pretend you just saw me for the first time."

The Ootori relented. He should've known better than to try to control her. She knew how to play the game just as well as he did.

"You look stunning tonight," he sincerely said.  
"I'd say the same to you, but you always look like this," Victoria slyly replied. She wasn't the type to give out compliments so easily.  
"You mean I look attractive _all_ the time?" Kyouya suggested. Victoria raised her eyebrows, careful not to roll her eyes again. The room was cautiously watching them.

"If that would make you feel better about yourself, so be it."  
Kyouya smirked in satisfaction. He liked having the attention on them. It was his way of showing off. Everyone already knew he had money and power. But now he had _her_. It wasn't announced to the world or anything, of course. Regardless, the Ootori still felt triumphant. She wasn't a trophy; she was a _privilege _to have beside.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Victoria asked.  
Kyouya shrugged. "Why can't I?"  
"Marvelling at my beauty?" she teased.  
"Very much." The Ootori wasn't afraid to admit that. She chuckled to herself before looking around the room. Crowds dispersed and everyone went on their way. The two smiled to one another, glad to have each other's presence. They both used to think they could conquer the world on their own, work a whole crowd and seal deals without blinking. They still could, but now they had an extra case of ammo. They had each other to lean on, to support, and to reassure. It was no longer a gruelling uphill battle of loneliness.

The two gave each other the same look after their realization. The look of relief.

They could have gone along by themselves, through years of unhappiness and emptiness. But together, they fit. They understood. They valued the same things. They were glad.

"Ootori-san," a bright voice interrupted the two. It belonged to a woman with light brown hair that was obviously dyed. Her eyes lit up when the two heads turned to her. She wore a bright red dress, down to her knees. Her face was petite; her nose was sharp while her dark brown eyes watched the Ootori like a hawk. Victoria was surprised by the sight of her own half sister approaching the Ootori.

"I was looking for you," the girl, Emilia smiled much to the Ootori's unwelcoming glare. "My mother, Ishihara-san sends her greetings."

Victoria kept her expression polite with a small smile on her face as she waited for the girl to continue. The Ishihara spoke in Japanese, obviously ignoring Victoria. Regardless, the lawyer understood every word – she only wanted to see what the girl had in store for the Ootori himself.

"Would you be so kind as to introduce me to some of these guests? I'm rather new—"  
"—If you don't know any of these people then there should be no reason you're here," Kyouya interjected in English.  
"Well—I know you," Emilia tried to reason, keeping the smile on her face. As if the smile would help her win over the Ootori somehow. The girl turned towards the lawyer, as if to ask what she was still doing here. She tilted her head at the familiar sight.

"You were at the Hitachiin Fashion Show," Emilia switched back to English after recognizing the woman with tattoos on her back.  
"Ah, yes," Victoria replied. She graciously held her hand out. "And you are…?"  
"Emilia Ishihara. I collaborated with the Hitachiins on their Spring line." She shook the lawyer's hand before Victoria introduced herself.

"Victoria Alistair. I'm the lawyer for the Ootori Corporation." Emilia nodded, obviously not interested in Victoria but the man instead. Seeing as the Ootori was not budging, Emilia had no choice but to continue on the conversation with his lawyer if she wanted a chance to stay.

"You were the one with those… tattoos," she spat out the last word like it was a heinous crime.  
"You noticed?" Victoria played innocent. "Do you have any of those yourself?"  
"Oh _god_ no," Emilia denied, clearly disgusted. "I mean—no offence."  
"None taken," the lawyer shrugged. She had a bigger card to play. "Now what is a designer like you doing here in an event to support Hodgkin's Syndrome?"

The girl took a moment to think. She obviously had no business here, and was likely sent by her mother to win over the Ootori. Emilia was about to speak, only to be cut off by Victoria. The lawyer had no qualms with Emilia and gave her the courtesy of leaving her alone with the Ootori without any embarrassment. It would have been cruel and unfair for someone to suffer for doing nothing to cross the line with Victoria. The lawyer after all, played fair.

The girl thought she had a chance in marrying the man, much to his chagrin. Victoria did not mind, especially knowing that the Ootori was under _her_ thumb and no one else's. The lawyer let the man fight his own battles and smiled at the two of them. Victoria tried to shake off the underlying feeling bubbling up within her. If Emilia was here, then _her_ mother obviously had plans with the Ootori. Plans that would likely make Victoria in the way of everything. Even so, tonight was not the time to ponder over what the future had in store.

"Of course, you must be representing your mother. Well, I'm sure the both of you have business to discuss. Mr Ootori would likely not require my legal advice for you two to speak so I will see myself off. Pleasure speaking with you two tonight," the woman smoothly made her exit.

* * *

Tamaki watched his best friend from afar. The way he whispered into the woman's ear yet he kept his distance with her fair, just enough to make others wonder about the two. The blonde couldn't recognize the woman until she walked away from him after someone else approached. The Suoh knew the face was familiar, but it wasn't until the lawyer was a few metres away that he placed a name to the mysterious person. The bright auburn hair was now a deep, luscious brown.

"Miss Alistair?" Tamaki was still unsure. Victoria turned her head from the table after placing her champagne glass down.

"Ah, Mr Suoh," Victoria gave a small nod. "You've been a fantastic host for this event."  
"Merci, mademoiselle," the blonde smiled. "How have you been?"  
"Quite well, thank you. And Haruhi?" Of course she'd ask about her former intern.  
"She's been faring well. Just busy with her new placement and everything," Tamaki assured.  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Victoria smiled back; genuinely glad to hear the good news.

Tamaki shifted uncomfortably, turning his attention to the Ootori who was clearly unhappy with the new presence beside him. He turned back to the lawyer who was looking the other way, as if looking for someone new to speak with.

"I've always wondered," Tamaki brought up a new topic. "Are you an Ouran alumnus? You just look _so_ familiar."  
"No, you must be mistaken," Victoria denied.  
"If I recall correctly, you had tea with Madame Levant months ago," the Suoh pointed out. "Or was that not you?"  
"She's a dear friend," the woman vaguely replied. "I was in Japan for business and I happened to visit her. Apologies for intruding into your school, I am aware that you are the headmaster." Victoria was curt with her responses.

Tamaki could do nothing but nod. Prying too much would make him seem rude.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with Mr Ootori?"  
"What does it seem like?" Victoria smirked.  
"You two seem like… close friends," Tamaki wasn't quite sure how to word what he had seen tonight.  
"Then I suppose that is what we are, apart from the lawyer-client relationship we retain." She shrugged.  
"Are you… sure?"  
"I'd ask you the same."

The woman had a quick tongue and was quite clever. Tamaki could expect no less when it came to someone the Ootori was interested in. The Suoh had a completely different image of the person his best friend would be attracted to. Someone quiet, perhaps even shy. One that would be intelligent, the type of girl that would rather read books than to go out with friends. Someone that was high-born and had no issues with the dominant Ootori yet was soft enough to let the icy barrier of Kyouya melt.

However, she was the opposite. The fiery temper and cunning personality was much too similar to the Ootori. The aura Victoria carried was dangerous. The two would no doubt clash in personality, two strong headed bulls against one another. But with these two together, they could dominate the world if they worked hand in hand. A perfect match, a challenge for each of them. It was fitting.

Tamaki and Victoria parted ways shortly.

The Suoh decided that he would no longer pry, especially knowing when his best friend was in good hands. It was only a matter of time before he could see his best friend happy. Or, perhaps not _happy_ but…

_Complete_, seemed like the right word.

* * *

Victoria left the event first, quietly slipping away when her job was done. The man texted to tell her that he was going to stay over at her place and left later. The lawyer only sighed and shrugged when she got home. It wasn't like _she_ was going to wear the Harvard t-shirt he left behind. It was well past midnight when they both were getting ready to sleep.

The Ootori brushed his teeth angrily.

Victoria noticed. The man was _so_ obvious when he showed any sort of emotion.

"Okay, if you're going to break the toothbrush I bought for you—"  
"—Why did you leave me with her?" He grunted with a mouth filled with toothpaste. It made it difficult for Victoria to take him seriously.

"Emilia?" Victoria brushed through her dark brown hair. "Well, she clearly wanted time wi—"  
"You _know_ who she is."  
"Of course," the woman shrugged. "But I pick my battles carefully. She has done me no wrong, and I have n—"  
"She did you _no_ wrong? You aren't offended by her being disgusted—"  
"That's just _petty_. Look, Kyouya. I'm _not_ a child. I don't wage war against anyone who has made unpleasant comments to me." She rolled her eyes at the foamy mouthed man.

Kyouya only continued to brush his teeth. He tried to avoid glancing over at her while she removed her make up. Victoria swiftly exited the bathroom, slipping into bed first. The Ootori reluctantly followed after, still irritated by the events of tonight. She was on her phone, browsing through e-mails beside the stiff man. Victoria ignored the awkward atmosphere set up by the Ootori in his Harvard t-shirt.

"She—"  
"What now?"  
"You left me with someone I could've _married_ according to my family," Kyouya snapped. "And I sure as hell don't want to listen to her rant about fashion each day of my married life."  
"Like you'd want to hear about _law_ all day," Victoria laughed. She wasn't taking him seriously and that only pissed off the Ootori even more.  
"You think arranged marriages are a joke?" He glared.  
"Well, you've avoided them long enough." She nonchalantly reasoned.  
"Not the point," Kyouya growled.

"What? What do you want me to do? Fend off all of your potential future-wives for you by marrying you?" Victoria blurted out.  
"I'm open to that idea," the Ootori bluntly agreed. "You could ma—"  
"That's out of the question."  
"You brought it up."  
"I was trying to prove a point," she huffed. Victoria wanted to kick herself for saying the wrong thing. Marriage was not for her, not now. Commitment was frightening, not that she wasn't committed _to_ him. It was just… not the right time.

The Ootori's frown turned upside down as he watched her squirm at the subject. He didn't want marriage either. Their lives were just not made for something like _marriage_. Their careers were much too important to settle down and start a family. Marriage in general just didn't seem like something either of the two were interested in at all.

"I'd listen to law all day if I had to," the man shrugged.  
"I wish you'd shut up," Victoria groaned. She placed her phone down on the table and settled into the covers with her back facing the man. The cherry blossoms on her back peaked out beneath the spaghetti straps of her tank top she wore to bed. Kyouya could not help but to touch the beautiful art, his ghosting touch made her shiver a little bit but Victoria did not move away. She let him trace the edges of the flowers, observing each detail and stroke. His breathing slowed down, enough to let Victoria feel the warmth emanate to her the back of her neck.

He kissed the ridges of her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Sorry."  
"It's alright," she softly whispered. It was always alright. As much as they couldn't stand each other sometimes, they always found a way to eternally forgive. It was so strange, being able to do something like that easily towards someone.

"You're so beautiful."  
"You need to think of new compliments," she murmured.

He took a deep breath. The smell of her hair intoxicated him. Her skin was soft, her body was warm. He felt at ease beside her. Kyouya wouldn't have minded doing this for the rest of his life, if he could. If it was possible.

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the lack of updates, and also the lack of updates to come. It's been a busy month and an even busier month of July for me as summer break begins. Hopefully August will simmer down to give me more time to write, but otherwise, it may be a while before my next update. But I do promise this story isn't over and it will not be abandoned. It will just take time. Uh, but about the actual chapter - I don't know if any of you can tell that I'm struggling to keep a plot haha. But I certainly am and I suppose taking a break from this story (unintentionally, of course) may be a good thing. Regardless, I thank each and every one of you for your readership and your kind words each chapter.


End file.
